Chloelism Is Contagious
by Evangeline-Sibeliah
Summary: About time men started to fall for Chloe Sullivan! A Smallville/Supernatural crossover where Chloe joins Sam and Dean and develops a relationship with both of them (SCHLEAN). Has lots of smutt but also a story (currently in the middle of the angel arc).
1. A Little Dead But Still Cute Meet

SUMMARY: I hate this name-mutilating thing, but here we go: a **SCHLEAN** fic (Sam X Chloe X Dean). The main philosophy of this story is some quality SMUT ^_^. Includes a sweet Chlarry kiss in chapter 7 and platonic Chlark so far; will contain platonic Chlollie and a Chlex flashback in future chapters. What can I say? It was about time everybody realized how gorgeous she is.

**SET IN: Smallville season 8, ep.18: Eternal (Chloe ‚killed' Davis with Cryptonite, but he hasn't come back ... yet). Supernatural season 2, after ep. 19 (just before Sam died). Christmas time. **

DEDICATED: to shadowglove ( .net/u/827845/ ) whose awesome fanfiction introduced me to „the almighty Schlean" ^_^

NOTE: We write quotes like this: „" in the Czech Republic. I could write it the English way, but I don't want to. Take it as a trademark or something ^_~ Also, I don't use a beta. Flame me for grammatical mistakes and typos, please! No seriously, I would love some critique on that!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own (boohoo).

**A Little Dead But Still ‚Cute Meet'**

The coroner gave the two FBI agents a once-over. Kids. They let _anybody_ do this job nowadays.

„So, you're here for the mysterious deaths in Metropolis alleys."

The shorter one nodded. „Yep. Have you done any autopsy yet?"

„Sure, but that told me nothing. Not a single scratch on the outside and nothing on the inside. But I can give you something better." The coroner gave them one last disapproving look before he turned and limped to the wall of small iron doors. „They brought her in a couple of hours ago," he reached for one door, „I didn't even get to open her yet." He drew out a body of a young woman. „She had no ID, a Jane Doe so far. Was found in an alley, just like the others, but this time there might be a witness. A little boy was running around her and talking nonsense." He stepped aside to let the _boys_ approach the body. He checked his watch. „Well, I've gotta deliver my last report upstairs, so you two take your time."

„Thank you," the tall one said in a business tone, but didn't get to tear his eyes from the body.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„Quite, a shame, huh?" Dean commented, „She's like, a bit over twenty." He eyed her pretty figure and short blond hair, which made her look even more fragile. He considered her rather cute than sexy, but he'd still give her a 7 on his Deanometer.

Sam murmured something in response. She seemed very short, he guessed that even if she stood on her toes with her arms up, he would still be taller. _Tiny_. Her lips looked like they were made specifically for smiling (before they turned blue of course). There was something about her skin that made him want to touch it. It was too white, too... ethereal. _I guess that's because she's DEAD, you perv. _

Sam blinked and cleared his throat. „We should... Look for some signs of demon presence."

„What, you wanna sniff her for sulphur?" Dean quipped. „Alright. But then I'll look for any occultist signs on her body." He wiggled his eyebrows at Sam, excepting his outrage of disgust any minute.

Sam's jaw made that angry little movement. _There you go_. „Do you always have to-"

Yet at that moment, the girl **woke up**.

She drew in a terrified breath, fighting for every molecule of oxygen, her chin raised and her neck arched. She had problems breathing clearly, making loud scary coughing sounds. Sam and Dean jumped back and reached for their guns. They winced at the look of her upper body squirming in pain and waited for her to stop choking.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

When Chloe got a grip on all her vegetative functions, she drew numb fingers to her chest and raised the white sheet a little, looking for autopsy scars. Relieved to find none, she finally looked around and found two FBI agents.

Hmm.

Two _handsome_ FBI agents in cheap suits.

Hmm.

Two _sexy_ FBI agents in cheap suits, who recovered from their shock surprisingly fast.

Mmm.

Two _utterly edible_ FBI agents who seemed uncomfortable in those (cheap) suits they were supposed to wear everyday.

Mmm-hmm.

Two _sex-impersonating_ but **fake** FBI agents.

Chloe found no coroner around, but that could have changed in seconds. She returned her eyes to assess the fake!feds once again. (As her eyes lit up with green fire, Dean told himself that 7 was _way _too low.) She needed to decide whether to trust them with her life or not. They stayed like that for a while, penetrating each other with their eyes. Chloe felt a pang of pain where her liver temperature had been taken, but luckilly, the wound had already closed. She still couldn't feel her feet, though.

Her hero-radar gave a little _beep-beep_.

She gulped in determination. Smiling at them would have looked pretty creepy at the moment, so she supressed the urge. She found her voice raspy as she said: „Hi guys. Get me out of here or I'll call the **real **FBI."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

For the first time in history, Dean's mouth opened with no snarky comment comming out. It just opened. Frozen, he watched the cute zombie girl as she asked where the coroner was; as she pointed to his depository and asked for „probably a plastic bag with her stuff"; as she sighed at their distrustful looks and summed it up in Tarzan-speech: „You- fake badges. Me- alive on an autopsy table. Authority –comming soon. What the hell are we still doing here?"

San and Dean exchanged a silent agreement before Sam pulled out a small bottle of holy water. „Your throat must ache," he said in low voice.

„Thank you," she gave him a pretty smile that looked quite creepy on her blue lips, but she obviously realized it in a second. She took deep gulps of holy water and returned the bottle with a satisfied sigh.

„Christo," both Winchesters said.

„What?" Now it was the dead girl who was confused.

„We'll do more tests later," Dean decided. „Sam, get her things and check the back door." _I'll keep her at gunpoint._

„Great! Oh, another thing." The girl rearranged the sheet around her, embarassed about her nudity underneath. „One of you Herculeses is gonna have to carry me, because I can't move my legs."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

To her surprise, they didn't leave her in front of the building; they actually took her in their (classic and beautiful) car. After 'Mr. Eiffel' carried her like a feather and laid her on the backseat gently like a princess, she didn't believe they would hurt her anymore.

„What's your name?" Mr. Eiffel started with an easy question.

Oh, she really wanted the introduction to happen. She couldn't help herself from feeling comfortable aound them; her hero-radar purred like a cat. But she had a protocol to stick to. 'Don't give your personal information to people that have seen you rise from the dead' and stuff.

„Maybe we should omit our names. You know, so that I can't tell anybody who faked their badges and you can't tell who..."

„Survived her own death?" offered Mr. Eiffel. „How did you do that, by the way?"

„I don't know."

Mr. Eiffel frowned, knowing a lie when he saw one. (He still looked handsome, though.) „You seemed quite used to it," he commented.

„What? No." She had to admit there was no heart in her lying that day.

The other fake!fed pulled over, turned in his seat and handed her something. „Touch this."

She looked at the silver flask and back at the driver. „Why." Her tone was a little too sarcastic to make it a question.

„Please," the driver said, obviously uncomfortable with the word.

„What's that engraving," she observed a suspicious ornament on the flask. „You guys don't wanna bind me with some magic-seal-thingy, do you."

Both men's eyes widened, but then Mr. Eiffel smiled and there was sincerity in it. „No, don't worry, it's a protection-thingy."

„Oh." _Mental note: OMG, they are into occultism!_ „Well I hope there's some _good_ whiskey in it," Chloe took the flask, sniffed at the alcohol and returned it with her nose scrunched. „Now, could you keep going down this street and turn right after two blocks? That's where my car is parked."

The driver shook his head at her directness, but did as she said.

„How come you didn't have any ID on you?" Mr. Eiffel remembered.

Oops. „Um, I was robbed."

„So, you were killed by a robber?" Mr. Eiffel gave her that look again. She'd better give him something true now.

„No. I was killed by something... different." She was glad they were here, actually, because she was pretty sure it was NOT a metahuman.

„What did it look like?"

„I could see through it." She saw it kill the boy. She had been stalking it for a couple of days while her friends thought she was enjoying Metropolis Christmas shopping. „It was cold, but not freezing. I think ... I think it didn't have a face." She hugged her shoulders at the memory, but a second later, she was giving them her brave-Chloe look. „Ah, stop here, please."

She still had only a white sheet around her, with a plastic bag clutched to her stomach. „Good luck with the freak, boys," she didn't need to confirm that they were after the monster. She opened the door and stepped out.

„Wait!" The driver turned in his seat again. „Do you have any idea why you came back...?" _To life_, he meant.

„No. I'm sorry," she told him firmly, but politely.

The driver winced at her lie, but then another thing occured to him. „How did you know we weren't real feds?"

„Oh, that was easy," Chloe gave them her megawatt smile. „Why would you work your asses off as feds when you could be male underwear models instead? Unless you had a freelance mission like hunting monsters and saving people." With that, she closed the door, scurried to her Beetle, found a key in her plastic bag, turned around and waved to their stunned faces before stepping in the car.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„Male underwear models, huh?" Dean said.

Sam gulped. „Never though of it. Did you?"


	2. Knocked Out and Confined

DEDICATED: to shadowglove ( .net/u/827845/ ).

DISCLAIMER: Don't own (boohoo).

NOTE: Reviews appreciated.

**Knocked Out and Confined**

„Bad day?" Chloe was asked another morning at the Talon.

She didn't even snort or roll her eyes as she sighed: „Try bad year."

She decided to spend Christmas Eve alone in Smallville. She couldn't stand the looks her friends had been giving her since... Since she.. Oh no, here come the flashes of herself trying to take over the world's knowledge in her damned _wedding dress_. And yes, here comes Jimmy's face and the divorce papers. And then the cell with kryptonite. Barely anybody knew about that one, some of them hadn't even _met _Davis, but Chloe couldn't help seeing it behind their eyes every time her friends looked at her. _You killed him... _

Now, as she was slowly waking up in a small and dim space, she finally realized how _**tired**_ she was.

As awful as it sounds, she was tired of seeing her friends. She just couldn't look them in the eyes anymore, she had to pretend or else they would want to ‚talk about it.' She was tired of being useless for the Justice League. They explicitly ordered her not to show up at work until January. They found a new coordinator, a girl she herself recommended from her ISIS program.

She was also tired of falling for superheroes who never saw a woman in her. Tired of villains falling for her (in turn). Tired of lowering her expectations, pretending to be in a happy relationship and watching it vaporize. Tired of seeing a chance of something like love and then destroying the four-letter word by pulling a lever with her own hands.

What scared her was that this last time, Chloe was tired of dying and waking up. She didn't even know her ability was back until she felt that connection to the kid's body (and was cunning enough to leave her ID and cell in the car). Somehow, waking up seemed unnatural. She really shouldn't try this dying thing when she's in depression.

All that thinking brought two little tears in her closed eyes, as she was lying curled like a child. Having a weak moment, she even gave a little sob.

Then she felt a big thumb wipe her tear away.

Something warm was enclosing her body. She smelt musk. Having hugged her fair share of hotties, she could tell this musk smelt _handsome_. She slowly opened her eyes, squinting in the dark, making out the figure in front of her and, well, _all around her_.

„Hi," she recognized the immoderately tall fake fed. The place they were in was so small she almost crossed her eyes when she looked at Mr. Eiffel's nose. Yep, their faces were _that_ close. She looked around and returned her gaze to him. „Is this a container of some sort?"

„Yeah," his voice was deep and low. He, too, must have woken up a minute ago.

„Well, at least there's some air and light coming in. That means we weren't thrown in the crater lake."

„You seem quite used to being knocked out and confined." His observation hit the bull's eye again.

„Let's try opening it, shall we?" She gave him her Smile of Avoidance™.

Laying on their backs, they used all their fours to lift the iron lid, yet it didn't move an inch.

„Did the kid put a car on top of us or what?" Chloe complained and they returned to laying on their sides.

„The kid...? You mean I was knocked out by a kid? You mean that kid can _lift a car_?"

„A teenager, actually. Welcome to Smallville: the town of corn ... meteor showers ... and mutated citizens."

„Uh. Is this a good time to tell me your name?"

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

The girl that had been in his arms a minute ago smiled again. „How about just first names?" He was positive he would be okay with _anything_ at the moment. „Chloe." She offered her hand for a handshake.

„Sam," he murmured, grazing his arm on the lid as he reached for her.

„Careful, you mountain of a man," she teased him.

„Yeah, well, I'm a terrible cellmate." Sam said awkwardly.

„I don't think so," the girl touched her cheek where a tear used to be. He felt a blush coming. _God, will I never get rid of this childish reaction? Hail the dim light! _

Chloe... He liked the name. It rolled nicely on his tongue. _Chloe..._

„If I ask you something, will you answer this time?" he probed.

She sighed as if she was tired of lying to him. (If he only knew she was really thinking of another ‚tired' for her list.)

„Okay, shoot."

„What are you doing in Smallville?"

„It's my home town, I returned for Christmas. How did _you two _get here?"

„We were, uh, curious about the ... the caves you've got here." That was actually not a cover story. She still raised an eyebrow. „So, how come you share this lovely container with me?" He tried to be funny, but his voice was too nervous. Every time their knees touched he stuttered.

She gave him an innocent smile. „I saw your car in town this afternoon and I got curious."

„So you ... followed us the rest of the day and went after us when we broke into the town archives?" He made it sound as crazy as it was, but she didn't seem insulted at all.

„Pretty much. I found you on the ground. The boy who knocked you out wasn't very happy about it. I think his mutation is super-strength. Wonder if he came to steal his criminal records or something worse."

„And you made this picture in what, five seconds before he knocked you out and dropped you in here?"

„Actually, we're lucky he didn't break our skulls with that strength. Give him some credit, he's just a confused teenage mutant."

Sam watched her in silence for a while before he uttered: „You're unbelievable."

She snorted at that, wanting to put down his compliment, and as she shivered, she rubbed her bare arm and said: „And cold."

Without thinking, he put his hand on her bare skin. He stiffened in realization, but she only closed her eyes and murmured: „And tired. So tired ..." He scooted a little closer. The hand she had been rubbing her arm with was on his hand now. „My, what big arms you have," she said sleepily.

„All the better to hug you with," Sam dared to envelop her in his arms again. She seemed comfortable and god, so did he. Her skin was as soft as he originally thought it would be, and he was slowly growing addicted to its touch. „Shouldn't we be like, panicking or screaming for help or something?"

„Mmm ..." She pouted, but only for a second, remembering she was cuddled to a complete stranger. „Okay, let's make some noises." She had no idea what that comment did to him.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Scaring the teen boy away with some police talk, Dean began searching for his brother. He heard a muffled shout and followed it to a small iron container. **With two cabinets on top of it**. As he was about to push them off, he heard a feminine voice and paused. _Locked up with a girl, Sammy? You sure you want me to get you out?_

The voice carried a light conversational tone, as if they were talking above a cup of coffee: „So, what did you need from the archives?" Dean didn't have to think too hard to find out whose the familiar voice was. Somebody who must have been through everything imaginable, so that a little entombment was a walkaway for her: _the cute zombie girl_.

Surprisingly, Sam answered almost 100% truthfully: „Ehm, as I said, we were interested in the ancient drawings in Smallville caves. Part of them is missing, I don't know if they got destroyed by some accident or by those tornadoes I've read about. 1995 guidebooks said the drawings were complete, so it must've happened recently. We thought ..."

„That the Smallville archives have the complete drawings doccumented? Of course they have. But it's all electronical now, all you needed to do was hack into their systems."

„Hey, I tried to do that but I didn't find a thing... Don't tell me you could...?" Sam's voice was a little strangled with awe.

There was an awkward moment of silence. Her answer was reluctant and somehow _tired_.

„Yeah."

„Great! Now that that's settled," Dean spoke loudly, standing right above the container. He could hear them jerk in shock. He pushed the cabinets off the lid and opened it.

Sam looked a little irritated, but the girl gave him a thankful smile. _Wow, she could power the whole of Smallville with these megawatts_, Dean thought.

She raised on her knees, smoothed down her skirt and offered him a hand. „Hi, I'm Chloe." Dean checked Sam's expression for jealousy and took the hand. It was small, pale and frickin' soft. His was big, tanned and calloused.

„Dean," he uttered. She held his hand for a second, giving him and Sam that penetrating look again, assessing them just like in the coroner's office a couple of days ago. Dean fidgeted.

She again reached a decision and took a brave breath. „Sullivan," she said.

Dean's face was one big question mark.

Chloe threw another look to his brother and smirked: „Chloe Sullivan."

„Sam and Dean Winchester," Sam was happy to reply.

„So," she used Dean's hand as leverage when getting out of the container, „You guys found a place to crash yet?"

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Standing before her appartment with a key in her hand and two strangers – _new acquaintances _– towering behind her, Chloe shook her head at the situation her mouth just got her into. But she couldn't help it, her mouth was directly connected to her heart. And being with the Winchesters was definitely better than spending Christmas Eve alone.

After Chloe got away from Lois, Clark, Oliver and JL, she felt relieved until she realized that being alone **sucked.** It left her bored; brooding; bared to her own guilt. Chloe swiftly opened the door and let the Winchesters in.

She started her laptop and found the town archive before they even sat down. But there was something wrong. The complete information on the caves used to be there, however, it disappeared a couple of weeks ago. She searched the site's history and found the exact time – the day of Brainiac's attack. She knew it had copied tons of important information, but she never noticed any information Brainiac would destroy- why would it make an exception with these photos? Or is it just a coincidence? It took a quick search to find similar cases all over the world: photos of ancient drawings, some historical astronomical reports, a few pages of old chronicles. What the heck?

„Guys?" she tried to sound like asking something irrelevant. „What exactly was on these drawings?"

The Winchesters exchanged a glance. Dean gave a tiny gesture saying ‚Shut up and let me do the talking.' He made sure Chloe wouldn't see it. Chloe made sure she would.

„It's just a college project, sweetheart," Dean gave hear his killer smirk and started his blatant lying. „Sammy was pretty beaten when he found the drawings were gone and well, being the adventurer I am, I said: Hey, it's a small town, the archive won't be like, secured with invisible lasers..."

After the ‚sweetheart', Chloe had them both googled. While nodding at the preposterous story, she found out their birth certificates and Dean's criminal record, made a list of all the schools they attended and tracked all Winchester-ish references in police reports, some hinting towards their father. She sent it all to print and stood up from her laptop.

„Dean, I'll ask you again. How important is this?" Her solemn voice caught him unprepared. „What were you looking for in these caves?"

„I told you..." Dean didn't finish. If her voice was solemn, her eyes could stop a beating heart. Dean glanced at his brother and for a second, Chloe could read deep concern in his eyes. „A, um..." And then he gave up. „A prophecy. Hopefully a useful one. We're looking for any 411 on what's happening to... to Sam." He looked in pain when he said it out loud. „We need it really bad," he turned back at her, his eyes begging her to believe him. „There's this big demony thing going on, I know it sounds crazy, but..."

Chloe believed him every word.

„Tell me more. Tell me everything. And you can start with this, my dear prison-breakers." She passed them papers that were still warm from the printer. A shower of sputtering followed.

„What the-?"

„When did you-?"

„OK, the record? That was NOT me!"

„You mean that in those few minutes you found-"

„You didn't call the cops, did you? And WHERE did you get this picture! I could swear I destroyed every evidence of that haircut I had when I was 15!"

„Dean, shut up! She didn't call anybody since the moment we told her our names. But look at these police reports. Chloe, how did you do this? I've been watching you since you opened the laptop and yes, you did some clicking, but it's _impossible_ to find out all of this in five minutes!" Sam blushed at the _watching you_ part.

Chloe just stared back. Come to think of it, her computer skills were still a little more than great. _Abnormal_. No, no, Brainiac is **gone**! He was techno-exorcised from her body and locked up in the Fortress... Besides, she can heal again; she's the good old mutant Chloe, not the brain-interactive-construct Chloe.

Oh god. If it really is as apocalyptic as Dean says... And Chloe had a hunch it was... If they really need this prophecy or basically any other prophecy...

_Oh my god, we're going to the Arctic_.


	3. Merry Christmas

DEDICATED: to shadowglove ( .net/u/827845/ ).

DISCLAIMER: Don't own (boohoo).

NOTE: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

**Merry Christmas**

Chloe, Sam and Dean spent the night of December 24th in her living room, talking about Winchesters' sombre family history (Reader's Digest version) and discussing Yellow Eyes' mysterious plans. Poor boys. They seemed to feel responsible for every death around them. There was darkness in Sam's eyes when he remembered the death of his mother and Jess. And Dean looked like bearing even more on his shoulders, blaming himself for everything that happened to people around him **and** his brother.

To appease their curiosity, Chloe fed them stories about everything supernatural she had ever met. They remarked she was ‚pretty experienced' and carried on spilling their secrets. _They didn't even know the tenth of it._

Sam and Dean had no time to stop before they told her too much- Chloe had been bombarding them with inteligent questions and offered many new points of view. By midnight Chloe was making several long calls and telling both Winchesters to be ready for an early morning trip.

Clark didn't like the idea. He didn't want to allow her the access to Brainiac.

Ollie didn't like the idea. He didn't want to lend her his jet.

Sam didn't like the idea. He wanted to know exactly where they were going first.

To say Dean didn't like the idea would be an understatement. He promised that if Chloe made him fudging-FLY in that mother-fudging PLANE, he would haunt her till the end of her life and bring her nightmares of nudity in public, sex with old wrinkled men and Ed Wood movies over and over again.

They all gave in. Eventually. Chloe was quite proud of herself.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Dean woke up on a floor. _Huh?_ _Aah,_ he remembered losing rock-paper-scissors over the couch. He and his scissors. Chloe had made it quite comfortable for him though. (Not with her company, unfortunately.) Lifting his face from a pillow, he watched two tiny feet in green slippers walk towards him. His eyes slid over Chloe's pale calves and took in her boyish PJs. Her hair was a little ruffled and she had no make-up on, which revealed how tired she looked. The fact that she wasn't trying to be sexy for him was so... **sexy**.

„What would you like for breakfast?" she whispered, sipping from a huge mug of coffee and holding it like her Holy Grail. Dean looked around for some clock. „7 a.m.," she supplemented.

„Ugh, too early," he groaned and let his face fall back in the pillow.

He felt her soft slippers nudging him in the side. „Your brother wants cereals. Is that ok with you?"

„Honey, it sounds sweet that you wanna make me breakfeast, really." Dean's words were muffled by the pillow. „But unless your planned trip in a jet was just a bad dream, I'm throwing up very soon anyway."

„No you're not," he heard her closer, but didn't look. There were only so many things his morning wood could handle. Chloe's low voice close to his ear was not exactly one of them. „You need to eat something before you take the sedatives."

Ok, that was a cold shower.

„What?" He almost hit her with his head as it shot up.

„You didn't think I was gonna let you vomit all over a borrowed jet plane, did you, _honey_?" She smiled quite innocently, stood up and as she walked past the couch, she ruffled Sam's hair. „You fell asleep again?" She asked him and there was mirth in her voice. She must have heard it too, because she retrieved her hand and touched her lips to find a gentle smile. She wiped it and fled to the kitchen.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„Dude, look at the seats! Can leather even feel so good?" Sam was mesmerized. Dean was green. „Everything around here looks so damn expensive. D'you think they're gonna serve us some snobbish food, too?"

„Glugh-uh," Dean responded at the ‚food' part. Sam tried to hide his smirk with a glass of champagne. Across him, next to Chloe, sat a solemn black man who reminded Sam of Kevin Costner in the Bodyguard. Except for the part when he greeted Chloe with a small hug. On the other hand, Costner's character did show some emotion when– EHM, not that Sam remembered that much of the movie. He saw it once. Barely. With Jess. She forced him. Yes.

Victor, as Chloe called the guy, apparently wanted to look as intimidating as possible. His perfect suit implied just enough of his body strength, but showed no bulge where a gun would be hidden. ,Victor' never took off his black sunglasses and unless talking, he never moved a muscle in his face. He succeeded in making the Winchesters kinda nervous.

Dean soon drifted off and Chloe took ,Victor' aside to discuss something. Sam wondered what was Chloe so concerned about that the crease between her eyebrows hadn't disappeared all morning. Sooner than he thought, they were landing on a private airport. The company read ,Queen Industries.' Victor got off first but was back in a minute. „Scout B- eh, our men brought what you need and placed it in the hall no. 2. This way."

„So what is it that we need?" Sam asked as they walked down a grey corridor.

Chloe took a deep breath. He recognized it was the infamous ,Chloe's breath of selecting information to hand over'. „Some weeks ago, a supercomputer tried to gather all the knowledge in this world."

„A supercomputer?" Dean asked wearily.

„Yes, a new invention of this company. The computer was demounted and its memory is kept here in the Arctic subsidiary. I'm pretty sure the prophecies are in there. I'm just not sure whether I can get it out."

„Well, I could offer some help with that," Sam reminded her of his computer skills.

She stopped in front of a big mechanic door and looked at him with a strained expression in her eyes. „I don't think you would cope with this particular computer," she said and signed Victor to open the door with his card key.

What awaited them in the middle of a large windowless room was a pile of enormous crystals.

„Victor, I think you should stay outside. The computer might be dangerous for you," said Chloe cryptically. Victor nodded and let the door close once the three of them were inside. Dean dared to give him a wave with his hand.

„What _is_ this thing?" Sam could see no wires, screens or keyboards.

„It's what the company hoped would be a new technology. It didn't work out though." Chloe concentrated on the crystal panel in front of her, with Sam gazing over her shoulder. „I wish I could simply search the memory with keywords, but I can't do that. I'll have to browse; I might find only fragments of the information first, which is why I need you here. You see anything familiar to your prophecy, you shout, ok?" She then started moving the crystals. The panel glimmered and a hologram appeared in the room, picturing some unknown writing.

„Holy cow!" Dean finally looked 100% awake.

„I don't recognize it," Sam narrowed his eyes at the symbols. He knew most old languges, but not this. It looked sort of like... „Wait! There are some symbols from the caves in these texts!"

Chloe hurried her fumbling with crystals and in a while, the text switched to Roman characters. „Yes, the computer used these symbols when, ah, it was creating its code. You see? I've cracked it."

Sam and Dean exchanged suspicious looks. Yet if she went so far as _to the Ar-frickin-tic_ for their sake, they should probably shut up and go with it.

„Have you ever been to Britain?" Chloe suddenly asked and they shook their heads. „Oh. I finally found a piece of something, but that's about Albion. Moving on..." Suddenly, the hologram started jumping from place to place. „Oh, how did I do that... " Chloe sighed.

The hologram behind her was replaced by a new one. This one had a shape of a person. A beautiful young woman in a tainted white dress with an unnatural glint in her eyes. She looked around and then stabbed her gaze in Chloe's back.

„Eh, Chloe..." Dean said. Sam just stared with his mouth open. She looked unhealthy, as if some parasite had been feasting on her for weeks, but still, she was dangerously beautiful. Her eyes promised absolute death. ‚Scary just got sexy and the other way round,' Sam thought for some reason.

„Wait a second, Dean, I think I just activated something. This should be a ‚projection mode'. Maybe we'll find out-"

„You nosy piece of nothing!" a hiss was carried through the room. Chloe froze, but did not turn around. She recognized her own voice. Well, a voice her vocal cords should be capable of.

„Oh, my bad. Don't pay it any attention, guys, I'll get rid of it in a second."

„Chloe, it's... you!" Dean pointed his finger at the apparition.

„No, it's just a hologram. The computer chose this form as its personification."

„How do you know what form she has, you haven't looked at her yet," Sam asked, while the hissing continued:

„How dare you show here! You shouldn't even be alive anymore!"

„Oh and don't mind her babbling, it's a code, just like the one before."

„I disconnected your personality the moment I possessed your body! How?"

_POSSESSED?_ Sam's eyes almost left his eyepits.

The hologram stopped hissing and realized something. „Everybody should be dead by now," it looked confused, „I was stopped, but my plan was not. Why are there still people on this planet?"

Chloe threw her hands in the air: „I give up! There's no way back to the archive. We'll have to deal with this crazy projection." She turned around and her jaw dropped at the sight. „Oh my god," Chloe said disbelievingly, „look at the cleavage! Why didn't anybody tell me I look like a slut in _my own wedding dress?_"

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Chloe's eyes were restless, jumping from Sam and Dean to the hologram and back. To extract information from a program with that bastard Brainiac's personality was a hell of a challenge. How much could she give away in front of the Winchesters? How willing was the hologram going to be?

„Where is he." Brainiac's voice was so threatening Chloe doubted she could ever come _near _to it if she tried.

Chloe didn't ask who. She wanted to, but the word got stuck in her throat. She knew exactly who they were talking about. Should she tell him? (It was so weird to call something with her face a ‚he'!)

Chloe decided a little damage to his ego might be of use. It was hard to get the words past her lips, though. „Dead," she managed.

„Dead?" for a while it seemed Brainiac would burst into sarcastic laughing. „He's the ultimate destroyer, you silly goose. He had incubated and now, nothing can stop him."

Chloe stepped a little closer and grumbled so that the Winchesters wouldn't understand: „Not even a bath in liquid kryptonite?"

Brainiac's strange non-green eyes widened. „No, he must have survived that. I am sure of it. He incubated. He became virtually indestructable."

„He's dead and buried." Chloe's closed fist almost drew blood from her palm. „Now look at these two men. Sam and Dean Winchester." She tried to get down to business.

„Go to hell," Brainiac snapped, obviously upset and wanting to hurt her back. „I see no ring on your finger. Has the groom died? Last time I checked his human body was leaking on my dress," The voice was slow and grave like back then in the Fortress.

„Oh no, he's alive," Chloe answered lightly, trying to restart the conversation, and added bitterly: „and kicking."

„A twenty-two-year-old divorcee then? I must say I saw it coming."

Chloe gulped her pain at the insult and continued with the verbal duel. „You were thinking of me? I never thought you would be so considerate. You even have hobbies, don't you? Collecting prophecies, what an elaborate pastime."

Where humans would rise an eyebrow, Brainiac only angled his head a little to the side. „Well, even I had to admit they were interesting. One of them fortold my arrival, afterall." The hologram finally took in the Winchesters, scanning them and categorizing their features. „And one of the prophecies talked about these two men, but you already know that. That's why you've come." Brainiac showed his teeth in what was supposed to be a small smile but looked rather like a shark's smirk. „I will happily tell you nothing about it."

Chloe stared at her greyish twin for a minute before turning back to the crystals. She may have had a little trick up her sleeve, but she needed Brainiac to start the topic. She played with the crystals for a while, noticing that both Winchesters were quiet but fidgeting.

„Em, girls," Dean cleared his throat. „I don't know what business you two have between yourselves, but if you could just tell us what we need," Dean aimed his intense glare at the hologram, „we would really appreci-"

„Shut your mouth you worthless human." Brainiac gave him the best of his contempt.

Chloe rolled her eyes. _Concentrate on me, you slimy bunch of circuits!_ _HELLOOO I'm working crystal technology!_ „No worry, Dean," she drew Brainiac's attention with a little bluffing: „One crystal combination and I can make his stay here much less comfortable."

Brainiac's eyes narrowed and he slowly noted: „... I left an imprint on you."

_Gotcha! _Chloed stilled as if she was affraid of that topic.

„You know how to control crystals. You still possess enormous computer skills."

Sam's head snapped to Chloe at the information, but she needed to ignore them both to act this right. She looked down and to the side, showing a reluctant affirmation.

„You can _feel_ the empty space in your brain I have left."

Chloe laughed in a whisper: „In one thing we are so alike, you know. Knowledge is what fuels us."

„Yes. And you feel fatigued now. Hollow and cretinous. Weak and unworthy."

„Yes," Chloe wimpered, disregarding the protective postures Sam and Dean took.

„There still might be a chance to change it. We still share a connection, can't you feel it, Chloe?" The hologram moved closer to her without actually walking.

„I-I think so," Chloe made it sound weak.

„It was good when we were together. You were at peace, weren't you?"

„There was no more pain, no doubt," the hurt in Chloe's face was real, caused by flashes of the past.

„No doubt at all," Brainiac basked in his achievement. „Just following my perfect plan."

„It's a simple plan, actually. Absorb and destroy." Chloe went from painful to emotionless, imitating what she vaguely remembered from the Fortress, raising her head with a stone-cold expression.

„Yesss! First, we visit Doomsday's grave," Brainiac's eyes glinted even more now, „and most certainly find him not that dead. We will be reunited and then...We shall follow our directive."

„And what about these two," Chloe tried to show little curiosity, „do their destinies cross with ours?"

„No," Brainiac scrunched his nose in distaste, „their prophecies are all about demons. Their apocalypse is very old-fashioned and biblical."

„Ah. I wonder what the Four Horsemen will say when they find what we've left of Earth," Chloe smirked and Brainiac obviously shared her amusement.

„No Horsemen, actually. There's a Devil's Gate in Wyoming... But that will be only the beginning. It would be entertaining to watch them, weren't they already dead. The boys would challenge Death and engage with Hell multiple times, never escaping for good. Unless they would find a way to control either Death or Hell, they would never win - ..." Brainiac stilled and looked at Chloe, whose lips twitched and eyes sparkled again. „You ... **bitch**!"

Chloe laughed at that. „Not bad for a savage human being, huh?"

„You never stop poking into affairs way over your head, you midget reporter, do you!"

„Of course." Chloe was gloating. „Afterall, knowledge of the truth is what fuels me. And my hunger's never satisfied." She showed the same mercilessness Brainiac did when saying that sentence.

„Mark my words, Chloe Sullivan." Brainiac watched Chloe approach the crystal panel again. „This will be your downfall."

„Oh, and did I tell you I was bluffing about the torturing crystal combination? Well, not anymore. I got this little idea..." Chloe moved something and suddenly, some parts of the hologram looked like attacked by acid. Brainiac's eyes started to tick in pain.

„Doomsday will rise again and crave revenge! And you're the first he will look for, Chloe! You! He will smell you out or trace your heartbeat in milliseconds, you first, before the other Kryptonian or anybody else!"

„Let's put him on mute, shall we," Chloe's mood was getting foul quickly. Before she found the ‚off' crystal, Brainiac managed to spit more words.

„He'll seek you out and have his way with you, I swear. You're dead, Chloe, you just don't know it y-"

The room fell silent. The panel stopped glowing.

„I think we already established that I suck at staying dead," Chloe told the air in front of her emptily. She knew the Winchesters heard everything and needed some explanation. But she couldn't look them in the face at the moment. She went for the escape door without looking back, knocking on Victor to get it open.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

The flight back was silent. Chloe stared out of a jet window all the time, brooding. Victor sat next to her, throwing a nervous look at her from time to time that revealed he wanted to comfort her, but didn't know how.

Sam and Dean couldn't seem to break this silence, so when they wanted to talk about the chaos they had just witnessed, they went to the bathroom. So far the only thing they figured out was that the computer was NOT what Chloe said it was and that it must have truly possessed Chloe as it said. The whole private-jet-to-the-Artic stuff was obviously going to stay a secret. And that man/thing called Doomsday was definitely a taboo, seeing how sad Chloe was after Brainiac's goodbye words. The prophecy... sounded like very deep shit_. A Devil's Gate in Wyoming, huh. _

When they were done depressing each other with questions they had no answers to, the conversation slipped to the item of Chloe's marriage. Dean felt sick on the stomach, but refused to take the sedatives again, so they spent a lot of time in the bathroom. They managed to discuss what her ex might be like (Mr. Perfect or Mr. Jerk?), what could have made her marry at such a young age, and how gorgeous she must have looked in that dress before her eyes turned psycho-computerish.

The road to Smallville was awkward as well. Dean was driving the Impala with Sam next to him and Chloe in the back, when she finally spoke: „So, you heard your prophecy." Her voice was tired and accepting no topic digressions. „Was it helpful? Please tell me it was helpful."

„It said there's a Devil's Gate in Wyoming, which is big," Sam began.

„And it sounds like out of Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, if you ask me," Dean threw a wink in the rearview mirror.

„You should also start memorizing the Bible, just for future reference," Chloe suggesed.

„And what was it about the dancing with the Death and Hell? Seriously, the hologram said our only chance would be somebody with Jesus-powers. Where do you get anybody like that today?" Sam burried a hand in his shaggy hair. „Maybe among Smallville mutants?"

„Metahumas." Chloe said quietly. „We should exchange our cell-phone numbers," she added, turning towards the window and cutting off the talk.

The Impala parked at the Talon and Sam and Dean walked Chloe to the entrance. Dean sighed, knowing _he_ had to ask the awkward question.

„Chloe, what was that thing?" he looked her deep in the eyes. „It possessed you once, am I right? A couple of weeks ago..."

Her greens were glazed over with sadness as she gazed back at him.

„Please, Chloe," Sam stepped next to his brother, so that there was three of them in the doorway. Needless to say, his face showed compassion and worry (_the chick-flick face_, as Dean called it).

Chloe only stood up on her toes and pressed a kiss on Dean's cheek. Her lips were warm and **incredibly** soft and made a cute little sound, as they left his unshaved face. She reached for Sam's jacket and tugged down, getting a slow reaction out of him, as he bent down and she kissed his cheek too.

„Merry Christmas, Sam and Dean Winchester," she tried to make it sound a little cheerful, but failed.

When she closed the door behind herself, Sam and Dean noticed mistletoe hanging in the doorway.


	4. Lost:1 Life and 1 Soul, Reward:2 Hearts

DEDICATED: to shadowglove ( u/827845/ ).

DISCLAIMER: Don't own (boohoo).

NOTE: Happy New Year, everyone!

**Lost: 1 Life and 1 Soul. Reward: 2 Hearts.**

A week after Christmas, Chloe called Sam's cellphone. Dean was just sitting above his little brother's body, staring at nothing.

Half an hour later, the phone started ringing again, this time going on for minutes. Dean, sitting in the same pose, let the ringtone cut into his brain, but then decided to pick it up. When reaching in Sam's jeans' pocket, he noticed there was no warmth coming from his baby brother's body.

„Sam?"

For a few seconds, there was only static.

„Uh, Dean," he corrected her numbly.

„Is everything okay?"

Silence.

„Dean? Where's Sam? Where are you?"

„Uh. Mm." Dean looked at his brother's body. „Sam's here," and his voice broke at that.

„Where is ‚here', Dean?" Chloe sounded seriously affraid now.

„Here, with me, in the room. He's on the bed," Dean's shaking voice informed.

„WHERE ARE YOU. STILL IN KANSAS?" Dean must have answered her strong-voiced question, because another followed: „What town?", „Now the name of your motel, Dean," „And your room number," ended by: „Hold on, Dean. I might be able to help. Hold on."

Dean set the phone aside, somewhere. He returned to his chair next to the bed.

_Hold on, Dean. I might be able to help. _

_Hold on, Dean. I might be able to help._

He kept replaying this sentence in his head, but only the fourth time did he stop and realize its meaning. After that, he repeated the sentence over and over, until the words dissolved and lost their meaning again.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Calling Bart, explaining the emergency and getting to Dean's door took Chloe around three minutes.

„See, I told you I can carry you." Bart let her feet touch the ground.

„Yes, you're all grown up and strong. Must be the tons of cereals," Chloe quipped.

„Hey..." Bart pouted.

„No, really. Thank you very much," she hugged him and added a kiss on his cheek to emphasize her gratitude. „I have to go now. I'll call you when I'm done here. If you don't hear from me in 24 hours, come looking, ok?"

„Sure thing, 'Licious." Bart didn't look comfortable with leaving her alone, especially when healing was involved, but did as he was told.

Chloe knocked on the door, which were opened by a broken man.

_Oh my god,_ she almost thought aloud. Dean's appearance tore at her heart.

„May I come in?" she asked carefully. Without a word, Dean stepped away, closed the door behind her and led her to the bed. Then he looked at her, waiting.

Chloe kneeled next to Sam, feeling tears on her cheeks. „Sam..." She touched his face, which was already room temperature. But yes! She felt a connection, slipping through her fingers and vague, yet still there. „I think I can do this!" she whispered.

Chloe looked at Dean and pulled out her ‚authoritative voice for people in shock' again. „Dean, listen to me, I will bring Sam back. I'll bring him back, so don't stop whatever I'll be doing, allright? And then, Dean, _listen to me_, then I will be out for some time. A few hours, I may look dead, but Dean, **no ambulance or doctors**. You will leave me here and wait, do you understand? Promise me." She waited for a nod of his head and immediately started the healing.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Dean's shock-bubble, the bubble that made time slower, voices lower and life pointless, was burst by angelic light coming from Chloe's body. Dean stood from his chair, eyes wide and not blinking, even if the light almost burnt them blind.

Dean witnessed as Chloe ended up lying next to Sam. He wanted to check on her, but then he noticed – he noticed – that Sammy – his brother – _was breathing_. Sam's chest was rising and falling, color was returning to his skin, and after a while his brows furrowed and his eyes slowly opened.

„... Dean?" his voice was raspy. Dean's breath hitched. He didn't understand. He sat on the bed and grasped Sam's shoulder painfully, making sure he was there, alive and warm and breathing. Sam's hands tried to find his fatal wound, the one that still stung in his back because his mind said it should. „What hap-"

But Dean threw himself on Sam, for a few seconds crying like Sam never saw him. His face buried in Sam's shoulder, Dean sobbed and mumbled: „I thought... Sammy... You were dead... I thought... I was going to... crossroads and... I was going to... I really was... sell my soul for you... Oh god! Sammy, don't do this again! EVER!"

Just after Sam hugged him back, Dean jumped up from the bed, wiping at his tears and clearing his throat. „It was Chloe," he walked to the other side of the bed. „She-she healed you, man. No, she, like, resurrected you." Dean wondered if he could use the word like this. He wanted to put some pillow under Chloe's head, but ended up checking her pulse. „Sam! She said she will be out, but... She's got no - she's dead!"

Sam rolled over and started examining Chloe's condition, while Dean jumped away from the bed again. Both hands dove in his short hair as he started pacing. _She's dead. For my brother. She's dead._ Dean looked at her frail small body and felt a wave of gratitude, adoration, happiness and sadness flow through him at the same time.

Sam sighed and shook his head. „She's gone," he confirmed, low-voiced.

„Maybe that's what she meant," Dean said hurriedly, still pacing. „She said she'd be out for some hours. Maybe she'll come back. She said, uh," Dean tried to remember what came through the bubble to him, „_No hospitals_. Yeah. She said, _no doctors_. I think..."

„Dean, she's dead," Sam tried to follow him. „We saw her wake up, but that was after **she **got killed. If she gave her life-" Sam lost his breath at the realization, but continued: „-to me, I don't think she would... Or do you think **that **might be her meteor power? Healing people and then... resurrecting?"

Dean dragged his chair to Chloe's bedside. „Yes," he answered resolutely, convincing everybody in the room, including himself and maybe even the corpse of Chloe Sullivan.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Dean's gaze wouldn't stop jumping from Chloe to his brother and back, and his nerves showed on his knee bouncing constantly and furiously. Sam was getting restless, too. Now that feeling returned to all parts of his body, he decided to take a shower, since he didn't feel exactly _fresh_.

As he came back in changed clothes, he told Dean everything he found out from Azazel. At first he hesitated about the demon-blood part, but then he looked at Chloe. This girl had just sacrificed her life for his, he had no right to be selfishly secretive. So he came out.

„Bullshit!" Dean reacted. „Just more manipulative bullshit of that bastard."

„Then how do you explain my psychic fits?" Sam pressed on.

„... What about meteor powers?"

„Dean, come on! He **showed** me the past!"

„That was an ilusion, a dream, that proves nothing. What if mom visited Smallville when she was carrying you, huh?"

„I don't know... I guess we'll have to ask Bobby or Ellen."

„Bobby!" Dean's head snapped. „I've gotta call him," Dean reluctantly left the two death-experienced people, taking his call to the hallway.

At that moment, Chloe took another of her infamous first breaths: deep and panicked. Sam took a similar one, but his was caused by great relief. He couldn't imagine living at the expense of somebody's life, especially not Chloe's. The green-eyed, rich-souled, lovely Chloe.

„It's okay, shh..." Sam hoped his low murmuring would calm her down. Her eyes fluttered, she looked up at him with those entrancing greens and he felt like singing. Or rather not.

„Hey," she sighed happily, cupping his cheek with a smile, „Welcome back."

„Yeah, you too. Your hands are cold." Sam envelopped her hands in the heat of his palms.

„Umh... But I wasn't in a freezer this time...?" Sam shook his head. „That's weird... I'm really cold," she shivered and he remembered their hugging scene in the container. Maybe if he offered himself as the heater again? „How long was I gone?" she asked, covering herself with a blanket instead.

Sam checked his watch and did the counting. „Over an hour, I think. So this is your ability? Bringing others to life and then...?"

Chloe's eyes widened. „Uh, yeah, but the dead phase usually takes longer, several hours at least. Are you_ sure _it was just_ one hour?_"

„Pretty much, yeah." Sam wished he could do somethign about her concern, but he himself had something to worry about. „Listen, emm, did you feel something different when you... did... your thing with me?"

She chuckled at the wording and Sam joined her, ducking his head in embarassment.

„I... Actually, I did." She laid one of her hands between his shoulder and neck, probably to calm him down. Sam wasn't sure it worked like she expected it to. „I felt something a little different... About your blood."

Sam's breathing almost stopped. „Have you ever... done this with a meteor freak? Did it feel the same?"

„_Meteor freak_?" Chloe frowned. „How do you know this phrase?"

„Eh, I found your Wall of Weird online." Sam was still on edge. „Chloe, please..."

„Yes Sam, I have healed a metahuman before. But no, this was different. The change was on - a different level. It was..." She seemed at a loss for words.

„Dark?" Sam pronounced what he was most affraid of.

„_Dark_?" Chloe's brow wrinkled in thinking. „Initially, many years ago, maybe. It was thick and impulsive and... supernatural, I guess. But mostly, Sam," Chloe's fingers began working small circles on his tensed neck and it felt almost distractingly good, „It was a part of you. It was a part of your depth, it wasn't anything bestial locked away deep inside you." Chloe's voice didn't work well in the last sentence which probably reminded her of something, but she continued firmly: „In the end, I think I've healed darker people than you."

Sam couldn't believe he felt relief when she just confirmed that he had demon blood in his veins. How did she do that?

Another wave of rigor shook her and her teeth chattered. „S-say, you have a b-bath tub in this room?"

„Sure, I'll run it for you," Sam took her hand from his neck and supressed an urge to kiss her palm before letting it go. Chloe slowly moved in the bathroom doorway.

At that point, Dean burst in the room, but stopped dead when he saw Chloe. Something indescribable showed in his eyes and in a second, he was crushing her in his arms.

„Thank you, thank you, thank you..." He pulled away to craddle her face in his hands. „Thank you so much, Chloe, thank you," he kissed all over her face, and some of it even landed on her lips, but it was the first time in 20 years Dean kissed somebody in a non-sexual way. (Later on, he regretted the fact.)

„Uh, Dean," Chloe finally figured she should defend herself. Dean let her go and they both looked away, blushing. Sam was upset not only because of the kissing, but also because he had no camera._ Dean! Blushing! A sign that the Apocalypse truly IS coming!_

„So, the bath is ready. You still wanna...?"

„Ah, yes." Chloe nodded, touching her burning cheeks. „I don't need it that much anymore, but yes, thank you."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Once Chloe came out of the bathroom, the three of them got to work on discovering Azazel's final plan. Putting together Brainiac's prophecy, Sam's new information and omen reports in Wyoming with Chloe's computer skills, they very soon found the exact whereabouts of the Devil's Gate and the description of its opening ritual.

„The omens are closing up around the pentacle. By this pace, Y.E.D. will reach the cemetery in..." She ran a little analysis and gasped at the result.

„Tomorrow," Dean read with uneasiness. „And we don't have the Colt."

„We can barely get there in time, so there won't be much time for improvising," Sam added.

„We need a plan, now." Dean flexed his shoulders, thinking. „If we can't kill him, then we've gotta exorcise him or seal him. What's the strongest ritual we've got, Sammy?" There was still a hint of that teary emotion when Dean called his brother's name.

„I'll check the books."

„Guys, guys!" Chloe stopped their movement. „You **do** realize you **won't** stop him and he **will** kill you both." She meant it rhetorically, but they both gave her little nods with their heads.

„Ah- No! We can find another way!" She was taken back by their blind devotion. „...I, I might..." She wished herself to figure out anything just to stop their suicidal plan. „Got it! It works only on people, but that's what we need, right? I know somebody with an ancient book of protective spells. We've used this one before - _to prevent any man of unclean intentions to cross a line_ – it's powerful old magic and it holds for a whole year! We could apply it on the railroad pentagram, what do you think?"

Sam and Dean looked at her and then on each other. „Are you sure about this... friend of yours?" Sam asked.

„Who is it, anyway? A witch?"

„A sorceress. Her name is Zatanna." Chloe saw hesitation in Dean's eyes. „I trust her and I like this plan, Dean. I will do it with or without you."

Dean didn't like the sound of that, so he nodded on Sam and said: „Let's get going."

„I'm gonna make a few calls," Chloe grinned and felt like kissing their cheeks.

The Winchesters returned their room key and found Chloe just as she was saying: „No, I'm gonna take a ride with them. Let's say I don't want them to do anything stupid. No thanks, Bart, I have my toothbrush and that's all I need. Okay. I will. You call me too if anything happens. And be nice when picking up Zatanna, or she'll turn you into Speedy Gonzales for real. Oh sure, aren't you always a gentleman. I've gotta go. Thank you, Bart. Bye." She clapped her cell closed and gave the boys a pointed look for listening to her conversation, but said nothing more.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„There's **no way** I'm gonna stand here when those bastards are just a few yards away!" Dean complained. They arrived as soon as they could, yet the protective spell was already done and the sorceress was gone, leaving a sealed envelope for Chloe. They parked next to the cemetry and ‚pitched camp' at Colt's tomb. „They may be already there, Chloe!"

„We're here to make sure the spell worked and they can't get here. But we can't attack them from the inside of the pentacle, Dean! What if the spell took it as unclean intentions? I don't want to confront them unless it's necessary, you both know we wouldn't stand a chance."

„Chloe, you must understand," Sam approached her, „It's the Demon with capital D for us. The one we've been prepped to kill all our lives."

„And as a bonus the son of a bitch who KILLED my brother," Dean huffed in addition.

„AND the Colt. We just can't miss the chance, Chloe," Sam said.

„I wouldn't worry about the chance," Chloe sighed. „If this really works out, Azazel's plans will be delayed for a year and he'll be mightly pissed off." She bit at her lip nervously.

„Which means we're gonna die anyway," Dean murmured. „Sweetheart, I'm not a guy who runs from a fight. I'm going over there, taking the Colt and doing the job."

„Wait! It IS possible to do it my way," Chloe pleaded. „I asked Zatanna for some personal protective spells. With these," she raised the envelope in her hand, „you might become untraceable. So you won't be hunted and will be able to hunt. Please, think about it. You'll pick the next fight on your field, under your conditions, you'll win and you'll survive..."

Dean and Sam looked at each other. They shared their hesitation. They always knew they would die in this fight, it was just never said out loud. What shook them was the passion with which Chloe defended their lives. But the final push was when Chloe's petite hands closed in Dean's and Sam's jacket, she looked up in their eyes and said: „Please. Please, stay here."

And they stayed. And no one came. Until they heard a demonic roar of hate.

„It's him," Chloe whispered, „Jake couldn't get through..." The Winchesters answered with long, heavy silence.

One apocalypse down. More shit waiting.

Dean looked around and found Sam and Chloe just as tired from all the stress as he was.

They sat down in the Impala and served alcohol from Dean's emergency reserves. They talked about future plans, but also about bullshit like politics, football or American Idol. The more tipsy they got, the clearer it was that they saw the three of them together in the future. Not vocalising it, they decided to solve it when they wake up, just like the spells from Zatanna.

At three in the morning, Dean and Sam went ‚stargazing' on the hood, which meant some drunk private brother talk. Chloe picked a seat with the least personal space – the driver's seat –and went to sleep with her knees hugged to her chest.


	5. Too Much Manning Up for a 5‘2‘‘ Chloe

DEDICATED: to shadowglove ( .net/u/827845/ ).

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own, so don't sue.

NOTE: The semester is finally over, so here I come...

**Too Much Manning Up for a 5'2'' Chloe**

During the last year Chloe wondered what it would be like to disconnect herself from her life. Her runaway thoughts were the strongest just before her wedding, whenever she had time to calm down and think. Well, now she knew.

It took 8 days, it sort of hurt and left her with wobbly legs, unsure of where she's going.

On the other hand, it cleared that rotten air she felt between her and her friends lately. After having them too close to her dirty closet, Chloe was in desperate need of some good old clichéd space. As soon as she physically left Kansas, her phone started ringing, bringing her old friends back: the provocative Lois, the teasing Oliver, the light-hearted Bart; and to her greatest surprise, the goofy Clark Kent.

Clark, who had been too busy for her lately and whose goodbye hug'n'talk took only 30 awkward seconds, started calling her at least once a week. Slowly, he lost his poker face and opened up to her like in the old times, which made Chloe smile basically all the time she was on the phone with him.

Still using her mad computer skills, Chloe kept in touch with the Justice League, researching for them on daily basis, often planning their missions and joining important online conferences. If the Winchesters only knew what was happening next door whenever Chloe said: „Watchtower online..."

Though sleeping in separate rooms and driving two cars, Chloe and the Winchesters spent quite some time together. She didn't try to force her place in their jobs, instead she stuck nearby and helped whenever she could. Without her asking, Sam started showing her all he knew about monsters and Dean attempted to teach her some fighting, but after the umpth groping and/or innuendo, Chloe said she would rather practice shooting. On her own.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Sam didn't flinch anymore at the sound of a short knock followed immediately by the door opening.

„Hey guys," Chloe entered with a small smile and food boxes in her hands. „I hope you didn't order any pizza, because I come bearing edible gifts!"

Sam shot up and helped her with the bags. „Where did you get it this time?" he asked, sniffing at the home-cooked meals.

„I found a little family restaurant nearby," Chloe smiled as he groaned at the promising smell. „I told you, until you hunks start eating some _real food_ yourselves, I'm gonna keep attacking you with my deliveries."

„You're an angel," the words escaped Sam's mouth without thinking.

She chuckled and asked: „Where's Dean? Petting his baby Impala?"

„No, actually he's-"

And to finish the sentence, Dean came out of the bathroom, clad only in steam and a small white towel around his waist.

Chloe froze for a second before – and Sam did not make this up – she covered her face with both hands. _Seriously, could she get any cuter?_ Sam thought.

„Oh come on Chloe, take a peek, you know you want to..." Dean teased her. Chloe cleared her throat and snarked back while looking in his eyes, but as soon as she could, she took her dish and escaped to her room.

„It's a matter of seconds," Dean said as the door closed. It became their habit to comment on every Chloe's visit after she left. They made half-serious jokes about who she was going to end up with.

„I think she's more into geeks, anyway," Sam murmured.

„We'll see," Dean imitated a western movie, grabbing the hem of his towel like a belt with colts.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Their abnormal sexiness was going to be the death of hers.

_Oh come ooon! I survived highschool with Clark; I survived hot verbal judos with Lex; and I survived working with Oliver. I have training!_

Just follow the drill, like every day in the JLA center. Throw in a couple of flirty jokes once in a while to show that their sex-appeal doesn't intimidate you.

Act like you are used to the sight of their hot, muscular, tanned and altogether mouth-watering bodies; so much so that it doesn't faze you when they... Smile... Stretch their arms or... Go get you a drink so you can ogle their impressive backs and, well, asses... Ehm.

Pretend. AND ignore. Pretend that their concern only strengthens your friendship, because that's how they mean it – they're probably already comparing you to a sister they never had. That's just how heroes see you. You know the rules. (Bart's an exception, of course. Maybe he wasn't born yet when the rules were established in the universe.)

Hey, you could point to some nice girls in the next bar and encourage them to go try their luck. You did this with Oliver once when he seemed to have noticed your crush on him.

_ARRH, why do I always have to have the hots for the ones who only want me for a sidekick? _

Man up, Chloe! You know it will wear down in some time.

_Not really, I'm just gonna grow used to the torture_, Chloe argued with herself. _I had __**nine years**__ to get over Clark and I still haven't made it quite yet. How long is it going to take now that there's __**two of them**__?_

Her phone rang and she picked it up without thinking.

„Yes?"

„Woh, I never felt so much stress in one word."

„Clark!"

„What's going on, Chlo? The brothers bothering you?"

„Nah, just pulling at my ponytail a little," she let her body collapse on the bed and sighed, feeling a little better with her Alien Best Friend on the phone. It was ironic how close she was to him now that he wasn't around to remind her of her painful crush. She could say anything she had on her heart. Like now, when he complained to her about Lois's cold behavior after he stood her up on their first date.

„Clark, you'll wear her down, just use your puppy eyes a couple of times a day. Take it as Dr. Sullivan's prescription on your endangered relationship."

„Puppy... eyes?" Chloe could bet he just made that cute confused face.

„Oh come on, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, Clark Kent. The puppy eyes? Your sixth superpower? The one you used after every time you disappeared on me or acted weird because of Red K or something. The thing that made it impossible for me to fall out of love with you for SO long." She intentionally spoke of it as of past, to make it a little easier for Clark to digest the truth she dared to tell him only when in a different state.

„Uh... Sorry for that..."

„It's okay, not your fault. Your puppy eyes are usually on automatic. They activate by themselves." Clark chuckled at that. „I bet you've already used them on Lois like ten times since you ruined that date. It's interesting, actually..."

„What?"

„I think Sam has them too. Maybe it's a prerequisite for very tall hero types?"

Clark laughed. „I don't know. So, is Sam the one who pulled at your hair?"

Chloe detected his switch into protective mode. „No, that was Dean. It's just standard teasing, I've seen worse at the JLA headquarters."

„So they haven't beaten Oliver yet, huh? And how's the Justice League, they're not overworking you, are they?"

„No, no, it's fine. But I was thinking of ... doing something."

„- - And what might that be?"

„Clark, you know what I told you about the Hunters. And the prophecies. That's quite a big thing, don't you think?"

„Yeah, it is. I still can't quite picture it, though. I mean, bogeymans, ghosts or those shapeshifters you told me about last time-"

„Well, it's all real, I've seen more than enough. And so is that yellow-eyed demon and so is Hell and so might be the Apocalypse." Chloe took a breath before going on. „Clark, I want to tell them about my job as Watchtower."

She could picture Clark opening his mouth, but staying quiet.

„I've been with them for five weeks now and I know I can trust them. I want to tell them about the Justice League, about what kind of help we can offer. I won't tell them yours or Oliver's or any other secret unless you allow me to. I would only introduce them to the masked heroes if you want, but trust me, they wouldn't tell anybody."

„Uh, wow. That's a big step, Chloe."

„I know. But I **need** them to know. There's an awkward silence everytime they ask me where I have all the experience and resources from. I can't believe they have been so trustful with me so far..." Chloe trailed off, thinking what she would do in their place. OK, she did rely on them when they first met, but if they worked together and they'd hide things from her? Chloe had burnt herself enough times to take such risks.

„Well, I'd like to meet them," Clark interrupted her thoughts.

„Really?"

„Yeah. With no mask on, I have none as Red-Blue Blur anyway." This time it was Chloe who was stunned. „Besides I want to show them who'd they mess with in case they hurt you," he tried to joke but came out cute as a bug's ear.

„Oh, you want to show them the badass best friend?" Chloe laughed and listened to the second of silence during which Clark smiled like an idiot because she _still_ considered him her best friend.

„Yeah, exactly."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„Guys," Chloe whispered, watching the tiny movements all around her. „That goblin was not an individual," she tried to speak as low as possible.

„You mean there's a family of them?" Sam murmured, aiming his gun at every shake of a branch or bush. He should have known. He should have suspected.

„No, not a family," Chloe spoke slowly, hoping not to provoke the little forest beasts, „a **tribe**."

The brothers widened their eyes. „So it's not that it's so quick," Dean figured quietly, „It's that there's so many of them."

„And I don't think we have enough amo," Chloe finished the thought. „So let's just slowly... move out of the damned shadow... and find our way back, shall we?"

The three Hunters started moving, but the goblins were all ready to attack. They were small and sort of fragile, but when five of them jumped on each Hunter, they weren't easy to fight. _It's my fault, my fault,_ kept ringing in Sam's head. Shooting them when they were clawing at their bodies was not an option, so he kicked and punched as many as he could.

„We're backing down, this way!" Chloe shrieked and pointed to the nearest place lit by the sun, since goblins hated daylight. When they got there, they were bruised and scratched and Chloe lost her jacket. They looked around and found themselves on a cliff - not too high, but there was no path down and even if they got down, there was just more of the forest waiting on them.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„Great. Now what, wait for the park security? The one we ran away from? The one that probably nursed these pygmies?" Dean threw his hands in the air. Sam and Chloe pointed to the redding sun. Sunset. „Sonuvabitch! I hate national parks!" He kicked at dirt at his feet.

„We have to get out of here," Chloe said.

„I know, Chloe, but how would you-"

„We have to get out of here," she said again and Dean could see the glint in her eyes, as if her words had another, much deeper meaning. She looked down her ruffled outfit and whispered: „My phone was in that jacket." She walked to the very edge of the cliff, watching the horizon in deep thought.

_Maybe she finally lost it?_ Dean thought. _No wonder, she's been a damn _pro_ all along. Never hesitated or panicked, she's been calm and collected on every job so far._ Dean wondered how such a delicate woman became this tough.

„Well, might as well scream for him," she mumbled for herself, „he _did_ say he wanted to meet them one day." And then she drew in a breath and screamed at the top of her lungs: „CLAAAARK !" Sam and Dean jumped and plugged their ears, looking at Chloe as if she lost her mind. She only roared some more: „CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK !"

„I heard you the first time, you know." A male voice two steps away from them said.

Sam and Dean jumped again. There was a man in a suit standing where he IN ABSOLUTELY NO WAY could get without them noticing. Not without using the same forest path, which was swarmed by goblins at the moment. And especially not without getting his shoes muddy.

Chloe spun around and gave the man a full-throttle smile. Damn, Dean has been working on his jokes last weeks to make them less lewd and more acceptable but he still never got a smile like that. „Clark!" She called that name with a ton of affection.

Dean cleared his throat. „**The** Clark? The best friend Clark?" he asked uncomfortably. The one that always made Chloe so happy when he called. The one who usually featured in those uncensored stories she started telling them a few days ago. The one with superpowers. Way too many superpowers for a metahuman, Dean secretly thought.

Clark nodded his head at both Winchesters and made two long steps to hug Chloe. „What's up, Chlo?" He asked and there was at least **three **tons of affection in his voice.

„Um, we need you to get us out of here before dark. There's these..." She started explaining. Dean took a good look at this Clark. Tall. Kind. A fricking gentleman. Those were all Sam's treats. Chloe's eyes were glued to him like he was gold or something. If she was to choose between Sam and Dean...

_I'm fucked_, Dean thought. _Then again,_ he checked the warm smiles they exchanged, _maybe so is Sammy_.

Chloe's eyes glowed, then glistened and then teared up. „What the-?" She raised dirty fingers to her face to stop it. „I'm- I'm not crying, I'm-" But yes, she was. Her _amigo numero uno_ cupped her face (_ARGH!_) and searched her eyes with worry. „I have no idea where this is coming from," Chloe apologized. Mister Sensitive gave her an understanding smile.

„It's okay," her BFF Clarkie caressed her cheek and hugged her again. „You've been playing the big brave Chloe nonstop again, haven't you?"

„Ah, I don't know, It's just... I guess seeing you in person... somehow relieved the stress or..." came out mumbled from his shirt.

„Chloe," Clark-Shmark kissed her forehead and Dean clenched his fists. „How many times did you tell me that even a man of steel needs some help from time to time? How many times did you have to save me? And yet you still try to run the world by yourself. Now repeat after me. I am a mortal..."

Chloe raised her head, but His Empathiness Clark knew what she was going to say: „A-a-ah, don't even go there, that doesn't count. If somebody killed you, you'd die." There was an outrageous amount of caring in his voice and Dean wanted to shoot something just to bring some balance into the world.

„So, where were we. I am a mortal, 5 foot girl- woman," he corrected himself immediately.

Chloe took a breath and she was already smiling as she said: „I am a mortal, five foot TWO woman. And you are the teddy-bearest person I've ever met." They smiled at each other and Clark the Jerk kissed her cheek with new excitement.

„It gets better, I want to show you something."

Sam and Dean exchanged a death glare they wished to give the man staring into Chloe's eyes.

„But, the sunset-"

„It's fine, we've got a few minutes."

Chloe noticed as the last, because her feet were already in the air when SuperClark hugged her, but eventually she realized they were floating a foot above the ground. Sam's and Dean's jaws fell like in a cartoon, whereas Chloe's face brightened.

„**You can fly**!" she squealed, hugging him anew. „Oh my god, you can fly! I SO told you so! Congratulations!" She kissed his cheek.

Dean felt like screaming: _Is there any place you guys haven't covered today? Please, go ahead, make out! Don't forget the back of her neck, I was gonna make it my favourite spot!_

„Care for a little sample ride? The sky is red, you'll love it," Clarky McFly offered.

Chloe gave him an ecstatic grin and turned to the Winchesters for the very first time since her best friend arrived. „We'll be back in a minute. Clark will drop me at your car and come back for you. He'll take you by foot, Dean, don't worry." Then she looked back and sang out: „Up, up and away!"


	6. Breaking the Unsaid Rule

DEDICATED: to shadowglove ( .net/u/827845/ ).

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own, so don't sue.

NOTE: A little belated Valentine gift for you. I guess I should change the rating to M now, shouldn't I... ^_~

**Breaking the Unsaid Rule**

Chloe hid a dagger in her boot.

„Wow, old school," Dean commented as he entered her room, supressing a drool when eyeing her effortless pose. Damn, the girl was obviously _bendy_. _Aaah, get your mind out of the gutter._

„Real antique. It's a gift from a friend," Chloe responded, rolling her jeans down to her boots. She raised an eyebrow at him.

„Uh, yeah. Your gun is clean, checked and loaded." Dean got down to the business. For some reason, flirting with Chloe had not been that easy for him after he'd been introduced to Clark the Jerk. Dean has never felt insecure around a girl since highschool. Okay, once, with Cassie. What? There ain't nothing THAT serious going on here! Dean cleared his throat. „You have your protective charms?"

„Sure: a necklace **and **a bracelet." Chloe pointed at them with a (_sweet_) small smile. „I'm thinking of finally getting the tattoo, though."

Dean's head shot up. „Really?" There was a silent treaty about Chloe and the protective tattoo. A tattoo is _permanent_. Having it done would mean the end of Chloe's so-called probation period. Which sounded great, but... required the scariest thing Dean ever encountered - discussing things.

Chloe stepped a little closer. „Yeah." She angled her head, as if trying to figure out his expression. „Is anything wrong, Dean?" She asked with worry so honest it surprised him. „Our new case is full of sex and you haven't joked about it once. You even stopped hitting on me, maybe you're sick?" She joked, but after a second of silence, her hand rose to his forehead.

Feeling her small palm on his skin, he had a unique chance to survey her beautiful face closely. Her eyes had an unsteady green hue, he could swear they changed every day. Her lips looked like they would complement his pefectly – not too big, rather petite, but deliciously supple and pink. He would have basked in the sight longer, had it not been fot the cute crease between her brows. Wow, she was really worried for him.

„I'm fine," his low voice made the situation seem even more intimate, so he stepped away a little.

„Oh, so do_** I**_ have to do the job? OK," Chloe decided to tease him. She made her voice drop into a man's impression. „What a tricky manifestation we've got here, don't you think, honey? Killing by sex. I think I'm a fan." She mimicked a few ‚guy' moves and started circling him. „It's pretty strong, actually, because it's elemental. Yeah, I can use big words. Watch this: Sustained by human ardency. I rock. So don't worry, babe, I'll kick its ass. But in case you wanted some passion for yourself..." She added some sultriness to her voice: „I can take care of that..." Then she finally burst out laughing. „Damn, it's harder than I thought!"

Dean squeezed his eyes shut. _It's harder than I thought, too. In my pants._

He needed to answer something in the Dean spirit, when Sam knocked and entered.

„You've got your gun? Charms? Paint?" Sam started checking her inventary.

„Yes mom," Chloe grinned.

„Remember, just-"

„Paint the pentacles and get out. It'll be fine, Sam. The manifestation will concetrate on you and not on me. Before it'll notice me at the exits, I'll be done and gone. This is not the first time I'm doing something like this." Her smile was reassuring. Sam countered it with his and Dean could see they had a moment similar to hers and Clark's. _How did he do that?_

„Are we ready to go?" Sam opened Chloe's door, but stopped with one leg out. He turned and looked at his brother. „No erotic jokes today?" He noticed what was missing.

„What? We may die in ecstasy tonight! LET'S GO ALREADY!" Dean faked excitement and both his companions laughed.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

There were 12 doors leading out of the Passion Labyrinth. That's why Sam and Dean needed her to close them off while they were drawing the freak's attention inside. Chloe's back hurt from crouching upon the eleventh pentacle. _He didn't say a thing about your tattoo idea,_ she sighed. _Not even a polite ‚good to have you for a sidekick' phrase._ _And have you seen the way he pushed you away?_ Her inner voice nudged. _Good god, you openly flirted with him and all he did was look at his feet. You're the only woman that Dean Winchester ever backed away from_.

Chloe snorted and moved to the last door. She didn't like adult amusement parks. She had a date with Jimmy in one, early in the relationship, and everything felt so forced. The twelfth pentacle was almost finished when her bad luck showed again.

She heard a weird sound and then was crashed by a wave of fiery power.

She stumbled on the floor, gasping at the feeling of heat licking at her body. Invisible flames made her aware of her every muscle, made her want to touch every inch of her skin or better, have somebody touch her. Suddenly she felt like the most charming creature in the world. Checking if her skin really felt as smooth as she thought, Chloe didn't notice her bracelet slipping of.

She heard heavy steps and found Sam and Dean running towards her.

_Aaah, Dean. Those lips, mmm. He thinks he's a womanizer, but I could make him squirm and follow me like a puppy... _

Chloe's eyes burned with desire as they slid between the brothers.

_Ooh, Sam... There's a chain around his neck I would draw him close with... And then I would set him free, free and wild like he never was before..._

Her hand reached her necklace, chest heaving madly.

_And the best thing is, I can have them both. Dean would take me at the strangest places in the craziest ways and I would pay his skills with giving him the love he secretly wants... Ah, and Sam, Sam would finally have somebody to take everything he gives... Give all of himself to me, and cuddle me gently while ripping me with his unquestionable size... _

Chloe moaned at the thought and almost tore her last charm off, but Dean's hand stopped her. „NO," his mouth said, but she didn't quite hear it, she just watched the seductive shape of those lips. He was kneeling next to her and pressing the charm to her body while Sam was looking for her can of paint. Chloe enjoyed Dean's rough hand in her cleavage, but she also wanted those lips. Dean's face showed surprise when she touched his mouth, which turned to shock once she replaced her fingers with her lips.

It was just a second of kissing until Sam finished the pentacle and the manifestation was banished. One second of totally sinful kissing, Chloe had to admit.

She leaned back, panting heavily and turning an absolutely newshade of red. The images were still in her head, leaving slowly. _Her fingers grazing Sam's muscular torso and eliciting deep moans from him. Her blunt teeth biting at Dean's abdomen and sides and finding his weak spots. They both would surrender their masculine strength to her playfull hands and mouth, gasping like teenagers. Other time, she would let Dean blindfold her and enjoy his games, or she would wear cuffs for Sam, letting him discover her body under new circumstances... _

Dean was sitting a feet from her, touching his own mouth and watching her intently. Sam came to her and raised his hands to help her stand up. She wasn't sure she wouldn't explode the moment their skin came into contact.

„Are you OK?" Sam asked, probably not for the first time.

She looked around the room to find some sort of an excuse, and found a mirror. Chloe looked at herself. A little blond pixie. A pile of insecurities and hero/villain issues. _This _found herself to be worth not one, but both Winchesters. _This_ thought herself to be some sort of a queen who could not just handle both Sam and Dean, but who would rule them and cherish them at the same time.

„Nah," she scoffed and stood up by herself. „I'm fine. Feel like visiting a tattoo parlor tonight, though."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„Dude," Dean broke the silence in his car.

„Yeah." Sam nodded.

„I want a beer," Dean added.

„Me too." They had driven Chloe to a nonstop tattoo parlor, she shushed them out and now that they were alone, Sam guessed it was their time of commenting on her. „So, what was it like?" Sam finally broke the ice. „To kiss her."

„Dude," Dean repeated, finding words, „It was... awesome. Just.. yeah. _Fucking awesome_, that's what it felt like. I didn't get to kiss her back, though." Dean trailed off and then brought up: „I guess I'm back in the game, huh?"

_You were out of it?_ Sam's inner voice sneered. Still, he didn't find himself exactly jealous, just competitive. Whatever the future with Chloe was going to be, it was NOT going to tear them apart, all three of them knew that.

Both brothers straightened in their seats when Chloe came out of the building. „They actually sell booze in there!" was the first thing she said as she got to the backseat.

„You got us some?" Sam asked hopefully.

„Two tequilas," Chloe grinned.

„So, you got it? Where is it?" Dean demanded to see the tattoo.

Chloe just laughed mystically.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„That's one bottle down, gentlemen," Chloe announced. They were sitting on Sam's and Dean's beds that Chloe ordered them to knock together before they started drinking. „Honestly, I don't feel like opening the other one, do you?" She stretched her arms and sighed. _My oh my, I feel so diferent! I haven't been so in touch with my body since... since the first time I discovered my erogenous zones._

„I think we're okay," Dean said, „considering we drank most of it."

„Umm, no pity on my side. I'm slightly tipsy and I like it." Chloe slid her hands behind her neck and then down to her collarbones, leaning against the bedhead and making a little hedonistic sound. „Wouldn't want this body to feel sick next morning."

Both men grew silent. „What did you say?" Sam asked warily.

„It must be the aftermath of possession or something," Chloe rose again to reclaim their eye-contact. She couldn't help caressing the length of her own arms, though. „I feel very... good, physically. Oh, I wish you knew what it felt like!" Suddenly, she turned her back to them and laid down between their sitting forms, so that they were both looking down on her. She giggled at their widened eyes.

„What did it feel like?" Sam enquired.

„Umm." Chloe closed her eyes to concentrate. „First, there's this strange wave of searing hot. Then lust comes in. It makes you _feel _places on your body you never usually notice. And then..." Chloe opened her eyes. „Then I felt like a fricking princess." Sam gave her a little smile, which probably made her continue: „The world was at my knees, I was so certain I could have anybody I wanted." She chuckled while saying: „Even you two."

„Two?" Dean's head snapped. „As in _both_?"

Sam reacted with standard blushing.

She laughed out. „Not at the same time, you pig! I just thought, you know..." Chloe held her arms in front of her, playing gracefully with her fingers and smiling nostalgically. „As if I was able to seduce you guys with, like, one gesture or... Ah, for more information see the princess part." She ended the description.

Dean's brow furrowed and Sam was frowning, too. _Oh no, did I just sound self-piteous?_

„Well, you are," Dean finally said.

„What?" Chloe must have lost the thread.

„Able to seduce us," Dean shrugged at the simplicity.

„Har har," she imitated laughing. _Hello Sarcasm. _

„But you are," Sam joined the argument.

„Et tu, Brute?" she almost twisted her tongue on that.

„But, but, of course you are, Chloe!" Sam tried to win his point. _Goodbye Sarcasm. Welcome, Pity._

„It's okay, guys," she sighed. „I'm the ultimate research girl, you should **naturally** not feel attracted to me." The room fell quiet again. „Trust me, you're **expected **to pull that brother-sister thing on me, it's like a rule, you know? Just don't feel bad about it."

Dean finally burst out. „That's **bullshit**. What the hell are you talking about?" When his hand fell back from the gesturing, Dean placed it right next to her body.

„Aww, thank you," Chloe smiled as if he was six and tried to defend her honor.

„You _ARE_ attractive, Chloe. Hell, you're damn sexy!" Sam joined his fury and bent closer to her, too.

„But -"

„What did you think all that hitting on you was about?" Dean asked angrily.

„Well, th-that's just the way you talk to women, isn't it?"

Dean started nodding _(ha!),_ but then stopped himself with an abrupt „No."

Chloe looked from Dean to Sam, confused.

„Chloe, sorry to tell you, but your self-esteem sucks." Sam explained to her. „I mean, you are... beautiful."

„Hell yeah you are." Dean agreed.

„Have you seen yourself lately?" Sam went on. „Chloe, come on, look at those eyes and..."

„Your body," Dean added in.

„Your hair, and your hands and..."

„Those three moles on your cheek,"

„And god, your skin,"

„AND you lips, fuck yeah!"

„Dean, calm down," Sam ended the list abruptly.

Chloe looked genuinely perplexed. „T-thank you guys, that was beautiful what you said. But... I don't understand, there is this rule... And I DO have you on my hero-radar... You guys shouldn't... Unless..." Suddenly her eyes widened. „You guys are NOT gonna turn EVIL any time soon, are you?"

The Winchesters shouted in unison: „What?"

„Because that _would_ add up to my pattern, you know, that happens quite often." Chloe frowned. „I don't want you to go over to the dark side, boys." She said quietly.

„Is this about my blood?" Sam asked shakily.

„No!" was her instinctive response, but then Chloe hesitated: „I don't know."

„Then _why _should we turn evil? Is there a prophecy we don't know of?" Dean insisted. Both guys apparently sobered up on the word **evil**.

„It's just the rule number two in Chloe Sulivan's dating book," Chloe shrugged.

Winchesters exchanged confused looks.

„What the...?" That was Sam.

„Okay, once and for all, **nobody's going dark**, OK?" And that was Dean making a ‚finito' gesture.

„Really?" Chloe asked in a small tired voice, burrying her head deeper between Sam's and Dean's pillow.

„Really," they answered as one.

„That's great." Chloe yawned. Alcohol kicked in and she felt her concentration drifting away. „Hey guys..." Her voice was growing quieter and quieter, „You know where my tattoo is? I feel like showing..." Sam and Dean leaned over her even more. Chloe sleepily grabbed her T-shirt's neckline and slowly pulled it lower... lower...

Sam and Dean must have enjoyed the view on the inner sides of her breasts, but she pulled even lower than that. And there, in the center of her chest, right over her sternum, was a round magical ornament. Black on her milky skin, about the same size as theirs and so, so beautiful. She heard the brothers fight for regular breathing.

Chloe fell asleep in the middle of their beds, leaving enough space for Sam and Dean to lie down. All three would excuse it as ‚just a drunk sleepover' the next morning. Only Chloe would start making jokes about UST – unresolved sexual tension.


	7. Smells Like UST

DEDICATED: to shadowglove ( u/827845/ ).

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own, so don't sue.

NOTE: To all who ‚alerted' this story: I'm NOT on hiatus, I swear, I'm just THIS slow. So sorry for the delays and enjoy this -at least a little longer- chapter!

**Smells like UST**

„I'm telling you that receptionist had her number already written for ya, Sammy," Dean mumbled around the mouth of his beer bottle.

„Bull..." Sam answered automatically.

Sam, Dean and Chloe were watching the first thing they found on TV when they crashed in her room after a hunt. „Haven't you noticed? You had her at hello. Literally," Chloe sided with the older brother. „You came in, gave her that shy ‚Hi' of yours and she turned into goo. She _actually_ sighed dreamily."

Dean shot Chloe a look while Sam - guess what – looked away shyly. „Watching my baby brother much?" Dean asked.

„I'm a reporter, Mr. Winchester, I observe," Chloe pushed imaginable glasses on her nose.

Nevertheless, it was true that they had been spending every free minute together lately. Even now, using an excuse of getting their scratches attended to, Sam and Dean were hanging out in her room.

„Anyway," Chloe returned to her favourite topic, „that's what happens to an Adonis who ignores all the 6'4'' of hotness he brings to the table: someone notices it for him and calls him on it." Sam blushed, Dean cleared his throat and Chloe smirked.

Since Clark's introduction, the Winchesters had been so... well, **clarkish** with her. Checking whether she was okay after every hunt – sweet. Slowing down in their advances – UNFAIR! _I didn't find out they actually see me as a woman only to be stopped by a ‚FRAGILE- Handle With Care' sticker Clark gave me._ So she fought back by talking more openly and a little more dirty, enjoying their flustered faces.

„You two couldn't be more different in this aspect. While Dean-"

Suddenly, a knock was heard at her door and Chloe stood up to get it. All she found was a small gift box.

„What is it?" The brothers sounded alert.

Chloe read the gift card while unwraping the box with the other hand. **Small and cute, but efficient and reliable, just like you**_,_ it read. **Hope you'll enjoy them, it's the latest model. Well, it WILL be the latest model once it hits the market. Tin Man.** The box revealed two little gadgets.

„It's from Victor, the one who went with us to the Arctic," Chloe murmured, inspecting the gadgets. „Oh, I think these are speakers! We were talking yesterday and I told him I was going to buy some. Aww, that's so cute!" Chloe squealed and typed a quick thank-you message on her phone.

„How did he get it here so fast?" Sam asked with suspicion.

„He has his ways." In the matter of uncovering the JL identities, she has received only one thumbs up and that was from Bart. Therefore Sam and Dean knew only that ‚Chloe worked with a group of similarly gifted people, trying to do some good in the world'. Now that they remembered Victor and their Arctic trip, they sure as hell connected him to her mysterious job.

„So... What superpower does he have?" Yep, leave it to Sam.

„That'll be a no-comment, guys," Chloe busied herself with engaging the speakers to her iPod. „It works! Okay, testing time. In your own room, boys!" She sweetened her order with a wide apologetic smile.

„Whaat?!" Both Winchesters sounded like children.

„I'm bringing in a new rule. When Chloe's dancing, NOBODY is allowed to enter her room. Get it?"

Chloe used to dance all the time at home when she was in highschool: sometimes hip-hop or something resembling modern ballet, but mostly those sexy moves she had seen on MTV. She was watching herself in the mirror or in plain window reflection, proving to herself that she was, indeed, attractive. But that was only when she was alone. Once she left her room, she was back to Chloe the Overlooked.

Sometime around graduation, she cut the dancing to minimum. When Jimmy came, she stopped dancing altogether. She turned workaholic – Watchtower had no time for such things. But lately she felt like dancing again. Her want turned physical and almost aching after her minute possession. And it wasn't the only way in which her body desired more attention...

Once the brothers were out, Chloe set quite a loud volume on the speakers and browsed through her music. Let's begin with I Like the Way You Move...

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Dean hated suits. Hated, hated, **hated** suits.

Hated feds for wearing suits.

Hated dad for bringing up the idea of pretending to be feds while investigating.

Hated Sam for saying: „Think about it. If there really was some dark mojo involved, what would scare the casino the most? Not sherifs, but FEDS."

... On the other hand...

„Hello, handsome."

... Dean loved Chloe's reaction when he put a suit on. Even if it was her who bought it for both Sam and Dean, proclaiming the suits a welcoming gift and insisting that she bought them only to improve their credibility and thereby safety.

Dean turned around to see how Chloe dressed up for her role of ‚paralegal' or as Dean called it, ‚the bitchy FBI lawyer'. His mouth fell open as she once again managed to overcome his fantasies.

Chloe's four-inch heels tapped the floor as she walked over to him. The first time he saw these shoes he called them _Sex-Me-Heels_ and to his surprise, Chloe used that name since.

„Let me," she murmured as she raised her arms to adjust his collar. The formal but feminine blouse left her arms bare and Dean noticed a few of his favourite moles on her milky skin. But it was her tight skirt he had no words for...

She smiled when she was finished. Dean was used to seeing her with no or little make-up, so whenever she took her time putting on the full weaponry, it felt like working with a movie star.

„You guys ready?" Chloe asked, walking over to Sam to smooth down a wrinkle on his jacket. Dean wondered if his own face looked as amazed as Sam's.

„You look... wow. Beautiful," Sam managed to say and was rewarded with a huge smile.

_Damn, I should have said that,_ Dean cursed himself. But he knew a word like _beautiful_ would have needed a cannon to get out of his mouth.

„Let's go. We've got Vegas to conquer."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Sam had to admit Chloe's plan was much better than his would be. Had it been two months ago, Sam would try to impress the casino with a few law phrases, and even if he succeeded, he would find his computer skills to be no match for their unhackable system.

Chloe needed only an hour of car ride to remember state gambling laws. Her impression was immaculate, bordering on sexy. Due to her tight pencil skirt, she was forced to make smaller, quicker steps, which, accentuated by her heels, was an inexplicable turn-on. The only things missing were horn-rimmed glasses and a ruler.

Once they passed third level security, Chloe plugged her mini laptop in the inner circuit and found everything she was looking for, including camera feeds. Sam watched her in awe as she lead them to the exact center of the building, where the magic must have been practiced.

„Looks like a store room to me," Dean observed, until they reached a massive altar.

„Let's do our job and get out," Chloe strode right to the center. „My god, I have no idea what half of this stuff is."

Sam remembered another reason for admiring Chloe. Had it been two months ago, the Winchesters would simply trash any occult crap they'd found. The mob's witch would have her new equipment in one minute and their heads in another.

But not with Chloe on their team. She called her magician friend and made a plan Dean called elegant and Sam called vicious. Chloe called it ‚Whatever Does _Not_ End Up with Our Shrunken Heads Hanging from a Rearview Mirror.'

„Don't touch a thing," she whispered, opening a black flacon. „She must not know..." The liquid looked quite animate as Chloe dropped it on every crystal she found. „... That... we've been here. There." The weird poison soaked in the crystals as if they were made of sponge. „We've just graduated from witch hunters to witch assassins. Now let's go."

Chloe turned to get her computer but froze when she looked at the screen.

„Two employees coming towards our door. No gun holsters, carrying a box. I say let's not spoil this and hide." Her voice was professional, her wording quick and factual. _Damn, she knows what she's doing, _Sam thought again.

„I go left, you go right," he offered and ran towards storage shelves to the left.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Dean and Chloe were hiding behind a huge cabinet that was closer to the wall than they estimated.

„This place is giving me the creepes, man," one of the two employees mumbled a couple of times, but other than that, the men were minding their business – depositing and looking up some paperwork.

„I think I found the right box. Yeah, January 2008." One of the voices suddenly sounded very close. Chloe looked through the cabinet's unbacked, yet thickly filled shelf and found the man right on the other side. „Of course it's gotta be on the bottom of a pile, just my stupid luck..."

A sharp creak penetrated Chloe's ears and suddenly, the cabinet was moving towards them. Before she could react, Dean grabbed her, pressed her back to the wall and positioned himself in front of her. The cabinet stopped at his back and pushed him in her personal space.

„Dude, that bitch's got wheels!"

„Whatever, man, just take the box."

The men took some time searching for the right file and Chloe noticed Dean's arms had been strained all the time. _Why is he keepeing as far away from me as possible?_ She looked up at his face, but he was so close she could only see his tensed jaw. _Is he in pain? Or does he just not want to touch me so badly? I thought he DID find me attr- ... Wait..._

Chloe looked down, but hadn't seen much in the dark. _Well, let's not beat around the bush and find out, shall we_.

She reached for his jacket and gently pushed him towards her, massaging his forearms a little in an ‚I want you to relax' gesture. Dean made a little noise in his throat, but swallowed it immediately. Her right leg was a little raised, resting on the cabinet, and in order to spread her legs like this her skirt was rolled up. Dean's body ended up craddled in her lap and she finally felt the bulge in his pants.

_Wow. That was the better option,_ Chloe thought. She couldn't believe she was actually happy about such an embarrassing moment. _I'm way too horny. But who can blame me? I'm travelling with TWO guys that are interested in me and NONE is making any moves!_

Reluctantly, Dean's body relaxed. She could tell the exact moment he smelled her perfume. Then her shampoo. And soap, yes, this whiff must've been for the soap. She still couldn't see his face, though; they were too close and he was too tall.

One of the employees spoke up again. „Alright, let's get the hell out of here. Do we move the cabinet back?"

„Nah," the older one answered, „So far they've been pissed only when somebody touched this box, other than that, they don't care."

Chloe's head snapped. A box with something highly important and probably magical? She needed to see what they were talking about! She quickly pushed against Dean and climbed up his body a little, leaning over his shoulder to watch through the few peepholes in the shelf.

„This box?" The younger man pointed to a concrete place (_YES!_). Chloe smiled, but then was grabbed in an almost painful grip. The growing bulge had now been pressing right against her center. _Ohoho, way to go, Chloe._

The employees were saying something about a bitch or a witch, about a „favourite collection piece" or maybe a „minaret and feta cheese", Chloe wasn't really sure. All she could concentrate on was Dean's hot breath against her neck and a pulsing against her crotch that was slowly building up a response in her.

_Please, just one kiss..._ Chloe hoped as she slid down his body to have their lips at the same level. Dean dug his fingers in her hips and hissed, but no, he did not try to kis her – he only buried his face in the crook of her neck to muffle the sound.

The door closed behind the intruders and Dean released a huge breath.

„Sorry for that," he murmured and separated their bodies.

„Are you kidding me?" Chloe answered in frustration, earning a confused look on Dean's already red face. She counted to three, took a breath and stomped towards the mysterious box that had been talked about. Sam met her there.

„You thinking what I'm thinking?" He pointed to the box.

„You thinking something among the lines of AARRHHGH?" Chloe seethed through her teeth.

„Huh?"

„... Nevermind. I'd like to take the whole box in case it was sealed with magic but..."

„That would make us look even more conspicuous."

Chloe nodded. „I don't see any symbols or material around. Nor on the surface. You?"

„No." Sam dared to raise the box and check the underside.

„Alright, let's gamble," Chloe sighed.

„What's going on?" Dean finally joined them.

„I'm opening the mystery box," Sam said a second before doing so.

No Indiana Jones trap activated. There was something wrapped in a lot of old cloth on the bottom.

„...Huh." Dean said.

„Any ideas what it might be? The only fact being the crescent shape..." Sam thought out loud.

„Yeah, well, another fact is that it fits in my suitcase. Let's go, goddamit," Chloe basically snapped.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

It took Chloe twenty minutes to lead them out of the security level. She was too careful for Dean's taste, Sam could see it on his brother's face everytime she chose the longer way or told them to hide for a couple of minutes. But Chloe didn't seem open for critique. She looked sort of tight-lipped, short-tempered and could-shouldered. What the hell happened?

„This is the Vegas mob, man," Sam tried to appease his brother after hearing him sigh. „We're _way_ over our heads and she knows it. Better be too careful than not careful enough."

„I've been to Vegas before, Sammy," Dean answered in a scolding tone. „And I've got myself to trouble and I got out. All I needed was a pair of feet."

„Well then you were just stupid and lucky. I wouldn't boast about it."

Chloe interrupted them by hiding her laptop in her suitcase. „Adjust your ties, gentlemen, we're going for the door."

Once they approached the guards, Chloe started in the middle of some monologue about personal information protection. She barely paid the guards any notice, flashing her temporary visit card and continuing in her talk. Sam admired her while trying to look as engaged in the topic as possible. Chloe continued with her game until they were out of the casino on the relatively fresh Vegas air.

„Donnie? Donnie McGlock? It's me, your old friend Blackbird!" A men with **eight** bodyguards stopped them.

„O-oh," Dean could be heard.

„I knew I saw you inside. Last time we met you borrowed some money, ain't that right?" The man sounded very calm, which must've scared each of his ‚clients' shitless. „How much was it, ten, fifteen thousand?" His gorillas created a circle around them.

„You've gotta be frickin' kidding me!" Sam whined, grabbing his hair in desperation.

„We're too close to the casino," Chloe whispered, eyes darting all around her. „We can't afford any commotion. Leave the talking to me."

With that said, Chloe stepped forward. She put on a polite smile and said in a confident voice: „Good evening, Mr. Blackbird."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„You were awesome. Did I tell you how awesome you were?"

„Shut up, Winchester."

Chloe wished she could feel smug about her performance. Her charm worked on the boss, who allowed her to pay Dean's debt via her bank account and instead of beating them to death, ‚only' dropped them in the desert without taking any of their things. He even had the decency to let them see the way his car drove them, so they could find the way back easily.

But seriously, who cares about that when a woman's pride is wounded. Waiting for the morning sun to grow stronger and meaner, Chloe now had a perfect excuse to vent her frustration on Dean.

„A usurer in Vegas? A usurer! In Vegas! Does it fit on your Top Ten Stupidest Things I've Done in My Life or is it already too full?" she wobbled on her heels on the sand with Dean fluttering around her, carrying her suitcase and offering her an arm to lean on.

_He had a perfect chance! He got all hot and worked up but he didn't even kiss me!_

„I'm sorry for the money, we'll pay it back," Dean traded his pick-up lines for suck-up lines.

„You mean **you'll** pay it back," Sam could be heard from the front. He turned to Chloe and changed to a caring tone. „How are your feet?"

„Achy," Chloe answered. _You know, he's leaving you all alone in your bed, too. What is this, a monastery?_ Chloe gave Sam's worried expression a glance. _Damn these puppy eyes, I can't be cross with him,_ she thought and sighed. _Normally, I would be happy with going slow, but since the attempted possession..._

When she almost twisted her ankle for the third time, Chloe stopped walking.

„Son of a bitch!" she tried Dean's favourite curseword and it felt **right**. „Alright, I'm not walking another foot under these conditions." She looked around her, contemplating her options.

Then she remembered Bart's excited voice during their last conversation. _„Sure you can fully introduce me! Hey Chloelicious, can I say we had a thing in the past...?"_ Chloe reached for her phone, a little smile playing on her lips.

„Bart? Hi... Yeah, I'm fine, kinda. Listen, I was just roaming the desert outside Las Vegas and then I thought: Hey, if someone just brought me a backpack with three waters, three sun hats and women's sneakers size 7, I'd give him a big hot kiss. And since my location is always visible on the headquarters' computer... Bart? You there?" Chloe hung up and smiled at the Winchesters. „He's on his way."

„What, you wanna **wait** here for him?" Dean commented on her standing put and just looking around. „It's gonna take him hours or maybe even-" But then he saw a line in the distance that kept getting closer. „What the hell is **that**?"

„Ah, that would be him," Chloe teased him with her casual tone.

„'Licious!" the boy appeared in front of her.

„WOH!" both Winchesters jolted in surprise.

„Good to see you again, Bart." As the boy was grinning widely and hugging her like an excited fanboy, Chloe couldn't believe it'd been a couple of years since Bart turned 18. „Bart, this is Sam," she started the introduction.

„The painfully tall one?" Bart was remembering details from their phone calls.

„And this is Dean, the older of Winchesters. Physically, I mean." Dean cringed and Sam chuckled.

„Oh, is that the one I should never ask for dating tips?" Bart snickered.

„Guys, this is Bart AKA Impulse, the fastest man on the planet and an essential asset to the team I work with." Bart swelled with pride.

„Nice to meet you, guys. Me and Chloe go way back, you know," Bart put his arm around her shoulder and she just laughed. „It was nice of you to take her to Vegas, but I honestly don't think this is what one would have in mind. How did you end up here?"

„Long story," Dean said.

„Not really," Sam corrected.

„Just a usual ‚Dean in a town he has been to before' situation," Chloe summed it up.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

This Impulse boy was all around Chloe and she seemed to be used to it.

„Look, I need you to take this to Zatanna. Don't unwrap it, don't drop it, don't touch whatever is inside the cloth, okay? Tell Zatanna it should be some hardcore magical instrument or something. If she doesn't feel safe approaching it, tell her to seal it in the JL vault. Whatever she chooses, make her call me."

„No touching, got it." Bart put the mysterious item in a bag. „Are the shoes okay?"

Chloe made a step towards him in her new sneakers. „Fine, thank you."

„So," the boy blushed, „you were saying something about a reward... Right?"

Sam wanted to finally say something, but he only stuttered.

„Well, kid, think of the –uhm, the kiss thing– as a metaphore," Dean mobilized his gruff voice.

„But Chloe, you promised!" Bart whined as if it had happened before.

„Of course I did," Chloe shot Sam and Dean a look, „Come over here."

„What?" The boy hadn't expected that.

Chloe cupped his face in her hand. „It's just a thank-you kiss, okay?" She was obviously making sure he didn't get any more hopes up. Bart nodded eagerly, closed his eyes and puckered up for an innocent kiss.

She slid her finger over his lips to ease them up. „You're not a boy anymore, Bart," she whispered. His eyes opened and widened at her tone and words. Sam and Dean shuffled their feet.

And then her lips were on Bart's. The brothers couldn't believe they let it happen in front of their eyes. Twice did her mouth open and close against _the kid's_ –Dean later admitted that he had been counting it. When Bart finally melted into the kiss, his twelve seconds (Sam's measuring) were gone and all he got was a small but tender *chu* before Chloe pulled away. (Dean insisted it made three kisses, then.)

„So," Chloe got Bart's clouded attention, „Did I crush your cool fantasies?"

His face slowly lit up with a dreamy smile as he answered: „No way... This was so... so way better, the bestest..."

Chloe supressed a giggle at his out-of-order grammar. „So, thanks again and take this to Zatanna. Off you go," she nodded at him, still smiling. He grinned happily and bolted out so fast he could've as well disappeared with a ‚plop'.

Chloe sighed and turned to the Winchesters. Their faces must've been funny to look at.

„Okay, I'll say this once and one time only," Chloe explained. „After the possession, I got more physical. Bottomline is," she gulped, but raised her Sullivan chin and continued: „Bottomline is that I'm kinda... _**needy**_. And if I can't get physical with either of you, I'm gonna have to search elsewhere." She took a deep breath. „Which would be a shame. Questions, comments?" Without waiting for an answer, she turned to walk towards the city, leaving brothers behind her, openmouthed.

.


	8. The Wall of Weird in the Flesh

DEDICATED: to shadowglove ( .net/u/827845/ ).

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sam, Dean, Chloe, nor the Impala. Don't sue.

NOTE: Holy cow! It's the middle of my exams, yet here I am with another (albeit short) chapter. How did this happen? I blame the positive reviews! ^_^

**The Wall of Weird in the Flesh**

Chloe leaned above the engine much like Megan Fox did in Transformers. Since her bikini wasn't much of a protection, her skin was smudged with motor oil on various places.

„I need a beer," she sighed, letting go of her wrench and closing the hood of a 1958 Cadillac. „Once I'm done with her, she's gonna purr like a cat," Chloe swiped at her forehead, obtaining another smudge, „But now I need a beer." She walked slowly towards Dean, barefoot and only in the black bikini. He watched her tainted white skin as she reached behind him for a massive dewy beer glass. He watched her throat move as she took big gulps. He watched the drops of cold water dripping from the glass into her cleavage, creating goose bumps...

„DEAN."

„Huh?" Dean woke up from his fantasy.

„Are you even watching the road?"

„'Course I am." Dean automatically checked the rearview mirror. Chloe's Beetle was right behind them. „This two-cars thing is bullshit," he murmured for what must've been the millionth time.

„I know. But sometimes I'm glad she's got her own. Like when the driver of this car _falls asleep behind the wheel_."

„Shut up, Sammy, I was awake, very much awake."

„Yeah, sure."

„Bitch."

„Jerk."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„WELcome to Medford's Mystery Spot, where the la~ws of physics... have no meaning!"

Sam, Dean and Chloe exchanged a tortured look.

„This place may look innocent to you, but according to town's chronicles, dozens of people have disappeared here. You've just visited the Bermuda Triangle of Oregon!" The guide slash owner was so enthusiastic it hurt.

Chloe sighed. „The Bermuda Triangle of Oregon."

„Yep, Medford's collected 67 missing reports in the last century - 68 with our dear professor," Sam informed her. „I'm just not sure the cause is... this place." He gestured to the black-green spiral in front of them.

„What gave it away, Sammy? The lack of taste in color or the plasterboard walls?" Dean snorted. „This house is so new I can smell the grout."

„I'm sure the owner had browsed the town records properly, though. He might have done all the research for us. You think it's still in his office or do we have to_ ask_ him?" Chloe thought out loud.

„He looks like a nice guy," Sam assessed their guide. „Dean might not even have to punch him once. He'll sing." And so, when the tour was over, Sam found himself dragging the poor man into his office.

„No research was necessary, folks, my family has been living here so long, all I needed was ask my grandma." The owner's confident act was wavering.

„So you're saying that this is the Mystery Spot." Chloe said sharply.

„Yes!"

„The place where all the people disappeared."

„Well... Yes..."

„The place we should take down in search of my missing husband." Chloe barked.

„Wait, I haven't said that..."

„Then let's start again. Hello, Mr. Wentworth, I'd like to ask you about-"

„Look, I bought this property in an auction a couple of months ago, I've just moved here..."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„So the town was built because of the railroad construction. They found there was an Indian graveyard and they actually gave a shit and changed the railroad plans." Dean was running over the facts while driving.

„It was around 1880, Americans knew what could happen if they intruded Indian holy places by then," Sam inserted a footnote.

„And what did they do not even a century later? Built Interstate 5 over it." A corner of Dean's mouth lifted in a sarcastic grin „Oh the irony."

„Well you haven't seen what they built **by** that road yet," Chloe spoke, eyes on her laptop. „We're on the 346th mile, we should reach it any minute."

When they did, Dean's jaw dropped. Their car stopped by an old building with peeled paint. Half of the decorative electric lights were smashed and the name must've fallen off. Yet what was not suggested by the bouncer in the doorway, was revealed by additional ads on window shutters.

„Sweet Jesus," Sam muttered and looked at Dean, expecting a quote from From Dusk till Dawn, Dean's favourite film.

„Yep," Chloe surprised them, „it's the real life Titty Twister."

Dean's head jerked towards her and gave her an open-mouthed stare.

„What?" Chloe asked defensively.

„I think Dean just came in his pants," Sam quirked.

But Dean only gulped and said: „A little."

Chloe laughed and reached for the door.

„Wait!" Sam stopped her. „Look at the sign on the door."

Dean read it out loud. „Closed till 10pm – DANCERS' AUDITIONS."

„Yeah, there_ are _some women at the back door," Chloe noticed.

„So what's the plan?" Sam said. „The bouncer noticed our car, he'll remember us if we come back later and sniff around."

„Yeah, he looks like a hateful jerk," Dean added. They both turned to Chloe.

„Aren't you getting a little lazy? Leaving all the planning to me." Chloe pouted.

„Well, you're the queen of improvisation," Sam flattered her.

Dean agreed: „Mm-hm, our improb sucks."

„I do have an idea," Chloe admitted, „but you're not gonna like it."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„I don't like it." Dean's hands were clutching the steering wheel so that his knuckles were white, while Sam was rigidly holding his gaze on 12 o'clock. Behind them, Chloe was changing. They heard a ripping sound and turned around.

„Hey!" Chloe scolded them after they caught a glimpse of her black bra. „I was just... fashionizing my T-shirt."

„What if they ask you to... You know, strip?" Sam asked.

„That's why I have you two. You'll be my worried boyfriend and Dean will be my amateur agent."

„Heey!" Dean protested.

„Well where would a small town girl get a good agent? You're probably my cousin or something."

„I'm SO not your cousin! Why can't I be the boyfriend anyway?"

„Because you'd cup a feel anytime you could and I wouldn't be able to concentrate."

Dean opened his mouth, then closed it and opened it again: „True."

„Alright, let's work on our fake history a little." Chloe felt like a high school theatre teacher. But once they entered the bar for audition, everybody bought their act.

„This is Sam, this is Dean." She was pointing her finger while chewing a gum impolitely. „He's my boyfriend, he's my agent. Don't mix'em up, everybody mixes'em up."

Sam was not moving from his ‚girlfriend's' side, asking about the number of bouncers employed and comparing to her ‚last workplace,' while Dean was all over the bar, playing with his sunglasses and ‚trying' to act cool.

„You gonna dance in this?" The manager commented on her jean shorts and a black wife-beater that was ripped off just above her belly button.

„Hnn, yeah, I sold my costumes to the fans when I was leaving..." At the manager's suspicious expression, she rolled her eyes: „OK, **a fan**, the **one** fan I had." Chloe's strategy of admitting a fake lie worked and the manager let her audition.

„Do you have to watch?" She whispered to Sam and Dean before it was her turn. „There's a reason I have the rule about not watching me dance, you know. You'd make me really nervous."

„I'm sorry, baby," Sam slid his hand down Chloe's forearm affectionately and nodded towards the bouncer that was watching them. „But I would never let my girlfriend out of sight." He threaded his fingers with hers and as he touched the sensitive skin between her fingers, Chloe opened her mouth and slightly shivered.

„Yep, and I have it in the job description." Dean's voice broke the two apart.

„But what if we don't get another chance to sniff around?"

„Chloe, we're NOT leaving your side in this creepy club, ok?" Sam said resolutely. „But maybe one of us could go. What do you think, Dean - rock, paper, scissors?"

„NO, nobody's going anywhere without a backup," this time the commanding voice was Chloe's.

„See?" Dean teased her.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Chloe tried to persuade herself that there was nobody in the room. Standing in the spotlight next to a pole and waiting for the music, she did her trick with a chewing gum, a tissue and shorts pocket –if they didn't believe she had no manners after that...

Soon, she was hit by a wavy, rythmic music. Chloe didn't know the song, but the most repeated line was „Welcome to my filthy mind." She let the sounds fill her up and started dancing according to the song's character. Which was slutty. A lot of hip rocking and touching herself, ‚getting low,' motioning to the auidence and leaning against the pole suggestively...

She remembered having fun when she learned those moves in front of a mirror. Yet showing them to these strangers felt wrong, it took all the fun away and made her feel ashamed. She just wished for the song to be finally over. In the end, the thought of Sam and Dean helped Chloe through, because all she wanted once she was done was to hide behind their bulky bodies. She hoped her walk away from the stage didn't look too much like running.

„God, that was humiliating!" Chloe ground through her teeth and did her best not to cover the red face with her hands. Instead, she took Sam's hand and hid her face by pretending to lean her forehead against his chest. Standing only an inch away, she could feel his heady scent, one she remembered since their confined rendezvous.

Sam and Dean were both strangely quiet.

Chloe looked up. Sam was looking at her as if she just exposed another meteor power.

„Holy FUCK," he cursed like she never heard him before.

„What?" She turned to Dean for explanation. The manager's assistant was handing him some papers; he sincerely thanked her and held them in front of his crotch area.

„Didn't know you had it in ya, Chlo," he said curtly. „One minute you're the smart-ass librarian and another you're a... wild... wild... ah, dancer, I was gonna say dancer."

„So I guess you... liked it?" Somewhere behind all that embarassment, Chloe felt satisfaction at their vigorous nodding. „Oh Dean, that would be my new contract," she pointed to the papers Dean was using as a shield.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

The excuse of „getting aquainted with the new workplace" was much better than the traditional „looking for a bathroom." Soon after putting a fake signature on her contract, Chloe ‚Watson' and her companions disappeared from the staff's sight.

„I'm in," Dean announced proudly. „Has anybody been measuring the time? I think this was my record."

„Good boy," Chloe patted his head teasingly. Inside the manager's safe there was some money, some paperwork, and many small boxes. Chloe reached over Dean's shoulder for one and opened it.

„A key, a depository key" she described the content and read aloud: „black red-head." She opened another box, found a key again and read: „violet lipstick." She stopped to think.

„What?" Dean's head almost twisted backwards as he looked at her.

„He's very orderly," she overlooked the manager's office and returned the boxes exactly where she took them from. „He has a system to everything." Chloe's hand went to the bottom right corner of the save. She opened it and gasped. „The last box he put here says Doctor Smart Pants. It's the professor!"

Sam left his stance at the door and joined them. „So what, these are the keys to all the missing people's... what exactly? Cells? Bodies? Possessions?"

„I don't know," Chloe frowned.

„**But you'll know soon**," the manager's voice surprised them. He was standing in the door, a revolver aimed at Chloe. „Give me your guns, boys," he growled. The invaders hesitated, but as soon as the manager aimed on Chloe's lower body for a warning shot, both brothers screamed NO and got rid of their guns in seconds. Chloe had none because of the stupid dancing act, only the dagger in her boot.

„Now open the big wardrobe," the man threw them a golden key.

„What? It IS open, I've already looked into it," Sam said.

„Open it with the key!"

The brothers did as told. And were faced with a _brick wall_.

„I bet this wasn't here before," Dean noted.

„Now listen, the girl here can meet the same fate you will. OR, if you do what I say, **I swear** I'll walk her out of here myself. I hate violence on women. Now touch the wall, both of you."

To Chloe's shock, Sam and Dean exchanged a look, actually considering his offer.

The manager didn't give them a second for doubts or goodbyes. „I'm going to shoot her in the leg if you don't do it right now. Three, two, one..."

„No-!" Chloe yelled at the brothers, but Sam and Dean already touched the wall. It sucked them in so quickly Chloe wasn't sure she saw what she saw, gasping shakily.

The manager blew out a breath. „Be happy you're not going where they just went, girl. Wouldn't wish that for anybody. Now come with me."

Chloe grinded her teeth, her gaze locked on the ominous wall.

„Son of a bitch," she whined when she realized her crazy decision. Before the manager managed to shoot, she ran towards the wall and let it engulf her, too.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: edit: **Fixed the scene transitions.


	9. Chloe's Mystery Spots

DEDICATED: to shadowglove ( .net/u/827845/ ).

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Impala included.

NOTE: You'll hate the cliffhanger this chapter ends with. I promise I'll get another chapter as soon as possible.

**Chloe's Mystery Spots**

Going through the Wall, Chloe felt a strange kind of pressure against her skin. Then she felt a very precise (and a little too familiar for her taste) pressure against her face.

That was when she landed on Dean's fist.

„Oh, shit!" she heard doubled cursing as she slid to the ground, covering her cheek and eye. Gently, she was lifted by two pairs of muscular hands and leaned against something.

„I'm SO sorry, Chloe," Dean's voice sounded desperate, „I'm so sorry!"

„I'm alright," she moaned, uncovering her face and checking the hand for blood, finding none. _Huh, so it __**just**__ hurts like a bitch_. „I'm fine," she stood up, her head pounding like churchbells.

„Show me," Sam lifted her chin, barely touching her. „Aah, it's gonna be a black eye."

„Yay for me. What were you doing anyway?" Chloe put her hand back on the aching place and turned to a fidgeting Dean.

„Uh, banging on the Wall to get back...?"

„Just as I came through? Damn," she examined the Wall herself. „It looks like it works only from the other side. Even when it opened for me, it didn't let you out." She flinched when she turned her head too quickly. Dean flinched with her.

„Chloe, you've gotta believe me, I'm so sorry-"

„It's okay, Dean," she looked around. _I'd sell my soul for an ice machine right now._ „It just burns like a motherfucker," she murmured.

The brothers gave her a look.

„What?"

„We're so rubbing off on you."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„I've got one bar," Sam saw Chloe raise her cell phone and did the same. Checking for more signal, they took a few steps into the corridor.

„I feel like a goddamn worm on a hook," Dean commented on the lack of their guns.

After the second right turn, Chloe sighed: „No, it's just getting weaker." Suddenly, her phone rang and she almost dropped it in surprise. The display read one of Sam's least favourite names.

„Clark? ... Hold on, crappy signal-" Chloe turned to walk back, the brothers at her heals. „Say that again? ... What? No, I've heard you now – but what do you mean? Kidnapped by who?" Chloe's stomping grew frantic. „I, I wish I could but I'm lost here, literally. We're in this place called Mystery Spot. Huh? Oregon. Listen, you need to call Oliver, he'll have a satellite search done for you." Sam recognized Chloe's ‚stress voice': commanding, loud and articulated with occasional waver or high pitch. „What? No, I'll be fine, we'll get out of here as soon as we can. The next thing you do is- Clark? CLARK? Hello?" Chloe stopped and gave her cell an accusing look. „No signal!" she shouted, „But a minute ago there was..."

All three of them raised their heads and found the Wall of Weird gone. They were standing in the middle of a long corridor. Even the bends they'd just exited were gone.

Chloe's eyes widened. „Lois was kidnapped," she informed them.

Without thinking, Sam gave her a hug. _HER COUSIN,_ his lips formed a voiceless prompt for Dean who obviously forgot Lois's name.

Dean had always been awkward when it came down to comforting somebody, but this time, he didn't move until he looked Chloe seriously in the eyes and said: „She's gonna be alright. And we're gonna get out of here."

Chloe gave him a strained smile: „I know. Thanks."

And Sam realized his mouth was hanging open.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Having Sam lead the way and keeping Chloe a step ahead of him, Dean took the back position as they walked an endless corridor. When Chloe pointed out that he instinctively took the role of the group protector, he quipped that maybe he just wanted to check out her ass.

Which he actually did a lot. And whenever his sight fell on that fine shape wrapped in tight jean shorts, he couldn't resist flashing back to her dancing audition. The way she touched her neck and slid the fingers down to her cleavage, grazing her breasts and aiming lower. The way her curves moved as if she was a cobra dancing for a flute player. Or how she kicked her leg way above her head or did a pirouette in a non-stripper fashion.

But then, Dean's eye caught the fresh coloring of her cheek and it felt like a cold shower. _Way to go, Dean: Just screw up with every single decent girl you meet. _

„What the hell is this?" Sam was heard. They arrived at some broken chairs and a wardrobe. Chloe searched through the wardrobe and came up with lots of feazed yarn.

„Guys, I have a theory." Untying knots in yarn, she spoke: „At first I though that our surroundings change in time intervals, but I was proven wrong. I had to stop thinking about this place as a machine and look at it as some form of supernatural occurence or maybe even an organism. Maybe it simply changes whenever it's out of our sight."

„Yeah, that sounds twisted enough," Dean agreed.

„Which means we can't get out of each other's sight." Chloe raised her hands full of thread. „I know it sounds lame, but I'd rather have us tied together with this. With enough interspace. But, you know, so that if shit hits the fan, we won't loose each other so easily."

Dean raised an eyebrow. „It _does_ sound lame, but... OK. "

An hour or so in, they ran out of small talk and started stalking the corridor impatiently. Whenever they arrived at a junction, Chloe grew nervous and Dean guessed it was because of how badly she wanted to take the right turns, get out and save her cousin.

„I'm bored out of my mind, this maze is endless!" Dean finally broke the silence.

„It must be changing around us as we're walking." Sam shared his thoughts.

„So how about we try running?" Dean asked, expecting the idea to be ripped to pieces by the intelligent part of the team. However, both Sam and Chloe nodded and started jogging.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Dean lost his awareness of time. His watch ticked in what definitely wasn't seconds and showed 8 p.m., which was bullshit. They passed ugly shredded rugs, paled paintings, damaged furniture and luckilly, one tap with running water. They started hearing sounds that seemed sometimes inanimate, sometimes not. The walls slowly changed from old paperwall to bricks and then to stone.

„Must be... getting... closer to the – the core of this thing," Chloe wheezed as she stopped by a large sofa that looked like it was killed by a lawnmower.

„Is that a good thing?" Dean doubted.

„Not sure, but-" Chloe gulped and held her aching ribs. Dean realized they had been running too long for her stamina. _Why didn't she say anything, dammit? _

„But we weren't gonna get out of that end of the maze anyway," Sam completed the sentence and walked over to check on her.

„Guys, I'm sorry, I don't think I can run anymore," Chloe avoided Sam by bending over, hands on her knees and face hidden by hair. „I haven't been running like this for ages, damn, I haven't even seen the gym in the last year or two." Her speech was still affected by her breathing and Dean felt an urge to scold her. „I've gotta get back in shape once we get out of here... But now I need a... I need a minute..."

„Lay down on the sofa," Sam ordered her.

„We all need some sleep, Chloe," Dean decided. „Sam and I will take turns on the watch. I hate those noises, they sound like Blair Witch and even I fucking hated Blair Witch."

„Wait, but... Guys, Lois..." Chloe protested.

„No discussion, Chloe. Do you want us to carry you around bride-style while you're unconscious?"

„It's gonna be only three four hours," Sam told her softly.

Chloe tried to stand up again, but her legs gave out and she couldn't do anything but say OK and collapse in the sofa.

„Fine then. Sam, will that thread be long enough for you when you're on watch? 'Cause I just called shotgun next to Chloe," Dean wiggled his eyebrows with an arrogant smile. As Sam just scoffed, Dean took off his leather jacket and covered Chloe's bare legs with it.

„Scoot over, baby, here I come," he arranged himself next to her. „And sorry for stinking," he joked some more until she finally chuckled.

„Been there when we were doing all that running, must stink, too..." She didn't open her eyes for him, but she rested her hand on the front of his T-shirt.

Dean's eyes found Sam and begged him to give them some privacy for a minute. „You know, I'm sorry," he said in a very low voice.

„For what," Chloe turned on her side, facing him and showing every color of her black eye.

„For this," his fingers hovered above the injury, touching a strand of blond hair instead. „For bringing you to this place. For your cousin. When I promised to get us out, I had a different time frame in mind."

„Dean, not everything in the world is your responsibility." Chloe whispered.

„I know, but-" Dean's hand accidentally grazed her cheek and she twitched. „Dammit, I just have to screw up everything."

„No," Chloe cupped the back of his neck and caught his gaze.

Dean couldn't help it; his eyes slid to her mouth in a painfully obvious manner. _Of course I always screw up. Like now: I have a miniature goddess in my arms and what do I do? Beat her up. AND mope like an emo. What's wrong with me? I never mope!_

„I jumped through that Wall on my own will," Chloe smiled, „I wanted to."

„Yeah," Dean was kinda lost in the topic there, hypnotized by the green fire of her eyes and peachy tone of her lips. „You cold?" He asked distractedly and wrapped his huge arms around her sleeveless upper body.

Chloe's smile deepened and there it was, her 100% Chloe SuperSmile®. Dean's eyes widened as he realized he never really saw her aim one at him. He made her smile and he made her laugh; but never this full-fledged, glisten-eyed version.

She didn't say a word – just buried her face against his T-shirt and let her hand settle around his waist. Dean's body slowly lost all the tension and he released a huge breath, not aware of how close his mouth had been to the back of her neck. Chloe shivered and tried to hide a gasp. Dean watched the goose-bumps on her skin and relished in his new-found discovery.

_So it's her favorite spot, too... _

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Chloe's dream changed due to sudden chill on her upper body. Then she was enveloped in big warm arms again, but the scent was different. It took her one deep breath to figure it out: „Sam...?"

„Yeah, it's me," she heard a deep chuckle. „You okay? Did Dean try anything?"

„No," she complained sleepily, „He was... terribly serious about ‚failing' me. He didn't try a thing..." _He did look at me with those hungry eyes, though... Maybe I'm not the only woman in the world who could turn off Dean Winchester, after all..._

„Chloe, I think-" Sam cleaned his throat. „Well, you see, both Dean and I are kinda... serious about you." Sam's voice was very quiet. „And once we both realized that, I guess we're, you know, scared that– I mean, we don't wanna mess it up."

„Hmm, really...?" Chloe snuggled closer.

Sam's hand slid down her arm and her fingers automatically splayed for his to intertwine. She involuntarily made an ‚mmm' sound once his calloused fingertips touched the sensitive skin between her fingers. Distantly, she heard another affectionate chuckle.

After a while, Sam drew in a determined breath and dared to say: „You know, it would be much easier for us if you finally chose between us two."

But Chloe had fortunately fallen asleep by then.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

They wouldn't have noticed it if Sam didn't suddenly stop and run back. Panicked when he disappeared around a corner, Dean and Chloe followed the thread they were connected with only to find Sam next to a strange opening in a wall. The trepidation of the stones on its edge looked almost organic.

„I got this weird feeling," Sam was just as surprised as the other two, „so I ran towards it. I think - I think it's gonna close soon. I have a feeling we weren't supposed to find it..."

Not much could be seen on the other side of the mysterious hole. Dean and Chloe exchanged a look.

„Alright," Dean said uneasily.

They entered a huge... something. Stone bricks blended into rock never touched by human hand, as if the place couldn't decide whether it was a cave or an ancient stone hall.

„What is this, the last level of Dungeons and Dragons?" Chloe looked around in awe.

„It's the Core," Sam took a deep breath and shook a little. „Do you feel weird? As if... tingly? Must be something in the air..."

Chloe walked over to him and tugged at his T-shirt. She checked his forehead for temperature and then noticed something.

„Look at me," she cupped his cheeks in her hands. „Damn..." She shone a flashlight in his face to make sure. „Sam, your eyes are darker. Like, three tones darker."

„What do you mean?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time, both startled.

„It's dark green," Chloe offered the flashlight to Dean to look for himself, „I'd say myrtle green but you men would be kinda lost there, huh."

„What the fuck, Sammy?" Dean sounded quite rattled.

„You think it's the..." Sam gulped, „demon blood?"

„Yes," Chloe surprised the brothers with her calm and assured answer. „But it might be just like the visions, right? Nothing evil, just an indicator of..." Chloe looked at Sam for help.

„I think it's the place. It's filled with... power, demonic power, and I feel it," Sam guessed shyly.

„So you're telling me not to freak out when my little brother's eyes are one step closer to_ black_?" Dean grabbed at his hair, eyes wide. Every of his following exhales was accompanied by a little ‚fuck,' until he nodded and stepped further into the hall.

The only light it was lit with was coming from openings like the one they came through and these changed every couple of minutes. There were also multiple holes in the ceiling and in the floor.

„The Core, huh?"

Chloe tried to count all possible openings. She thought of Lois and whined: „So many doors... Some of them _must_ lead out..."

„Definitely," Sam appeared at her back. „Every corridor of the maze has a door here. I think. We should... you know, peek into every opening, find out if one of them is simply an exit door."

„Oh, I wish. That would be a piece of cake," Chloe sighed again. „I mean, a piece of pie."

After making sure that a door's closing would not cut their thread, the Winchesters started exploring the openings with Chloe in the hall as an anchor or, as she called it, Ariadne.

Standing in cut-off shorts and Dean's leather jacket and shuffling her feet, Chloe realized that waiting was the worst thing they could possibly tell her to do. She couldn't escape imagining what happened to Lois. She hated being idle. _Hold on, cuz..._

The Winchesters reported everything they'd seen before entering another door.

„Nothing."

...

„A pile of dead spiders and one big-ass fly. Not kidding."

...

„Found out what made that whooo~aah sound."

...

„Sonovabitch, that Oompa Loompa thing scratched me with a frickin spear!"

...

„Aaand nothing."

...

„This time, daddy brought you a gift," Dean referred to a twenty-something girl in skimpy clothing they returned with.

„I want a pony and you bring me a go-go dancer. Why am I not surprised," Chloe forced a smile and shook hands with the jumpy girl.

Sam introduced her to Chloe: „We found her in a corridor that must be close to the backstage. There was no exit at the moment, though. Her name's Lacey."

„Oh, I saw your audition!" Lacey exclaimed and covered her mouth shyly. „I could see the stage from time to time," she peeped.

Sam and Dean left the girl with Chloe and continued their quest, whereas Chloe found herself interviewed.

„I loved your dance, it was original but very hot. Where did you learn to dance?"

„Ah, at home. In front of a TV."

„Really? That's amazing! Where are you from? I'm from Utah, and NO, I'm not Mormon," Lacey giggled nervously.

„Kansas."

„I used to be a dancer here, you know. Then one day, I got lost backstage..."

„How long ago was that?"

„Uuh – a few days. Listen, the taller guy-"

„Sam," Chloe inserted.

„Yeah, Sam, he has these creepy dark eyes. Is he alright?"

„Yeah. I hope."

„Isn't he like one of those things in this place? Like... a monster?"

„No." Chloe's head snapped to Lacey and then truned away, searching for words and finding none. „You know, not everything supernatural is necessarily a monster."

„What do you mean?"

„They're creatures. Like sharks, tigers and humans. They're lifeforms. Some of them we hunt simply because they have us in their food chain. And some of them are evil, just like man can be."

„So that's what a ‚Hunter' means." Lacey raised her eyebrows.

„I'm affraid most hunters are a little more opinionated than this," Chloe admitted. „Hell, I'm not sure even Sam and Dean would agree with me." She frowned at the thought.

„Oh. Sorry for the interrogation, I'll shut up now." Lacey apologized.

„It's OK, Lacey. If it keeps you from losing your mind, keep going," Chloe gave her an assuring smile.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

They did it. They actually found a way out. Not before they almost got eaten by a fake exit that chomped on anything in its vicinity and spat the remains back to the manager's office, but still. Roughly thirty hours after entering the Mystery Spot, they were breathing fresh air again.

Dialing Clark's number immediately, Chloe pulled the ‚Doctor Smart Pants' depository key from her pocket. As the phone rang, Chloe tried to distract herself with it, deciding what to do with it.

„Dammit, he's not picking up!" Chloe snapped the cell shut. _We'll use the key to find the depository company and have them reveal all the remnants. The families need to KNOW what happened..._ Chloe grid her teeth. _Lois... _

The four of them got into the Impala and rode Lacey to a bus station.

„Could I... Could I speak with you for a minute, Chloe?"

In a hurry, Chloe ignored the brothers' suspicious looks and stepped out of the car with her. Lacey opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

„Lacey, please, I need to get to my computer as soon as po-"

Chloe was cut off by a soft kiss.

Well, she always wanted to know what it felt like to kiss a girl.

Not bad, by the way.

But she had other things on her mind than marveling at the ‚taste of her cherry chapstick.'

„What are you-" Chloe detached herself from the girl, but Lacey caught her hands.

„I wasn't lost in the labyrinth," she surprised Chloe, „I went there on purpose."

„What?" Chloe's eyes skipped to a rapid movement in the Impala. As if the brothers were tumbling over each other on order to get a better view.

„I, I worked there tonight, and I saw you dance, and then I found out they threw you in there and I knew how to get in so I- ..." Lacey saw the confusion in Chloe's eyes. „Oh, come on, you've had other guys chasing after you, right? Please tell me I didn't creep you out."

„G-guys? No, I, L-Lacey-"

„Oh, about that." Lacey pulled out a piece of paper. „I'm not Lacey, not really. I'm not even a girl, actually. Don't tell the Winchesters, but..."

Chloe took the paper that read ‚for Chloe: Leonard McCarny ' and a phone number.

„I'm a shapeshifter," Lacey-the girl-the person whispered. „I know it's a lot, but... Please call me, I could help you with anything!"

While Chloe stood dumbfounded, the person stole another tiny kiss from her and ran away before the Winchesters killed her – emm, him.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Back at the motel, Dean came out of a shower and found Sam returned from his mission.

„How is she?" He picked up a toothbrush, listening to Sam's report.

„Well, kinda angsty. She's got her laptop and every other possible gadget running, but Clark's still not picking up, so..."

„So she's feeling useless," Dean pronounced through a mouthful of toothpaste. „Damn, she hates that."

„Yeah. She banned us from her room until her cousin is found, actually."

„So that's why you were back so quick," Dean spat out, rinsed and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He kinda wanted to be there for Chloe. He looked away. _I wouldn't know what to say anyway_.

„So, banned from her room, huh?" He put on some jeans and T-shirt and laid down on a bed. Staring at the ceiling, he imagined what could be happening in the neighbouring room.

„Yeah, she was quite adamant about it. As if she really needed us to stay away," Sam complained.

Dean remembered the scolding Clark gave her about playing big brave Chloe all the time.

„I guess we can't do anything but respect her wish," Sam sighed.

Dean stared at the ceiling some more. „Bullshit," he shot out of the bed and rushed to Chloe's door.

She opened up with a cellphone to her ear. Frowning, she let him in.

„Clark! Finally!" She shouted out so loud Dean jumped. He watched as she eagerly absorbed the information Clark was giving her, nodding even though he couldn't see her and smiling shakily. „Thank god... John Corben? No idea, but I'll look him up. Thank you so much, Clark... I know, it's just, I'm sorry I couldn't help... Oh, of course, go and say hi for me. Bye." The breath that escaped her when she hanged up was enormous. As if a huge weight fell from her shoulders.

„Good news?" Dean sat next to her on the bed. He noticed her black eye was even darker than before.

Chloe nodded raising her hand to keep tears in, but it was too late, a sob was out and she was shaking_. _

_Oh shit, what should I do?_

She solved the problem for him when she threw her arms around his neck and hid her face in the hole of his neck, breaking down completely.

_Oh crap, hugging. I can do this... just have to... forget about her body pressed against mine and hug back... _

Dean did his best to hide his lack of hugging skills. First, she was hanging on him for dear life, so he squeezed her shoulders and the small of her back firmly. Somewhere in the process, she climbed in his lap and he gulped. Then, she just laid her head on his shoulder, working on a regular breathing and absent-mindedly massaging his other shoulder. Dean answered by hugging her gently, but anything more would be... too much for his anatomy to handle. Suddenly, he realized her breasts were squeezed against his chest.

_Shit, I SO suck at hugging. I think I can pinpoint her nippl- OH GOD._

Dean's fierce inhale made Chloe pull away and search his face.

„Sorry, I..." _got inappropriately horny_. „Chloe, if there's anything I can do..." _that wouldn't make me wanna blow my brains out..._ „to..." _make you feel better – but not like THAT!_

Chloe cut him off by cupping the back of his neck and pulling him down to rest her cheek against his.

_No, I can't do hugging! Fuck fuck fuck-_

And then she kissed his cheek in an inviting gesture. Dean's eyes widened.

_Oh. Oh THIS I can do. Very much._


	10. Dean's Third First Kiss

DEDICATED: to shadowglove ( .net/u/827845/ ).

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters. Nope, nor the Impala.

NOTE: Sorry it took me longer than I promised. I'm working as castle guide and I was having my software reinstalled. Aww, don't frown. Here, have a chapter full of hot, steaming sex! Do you want marshmallows with it? ^_^

**Dean's Third First Kiss**

He had her in his lap, a petite and fragile body filled with admirable traits. He could pick her up, all curled up and trusting, and take her... _I don't know where, I'd just like to carry her like that one day_.

Dean looked in Chloe's eyes and saw it. The green darkness blazing with heat.

His thoughts accelerated at the sight. He could throw her on the bed, ravish her, take her breath away in so many ways...

Chloe pressed up on her knees, which brought her face only a little above Dean's, and kissed his cheek again, touching the corner of his lips.

**OR he could finally, finally really kiss her**.

„Chloe," Dean moaned before his lips caught hers.

They were _so_ soft. _I mean sooo frickin soft._ Like cotton candy – so supple he couldn't tell where they began and ended, couldn't recognize their surface from the consistency of a hot breath. His eyes automatically closed shut as he dove into this tiny miracle called Chloe's lips.

Savoring the moment, he let her take control of the kiss. In her convenient position, Chloe folded her arms behind his neck and did all kinds of amazing things to his mouth. Stroking her lips against his, nipping at his bottom lip and gently sucking at his upper lip, she made him utter embarassing sounds. (And their tongues hadn't even come to play yet!) She seemed to be going by a checklist of ‚things I always wanted to do to Dean when Sam wasn't looking.'

Her tongue darted out and Dean gasped. He pushed her closer, the closest possible, slanted his mouth over hers and deepened the kiss.

„Mmmm," she hummed and raked her fingers through his hair. And then, halleluiah, their tongues met.

The feeling made Dean forget to breathe. Her curious, cheeky tongue... Her hot cavern of a mouth... _Been waiting so long to have her like this... Chloe..._

He broke the kiss to take a deep breath. She wimpered as if he was hurting her by not kissing her more. „Dean," she begged; and that was when Dean officially lost it.

He pushed her back on the bed, forced her knees open and supported himself on top of her in order to kiss the life out of her. He didn't even realize that as his tongue delved in and out of Chloe's mouth, his body was shaking her **and** the bed with synchronized thrusts.

„Oh god," she groaned when his crotch rubbed against her center. Dean used the chance to place as many kisses over her neck and ears as possible. She shivered like a flower in earthquake. „We need to s-slow down," she barely got the words out.

„Of course," he agreed half-heartedly and pulled away. She was lying beneath him, lips red and a little swollen, which in combination with her black eye made her look like an abuse victim. Dean sighed and margined her injury with butterfly kisses. Moving his mouth south, he considered himself slow enough for Chloe to speak her mind and raise objection. Yet when he reached the nape of her neck, all Chloe uttered was a very erotic sound. He turned her head to the side and dug deep into the cushion so that he could lick at his favourite spot and make her tremble again.

Dean ran his lips down her cleavage and bit at one of the peaks below, and though protected by a top and a bra, it still made Chloe cry out. His eager hands found the hem of her black wife-beater and slid under it.

„Dean, we need to- hahh," Chloe's back arched as his hands slipped under the bra and cupped two small round breasts.

„I know," he rasped, returning to her blushed face. Thumbs pressing against her nipples with the rest of his big hands enveloping her ribs, he felt like holding a doll in a very dirty way. The ‚nnh' sound she made would put the dirtiest dolls in shame, though. „I just can't stop," he pulled her in for another kiss.

However discouraging her words were, Chloe had been meeting every Dean's push with a push of her own. Welcoming him in her mouth, writhing blissfully under the attention he gave her body, placing a few kisses on his neck when she had a chance to, drawing his body closer... That was, until his hand cupped the vee of her thighs.

„Dean!" Her legs instinctively tried to press together. He was so hard it hurt.

He hid his reddened face in the curve of her neck and pleaded: „Chloe..." _If you end it now, I swear I'm gonna die. I'll obey and retreat only to die somewhere in a corner. _

He sucked at the nape of her neck to convince her. His hand arrived at her crotch again and this time, she didn't resist. Distracting her with a wild French kiss, he opened her fly and cupped her mound over her underwear. As his fingers moved to tease the wet spot on her panties, she couldn't concentrate on kissing anymore, and so he shifted to her half-clad breasts and took one in his mouth. Ruining her clothes in such forgivable ways, he almost didn't hear her words.

„What was it, baby?"

„Your tee... sh-shirt," she was covering her eyes with the back of her hand, embarrassed by her reactions, the other hand clasped in his T-shirt. „T-take it off."

_What a brilliant idea,_ he kissed her lips and the offered inside of her hand, getting rid of his T-shirt plus her rolled up wife-beater in seconds. This time, when his hand returned to the mission in her shorts, the level of difficulty was raised by her own little expedition around his chest. Freeing one of her breasts out of the bra, he decided to punish every diversion her hands created with a feral open-mouthed kiss there. (Judging by her whimpers, he felt like punishing Chloe often from now on.)

As he was playing with the rosy bud of her nipple and keeping at the circular motion of his fingers down there, Dean didn't notice her hands fumble around his pockets.

At last, his index and middle finger entered her folds and found the haven they were looking for. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and gasped; it took all of his willpower not to come just at the idea of his dick inside this tight heat. Damn, she was so taut around his finger it would probably kill him if he tried to enter her right now.

He curled the finger and kept exploring her until he found the spot that made her scream out. Just as he was about to pursue the sweet spot, her fists pushed at his chest and Dean wondered if she was pushing him away. Something in her hand, however, got his attention. What... a condom?

„Where did you get that?" he stopped in his actions, confused.

„Your pocket," Chloe blushed one more tone darker.

„Oh," Dean took the green package as if it was his green light to go all the way. He gave Chloe a big, giddy, sloppy kiss, and delightedly rolled aside to put it on. When he rolled back, he found her disposed of her shorts.

Black eye, swollen lips, lovebites on her neck, one breast stripped out of the bra, hands fisted. - Dean almost felt bad. Obviously nervous from his staring, Chloe pulled him closer and kissed his pulse. _Almost._

He breathed her name in her ear and tried to take off her underwear. Her hesitation lasted only a second. After running a hand down her belly, bellow and inside, he realized that while he was on the brim of explosion, she still needed a minute. Using his fingers to prepare her, he thought of what he usually said to girls in this situation.

‚_You're so sexy...' Nah, flattering makes her nervous, not turned on._

‚_I'm gonna sex you slow...' Nope, not this time._ Dean could feel that his famous porn star stamina was affected by the weeks of loneliness. When was the last time he picked up a girl in a bar? Around ten weeks ago... _Before Chloe joined us, actually... _

What else could he say? ‚_I'll make you come so hard you'll-'_ _Ugh, not that._ Finding himself hating his usual phrases, Dean just kissed her reassuringly. **Tenderly.** Damn, he didn't even know he was capable of that.

When he started pushing in, they both hissed with special kinds of pain. His jaw set, he spoke through his teeth: „You alright? Does it hurt?" _Fuck,_ he added inwardly, _you feel almost like a virgin... So tight it's painful... _

„It's just - been a while," Chloe looked away and covered her face with her hands. He could still hear her whimpers as he slowly carried on. For the first time in his life, he was not very proud of his infamous girth.

„Just a little more," he said in a low, husky voice. „It's gonna feel so good Chloe, I promise..." And he kept on whispering in her ear until he was all the way in.

Chloe uncovered her face and slid her hands down his back.

„Move," she spoke against his lips, even though she shifted uncomfortably when he did. „Move," her hands reached his buttocks and Dean twitched inside her.

Teeth grinding in self-control, he set a slow pace. Soon, a sexy squeeze on his butt urged him to go faster.

He laid his forearm under Chloe's neck, never leaving her blushed, vulnerable face form sight. Was he pushing too much? Did the angle feel good? Chloe groaned and Dean felt a wave of satisfaction.

A few minutes in was usually the time Dean started changing positions, shocking the girl but then amazing her with his creativity and skill. Not this time. This time, Dean just couldn't refrain from constantly checking her expression. Angling his pelvis, he tried some of his special circular moves and repeated those that made her moan the most. He couldn't understand this anxiety to please her; he knew he was **always** good in bed!

Feeling his peak coming, he found her sweet spot again and kept stroking it mercilessly while pinching her clit and biting at her nipple at the same time. Chloe's breath hitched and then she was screaming, her spasms taking him with. Dean buried his face in the pillow next to her head, their naked bodies pressed against each other, and roared as he came.

...

They lay next to each other, starring at the ceiling. Not quite down from their high, feebly replaying the last minutes in their heads. Dean knew there was something wron-... well, different about his behavior tonight. But damn it if he didn't want to do it all again and again.

„Wow," Chloe's hoarse voice resounded. Dean had just gotten rid of the condom. „...Thank you." She slapped her forehead in embarrassment right after she said it. „I mean I **knew** you were a sex god but..."

For some reason, Dean rolled back atop of her and silenced her with a short kiss. Opening his mouth, yet again finding no words to say, he just looked in her eyes for a second and then looked down. He examined her protective tattoo. The blazing pentacle suited her so much he couldn't imagine her without it anymore.

Dean laid his head over the tatto, on her naked chest –AND DEAR GOD it felt like finally finding the place he belonged. He wrapped his arms around her.

_Crap_, he gulped, _that's why the shakiness... This was no sex, this... I fucking made love to her... _

Chloe sank her fingers in his hair and he almost groaned at how good it felt.

„I like your weight on top of me," she murmured.

«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»

Chloe assumed Dean fell asleep. Cheek pressed between her breasts, stubble stinging her skin, Dean was holding her like a lover.

_But we're not lovers, are we?_ Chloe sighed. _Dean would jump in the Impala and speed away the second I called him that. On the other hand_… She stroked one of the arms that were holding her and he frowned, then rolled away. _He's obviously not used to sharing a bed. And I honestly doubt he does what we did with every girl._ Chloe watched his eyelashes flutter as he slept. _He was so... honest in his passion. His eyes were so intense._..

Chloe rose from the bed in order to take a shower. _Look at you, Chloe. Trying to persuade yourself that you are something special. You told him you were needy. He's a womanizer. This is the result of that equation. _

Chloe turned the water to lukewarm, hoping it would clear her head. _No. I was there and I saw it and I felt it. I admit I didn't want to go that far tonight. But.._. _What he forced on me was so affectionate that I'm far from complaining. _

Chloe turned the water off and started brushing her teeth._ You'll change your mind in the morning, when he wakes up next to you and-_

_No, no, please, let's not think of the consequences just yet. Not yet, there's still a few hours left, it's still tonight... _

She entered the bedroom on tiptoes and switched the bedlight off, finally realizing her nudity. She found her sleep shirt and a pair of panties, put them on and as quiet as possible returned to the bed.

Thinking about what happened on the bed just a while ago, Chloe smiled contentedly and stretched her body. _I'm absolutely not sorry we did that. Dean made me feel SO good... I just hope he felt the same, even though I had been so stupidly passive... _

„Oh dear god, are you kidding me?" Dean groaned right next to her, not quite as asleep as she left him.

„What?" Chloe jumped in surprise.

„Were you doing that on purpose?" he demanded, voice deep. „Walking naked in - in moonlight, I mean. And that stretching and smiling thing." Chloe snorted, but Dean looked serious. His hand went to her sternum and found her tattoo, even though it was hidden under her shirt.

„Um, sorry, I thought you were asleep," Chloe answered meekly as his fingers fanned out over her belly, touching the undersides of her breasts.

„Hmm, guess I forgot to tell you one thing..." Dean's breath skimmed her ear as he captured her under his body again. „See, normally I can go like this all night..." Chloe's mouth hung open and he used the chance to nip at her bottom lip. „But since we had a tough cuppa days..." –Another nip on the lips- „How about just one more time?" Dean let her feel his hard-on through the sheet he was covered with.

_Good news everyone, Dean doesn't look repentant either. But hey, what was it about JUST one more time? Twice a night was the most Jimmy ever managed to – you know._

„Okay," Chloe heard herself say, „but I'm on top." Dean smiled like it was Christmas and pulled out a condom from under the pillow. „Where did you get that?"

„In my pocket," Dean grinned, „while you were in the bathroom." He rolled them over and let her straddle him. Chloe could feel the tenderness in her flesh from the previous time, but she wasn't going to be bothered by details.

She ran her hands down Dean's marvelous chest. „Mmm," she gave a sound of appreciation and his smile grew smug. „I really shouldn't boost your ego even more but..." She finished the sentence by sliding her tongue over his pectoral.

„Dammit, Chloe," Dean sucked in a breath as his muscles flexed.

_Oh, is this your weekness, Mr. Winchester?_ Chloe wondered. Giving the centre of his chest a gentle kiss, she shortly massaged the muscles between his neck and shoulders and then dragged her hands down as her mouth traveled south to lick around every of his abs, lowering the sheet at the same time. Dean cursed. Since her palms ended up against his nipples, she rotated them and added some pressure. Dean's reaction pleased her.

_I wonder what he'll do if I do this..._ Chloe took the skin below his waistline in her mouth, nipped and licked.

„Oh my god," Dean shuddered, yes he actually _shuddered_, his abs clenched and he half sat up, grabbing her ass to pull her against him. He caught her hair so it wouldn't fall in her face and drowned her in a wild kiss. His other hand kept gripping her butt, fingertips digging in her panties to tease the sensitivity of the crevice.

„Chloe," he begged her, „'m naked here, not fair..."

Chloe smiled at him, sat up and took off her shirt. There was only moonlight in the room, so her pale skin looked almost blue. Suddenly, her bottom and the small of her back were hugged by strong arms and she was pushed up his body again. There was something unusual in Dean's eyes as she looked down on him.

„You're so..." Dean shook his head disbelievingly and hauled her down to kiss anything in his reach.

„Ah... I'm so what?" Chloe wanted to know; even with him lapping at her breasts, her curiosity prevailed.

For a while, only kissing noises were heard, but then it came out, muffled against her neck: „...Beautiful." It sounded as if he had never said it before and meant it. And that just brought tears to her eyes. She couldn't help it, it was... the fact that... _Dean Winchester, the badass hunter who hates chick-flick moments, just told me I'm beautiful._

„Thank you," a tear fell on his cheek as she cupped his lower jaw and kissed him. His eyes widened with surprise, but instead of asking about the crying he just kissed her with risen intensity.

Knowing the strength of his body, Chloe laid her whole weight on him, legs pressed together on top of him, arms hugging his neck. „Take them of," she refered to the last piece of clothing in the game. He checked her eyes, probably for more tears, and slowly slid her panties down to her knees. Her legs did the rest and then she was straddling him again, shifting into the right position to...

„Umh," Dean bit his lip when her hand found his member and stroked it, balls to head. Chloe gripped it and slowly lowered herself on it.

„Ohh, Dean," she moaned.

„God, you're killing me," Dean squeezed her hips while his gave an unconscious thrust so that she was impaled to the hilt. Chloe yelped and he murmured: „Sorry."

„It's okay," she breathed and laid her hands on his pecks, trying to find the right move. She used to rock this position with Jimmy, but with Dean's size it was... different.

She rose and fell („Fuck," Dean said), transferred her weight from left to right („Dammit, baby," Dean commented), and tried a circular motion („Oh, fuck!"), but none of these were easy. She sat down on his complete length, closed her eyes and before she thought of anything else, she absent-mindedly rocked forwards and backwards. This time, both of them cursed out loud.

Chloe concentrated on setting the right pace while his hands traveled up her sides to cupp her breasts, squeeze and fondle, and then back to her hips to draw her in deeper. With every shift, she could feel all of his length and girth inside her stretching her flesh while her clit touched his body at the same time, teasing her.

Breathing heavily, she bent over to him. He looked at her as if she saved his brother's life not ten weeks ago, but ten seconds ago. As if she really was something special. As if he didn't deserve her. She just **had** to kiss him **right now**.

When it became hard for them to breathe, Chloe broke the kiss and remembered what she always wanted to do. She pressed her fingers against Dean's mouth, and though confused, Dean sucked and licked them obediently. Then she pulled away and let him see the fingers slide down in her light brown, trimmed garden. She felt his shaft pulse inside her as she started stimulating her own throbbing button.

Going back to her favourite tempo, Chloe pressed his hands firmer against her hips and said huskily: „Drive me home, Dean." (Yep, she also always wanted to say that.)

And then her back was arching, and Dean's hands were bruising her, and she was shaking all over, and Dean's hips were pumping in and out of her and all of that was summed up in a doubled:

„Oohhh!"

..

..

..

**Author's note****: I'm not quite satisfied about my version of their first time. I wanted it to be a little awkward, but I ended up with two simultaneous orgasms. I guess the only a-little-awkward thing was my writing, especially in the first part. **

**Which is why I would like you to tell me your opinion. Any tips on how to make this chapter better? I mean concrete descriptions, steps of the sexual act and dialogues – *blush* indeed.**


	11. The Morning After

DEDICATED: to shadowglove ( .net/u/827845/ ).

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, including the Impala.

**The Morning After**

Chloe woke up very slowly, yawning and arching. Oh, she knew this feeling. Kind of sore but happy. The feeling of vented sexual frustration.

Dean was sleeping on the other side of the bed, but his arm was crossed with hers and Chloe considered it a cute subconscious attempt of intimacy. When sleeping, Dean as a whole was actually very cute. She could finally take a good look at those freckles of his. Funny, after she first met them, she imagined Sam to be the one with fre-

_**Oh my god. Sam.**_

Chloe's throat grew narrow, the first signal of hyperventilation.

_What am I going to tell Sam? He must know why Dean hadn't returned to his room. Oh my god, could he... Could he have heard us? Were we loud? I guess. Oh my fucking god, he heard us having sex! He must be disgusted !_

Imagining Sam's feelings, Chloe was paralyzed by guilt. She felt some tears coming, so she sprang out of the bed and went to take a shower again.

_Sam..._

_Dean... _

_I'm so screwed... _

As she stepped out of the bathroom, she walked into a wall of tanned muscle.

„Hey," Dean steadied her before she fell.

„Hi, morning," Chloe rubbed her aching nose. _Thank god he put on his boxers. _

„You keep hurting yourself on various parts of my body, you noticed?"

„Um, yeah," Chloe let him take her chin and inspect her black eye.

„Are you ok?" he asked in a low voice.

„Yeah, um, fine." The tightness in her throat returned while Dean glared at her with suspecting eyes. „It's just... It..."

„It's Sam, isn't it."

„Yeah," Chloe swallowed and sobbed the big question: „What am I gonna tell Sam?"

Dean sighed the I-hate-chick-flick-moments sigh and scratched his neck. „You sorry we...?"

„No," she confused him by stepping closer and hiding her face in his chest. She kissed his skin and peeped: „Last night was great."

Slowly, Dean's arms rose, new to the whole concept of hugging a girl he slept with. His forearms touched her sides, one hand rested on the lower of her back and the other stroked very lightly down her spine. It was nerve-wrecking and comforting at the same time. Doing his own thinking, Dean squeezed her a little, his hands fisted into balls and he took a deep breath.

„You should tell him... " Dean's voice sounded alarmingly distant. „You should tell him he still has a chance." Chloe's eyes snapped to Dean's. „He" - Dean cleared his throat – „He deserves a good chance, so... You should tell him that. Right."

Was he really thinking the same thing Chloe was thinking? Was he really open to her secret fantasy of ...?

„And if you, you know, find out you're soulmates or something, I'll... I swear I won't be awkward about it."

_Holy shit, of course not! He's not a telepathic boyfriend, he's a loving brother. He's offering to step away in favor of his brother's happiness. Wait. So Dean thinks I can make Sam happy? As opposed to what? A short-term sexual relationship with him that would end badly? Or is he tired of me already? No, I refuse to believe any of these prejudices. I..._

_I don't want to do this. I DON'T WANT TO DECIDE._

„I just wish I could have you both," Chloe said out loud without realizing.

Dean stiffened, which made her think the hugging time was over.

„Whose turn is it to bring breakfast?" she asked.

Dean was looking at her with wide eyes, stuttering: „U...uh, that would be me."

„Alright," she stole another kiss from the center of his chest. „I'll go see Sam, then."

„Yeh," he nodded and gulped.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Sam was browsing the internet, trying to look completely fine as Chloe entered the room.

„Morning," she said quietly.

„Hi," Sam cleared his throat. „I had a vision last night."

„You did?" Chloe seemed relieved and worried at the same time. „How's your head?"

„Good." Sam remembered how thankful he was when pain and flashes of information freed him from the moans and groans he was masochistically listening to. Once the vision was over, he gladly lost consciousness.

„What did you see?"

„A summer camp. It looked just like a ghost town. Something was happening to the kids, they returned home different." Sam's voice was pure business. „I caught a glimpse of this weird reflection in a mirror, did my research and voilà: Changeling." He pointed to the screen and Chloe walked over to look over his shoulder.

She didn't smell of Dean; she smelt of her sweet/spicy shower gel. Sam found himself no less desperately attracted to her than yesterday.

„There were some details in the vision that helped me find a pattern in Montana. An accident kills the father, then the mother and child disappear. Sometimes the mother goes mad in the process, but in the end, they always disappear." Sam clenched his hands as he felt Chloe's breath on his neck.

„Montana?" She repeated. „That's not so far. I'll need to get some gas before we leave town, but-"

„**Dammit Chloe, tell me already**." Sam snapped at her in the middle of her sentence. She jumped and stared at him like a deer in headlights. „Just tell me. _Are you together now._" His deep voice made it more of a premonition than a question.

„N-no," Chloe stammered.

„So... Was it a one-time thing?" Sam spoke what he wished and feared at the same time.

„I don't know... I don't think so."

Sam just gaped at her, trying to figure out what that meant.

„Oh, great, so now you're single but – out of limits?"

„Eh, no, I think – I mean – we're **not** dating, so-"

„So you're sleeping together but not dating?" Sam couldn't believe Chloe would be so Deany about it.

„No! It's not like that..."

„Then what is it? Make me understand, Chloe. If somebody asked you out right now, would you go out with him or not?"

„Only if that somebody was you!" Chloe exclaimed and then shut up, eyes wide.

Sam was staring at her, mouth open. _Only if... If it was me. Only if it was me. She still wants me. And I still can try... But she slept with Dean, that lucky bastard! If I tried to... I can't do that to him. I can't do that to her. I can't do that to __**us**__._

„I'll go pack," she whispered and left the room.

The door closed and Sam sighed.

„Shit."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Two cars drove close to each other down a highway.

„So, what did you and Chloe talk about?" Dean feigned indifference.

Sam didn't answer, shuffling in his seat in an I-don't-wanna-talk-about-it fashion.

_Well that's a first._

Dean didn't know what to expect from this side of his brother. Did Sam hate him now? Did he need a fitsfight to feel better? Did he want Chloe to leave? Was he planning on leaving himself? _Oh hell no!_

„Tell me what you're thinking, Sammy."

Sam sighed: „I think that you got the girl but none of you want to admit it to yourselves."

_I wish it would be that easy._

„What do you know, maybe you'll end up with her anyway," Dean murmured. He had enjoyed talking with his baby brother about Chloe behind her back, they did it daily. But now that something actually happened between him and Chloe, it became as hard for Dean as any emotional conversation was.

„Yeah, right. What makes you believe that? 'Cause if you dump her, I'll kick your ass." Sam's voice showed he wasn't joking.

„Can't dump her if we're not even dating yet. And trust me, I'm the oldest, I'm always right. You two could make that uber-sweet sort of a couple that makes my teeth hurt."

Sam eyed his brother curiously. „What's with the feet on the brakes, Dean? Since when do you not like her?"

„Oh I like her alright," Dean cleared his throat. „But we all know I'm not exactly boyfriend material." For a while, there was silence in the Impala. Dean shook his head disbelievingly upon what he was trying to do. „You, on the other hand... "

„And what does Chloe want?" Sam interrupted him. „Did she tell you?"

Dean snorted. „Funny thing you ask... You remember the night she got her tattoo? What she told us about the possession? How she...?" Dean finished the sentence by wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

„How she... wanted us both? Respectively?" Sam guessed.

„Yeah, that. She mentioned something similar this morning."

„Oh." Sam tried to sound composed, but then he choked on his own saliva. When he finally stopped coughing, he wheezed: „Music?"

Dean never found an AC/DC cassette faster than that time.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Chloe used her pit stop to put some makeup on her black eye so as ‚not to scare the kids.' She used to decline Dean's offers to fill her gas tank for her, but when she realized it wasn't sexist of him, that Dean simply liked taking care of cars, she let him do it every time. Sam leaned against her car door.

„Aren't you bored alone in the car?" he asked.

She gave him a little smile through her pocket mirror. „Only a little. When I'm not listening to music, I'm on the phone with my cuz or the JLA. I've been overusing my handsfree lately. And when I get lonely," Chloe lowered her voice in a secretive way, „I call you and pretend that I need another pit stop."

Sam chuckled at that and she gave him an innocent smile.

_Oh man, she has no idea how gorgeous she is, does she? _

_U-uh, don't even think about it. Bad, bad Sam._

„So, tell me more about the job," Chloe cut off his inner dialogue.

„Yeah. The pattern started two years ago and the last case was last November, a month after the kid returned from the camp. The cases took place in more than a half of the calendar, so I figured it must be a camp that does spring and autumn weekends. There's only one in the area, it's called Crystal Town. This is their first spring weekend in the season."

„Crystal?" Dean appeared next to them, obviously listening the whole time. „As in Camp Crystal Lake?"

Sam and Choe groaned when they realized the reference.

„Seriously, I should start writing down these things," Chloe smirked. „So how do you kill a changeling?"

„With fire," Sam and Dean said at the same time.

„I called Bobby for some verified info and he told me about this mother changeling, so we should look out for that," Sam added. „Oh, and he says hi. Says we should come over."

„Me too?" Chloe looked unsure.

„Definitely," the brothers agreed.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Chloe threw a suit jacket over her jeans and T-shirt before they arrived. She told the boys not to change and prepared yet another fake paperwork. The camp boss was a pleasant middle-aged woman trying to hide her confusion as Chloe gave her a tired smile.

„Hi, I'm Chloe Spelling, this is Dean and this is Sam. We were employed by MAHCCC to survey camp facilities. Would you allow us to tak a look around your place?"

The woman introduced herself as Susan Fischer and took them to her office. Chloe tried to persuade her that she had a choice, they were not from the government after all, when in fact she was naming reason after reason for not sending them away.

„The Mothers Against Harmful Children's Camp Conditions are currently making their first list of reccomended camps." The Winchesters hid their snigger at the name and Chloe send them a teacher look. „They're about to make it public before the summer begins, so as you see, it'll work as great advertisement. We'll check out the hygiene levels, the huts children sleep in, the meals they are given, take water samples and such. All in all, it should take the whole of Saturday and maybe even Sunday morning. Do you think we could pay some accomodation here instead of driving to the nearest town and back?"

And just like that, they were in. They were given a hut with four small beds that they knocked together, planning to sleep across them. Chloe gulped at the thought of the three of them in one bed again. _I bet it's gonna be awkward instead of hot,_ she sighed.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Self-made flame throwers and cover props in their backpacks, Sam and Dean walked Chloe back to the gate because ‚the signal in the camp sucked and she needed to make an important phone call'. While she was passionately discouraging ‚Ollie' from some money transfer, the brothers took a stroll around the camp. They saw children creating lame jewelry for their parents and fell nostalgically silent.

They stopped in a wood shop supervised by Susan's two teenage sons. Again, Sam was saying nothing, deep in his own thoughts. Dean fingered his necklace and frowned.

_What if this whole Chloe thing makes him wanna quit? What if after we get Azazel...? _

„You know," his voice was low and a little raspy, „when you agreed to come with me and look for dad, I thought..." Dean shook his head and didn't finish the sentence.

„You thought what?" Sam enquired.

Dean snorted at his own idiocy back then. „I though that maybe I could get us to be a family again. You know, if you stayed long enough to let me smooth the things between you and dad. Not that I trust my verbal skills so much, I just thought... That there could be all three of us in the car again, that's all."

„There **is** three of us now," Sam brought up.

„Yeah, but the chemistry is a little different," Dean snorted. „And we've got two cars. We could feed a state in Africa with that gas money."

Sam snorted, too. „Our credit cards are fake and Chloe pays her own gas," he reminded him and then fell quiet again. They watched the older Fischer boy help the younger one with a splinter.

„Tell me you won't disappear on me," Dean suddenly said.

„What?"

„Promise me... That if you ever decide to go away, you won't disappear without a word."

„Okay," Sam sounded surprised, „but I wasn't planning on it."

Dean nodded, still staring ahead at the wood shop. „Good."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Susan Fischer looked terrified as Sam held her at gunpoint. They had spent most of the day watching the camp staff and agreed that Susan was the most suspicious. A single mother of two teenagers and a little girl that doesn't have enough of kids, so she opens a camp? To Sam, Dean and Chloe, who knew little of loving mothers, this ever-smiling and awfully kind person seemed scary in her perfection.

„We just need you to do one thing," Dean approached her with a lighter in his hand. „Touch the fire."

„What? What kind of sick people are you? WHO ARE YOU?"

„Calm down," Chloe never stopped aiming her Beretta at the woman in tears. „Just do it for one second."

Susan's shaky hand touched the fire and jerked back like any other human being's.

„It's not her," Dean announced.

„Great. We've got at least two creepy kids running around the camp and not much time until Sunday. Susan, listen to me." Chloe took control again and Sam found it intimidating and sexy at the same time. „You said you introduced us to the whole staff. Was it **really** all of them?"

Susan's voice was shaking. „Yeah, all of them."

„No one else ever comes here to help you?"

„Well, s-sometimes I call Tom, the janitor, and-and then I need a few more people for the big games..."

„Think, Susan. Has any of them been helping you regularly since you opened the camp two years ago?"

For a while, the only thing heard was her scared breathing. „W-well, Saddie comes for every opening and closing game."

„Saddie. Is there anything strange about her?"

„She's –she's one of those emo teenagers. She found this awful place for slaughtering cows and made it her own office or something. I would never go there. But on the inside she's nice, I'm sure. She rides her bike a lot, never needs a ride back home."

„Where is the slaughterhouse?"

„On the other side of the camp, at the end of the road."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

It was an interesting sight, watching an emo girl scream _**„My children!"**_ as she burst into flames. They found cages in the house, two of which contained children in shock. They took them with and went to leave them with Susan. What they saw when they returned to Susan's office, however, crushed them.

„We shouldn't have tied her up," Chloe kneeled down to the barely breathing woman. „The changelings must've felt their mother in danger, so they went here to get stronger." Chloe pulled off a piece of tape from Susan's lips. There were ugly round bites on her neck and ash from dead changelings around her.

„She would've called the cops," Sam said as if from a distance.

„Step away from us," Chloe prepared her hands.

„Wait, Chloe, you wanna do **that thing**?" Dean's eyes widened. „Are you sure?"

„She's a mother of three, Dean," was all Chloe said before light came out of her hands and filled the room.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

For a couple of minutes, Chloe lost her breath and pulse. Hugging her to his chest, Sam hated the feeling of helplessness when he saw her like that. Dean rushed to them, his eyes showing exactly the same disposition.

_Why the hell did we both fall for her so badly?_

„Take her," Sam spoke, „Hold her while I take care of Susan and the kids. She's gonna be cold again..."

Luckilly, Susan remembered the changelings exploding so she wasn't scared of the same faces when Sam gave her the true children. He shortly explained what happened, omitting the dying and reviving part, and asked for the best way to keep his friend warm, saying that Chloe was attacked even more severely than Susan. All he got was a pink electrical blanket and a reccomendation to drive three hours into next town. Even the boiler was running low on warm water because all children had been bathing recently.

„She's back," Dean said when Sam walked over to them. Chloe looked disoriented and extremely tired.

„S...Dea..." she slurred.

„We need to take her to our hut and keep her warm," Sam took her back in his arms. „You drive."

It took another couple of minutes before they got to their hut which was stupidly placed on another end of the camp. Sam hugged Chloe like a madman but she was turning colder and colder. Then, he got a _brilliant_ idea.

„Chloe, Chloe," he pulled away a little, searching her half-open eyes. „Do you remember how Dean kissed you after you brought me back? And you said it warmed you up." Chloe nodded, teeth chattering.

And so, Sam did what he was dreaming about for the last weeks or even months. He did what he was trying to banish out of his mind for days since they left Oregon. He kissed Chloe.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

**Author's note****: I hope you understand why I needed to write this before moving on another fluff scene ^_~**


	12. The Closest Thing to Ménage à Trois

**DEDICATED**: to shadowglove ( u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the characters, including the Impala.

**The Closest Thing to Ménage****à**** Trois**

It was as if Sam kissed her the first time he saw her, with pale cold skin, lips almost blue, barely any life in her body and with him still feeling a bit of a morbid attraction towards her.

Now he realized what a naïve romantic that made him. Chloe may have woken up minutes after the healing instead of an hour, but she was still hardly conscious. She hadn't communicated a full word since her eyes fluttered open and her only reaction to his kiss was a disoriented ‚mm.'

„Come on, Chloe," he showered her cold face with smooches and tried to get her attention. Piercing her bleary eyes with his, he blew hot breath on her fingers and knuckles. She shivered a little and finally, their eyes connected.

„S-sa..." She didn't finish the name, but just for the effort, Sam hurried to kiss her again. This time, she slowly opened her numb mouth against his. After Sam made a little detour around her neck and basically any exposed cold skin he found in reach, he returned to her lips bold enough to probe with his tongue. The inside of her mouth was still a little cold and if it had been anybody else but Chloe, Sam would feel utterly disgusted.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Dean stopped the car in front of their hut.

„We're here," he said in a voice that sounded nothing like his.

„Alright, let's get her inside," Sam's voice sounded pretty OK for a guy that just tore his lips away from a half-dead girl his brother slept with a few nights ago.

Once they were inside, Sam thrust Chloe in his brother's arms again and went to take care of things Dean could hardly think of (placing the electrical blanket comfortably, finding a glass of water and painkillers...Thank god Sam was such a Samantha). Dean was sitting on the bed with Chloe's limbs wrapped around him like an octopus in her subconscious search for body heat. Her cold arms slid under his T-shirt and gave him goose bumps.

His goose bumps were, however, nothing in comparison to the rigor that hit her a moment later. Dean tried his best to warm her up, but it didn't seem like much of a help.

„She's shaking like a jackhammer!" he called to his brother who was looking for something in the hut's bathroom-wannabe.

„Then kiss her!" Sam had the audacity to advice him.

Chloe must've perceived their words, because she pressed her face against Dean's neck and started placing small chilly kisses on his skin. Dean groaned.

_You're making it impossible for me, baby_._ Here I was, handing you over to Sammy, and now you... _

Sam finally burst into the room, but instead of coming to his aid, he took off his shirt and told Dean to do the same. Chloe was still sitting in Dean's lap when Sam swiftly rid her of her jacket and shoes.

Soon, she was lying in the middle of their improvised king bed only in her underwear with Sam and Dean on her sides, trying to fit all three of them under the blanket.

_I can't believe we're actually sandwiching her. Half naked. Seriously. Survival 101 is the cheesiest beginning to porn. Ugh, don't you dare imagine it! No! No visual with my brother or I'm gonna puke all over this pink warming thing...!_

And yet, there was a frail lovable creature next to him, she was _**Chloe**_and he would do pretty much anything to keep her from hurting. Combining the words of Macaulay Culkin, Hugh Jackman and Dylan Moran, he would kiss a toilet seat, swim a sea of excrement and maybe even fellate a smurf for her.

And so, Dean pressed himself gently against Chloe, knowing his brother was doing the same on her other side, and ran his hands over her body, ignoring the awkward moments when his and Sam's arms brushed against each other. And yes, he kissed her, because she was moaning ‚c-cold' and her shoulder / upper arm / cleavage / cheek were offered to him.

He was just rubbing her cold thigh and pretending his nether regions didn't exist when Chloe said something resembling a sentence.

„'S Susan OK?"

Dean stopped any of his movements.

„Yeah," Sam answered.

„How long was I...?"

„Just a couple of minutes. But you were quite out of it afterwards."

„Huh," Chloe processed the information and looked around. She must've been still confused because she had no snarky comments on their semi-nude situation. Instead, she grabbed Dean's hand on her thigh and moved in higher.

„Don't stop," she whispered urgently, another hypothermia attack hitting her, „It f-f-feels good."

Without thinking, Dean kissed her mouth and tasted her sweet response.

They kept their hands on her long after she fell asleep.

„I can't believe you arranged this," Dean murmured while avoiding Sam's gaze, brushing Chloe's hair out of her face.

„I can't believe you didn't object," Sam's hand rested on her waist. „This idea of hers could actually... work, you know. In a non-threesome way."

„Jeez, don't even **use** the T-word, ok?"

„Got it. But seriously. How much would you mind if she were with me... **and** with you?"

„You _wouldn't_ mind?"

„See, I thought about it all day. I don't think I would. You?"

„Uh..." Dean raked a hand through his hair and sighed. „All I can tell you is... If I ever... decided to share a girl with somebody... I guess it would be with you."

In her sleep, Chloe whimpered and shook with chill. Sam and Dean automatically enveloped her closer in their warmth.

„Sam?"

„Yeah."

„If we're gonna try this... Please don't make out in front of me."

„Sure thing. Same goes for you."

„Totally."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

A sharp sound stabbed at her temples. Recognizing Oliver's ringtone (Men in Tights), Chloe opened her eyes and found herself wrapped in a mass of hot muscle. Pun intended.

_Newsflash: Sam is a cuddler._

Reaching over Dean's body that had yet again rolled away on his side of the bed, Chloe found her cell phone.

„Yeah, I'm up, I'm up." _Bleh, and sweaty!_

„Chloe?"

„Yeah, it's me," she noticed her hoarse voice, „I just sound like this when I wake up after a rough night." _And considering who I ended up in bed with, dying was the least interesting event of that night._

„For a while I thought I couldn't recognize your voice anymore. Rough night you say? What happened? Did you have a fight with those Winchesters?"

„Why does everyone ask me that?" _When it's sooo the opposite_. „First it was Clark, then Lois, and even Bart asked last time he called."

„And you haven't figured it out, Captain Investigative? We miss you, Chloe. Maybe if you and the hunk twins had a little hussle, you'd at least visit us from time to time."

„Oh, that's sweet... in a wrong and completely childish way." Chloe laid back on the bed and her free hand landed on Sam's naked chest. „Impressive," she murmured distractedly.

„If you think so. Now what did you do last night?"

Chloe tried to refocus.„Just my favourite combo: hunting, killing and healing." _With a bonus of making out with Sam and Dean! WOOOOOT! _„What about you? Have you decided about that money transfer?"

„Hold on a minute, what kind of injury did you heal?"

„Ummm, just a few bite marks on a neck." _Technically._

„I see... Zatanna's getting closer to identifying your mystery object from Vegas, by the way. You could come and brainstorm with her a little."

„Do you mean her marvellous discovery that the bow-shaped thing is actually a bow? Yeah, she called me about that."

„An _ancient_ bow. From Rome. Or Greece."

„Ooooh." Chloe faked amazement.

„Alright, any other chance of you stopping by in Star City? We got a memo that the last 33.1 lab could be hidden in Brazil. Finding it is on top of our checklist right now - Victor and Raven are already on it."

„Oh, now you're talking, I haven't joined their geek fest in weeks. How is Raven doing, anyway? Has anybody finally come up with a nickname for her?"

„No! It's so hard to find anything more symbolic! She's the gothest goth I've ever seen, and I've been to GOTHAM. Her jokes are sometimes so morbid they'd make a mortician choke on air. I think Bart is virtually scared of her."

Chloe laughed. „I like her. And she's doing my job just fine, right?"

„Yeah. But speaking of Gotham, last time she was receiving a message from , I caught her hitting on him. _Hitting on him_, Chloe. _HARD_."

Chloe gasped. She sometimes dared to taunt Batman a little, especially when making up his JLA nickname, Mr. Black, but _flirting _with him? She imagined Batman's reaction and burst out laughing.

„This is a serious matter, Chloe! I have a feeling that soon, Mr. Black will stop picking up the phone when he sees our name on the dial. The cooperation of Star City and Gotham hero power depends on you! Please come back, it's been almost four months..."

„You're right, I should definitely visit." Chloe sighed and the bodies next to her tensed a little. „But then I'd have to go to Metropolis, too; Lois would have my head otherwise..."

„I'll fly her over in my jet." Oliver assured her.

„Thanks Ollie. Well, I hope I'll convince the ‚hunk twins' to plan another road trip, I don't wanna go alone. But we may pick up some jobs on the way, so you'd better not expect us by tomorrow. Oh and don't forget to leave me a part of the Brazil research!"

„I'm sending the materials as we speak."

„OK. Bye then. Miss you all!"

Chloe hung up and sighed again. Suddenly, two gorgeous bodies raised above her.

„And how exactly... Are you planning to convince us to go with you?" Dean leered at her.

They were both topless, they were both droolingly hot and they were both looking only at her.

„One at a time, of course," Chloe smiled and the brothers chuckled.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Waving the Crystal Town goodbye, they stopped in the closest waffle house for breakfast.

„This two-car system is getting annoying," Chloe admitted.

Dean gestured a ‚ Halleluyah, that's exactly what I've been talking about!' to Chloe, Sam and an innocent by-stander.

„I mean, I could be doing my research in the back of the Impala right now. But I'd never leave my baby bug here, so..."

„You can leave the Beetle at Bobby's," Sam looked up from his cell phone and showed them a text message. „He just invited us on a hunt close to his place."

„South Dakota is a little over a day from here," Dean pointed out. „That's not really a digression, is it?"

Chloe swallowed. She was going to meet Bobby, the man Sam and Dean admired and loved like a father. The man whose address was the only constant, unmoving thing in their lives. The man who wanted to meet her to make his own opinion on her.

„Oh god. I have absolutely nothing to wear."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: This is the last chapter I'm sending before I leave to study in Japan. I have no idea how my writing in Japan is going to be, but I hope I'll keep pushing out chapters because I have so much planned for our heroes.

I hereby want to thank **TinaH** (whose amazing reviews make me want to write another chapter right away), **The Alternative Source**, **Pompeypearly** and **Babyshan 211** – Seriously, without your reviews, the story would have been probably dead by now. And of course, everytime I get a word from my icon, **Shadowglove**, I'm happy beyond descripion. And don't forget, if you find anything to criticize, please let me know!

Love,

Angie


	13. Burying the Tomahawk

**DEDICATED**: to shadowglove ( u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the characters, nor the Impala.

**Burying the Tomahawk**

A knock on a door was answered by a frustrated sound of clothes falling on the floor.

„What?" the door flew open, showing Dean's body casually leaned against the frame.

„Hey… You look in need of a backrub," Dean tried not to sound like a teenager trying to talk himself inside a girl's room.

Chloe sighed. "No, I need a big mirror. Do you have one?"

„Uuh… no? Why?"

„Because there's none in my room. As well as there's no shelf under the bathroom socket for my curling iron. And the bathroom light sucks, you can't put on any make-up there."

„…I guess I can't."

„So, could we NOT go to the cheapest motel in town from time to time? Especially on the nights before meeting friends of the family and/or respectable hunters?"

„Sure."

„Ok." Chloe was chewing on her lip worriedly. "I'm sorry, did you need something?"

„Not really, just… Checking on you."

„Oh. See you in the morning, then. Good night, Dean."

Disappointed, Dean went back to his room.

„She not in the mood?" Sam teased, nose burried in a book.

„Uh, something's telling me she's a little on the edge because of Bobby. I think she was... Trying on clothes or something."

„And the comforting tactics didn't work this time?"

„Shut the piehole, smartass," Dean lowered himself on his bed with a sigh. „You do realize that if Bobby finds out about our …err, silent agreement with Chloe, he's gonna wanna exorcise us."

„Yeah, pretty much."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Chloe was _late _to the morning drive out. When she finally walked out of her room, she sported the prettiest curles Sam ever saw on her head. She had been neglecting this cute hairstyle lately and he could now notice her hair was a little longer.

She stopped in front of them and spinned around in a wordless question.

„I think Perfect," Sam smiled. „Casual but still elegant."

„Really?"

„You look great," Dean tried to help. Chloe released a breath, nodded and went to her car.

It wasn't until they were ten minutes away from the salvage yard that she called Sam's phone.

„Yeah?"

„Does Bobby hate bossy women?"

„What?"

„'Cause I can tone it down, you know. But don't tell Dean!"

Sam chuckled. „I think Boby's gonna like you the way you are," he said.

„That's a quote from teenage confidence programs and we both know it. What kind of humor does he like?"

„Put her on speakers," Dean ordered and Sam did so.

„Bobby's is the last place where you should worry about details, Chloe. Just take it easy and have a good time while you're at it."

„Of course **you** feel homey there, but **I**-"

„Don't think too much, Chloe. Just try to have a good time."

„I know but-"

„Toni~ght, I'm gonna have myself a real good time," Dean started singing off-key, pretending not to hear her.

„Dean-"

„I feel ali~i~i~ive, and the wooorld-"

„But!"

„Turning inside out, yeah. And floating around..."

„In ecstasy," Sam added.

Chloe gave a huge embarrassed sigh. And then, she spoke with a trace of a tune: „So don't stop me now..."

Sam burst out laughing and continued: „Don't stop me..."

„'CAUSE I'M HAVING A GOOD TIME, HAVING A GOOD TIME!" And that was all three of them, singing loudly till the second verse, where they were getting the words wrong, which was why Sam found the real Queen song on his iPod. So they started from the beginning, singing their lungs out while driving two cars, connected by a phone call.

They passed the **‚Singer Auto Salvage'** sign and parked in front of an old-looking house just as they were finishing the „da da da" part. Chloe stepped out of her car with a huge smile on her face.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Looking out of the window, Bobby Singer watched two cars stop in front of his porch. The two boys he knew, though he'd rarely seen so much amusement in their faces. It was the girl that was a mystery to him. He wanted to find out the truth about her, regardless of the boys' blind trust in her.

First time Dean mentioned Chloe's name was when the brothers came up with those news about the Devil's Gate in Wyoming. Who was the information source, a witch? Second time was after Sam died and she allegedly brought him back to life. A crossroads demon in disguise, then? When one of the boys mentioned her tagging along with them, Bobby couldn't help but freak out. What were they thinking?! More stories of their hunts came over the phone line and Bobby couldn't help but worry about his boys. Maybe she was some sort of a parasite who lived off of their kills.

„I thought you guys hated karaoke," he grumbled when they finally switched off the music.

„Yeah, well. Chloe's voice can make miracles happen," Dean teased and said woman rolled her eyes.

_Maybe a sirene? No... _

„Hi, I'm Chloe Sullivan," she offered him a hand and a smile.

„I know. Bobby," he took the hand. In fact, he knew her name backwards: it had an Irish origin and its older version, Súilleabháin, meant _Little Dark-Eyed One_. Perhaps she has some sídhe blood in her veins. (Since it seems that every supposedly extinct monster has a tendency to go after the Winchesters.)

„You know? Well, it's not like I haven't checked you out, too. It's a reporter thing."

„You're a reporter, huh." Ah, the reporter thing. The thing he's been worried about since he first ran her background check. According to his ‚Once an inquisitor, always an inquisitor' philosophy, the boys should end up on front page, portrayed as grave-digging freaks and persecuted for the rest of their lifes. _Unless she turns out to be something even worse…_

„No, not anymore. I traded words for action quite some time ago."

Bobby grunted and invited his guests in with a nod of his head.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„I was going through my contacts," Bobby pointed to shreds of paper piled neatly on his desk. „You said you're trying to find anything Colt-like to use against Yellow Eyes? Well I think I know more about the black market in the occult than the lady here," he reminded them. „So there's this guy, Billy Mills, he owed me one and since he's from an old family from Pine Ridge Rez, I told him to show me their black market. I always knew there was a big one in Pine Ridge, but it's almost impossible for outsiders to get there."

„And is he gonna take you?" Dean asked.

„That was almost five years ago, son," Bobby shook his head. „He did show me and it was... Well, there's some real old stuff being sold there, boys. Pre-Columbian in the least."

„Did you call him now?" Sam enquired.

„Yeah, and he sent me to hell," Bobby scoffed. „But then he called back and told me that if I help him out with a hunt, we have a deal. From what he told me, it's not gonna be pretty, so I called you." Bobby turned to Chloe. „You're not claustrophobic, are you?"

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Chloe bit down her remarks whenever Bobby ignored her or mildly insulted her. She realizied that for a Hunter, who is suspecting of everything and everybody, he seemed to be trying. Kind of.

He said they should all go by his car, since Pine Ridge is a very poor reservation; shiny Impalas and pimped Beatles have no place there. Poverty was also the reason why locals decided to search for precious metals underground – there were mines in neighboring counties, so why not here. But then, mineral explorers started dying…

„Welcome to Pine Ridge Agency," they were met by a Hunter in his forties. „Call me Mills. Follow me."

He led them to his hut of a house and threw some disgusting photographs on the table.

„It eats them," he simply said. „There were bite marks on the bones. It's jaw is about a gorilla's size."

„Show me the exact spot they were drilling in," Chloe spoke, opening her computer. The Native American shot her an ugly glare and pulled out a map.

„Two men are dead, one is missing. No witnesses. We don't know what to kill it with, so I propose we take everything we have."

„I thought we were going into a mine shaft. We can't carry much into a mine shaft, can we," Bobby opposed.

„Oh, it's not really a mine shaft; just a vertical tunnel for the explorers to rope down and take samples. But we can bring the guns to the opening..."

„Great," Dean huffed.

„I've got something," Chloe spoke again, showing the satellite images on her screen. „There's an underground stream close by that place. And the stream leads to..." Chloe accessed another satellite image. „This little cave system. Most of it seems buried. Do you know what it is?"

„No, but..." Mills's eyes widened. „It's close to the sacred Tree of Stories." He fell quiet after that.

„...And? Does any of these stories feature a buried cave?"

„Yes, one," Mills looked agitated again. „It's one of the few placed here in the rez. When Red Cloud brought his people here, they encountered a barbaric enemy tribe. In the end, Red Cloud had to chase them in a cave and burn them."

„With no survivors?" Sam asked.

„According to the story."

„Was there any word of cannibalism?" Chloe enquired.

„... Yeah. Is the annoying woman coming with us?" Mills turned to Bobby, frowning with disapproval.

„She is," Bobby grumbled.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„If I asked you to wait with the Hunt a little, would it be considered bitching?" Chloe asked Bobby as they carried bags full of weapons.

„Yeah," Bobby nodded. „You have a problem?"

„We're not really sure it IS the ogre-slash-cyclops from indian legends. It could be anything else and that's unnerving me."

„Look, Mills gave us an hour for research and we did our best. Good job, by the way," he murmured so that she barely understood. „But once he starts his hunting, he won't budge even if you tell him the ogre is able to impregnate Hunters with radioactive kittens."

Chloe failed to hide her giggle.

Her smile faded a minute later, when Mills told her he doesn't want her to enter the caves. „The caves are probably a part of my people's sacred history and I can't let you defile them," he explained self-righteously.

„Defile them by what? Being a woman?" She wanted him to say it out loud.

„By being an unpure woman," he hissed. „And don't pretend you haven't lost your virtue ages ago."

Chloe could only gape at that. Her fists closed almost painfully.

„But what about men and their-"

„Don't you dare talk back to me-"

„Alright, YOU," Dean stepped between her and Mills's reddening face and spoke harshly, barely opening his jaws, „one more word and I'll punch you – repeatedly. You," Dean turned to his brother, „are way too tall for caves anyway. So-"

„I'm staying here with Chloe," Sam agreed with his way of thinking.

„And you," Dean attempted to soften his voice, „try to ignore him, please. For now."

Chloe fumed, but something in Dean's touch when he pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear brought her to a decision to supress her wounded pride.

Sam and Chloe watched as the rest of the ‚team' prepared to abseil.

„You've gotta admit this would be a perfect chance to use earpieces," she mumbled darkly.

„Yeah, I guess." Dean shrugged.

„Please let me get them," Chloe didn't even concentrate on what she was saying, but both Sam and Dean nodded. „And be careful, alright?" Dean winked at her and disappeared in the opening.

„If this was a movie, Mills would be the one man who doesn't make it to the end," she remarked and Sam snorted.

„There's a... an electrical source box in the pit of the tunnel," Dean could be heard.

„Let's use their light, then," Bobby said.

Sam and Chloe couldn't make much of their conversation afterwards, their voices falling mute as they entered a narrow, naturally created corridor.

„Did I mention how much I hate doing nothing and waiting? Especially after getting insulted by a misogynist," Chloe flexed her legs and started pacing.

„Well, we can badmouth him all you want... Or throw knives at his picture... Or we could make out."

Chloe raised an eyebrow.

„OR, we can go down there." Sam added quickly. „With a few more guns, you know, in case of emergency."

„And make out?" Chloe asked impishly.

„If you want to," Sam blushed a little.

„I don't know," Chloe sighed theatrically. „Going there both? Defiling sacred ground? Leaving the rest of the guns here?" she tried to sound innocent.

„I take it as a yes," Sam grinned and went down first.

Chloe picked up a bag with their biggest calibers and sent it down the rope.

„Are you serious?" Sam asked when he caught it.

„You said ‚in case of emergency.' This seemed like an emergency bag to me," Chloe said and slowly rappeled down the rope. When was the last time she did something like this, especially without modern equipment? Her landing almost finished Mills's job and disgraced her completely.

Luckily, she was caught by Sam's arms, her feet stopping a foot above the ground. Enveloping her body, he held her very close to his face.

„Hi," he joked.

„Hey," Chloe gulped.

As if magnetically, their eyes locked on each other's lips. Inching closer, their expressions grew serious and concentrated.

Suddenly, Chloe covered Sam's mouth with her fingers, head shooting towards a sound she had heard. „Hold that thought," she whispered,connecting with his eyes for a second to let him know she did mean that.

The sound was getting louder. The sound was Dean.

„Thick-skinned son of a bitch!" Dean craddled a deep gash on his arm. „We need a stronger flamethrower. Oh and yeah, normal bullets don't work _a bit_."

Mills and Bobby arrived just as she was handing out the emergency calibers. The creature at their heels was soon met with a round of shots.

„Try not to hit the caves or it'll collapse!" Bobby roared over the gunfire.

Slowed down, the creature kept crawling forward.

„It's not working!" Sam screamed.

The creature was bleeding, but still very much alive and getting closer.

„We've gotta back down!" Chloe hoped her voice could be heard in the noise. The creature lashed its claw at Mills and he barely avoided it. „UP THE ROPE! NOW!"

Mills was the first one climbing.

„Now you!" Dean ordered. Chloe knew how long she would occupy the rope before she got up on the ground, but it was clear to her that Sam, Dean and perhaps even Bobby would never leave without her getting out first. Arms aching from the gun kick, Chloe put a safety on and went up the rope. However, when she saw the creature cornering Sam with Dean desperately shooting in its head without much effect, she jumped back down to be the one who tries the fire again.

With flames licking its wounds, the creature shied away a bit only to turn on her. Chloe ran backwards, the thing following her, until she found herself under the rope.

„Chloe!" both her hunting partners shouted her name, changing their position so they could fire at the one-eyed minitank beast without hitting her.

_Under the rope and next to the electrical source box._

On the spur of the moment, Chloe tore the box open, reached inside it as the creature approached her, stretched the other hand to the bloodiest place she found on its body.

A doubled screech sounded through the caves. One belonged to the creature, the other to Chloe.

„CHLOE!" the Winchesters hurried towards her, still aiming at the cyclops bastard.

It fell dead, smoldering.

„She's alive," Sam said quickly, crouching above Chloe's curled body. Her eyes were wildly open, her breathing didn't function well and she had her hands close to her face, fingers twisted and twitching. „Ouch!" He got an electrical shot when he touched her.

„Don'-t t-h-ch me," Chloe stuttered. „I'll-ll be f-ine."

„What were you thinking?!" Dean finally yelled, grabbing his hair. „Trying to kill yourself!?"

„Brania-" Chloe forced herself to gulp and started again: „Braini-ac could do that. With el-l-lectricity. I thought, since he chang-ed my, my physique..."

„And you were counting on _that_? What about your safety rules?" Sam scolded her, too.

„I th-thought you liked my im-mprovising," the corners of her mouth twitched in a smile.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Bobby took a last picture of the cyclops from Indian tales (what if there was more to deal with) and called Dean to have him help with the body.

„What the hell did that stunt lady just do, boy?" He whispered urgently.

„Our job, obviously. But next time she risks her life like that, I'm gonna kill her," Dean grunted.

„I mean the electricity, Dean. She should be dead by now!"

„Oh. Uh, listen... Chloe has a past. Everybody has a past in this line of job, huh, don't we? Hers involves... mutants and supercomputers."

Bobby just stared at him, waiting for any kind of understanding to dawn on him. None came. „What?!" he ended up exclaiming.

They took care of the evidence, helped Chloe up the rope and drove back to Bobby's place. The grey-haired hunter shook his head as the boys picked her up as if she was made of glass and then took shifts in watching her sleeping, worried about her ‚choking to death or something.'

_Maybe she's not bad,_ Bobby admitted_. The boys actually act as if she was __**too good**__ for them._

But there was another mystery that left him uncertain.

_Which one of the boys is she fricking dating?_

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Waking up with Dean sleeping in a comfy armchair next to her bed, Chloe looked out of the window, smelt breakfast and decided she kinda liked mornings at Bobby's.

_Ugh, I look like a zombie. Again._

She jumped in the shower and did her whole bathroom procedure except for make-up. Hair still wet, she found that Dean slept through all that noise.

_Oh Dean... Climbing the rope with your arm wounded and then staying up for my sake... _She leaned against an armrest and touched his bandaged forearm, illuminating it softly before she even concentrated on healing. Recuperating after that, she watched his face relax and his freckles show up. Once the dizziness subsided, she tiptoed down the stairs.

„Morning," she disturbed Sam from another research.

„Chloe!" he sprang up to her and hugged her. „Sorry, are you okay? No more pains from yesterday? Bobby's back at Mills's, talking about our part of the deal, but he cooked us breakfast. You hungry?"

„Starving," Chloe threw herself at the bacon and eggs.

After finishing breakfast, she helped Sam look up anything on the occult market in Pine Ridge. At first it seemed hopeless, but Chloe showcased her hardcore hacker skills and soon, they had a list of most wanted items that were probably on sale at no place other than Pine Ridge.

„You're amazing," Sam looked away from the screen, right into her green eyes.

_What was the topic again? _

„So, uh, you promised me something... In the caves. You told me to hold that thought," Sam straightened his back and Chloe had to tilt her neck.

„Oh," her eyes sparkled with the memory.

Sam bowed down to her, embracing her gently, but instead of what she expected, he only lifted her up on a footstool, which made Chloe chuckle. Now that she was a tiny little taller than him, she could snake her arms around his shoulders, across the back of his neck and into his hair all she wished, pleased how natural and fitting it felt. She also loved the fact that whenever she smiled, he answered with a smile of his own, especially now.

Their first kiss was so slow it couldn't really be considered one motion. Sam angled his head and touched her lips only a little, as if trying whether she still conducted electricity. Then, with no hurry, he let their lips unite.

Chloe realized she had been holding her breath; but once his mouth melted against hers, she released it in a dreamy sigh. Eyes closed, their lips moved in sync despite the unordinary pace. Caressing... teasing... stroking... and making sweet sounds.

It was like drinking honeywine: lengthily, a little sip after sip. It was the longest kiss she ever had that didn't go deeper than that. Every boy or man she'd ever been with would have utilized the full spectra of first base and try to move on at this point. Why not Sam?

Whatever his strategy was, Chloe didn't really mind. Answering a playful nip with a nip of her own, she let another breath escape her on a blissful „Ummm." He chuckled lowly and stole her lips again, ready to spend his whole day like this. His arms were holding her steady, in case she started melting like icecream, which she was about to do.

They must've been standing there, _drinking honeywine_ from each other's lips, for good ten minutes before a porch door creaked, announcing Bobby's arrival. Tearing away from each other, they tried to hide their red lips and dumb smiles.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Alright, bad news is: Between studying and exploring Japan, I won't have much free time this year. Good news, though: Whenever I find some time, I **will** spend it writing this story, because it's my haven from all the chaos around me ^_^

Feel free to comment on anything that crossed your mind while reading this story. I love reviews, they've become my addiction. I have them all downloaded in a document where every regular reviewer has their own color _'

Angie


	14. Villains with British Accents

**DEDICATED**: to shadowglove ( u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the characters, nor the Impala.

**Villains ****with British Accents**

„_One more week?_" Ollie's voice was so annoyed she didn't even need to look at the screen to know.

„The market's not there every day, Ollie," she sighed. „We're actually lucky it'll be open this weekend. Unless they get discouraged by one of their scouts and cancel it, of course." She raised an amused eyebrow when they both knocked on wood at the same time.

„What are you gonna do in that week anyway?"

Thinking, Chloe laid back in the chair and stretched her arms, fingers raking through her hair before they reached up in the air, spine arched and chest pushed forward. Her boss cleared his throat.

„I'm gonna finish my part of research on the last 33.1 ... Make a thorough background check on the shifter from Mystery Spot and contact him if he passes... I'll watch a couple of movies and work out. Dean's hand to hand combat lessons are on again," she finished her list.

„I though Dean was a, quote unquote, _naughty teacher_."

„Oh, that won't be a problem anymore," Chloe said ambiguously and smirked. „And now excuse me, we're having shooting practice."

„Who's _we_?"

„We all, including Bobby!" she sniggered and waved him goodbye.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

With the shooting practice over, Dean and Bobby went to stash their beloved guns and Sam followed Chloe in the house; she aimed straight for the kitchen.

„You're really gonna cook?" Sam watched in surprise as Chloe started cutting some meat.

„Well, Bobby said the worst shot makes lunch and that was me."

„You do realize you're not a bad shot, right?"

„Of course!" she smiled. „It's just that you three are _excellent_ shots. I sucked only when you pushed the target **way** back for the last round," she shrugged and Sam silently agreed.

„So, what're you making?"

Chloe stopped cutting for a second. „I have no idea," she realized, which made Sam chuckle. „No, seriously, when it comes to cooking, my field is breakfast; girly brunch at the best. I can cook twenty wonderfull morning dishes but not many of them have meat in it. And you," she circled her knife, pointing at his bulky T-shirt, „need meat. Would skewers be ok? I can grill them in the oven..."

„That's such a male way of thinking, Chlo. Let's put some fire under that meat and see what happens!" Sam teased her and she laughed. He loved her sense of humor – she wasn't as touchy as the girls he knew. And he got to know some great girls at Stanford.

He offered help and she told him to ‚cut the boring veggies but not touch her meat experiment.' Once she was happy with the marinade, putting the skewers in the oven, Sam made sure Dean and Bobby were still chatting above guns. He approached her just as she washed her hands and turned away from the sink.

Blocked by his tall figure, she raised her wet hands and asked for a towel. It took just one heated stare at her lips to cut the flow of her words. Breathing growing heavy, she whispered: „Ah, Bobby and Dean could come in every..."

His lips were too close to hers now, air between them growing dense. She probably didn't realize that her cold wet hands clasped the back of his neck and the sleeve of his T-shirt, giving him goose-bumps. He didn't kiss her right away, making her exhale shakily and ask for him with the pressure of her hands. He loved the way Chloe responded to him.

Sam kissed her, slowly, gradually, until their mouths were connected as deeply as possible. This time, he touched his tongue against hers and heard her gasp. He knew she wanted it so much last time they kissed, but he had this plan...

Tasting her tongue, he sometimes broke the wet kiss only to play with her lips. But as her hand slid under his T-shirt, he stopped it with his. She bit at his lip but he moved away. She wined and he silenced her with his mouth again. After another minute of French kissing, she lowered her head to nip at his neck, but he brought her face back and kept kissing her, hugging her gently without cupping a feel **once**.

„Sam," she moaned and he almost groaned in pleasure. He always liked it when a girl called his name in sexy voice, but this, dammit, this was going to be his undoing.

„You should check the oven temperature," their lips touched when he whispered. He could feel the brush of eyelashes against his cheek as she blinked, scatter-brained. He pointed to the oven, stepping away from her a little.

„So in control," she sighed, her gaze foggy. „One day, I will make you let go of it all."

And she walked away to check on the meat, leaving him wondering whether she knew she said it out loud.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Chloe looked at their list of Pine Ridge's most wanted articles „Now, gentlemen, **this** makes the top of our letter to Santa." She opened an old book and added a few black and white photos of an ancient bas-relief.

„According to Bobby's chronicles, this knife can kill _anything_, much as the Colt can." Sam continued their little lecture. „Anything except for Lucifer, the one who created it," Sam rolled his eyes when Bobby and Dean scoffed. „Yeah, yeah, I know, but still, let me tell the whole story. Lucifer forged the knife so that he could get rid of risen demons. When he was sealed, the knife was passed to his most faithful demoness, who hid it somewhere on Earth before angels got her, too."

„I say whoever believes he can buy such thing **deserves** to pay all his savings for the fraud he gets."

„We're not stupid, Bobby," Sam defended the geek honor.

„What's on the market is a supposed map to the hiding place, not the weapon itself." Bobby barked yet another „Fraud!" but Chloe raised her hand and continued: „I've looked into the seller thoroughly. The myth about Lucifer's knife has at least six places of origin and he had traveled to all of them. I believe he has gathered all available information."

„He's gonna sell each separately, claiming it to be the one and only," Bobby guessed.

„What I don't know is whether he himself knows which of his merchandise is fake and which is at least a little trustworthy. I do." Chloe smiled and ended the meeting by asking the brothers to bring a pile of Bobby's books up to her guestroom for another phase of her research.

„So, are we up for the training today?" Dean asked, laying the books down.

„Only if your arm is okay," Chloe reminded him that when she was finally strong enough to heal, the wound had been already inflamed.

„That was two days ago, Chlo, I'm great, don't worry about it. You need anything else?" He wiped his hands on his jeans as if he was nervous.

„No thanks, I'll get down to this rightaway..."

„Alright. See you evening, then." He turned around and saw that Sam had brought his part of books and now just lingered blatantly. Chloe watched Dean clear his throat and stride out of the room, worry creeping up on her.

„Tell me it's not getting awkward between you two," she asked Sam while sitting down at her computer.

„I think he just wants to be alone with you," Sam mumbled behind her, bending down to kiss the back of the one shoulder her T-shirt was showing.

„Oh, is this allowed?" she teased. „Let me check our mysterious rulebook. _Oh wait_, I don't have one," the bitterness in her voice was weak, getting even weaker as the voice grew breathless. His mouth moved towards her neck. „But I imagine there's a... gradual... system to it, right?"

„Mm-hm," Sam murmured his agreement, turning the chair so that she could face him. She found his mouth instinctively, sucking on his lower lip while locking her hands behind his head. Not caring about gravity, she pulled him closer so that he had to crouch and lean on her chair.

Smirking with mischief, he licked her lips and left them eagerly ajar, moving to kiss her Eve's apple. Her knees automatically opened and hugged his torso.

„Gonna – break the chair," Sam observed as she kissed down his jaw and played with his earlobe.

„Don't care," she noticed that his arms flexed in fighting for self-control. Then they heard a creak and he jumped away from her before the chair gave way. „Not fair," Chloe stood up with a petulant pout and pulled on his colar to have him near again.

_Who gives a damn about restraint? I wanna MAKE OUT and nothing's gonna stop-_

„Sam! I need your help with something!" Yet again, Bobby broke their kiss.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„Ask again," Chloe ordered in her mini mic. With new earpiece sets and spy cameras at their cufflinks (because nobody checked cufflinks anymore, everybody went for the ties), two Winchesters and one Singer had browsed through Pine Ridge occult market while she watched on her computer. OF COURSE Mills gave a free pass to everybody but her. Dean cursed loudly when he found out, using exactly the words on her mind, which made her feel at least a little better.

„We don't want to find the Old Serpent's Dagger. We want the Knife of Iblis, understand?" Sam said slowly. The seller was a tough one, denying the existence of any other map but the one on his table. His British accent fit just about any movie stereotype. In the end, he sighed and retreated into his provisory tent.

A beautiful girl with a tea tray passed by them and entered the tent.

„Who was that?" Chloe asked.

„Dunno," the guys murmured.

A couple of minutes later, she came out and gave them a business smile. „Father would like to see the money first," she pulled out a hand-held money verifyer. Dean nodded and opened the suitcase Chloe gave him. She didn't tell him she basically drained her account to get this cash. She just didn't feel like using JLA money for something as naïve as treasure hunting.

As soon as the London-raised lady took the suitcase, five bouncers appeared, grabbed Sam, Dean and Bobby and dragged them out. Chloe lost video when their hands got cuffed (the unfortunate thing about cufflink cameras), and panicked.

„What the hell?!" Chloe, Sam, Dean and Bobby at the same time.

„Search them." That would be the security chief.

„Two guns, no badge," the bouncers.

„What, you think we're cops?!" Dean, bewildered.

„We're not cops, we're hunters," Bobby, growling.

„Who's on the other line, then?" the security chief.

„Our antique consultant."

„Pass it over."

„Hello?! These guys are hunters, one of them local, and my money was left on the seller's table!"

„I want your names. Real names." They had to tell him before he made a phone call and finally released their hands. „You must've looked suspicious, beacause the seller called us and reported you. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but you'd better leave now. One of my men will get your money now."

Chloe finally saw something on the screen: a member of security running off. When he came back, he was flushed. And empty-handed.

„Son of a," Dean gulped as the guy whispered to his boss, who scowled even more.

„I am very sorry. The seller said a lady approached him, claiming that you were from law inforcement and then buying the article you were interested in."

„She took the map?! And my money?!" Chloe screamed so loud that the hunters flinched.

„She had her hands on our suitcase before you ambushed us," Dean barked at the chief and he actually bowed his head in remorse.

„I am deeply sorry. She seems to be a thief. We did not suspect her since she is a frequent customer and seller."

„Do you know her name?" Sam enquired.

„Yes. Next time she comes to the market, we will be waiting for her. Of course, if you wish to deal with her yourself..."

„The hell we do," Chloe snarled.

„Give us the name," Sam asked.

The chief nodded and again, it looked like a little bow: „Bela Talbot."

„Oh shit," Bobby recognized the name.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„Bobby just found her apartment address in Queens. She leaves so many traces it actually took me two hours to gather them all. Bitch has obviously never conned a professional," Chloe informed Dean the second he entered her room. Dusk was creeping in, with no lights on except for the screen of her laptop.

„You really wanna teach her a lesson, huh," Dean sat on the bed close to her chair.

„You bet. Bobby said she sells dangerous things to dangerous people, Dean. It's one thing to know about supernatural and not use it to help people; it's another thing to use it for making the wrong people more powerful."

„And she stole your money."

„AND she stole **my** money!" Chloe huffed and squeezed the back of her neck. She had been doing so much research lately that her old friend Computer Neck Pain® returned. Dean must have noticed because suddenly, there were two big hands on her shoulders, massaging.

She relaxed, releasing a deep sigh: „Oh grandma, what big hands you have..."

Dean chuckled and moved closer to her problem area.

„Oooh..." She let the computer run another search and pushed the keyboard out of her reach for a while. Dean's strong, calloused fingers worked their way around her shoulder blades, up her spine and to the nape of her neck.

„Turn around," it wasn't a command, but she obeyed immediately. Feeling the warmth of his palms on her skin, she felt like a human-shaped jelly cake. He smirked upon the discovery of this weakness of hers, but she didn't care.

Letting his fingers knead the sides of her neck, her eyes wandered to his necklace. She tried to remember if Dean ever took it off.

„Who gave this to you?" she asked quietly. It could be only Sam, his dad or mom. Or his first girlfriend. Better not.

„Sammy, when he was six. It was his last Christmas before dad told him about our job and started training him." Chloe noticed he didn't say his own age; he remembered their childhood by Sam's.

„And you didn't like it," she assumed.

„Not a bit," Dean scoffed, smiling bitterly and averting his gaze. „I wanted him to be a kid as long as possible. He was pissed after he found out, though. Said we'd been lying to him all his life."

„Don't stop," she whispered when his hands slowed down. She pushed her chair closer. „What did you think about him going to Stanford?" she asked in a soothing voice.

„Em, I wasn't happy. But, but I wanted him to go." Dean was obviously growing a little uncomfortable, but she still wanted to try one more question.

„What if he really asked Jess to marry him?" she broached the topic Sam only mentioned once after his big talk with Azazel.

Hands stopping and falling to his knees, Dean sighed.

„...Damn, I don't know. But there's no way in hell I would miss that wedding. Even if he didn't want me there."

„Dean," she reached for the side of his face, „You're the best big brother he could ever get." Affraid it may sound too cheesy, Chloe whispered the rest: „You're so selfless when it comes to your familly. So selfless you make me worried that one day, you will sacrifice yourself for someone you love-"

She felt what happened more than she saw it. One second he was looking at her, eyes serious and intense and full of shadows not necessarily coming from the dusk; and the next his arms were around her and his strong lips were in her cleavage, over her heart.

A hand pushing feebly against his chest, Chloe didn't even get to regain her balance before he laid her on the bed, one strong arm around her waist doing all the magic.

„Dean," she gasped for breath, surprise tinging her voice.

Dean covered her neck in open-mouthed kisses; Chloe could feel his teeth when he moved his mouth too hurriedly. Shifting south, he snuck his nose under the bottom of her camisole and licked at her navel before moving even lower. Chloe's eyes snapped wide open and she yelped as he opened his mouth against her crotch and scraped his teeth down the jeans material while biting down.

As a climax to his fabulous attack, he hovered above her and went for her lips.

„Wait, wait," Chloe remembered something. „I, I kissed Sam today." _And yesterday. And the day before that. And...Well, you know the drill. _

As awkward as the quiet they fell into was, Chloe needed to do this. She needed to know if Dean was **really** okay with this... arrangement.

Dean's expression slowly changed from _‚Why the hell is she telling me?'_ to ‚_Oh, now I get it!'_ He took a deep breath and said: „Congratulations. Now don't mention it when we're in bed ever again. It's sort of a turn-off."

With that, he dipped down to kiss her thoroughly.

_Fair enough,_ Chloe thought as she welcomed him with open arms.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**__: _

_Next chapter: __**Ode to Post-Coital Dean.**__ Sorry, I just had to tease you with that title XD._

_And as the title suggests: Yes, I will try to squeeze even more smutt into one chapter. I guess I need to compensate for those 1-10 chapters of abstinence I put you through ^_~ _

_Feel free to comment on anything that crossed your mind while reading this story. I love reviews, they've become my addiction. I have them all downloaded in a document where every regular reviewer has his own color _'_

_Angie_


	15. Ode to Postcoital Dean

**DEDICATED:** to shadowglove ( .net/u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the characters, not even the Impala.

**NOTE:** You know how the ‚computer-damaged-the-file-and-I-had-to-rewrite-the-whole-chapter' is a thing that only happens to other people? Yeah, I though the same thing...

Seriously, right after the last proof-reading, just as I was going to post it! And then the mid-terms stroke...

So yeah, that's my excuse. What's yours for being so poor on comments? (Kisses to Pompeypearly and The Alternative Source btw.) I'm in Japan and I feel alooo~one!

**Ode to Post-Coital Dean**

Dean had to admit he came to her room in order to seduce her.

He had her all worked up with that massage, but then she started asking those questions and he was caught off guard and then she started saying those things...

„Dean, you're the best big brother..."

As much as he hated chick flicks, Dean somewhat wanted her to stop and go on at the same time.

„-So selfless you make me worried that one day, you will sacrifice yourself for someone you love-"

But- but- she didn't know about Dean's Crossroads plan when Sam died.

Yet somehow, Chloe always knew more than what he told her about himself.

And whatever it was she did to him now, Dean knew only one way to express his feelings about it. (It has three letters, starts with an S and ends with an X.)

He threw himself at her as if trying to consume her whole in under a minute. She yelped in surprise, but didn't resist until he tried to kiss her.

„Wait, wait. I, I kissed Sam today." She looked up at him strangely, maybe pleadingly.

_Oh, I know._ Bobby told Dean about what was probably their first kiss the morning he saw them. Dean had to say that Chloe and Sam were dating and explain that his flirting with her was just friendly teasing. Bobby responded by authoritative „Well you'd better cut it off right this moment, boy," which in consequence sucked for Dean, deeply.

_But why the hell is she telling me this...? _He studied her worried expression._ Oh, I get it! She wants to know if I'll bail, right? Thinking I may get too disgusted, huh? Well, maybe a little, but definitely not enough to call this off. Un-unn. No way. _

„Congratulations. Now don't mention it when we're in bed ever again. It's sort of a turn-off." He hoped that satisfied her, and considering the way she kissed him back, _yeah_.

It was hot and wet. The kiss, he meant. But it made him want to be inside her so badly. It'd been almost two weeks since the first time she let him in and by god-or-whatever-there-is, he missed it.

He opened her fly, but as his fingers slid inside her jeans, she gasped sharply. _Not enough foreplay?_

He sucked on her earlobe, bit at at the ‚Dean spot' on her neck and licked between her breasts as deep as her cleavage allowed him. He pushed the bottom of her girly top up while sliding her jeans lower, connecting with her eyes for a second. Then he stabbed his tongue in her belly button, putting pressure on the tip and moving it in small circles consistently with the teasing fingers a few inches south.

„What the-" she never finished the sentence, covering her mouth as a loud groan came out.

Dean smirked. „Better watch out for those thin walls, Chlo," he went back to his new favorite combination.

In seconds, her pants and panties were off and her folds were so wet he just had to tease her with the tip of his cock.

„Oh god," she almost jumped again and Dean felt a little bad for hurrying so much. _It's not like she's going anywhere, right? _

„C-con-," she stuttered.

„Got it," with his jeans still on, it was a matter of seconds to find a condom in the pocket and put it on. He watched her intently as he slowly pushed in. She tried to make a soundproof wall out of her hands when giving a long mewl, and he himself had to bite his lip.

„Oh god Chloe, so tight...So good," he grunted when he was fully in her heat. „You okay, baby?" As soon as she nodded, he slid her down the bed so that her pelvis was in the air, he lifted her milky white ass with one hand and leaned on the other, and finally, thrusted.

„Aah," he sighed in bliss while she moaned. He loved this position. Crouching above her while holding and steering her soft butt, he could thrust from an angle, straight or in fricking geometrical shapes if he wanted to. He could plunge in her slowly and thoroughly and then speed up, enjoying her little whines outvoicing the sound of their slapping bodies.

He did all of the above.

Ramming into her intensively, he watched her almost eat her fingers in the attempt to silence herself. „No, nn," she begged him when she couldn't keep quiet anymore, and he too needed a breather. The only downside to this position was that it depended solely on the strength of his legs and arms. Playing with her too long was stealing the energy for his finale.

„I'm quiet just fine, Chlo, it's you who can't control herself," he teased her and she through a pillow at him. He thanked her and stuffed it under her butt, releasing his arm. He rested one leg on the edge of the bed, providing a new angle and maybe even deeper penetration.

Chloe cursed. She was so hot when she cursed. And he loved the view, even though he had to squint because of the falling dark. Her expressive face, her bouncing breasts and the place where they were connected. It was such a turn on that the more he looked at it, the closer he felt to... _Uh-oh, better do her fast... Before... _

„Uhnn," Dean came with a low grunt, fortunately feeling her walls quiver around him a few seconds later.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

As much as passionate, fun and educating sex with Dean was, Chloe believed that post-coital Dean was _the best_.

He pulled her up the bed and laid down next to her, kissing her knee and tummy on the way. He played with her flowy camisole absently, both still panting.

„I can't believe we kept so much clothes on," Chloe groaned while covering her face. Dean chuckled and lazily took off their tops, fingers brushing her at every opportunity.

Once he was done, his hands started roaming her body so slowly it couldn't be considered a sexual act. Fingers trying to be soft and palms warm, from her shoulders down the valley of her chest. She wondered if for him this was a normal thing to do, but with his face hidden in the curve of her neck, she couldn't tell. She couldn't imagine him doing this with one-night-stand girls. Touching them like a blind Greek sculptor touches his beloved work.

He cupped her breasts and nuzzled them before kissing her protective tattoo. Chloe wondered if she fainted during her orgasm and was now dreaming. She felt flattered, embarassed, vulnerable, lucky; and she was so glad it was dark and he couldn't see her bashful reaction.

How did he do that? Chloe wished she could touch him like that, too.

She rolled on top of him a ran her hands down his face, paused at his heartbeat, then up his shoulders, making him lift his strong arms and grip the bedhead as she placed soft kisses on the inner side of his upper arms.

His breath hitched. Had Chloe been successful, Dean would've relaxed under her touch; instead, his muscles flexed and she could feel him hardening again under her butt. Chloe failed. It was wonderful.

„Ah, should I get another...?" she sat up and switched the bedlight on. Her wallet was in reach and she still had that ‚emergency Durex' Lois gave her in joke after Chloe signed her divorce papers. She checked the expire date – it was okay, at least she wasn't _that_ lame. She looked up and met Dean's fiery eyes.

_Oh._

She was _straddling _him. Naked. With the light on. A blush bloomed in her cheeks, spread down her neck and reached her breasts. Dean immediately shot up, lapping at her chest hungrily. Chloe gave a delighted gasp. He broke away only to pull her in for a wild kiss, then went back to her curves.

„I swear I'm gonna eat them one day," he murmured around her nipple and she bucked against him instantly.

This time, she actually saw him close up as he put the condom on; he didn't even push her away from his lap. However, once he grabbed her hips and lowered her on his shaft, Chloe panicked.

_Wait, he wants to do it like this? With me sitting on him? How am I supposed to...? _She looked around the mess of their tangled legs and found the only thing for support – his shoulders. She moved up and down with difficulty. _Maybe if I changed my footing..._

...This was better, but she was still moving clumsily.

Dean held her patiently, his hands alternating between sensual, tender, careful and exemplary. He showed her the way by leading her hips, but it took her a little too long to get it right. When she finally started enjoying it, Dean cursed and tried to hold her still, but she carried on and he came soon after.

„You didn't –dammit," he complained, hugging her close.

„Yeah, sorry about that," she breathed.

„I'll make it up to you," Dean kissed her shoulder and laid them down again.

„No, it's just, I never did it like that, I kinda... Suck at this, as you must know by now."

Dean murmured something like „bull" while nibbling at her collarbone.

„Dean, I'm a twenty-two-year-old workaholic, I don't have much experience in... bed activities." Chloe ground out, yet she felt the relaxing effect of his touch working again. Post-coital Dean was just irresistible.

„You don't get it, do you," Dean mumbled, fingering her hair, then letting the hand glide down her farther arm and hips. He turned her so that they both laid on their sides, facing each other. „With you, everything feels good, Chloe... With you, everything." Chloe felt a pang of pain pushing on her chest from the inside, that pain you feel when a moment is too perfect to be true.

_GOD that was so sweet. Post-coital Dean says sweet things_!

He kissed her neck and closed his eyes, acting as if his hand just didn't cup her butt. Chloe opened her mouth, shocked by the intimity as his hand stroke slowly up and down her backside, contentedly, maybe checking out all that was his tonight.

„Do you always do this?" She asked timidly.

„No," Dean answered, not looking at her, „I guess I just can't keep my hands off you."

Chloe had to kiss him _right now_. She captured his lips fiercely, feeling the difference when his touches turned wanting and teasing. He grabbed her buttocks and she gasped as she felt something poke her.

„_Again?Already?"_

„Unless you're tired," he smirked against her lips.

„No, I can go one more time," she smiled too. She should've counted how long it took him to find another condom, because this must've been a record.

They watched his hand smooth down her thigh, curl under the knee and hoist the leg over his waist.

Dean kissed her in a special, post-coital-and-coital-again way. Chloe had no words to describe it, so she stopped thinking and just gave in.

This time, he slid inside easily, eyes closed and a sigh on his lips, as if he was coming back where he belonged. Lifting her leg higher to his shoulder, he kissed her ankle before giving the first deep thrust.

„Mmm," Chloe immediately fell in love with the position. Dean brought his body down on hers by resting on his elbows. He brushed her mound everytime he moved, sending throbs and impulses from her clit to her core where he filled her so perfectly.

Trying not to be so passive, she ran a hand down his side and to his spectacular ass. _I wonder if he'd let me kiss every inch of that tanned taught skin of his one day..._

„Chloe," he exhaled, falling out of rhythm for a moment. (And even that felt great.)

He grunted as he went faster, her leg bent as much as possible, their bodies even closer and rubbing so much she would be red and sensitive the next day. Chloe touched his grunting mouth to remind him they were not alone in the house, and he sucked on her fingers thoughtlessly.

_He's so effing hot_ and _This just can't be real _were the last things on her mind before she was hit by a wave of blinding bliss.

They kissed as they came, first her, then him, and they swallowed each other's outcries.

Spent and sweaty, Dean got rid of the third condom and let his posture crumble down on her carefully. She whispered how she loved it when he did that. He gave her a few minutes before lifting a little, tracing an imaginary necklace of kisses down her chest and resting his cheek on her tattoo. She ended up browsing his short hair while he basically purred his consent.

Languidly, Dean found a sheet and threw it over them. His hand covered one of her breasts before he fell asleep.

**Yep. Post-coital Dean was the best. **

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

**AUTHOR'S COMMENT**: In case you didn't notice, this chapter was all one big sex scene. It can't get any better than that, folks... Or can it?


	16. Wish You Were Here, Nick Cage

**DEDICATED:** to shadowglove ( u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the characters, not even the Impala.

**NOTE:** November 26 was/is the 88th anniversary of opening the tomb of Tutankhamon. So, depending on your time zone, I may have actually made it ^_^'

**Wish You Were Here, Nick Cage**

„Say, how did you like my Brazilian homework?" Chloe asked after three lines of small talk with Oliver over the phone.

„You scored another A plus, sidekick. Victor combined all the research and located Lex's last lab. All we need is a few days of surveillance so we can happily barge in and blow it up."

„Yeah, about that..."

„O-ho-ho NO. You're not asking for another week, Chloe, are you?"

She closed her eyes and let her forehead touch the table. „I'm so sorry, Oliver. I must inform you that I've been robbed by the daughter of Lara Croft and one of the Bond villains. And since we're both after the legendary Lucifer's knife, my next stop is probably gonna be the Middle East. Right after I pay a visit to her flat in New York, rip some Gucci outfits and spray some hatemail on her walls."

Oliver cursed. „I knew it, those guys are feeding you crazy pills! The Chloe I know would never budge from the last 33.1. And _**what**_ was it about getting robbed?"

She sighed. „I'm trying to get everything under control here. Of course it would be easier if I could borrow Bart for a couple of hours, but not if he's busy with the lab observation. I would never ask from you that you wait for me, Ollie. I guess I'll just support you from afar on this one."

Her boss was quiet for a while. „You're taking Bart. You're taking my jet. You're gonna do this in three days tops, Chloe."

„Okay, I'll do whatever I can."

„And then you're driving from South Dakota here."

„Why? It's gonna take longer..."

„Because you're taking your car with you. You're taking _**all**_ of your possessions with you."

Chloe gulped at the ominous suggestion in that sentence.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Chloe was lying on her belly, uploading the webpage regularly.

„You got her?"

„Every button, 'Licious."

„Oh, getting the visuals right now. Great job. I'll call you tomorrow if she changes her coat."

„You don't want me to stop by and admire your spying skills?"

„Trust me, Bart, when there's just one laptop instead of a wall of interactive screens, it's kinda not impressive."

„Aww. And what about some reward? You could repeat the one from Vegas if you wanna spoil me..."

„Sorry, sir, we're out of kisses today. But hey, I can make you pancakes when I get to Star City."

„Mmm... Deal."

Sam entered her room just as she hung up.

„What's that?" he gestured to the camera feeds on her screen.

„Bart just ‚bumped' into Bela and tapped her coat with micro-cameras and microphones. I'll get to see her apartment's security system, I'll get to know where she's going next and all that nifty stuff without leaving Bobby's guest room."

„Smart girl," Sam murmured, sitting on the bed at her feet and taking off her slippers.

„Oh, is lower body game today?" Chloe chuckled.

Sam's long fingers wrapped around her ankles and stroked upwards. „You know you love my system," he hummed. She could hear sultry intentions in his voice.

„I do, but..." Chloe gasped as he pulled the hem of her skirt higher and kissed the inside of her knee. „As far as I remember, we were exploring first base..."

„Just decided to give you a little preview," Sam trailed his tongue up her thigh and she shivered.

„Sam," she moved away from her computer, but he stopped her. „What...?" Chloe looked at him confused.

„Just... stay. Watch your cameras."

„But... Oh, darn you and your rules, Sam Winchester," Chloe growled, obediently returning to her position, inwardly tittering with excitement.

Sam's hands glided up her legs with hunger, thumbs stopping to brush the underside of her butt, while his mouth attacked the inner sides of her thighs. Chloe moaned and dropped her head from the screen. His huge body hunched, his face pressed in the flesh of her upper legs in what was probably not a comfortable position, Sam still made a sound of excitement when her legs automatically fell a little more apart.

„The softest thing I ever felt... Why is your skin so soft, Chloe?" he murmured and she blushed deeply. Being introduced to this teasing side of Sam, she wasn't surprised – he always liked to be in control. Of himself and sometimes of her, too. „I heard you and Dean last night," he revealed his motive casually.

Chloe tensed. „Oh my god, I'm so sorry," she rushed the words out, „It must've been so awkward, I'm sorry..." Yet instead of words, she felt his tongue tracing the rim of her panties. „Sam..."

He grunted and squeezed her butt as if she turned him on even though she didn't touch him. She felt his big, long-fingered hand slide between her legs and reach the front of her panties. Sam moved his body up so that he was close to her ear while his hand was cupping her intimately.

„You're wet, Chloe," he informed her and Chloe whimpered before his fingers had even moved. But then they did move, Chloe covered her mouth just like last night.

„Sam," she moaned and he hissed, stopping her from looking over her shoulder by leaning his forehead against her temple. Supported by a forearm right next to her computer, he was imprisoning her with his frame. „Why are you doing this, let me touch you..."

„I need this, please, let me, honey," he whispered, fingers circling around her pearl on the other side of the thin wet underwear.

„'M not a woman you can order around, Sam," she managed to say before she felt his tongue on the shell of her ear. She found her breath and gulped before she continued: „But since you asked nicely..."

That was when his nail scraped at the rosebud of flesh, the fabric taking away the sharp pain but adding a special sensation. She never thought the knitting pattern of her cotton panties could be such a turn-on it would make her scream out.

„My god, Sam," the elbows she was propped on wiggled.

„Oh-Chloe," his breath was so hot in her ear she could barely hear him, „I swear I wanna come in my pants every time you call my name like that."

His hand retreated for a second and came back warmer and wetter. Chloe moaned when his spit soaked her panties from the outside in, bringing more warmth to the throbbing bundle of nerves.

„Take them off," she begged.

„Un-nn," he refused just before he showed her how well he could work those fingers even with her underwear on.

„Ooh," she dropped her head again. He didn't even slide his fingers inside, all he did was... Rub the one place... Hot moist breath on her neck; his manhood hard against her side; fingers circling, over and over but in so many ways – brought her so close to – and then –

Then Chloe climaxed with Sam's name on her lips. Her elbows finally collapsed as his hand stayed where it was, prolonging her high mercilessly.

He finally kissed her when she was done, and she tried to punish him by sucking and nibbling on his lips passionately. But even then he refused when she called her turn, pointing to the screen where Bela finally arrived to her appartment.

„Back to work, Watchtower," he kissed her mouth as it dropped open with indignation, and ran off, probably to take care of himself in a shower.

„You can't be serious!" she exclaimed so loud that Bobby and Dean must have heard.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Bela deactivated her alarm system and Chloe cut out the video clip for later use.

Bela made a strangely big step over her treshold and Chloe wrote a note in her indispensable notebook.

Bela opened her safe and placed her purchases from Pine Ridge market next to some mysterious packages. Chloe decided to call Zatanna again about magical objects handling safety.

Bela browsed through her address book and Chloe made a point of getting screen captures of the best possible quality for future research on her clientele.

Bela called her Arabic contact person and Chloe found herself envying the manipulative skills she possessed even when she was speaking French.

Bela made a flight ticket reservation for March, 30, destination: Riyadh. Chloe notified Oliver Queen that she would need his jet for March, 30, destination: Queens, New York.

In Queens, New York, Bela looked in the mirror and fixed her hair. „Bela Talbot with Lucifer's knife. Sounds like April Fool's alright," she talked to herself.

In Lawrence, South Dakota, Chloe sneered. „And it's gonna be the best April Fool's ever."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„You are NOT knocking me out this time, lady, don't even think about it," Dean raised his palms in protest before boarding the private jet. „Why can't I just get pissed like normal people? It'll wear off just as soon..."

„Well, if you wanna spend the whole flight in the bathroom just in case you got sick, be my guest."

„Sounds fine to me."

„Okay," Chloe shrugged, her attention taken away the moment her team member Victor appeared on the bridge.

„So, what are his superpowers again?" Dean asked while him and Sam followed her.

„You'll see soon," Chloe sniggered mysteriously, hugging Victor for an annoying couple seconds. „He's gonna help with our little breaking and entering."

Victor scoffed: „The things you make me do."

She slapped his chest playfully (could've just rolled her eyes...) and ducked her head unnecessarily when boarding the jet.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„Damn, how many locks does she have?" Dean exclaimed a little too loudly in the plushy hotel corridor.

„Are you sure the coffee worked?" Sam frowned, looking around for witnesses.

„Yeah, yeah, I'm sober. It's just... Some of these locks look a little out of my league, Sammy," Dean murmured, thinking Chloe wouldn't hear.

„Let Victor do it," she came up behind them and touched their shoulders, parting them to make place for her teammate. „Did you go through the videos I sent you?" she checked with the dark-skinned guy who was, by the way, wearing yet another impressive suit.

„Of course," Victor sounded almost offended, but Sam noticed that Chloe smiled in response.

„Holy Fucking-" Dean brought Sam's attention back to Victor, who was now picking a lock with a steel needle PROTRUDING OUT OF HIS WRIST. Victor moved on to the electrical lock and while he was in contact with it, one of his eyes gave a little red shine. „He's the freaking Terminator!" Dean gasped.

Everybody stopped to look at him in silence.

„What? I **am** sober!"

„Don't touch the doorstep," Chloe reminded them; the door was open and Victor entered to deactivate the alarm.

„Security system overriden. Hm," he spoke with his left eye shining red again and Sam had to admit it was creepy. „She has a camera in the apartment... Disabled. Anything else, Watchtower?"

„Why don't you just sit here and look pretty until I call you, Cyborg," Chloe winked at him, finally revealing his nickname.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Being a smart woman, Bela kept her computer and her contact book with her, leaving only unimportant personal belongings and a safe behind. Or more precisely, one small safe built in a wall, one massive cartoony safe, and one secret room. Yep, a secret room. Chloe noticed that Bela's architectural ventures didn't end there; according to plans on a table in the bedroom, she was about to change her top-floor apartment into a penthouse.

The small safe contained money (about half of the amount stolen from Chloe), some jewellery and a beautiful antique hairpin that she probably treasured a lot. Chloe decided to take it all despite how cruel it felt. „Let's not be picky about what we take. It would only tell her what type of thieves we are."

As expected, Bela's supernatural itinerary was stashed in the big safe. Seing all items wrapped in white silk with pieces of rock crystal tucked in, and kept in expensive-looking cases with protective pentagram engravings, Chloe didn't have to care about using magic insulators while handling them.

„Aww, she even wrote out descriptions for us! And added some evidence of the origin, so that we know exactly where she stole it from. How considerate of her," Chloe's voice was colored with vengeance. „_Hand of Glory. Origin: Espírito Santo. Connected to the ship's ominous appearance to people guilty of their relative's death. Warnings..._"

Victor carried one of the huge JLA suitcases over and they started loading it with the mysterious boxes.

Chloe couldn't help but glance over each nametag: „_Shem. Origin: Prague._ I think it was in one of the Simpsons Halloween specials... _A cosmetic mirror collected in 2002 from Titanic, room 114, first class_ ... _A bloody stone from Gettysburg battlefield_... That was eighteen sixty...five?"

„1863," Victor and Sam corrected her automatically.

„Ooh, smart boys. Turn-on," Chloe noted to herself and went back to her cataloguing. „_A day-walking ring._ Wonder what that might be. _Ten mojo bags for negative energy. Made by the second leading member of the Silver Snake clan, San Francisco._ You hear that, Dean? Asian witches. _Security tape from the Utility Corridor of Alcatraz, _huh...?"

„It's supposed to be haunted. The corridor and cell 14D," Dean could be heard from the kitchen, voice muffled by his full mouth.

„You're not leaving your fingerprints on the fridge door, are you?"

„Course not!"

„Does she have any caviar?"

„Yeah, but it tastes terrible."

„Ok, what else do we have here. _Black Crystal_, but it's a vial of liquid. No more description. I guess she hasn't dressed it up for selling yet. And this one says only _rabbit foot_. Seriously? Rabbit foot?"

The secret room was hiding a... library. Consisting of old works about supernatural and mostly first editions, it brought the smell of old books to a whole new level.

„Bobby's gonna love it." Sam breathed, tracing names on the spines. „We should hide it in his panic room, though. Oh my god, check this out. The original Grimm fairy tales, as gathered by the brothers before the editting took place. The true local stories."

„I'm in the Victorian corner right now," Chloe contributed her discoveries. „She has a huge chunk of their occultism literature, of course. Hey, look, here in the inventors' section, this book looks brand new... Yep, 2007. _The Truth behind Forevertron_. For some reason, it got Bela interested. Oh, and here... This one has every page encased... Wait, It's a manuscript... From Charles Darwin! Look, Sam, Dean! Vic!"

Barely fitting in the room, everybody surrounded Chloe while she thumbed the prologue.

„Is that English?" Dean complained.

„It's just the curly handwriting, Dean. Be glad the language is post-Shakespearean," Sam snorted, but started reading out loud, slipping bits of modern English in: „_It is August, 1881, and I believe it is my last summer on this Earth. After that, Hell. Yet I do not regret my gift. All I ever strived for in my life has been knowledge. By receiving the gift of __**Knowing**__, however tainted its origin and whatever its price, I fulfilled my one and only purpose in this world. I brought the truth to the light, it cost me my soul, and to be honest, I have never seen a deal more fair and just._"

„He sold his soul to the Crossroads," Chloe gasped, covering her mouth. „Oh my g... Human origin; evolution; heredity; natural selection..."

„All of that because he had his brain pimped by ," Dean finished the thought.

Sam made a surprised sound and continued out loud: „_Like every selfish human, I tried to escape my fate, even though I knew - __**Knew**__, to be precise - that I cannot. There is, however, one thing I can still do; one more thing I can leave behind for the humanity. I can turn what____the creatures gave me against them. I have seen enough of them to __**Know**__ where they came from and how they function. Demons are, after all, just another species_."

Chloe turned the page to finally find the name of the manscript.

**Demon Anatomy**.

Silence filled the room, interrupted only by solemn gulping.

„Do you know what this means?" Sam whispered.

„This could be really, really big," Chloe breathed.

„Why are we whispering?" Dean asked.

„Chloe, your laptop's beeping," Victor finished ruining the moment.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„What is that?" Dean pointed to a sculptured rock Bela was approaching.

Once the picture was big enough to recognize, Victor exclaimed: „Aah, I know. It's the one picture they show on Akkadian Empire in history books. It's the only historical monument in one piece, I think. Wait, I have to dig it up or it's gonna keep bugging me." For a second, Victor's eyes looked empty as if he wasn't there and then he came back with: „The Tomb of Kings. Bela must think the Knife is there."

„In a place that has been famous for centuries – correction – millenia? Impossible. It's like with the pyramids; the probability of finding an untouched tomb is basically zero." Sam didn't even bother hunch above Chloe's computer as the wearer of the cameras sneaked behind a guard and under the scope of security cameras. „Wait, what is she doing?"

„Apparently, looking for a secret passage," Dean teased him.

„Is she for real? Does she think she's in an Indiana Jones movie?"

„It would be even worse than Indana Jones," Chloe remarked, „It would be like National Treasure all over again. That place is obviously a tourist location with hundreds of people visiting every day - how would nobody notice the secret passage behind... This thing she's pawing at... King Sargon's head, that's just ridiculous-"

„Look, the wall is lifting!"

For a couple of minutes, everybody held their breath as an ancient mechanism moved to reveal a secret chamber with a rectangular bronze chest in the middle. They stared in shock as Bela avoided stepping on suspicious tiles and closed in on the chest, checking her map for the right way to open it. The chest's inside was engraved with symbols, and dusty, and...

Empty.

„Wow. How... anti-climactic." Dean broke the silence.

„Holy shit," Chloe didn't see the words escaping her mouth.

„Of course it's empty, Lucipher's subjects must have gotten the memo and taken the Knife ages ago," Sam's scepticism kicked back in.

„Yeah, but for a moment I thought..." Chloe confessed to the moment of weakness.

„Me too."

„Well, she's no Nick Cage," Dean declared.

„She sure is not."

„So, what do we do know?" Victor stood straight and cracked his back.

Chloe chewed at her knuckles thoughtfully, eyes still stuck at the screen. (Sam and Dean exchanged an aww-my-pants-get-tight-when-she-does-those-things look.)

„I'll keep an eye on the camera feeds in case she found something after all. You guys could take the suitcases to the car. Victor, do you think you could have the jet ready in an hour?"

„Sure. But didn't you wanna place a smoke bomb at her treshold, pretending it malfuncioned or something?"

„I thought you were gonna shred her clothes, you know, bitch style."

„Wait, and what was that about imitating a roof leak and letting it all get ruined by weather?"

Cyborg, Dean and Sam looked at her expectantly while she kept staring at Bela's desperate attempts to find another secret capsule.

„Nah, don't feel like it. The empty safes will be enough. That and the self-destruction of her buttons once I'm done with her."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Chloe peeked in the jet's bathroom, finding Dean sitting on a toilet lid with his emergency whiskey in hand. Considering the pristine condition of the bathroom, including bright and shining surfaces, perfume in the air and a cushioned toilet lid, Dean almost looked like the only dirty thing in there.

„You alright?"

„Peachy, what about you?"

„Tired, I guess," Chloe sighed. „I should be excited about the library addition, but I can't find the energy to."

„You were really holding out for that Knife, huh. I bet we'll find something better in the books. Come here," Dean motioned to his lap. Chloe raised an eyebrow, but she felt like indulging him. She stopped in front of him when their legs touched and then made a little step forward so that his knee fit between hers.

„You smell like whiskey," she said with no taunting in her voice. On the contrary, she bent forward, watching him observe her and maybe even take a whiff of her scent; she removed the bottle gently out of his hands and took a deep swig herself.

„Wow..." Dean said, his arms reaching around her to softly pull at her lower back and the back of her thigh. „Now we can make out." With that, he kissed her.

Chloe braced herself against the toilet tank and lowered one of her knees between his legs on the lid. She was surprised how much she enjoyed drunk Dean's kisses. He had no problem with her upper position, letting her take control and just drinking from whatever she offered. His tongue came out for a tentative tasting quest and she found herself sucking at it, making him groan.

_If he doesn't get air sick, this is gonna be the make-out session of a century,_ Chloe thought.

„Say, I got an idea," Dean suddenly stopped to speak, hands not holding, but massaging suggestively.

Chloe noticed the lecherous glint in his eyes. „If what you wanna say contains the word ‚quickie' or ‚blowjob', I'm leaving."

„Noo," Dean whined (whined!). „What I'm talking about is mind-blowing, energizing, stress-relieving sex. I promise." He raised his mouth to her ear and whispered: „I think I wanna eat you out."

Chloe shivered all over her body.

Which was why she didn't notice her cell vibrating at first.

„Noo," this time it was her whimpering. „It's Oliver, I've gotta report."

„I'll hold the thought until later," Dean sighed dramatically, smirking. She kissed him deeply while disentangling herself from him.

Of course Oliver's phone call engaged het untill they landed.

Cockblocker.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

**AUTHOR'S COMMENT**: Christmas is coming and I feel like writing a commissioned dream scene for you guys. What would you like? Let me know in your reviews or PMs! I'm open to any kind of pairing and rating, maybe even Wincest (I'd put my twist on it, though).

Love,

Angie


	17. Cuddling Sexers and Sexing Cuddlers

**DEDICATED:** to shadowglove ( u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the characters, not even the Impala.

**NOTE:** The only request I got for this Christmas chapter was more Sam/Chloe dirtiness, which was in stock anyway, so here you go and: Merry Christmas!

**Cuddling Sexers and Sexing Cuddlers**

Hold that thought. Yeah, right. Dean had been holding that thought for two days.

After Terminator flew away with the jet, they went to pack their stuff and ran into Bobby the Furious. He took both brothers aside and sputtered that he wasn't born yesterday, that he could put two and two together and he knew that the noises coming from Chloe's room were NOT just loud TV („'Cause no damn lioness on Discovery can roar names - **two different male names** to be precise!"). He forbade any kind of physical contact in his house under the threat of pellets in their asses.

And so they left the salvage yard in two cars again. They rode long into the night, found three motels with no free rooms („Fuck Saturdays!" „Shut up, Dean.") and on the way to another town got a call from Chloe saying she was getting dangerously drowsy. The decision to sleep in their cars made him curse again. Sam and Dean were both sleeping in the Impala, that was a given. No man of their height would be able to sleep in the Bug without breaking a limb.

With that being said, imagine Dean's surprise when he woke up in the middle of the night to take a piss, and noticed Sam missing from the car. One second of sheer panic later, Dean looked around and found his two hunting partners making out in Chloe's car, Sam folded uncomfortably and Chloe making up for his effort with passionate kisses. Dean cursed under his breath, irritated that he wasn't getting any, climbed back in the Impala and pretended sleep when Sam returned soon afterwards.

The next day, upon entering the state of California, they had to stop sooner than usual because of a flat on his baby. Still, it was Dean's turn to pick up food from one of those small unknown places recommended by Chloe, so he had to take the Beetle.

A movement he caught from the corner of his eye upon arriving prevented him from opening the door. Through the window, he saw Sam sitting across one of the beds and Chloe kneeling on top of him, connected not only by their mouths, but also by hands. Sam's palms were molding her breasts and despite the layers of clothing, Chloe seemed to be enjoying it pretty much. Her own hand crawled under Sam's T-shirt to caress his lower back, then tried to take the top off, but for some reason, Sam stopped her.

Chloe gave him a pout so cute that had it been Dean, she would find herself on the floor and properly fucked in a heartbeat. He didn't realize how wrong it was to spy on them until he caught a glimpse of his baby brother's tongue entering Chloe's mouth. BLEARGHLEHEHEBLAH! Dean tiptoed down the porch and stomped up again, taking his time to open the door and find them freshly separated.

„Sorry, we... Uh, we're used to the sound of the Impala," Sam wiped his mouth.

Dean didn't even know what it was he murmured back. Why was he so angry? It's not like he caught them humping each other. They were just... Kissing. Every day, as was suggested.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

The moment their next hand-to-hand combat lesson started Dean jumped her; just not in the fighting sense.

„Wait," Chloe broke the kiss after a minute, „can we do the dislocating first? I really need to show Oliver I know some self-defense when we get there."

Dean froze, confused as to what he should read from that reaction. Nevertheless, he put on his emotionless face and let her perfect the way of getting out of his grasp and sidestepping behind him while positioning his arm into a threat of shoulder dislocation.

Once she was happy with the move, she undercut his legs - just like he taught her last week - and straddled him on the ground. Leaving him no chance to react, she leaned down and softened her lips against his.

Dean, who was secretly expecting bad news from her at that point, moaned at the beautiful, beautiful kiss he got instead. (He had been using that adjective a lot lately, hadn't he.) He flexed his hips to get more bodily contact and ran his hands down her form haphazardly. As hot as her position was, he couldn't wait any longer to flip her beneath him and shower her with everything he wanted to do to her.

There was something pushing him to go fast, something about visiting her old friends and her boss trying to lure her back. Something about her preferring to kiss Sam, her refusing him a moment ago and then doing a complete 180. She got him on his back in such a badass way and then kissed him so sweetly, fulfilling one of his fantasies – which led him to believe that maybe, this was her form of goodbye...

_No._

Dean never stopped kissing her as he clawed at her grey training T-shirt and sweatpants, and he tried to keep it that way when taking off his clothes, too. Too impatient to remember a certain little service he promised, he bee-lined for the finale, opening his fly.

„Dean, what's the hurry?" Chloe had trouble finding her voice whereas Dean had trouble finding a condom in his hundred-pocketed army pants. „Slow down..."

Decided to give her one more make-out sequence before finally drowning himself in her body, Dean silenced her with his lips. He heard her surprised and a little concerned yelp when he basically tongue-raped her mouth. In spite of that, she took everything he gave her, hugging him closer even when his hand slid between her legs.

„Chloe..."

She wasn't wet enough, so he let his fingers handle the problem.

She delivered her moans in form of: „Tell me, hon, tell me, what's wrong..."

Dean just groaned her name and, at last, entered her. Chloe arched as he filled her, her leg hoisting itself around his waist. He gave a long lick to her neck all the way to the Dean spot before plunging into her once, twice, three times until they were both hissing; Dean in enjoyable pain, Chloe just in pain.

That switched his wild mode off momentarily.

„You OK?"

„The carpet kinda burns," Chloe explained. Her eyes widened as he actually paused to arrange their clothing under her thighs and butt and torso and – running out of material, Dean wrapped his arms around her upper body to protect her shoulderblades.

„But you'll get burnt," Chloe looked at him, their noses close to touching. Dean returned to his favorite pace as if he hadn't heard her. He had her in his embrace, small hands curled in his hair, small lips making lovely sounds. The pain on his forearms combined with arousal and was supersized by kisses she started placing on his neck.

However, what was enough for him was not going to be enough to set her off, too, so...

„Baby," he rasped in her ear, „Can't use my hands... I want you to... Touch yourself for me."

She stiffened a little. „Okay," she said weekly and retracted one arm from the trusting grasp around his neck. But the hand hesitated at her chest as she looked away, probably worried by the amount of light seeping in from the late afternoon sky.

„Come on, kitten," Dean unconsciously spoke one of his analogies on Chloe's character. He licked at her hand encouragingly, curling his tongue around her index finger. She gasped before dragging the finger south and soon, he could feel its presence in their pubic hair.

He switched the rhythm to slow, deep strokes, his body lowering on hers in tidal waves. He watched intently as Chloe closed her eyes, thrashed her head left to right, tugged at the hair on his neck, gasped: „D-Dea-" and orgasmed with a mute scream. Only then did he allow himself to follow.

In spite of the carpet biting into his burnt skin, Dean didn't move from her, he even kept them connected. He tried to enjoy their intimate embrace, chest against chest and legs tangled, until she became able to form a sentence and/or ask a question.

„You're worried," she said softly with fingers in his hair.

„Umm," Dean made an inarticulate sound.

„What is it, Dean, that thing on your mind..."

Dean tried not making a sound, maybe that would end the conversation?

„Hon..."

When did she start calling him that? It felt... oddly... nice.

„I guess I have a question," Dean took a deep breath and held it in. „Why didn't you wanna kiss me before?"

„Huh? Because I wanted to train first and have... fun later."

„It was just a kiss."

„Well, yeah, but it's never just a kiss with you."

Dean raised his face from her hair and looked down on her. „What do you mean?"

Chloe's eyes said „Duh" while her mouth said: „That every time we kiss, you get a little unstoppable, Dean. Not that I'm complaining."

„That's not..."

„Think about it. We always go all the way... And the jet doesn't count because the intention was there."

Dean was quiet for a minute.

„Shit, you're right." He realized only now. „Even the first time..."

_Did I push her? Chloe probably didn't want to be so quick... She said it was okay afterwards, but you know women... And I'd been waiting so long by that time, so I just assumed, stupidly assumed_...

„I'm sorry, baby," he colapsed on her again. „It's just... Every time you kiss me, I just really, really fucking want you, you know?"

„It's okay," she stroked his hair and then followed down his spine. „I'm flattered. But I guess you wouldn't mind some middle ground activities either?"

„Definitely. Love kissing you, Chloe," Dean whispered, not even realizing that he used the L-word. „You and Sam kiss all the time, 's not fair..."

She was silent for a bit before she carefully asked: „D'you think you're.. jealous?"

He rose to look at her again, realizing how much that worried her, and thought hard for a second.

„Mmm. Envious."

Chloe closed her eyes and let out a breath of relief, which he took as a perfect chance to start with that kissing.

She interrupted him after good seven minutes of pecking, nipping and tongue-battling.

„O...oh," she stuttered and looked downwards, where he was growing hard again while still being inside her. „That's... new," she gave an embarassed chuckle and wiggled a little. „Oh. Feels strange, but good I guess," she shut her mouth when she saw the amusement on his face.

„Are you done evaluating? Cause I've gotta change the rubber," he smirked and she blushed. She also sort of mewled at the sensation of a half-erected cock being pulled out of her.

Still feeling like compensating, Dean went back to kissing Chloe. He groaned in surprise when he felt her hands travel down to his member, now bared and terribly sensitive. Sporting a dark blush, she was looking away when touching him.

„Ooh, Chloe... What's with the shyness, baby? I remember you touching yourself and riding me like a cowgirl at the same time..."

„That was an old fantasy of mine," she murmured, „and I wasn't sure I'd have another chance to do it..."

Dean winced. He really had her thinking their first time might be a one-time deal, hadn't he.

„Chloe... Sorry." He concentrated on putting a condom on while apologizing. „I mean, most of our... fun times are with my pants still at my knees, but that doesn't mean it's just a quick fuck for me, okay? I, uh, respect you."

Her smile was just as soft as her hands on his face when she said: „I know, Dean. Come to me..." He nestled himself between her legs happily. „So, you want me to be on top? Maybe if we shut the curtains..."

„Naah, later." Dean lifted her shoulders in order to wrap his arms around her upper torso again. „I wanna hold you like this," he whispered.

Chloe opened her mouth to protest, but he was already moving, sliding back home and retracing her sensitive spots.

„Your arms - the burns - Dean," she moaned inbetween his thrusts.

It did hurt more than before, but to Dean's surprise, he found a bit of masochistic pleasure in it. „Everything's fine," he grunted. „Your hand..." He gave her a cue and she nodded.

„Slow down for a second," she asked him when her fingers reached down. He complied with a frown. Understading hit him when she touched the place where they were connected and explored a little. Dean gasped at the feeling.

„Wow," she noted probably to herself. „OK, keep going..."

And so Dean found himself in the same position second time in a row, which he usually considered blasphemy and now was totally okay with. The only difference was the amount of pain in his forearms. Chloe tried to chastise him about it again, but her own fingers were working against her as her breathing grew heavier and heavier.

Close to his climax, Dean gave an obviously pained grunt when he felt the blood from his elbows and knuckles seep into the carpet.

„'M cumming," he warned her roughly before plunging in erratically and releasing all he had. She cupped his neck with a free hand and brought him down into a kiss, into a white cloud of light. Not just the orgasmic white light under his eyelids – there was a genuine silver glow coming from Chloe's body. Her eyes were screwed shut so she didn't even notice.

„What the...?" Dean spoke as soon as he was able to.

„Wha?" Chloe's answer was inarticulate.

„Did you just... heal me?" Dean laid her carefully on the carpet to inspect his arms. „You did!"

Chloe's lips shaped a frozen ‚O'. Her heaving naked chest was partially covered by her hands and her cheeks were flushed. If Dean wasn't so tired, he would take her again right then. Instead, he bent down to kiss her lips and each of her nipples (pushing her hands away with his nose) and rested his cheek over her tattoo.

„That never happened before," Chloe finally commented on the healing.

„You sure? Sam has scratches all the time, never noticed them disappearing?"

„Uh, Sam and I haven't... done that yet."

„**Really**? So you just...?"

„Yeah."

„Huh. I guess that's not fair, either."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

The following morning, when Dean went to pick up the Impala, Sam entered Chloe's room with** Demon Anatomy** under his arm. It was the only piece of Bela's library they didn't leave at Bobby's. Whenever there was a little time, him and Chloe went through it, amazed by the knowledge each page contained.

„Chloe?"

„Shower! I was expecting you, get everything ready on the bed!"

The sentence was so ambiguous that it left Sam gulping. If she entered the room clad only in steam, it would take approximately MINUS three seconds to have him forget his rulebook. Suddenly, her cellphone went off. Being a good boyfriend number two, he brought it to her.

„Oh, thanks," Chloe's naked arm, adorned with drops of water, took the cell behind the shower curtain. „Take your shoes off," she said casually and Sam guessed it was one of her bathroom rules, so he obeyed. „It's a message from Oliver, telling us which road to take and where to park our cars. Do you have a watch? A cell in your pocket?"

„No, I'm basically in my sleepwear, no pockets. Why?"

„Perfect. Put this on the mirror shelf, please."

As soon as he did that, he heard a rattle of the shower curtain and felt a pull on his T-shirt. It was only because he wasn't resisiting that Chloe managed to drag him into he shower. She was standing too far for their bodies to be touching but too close to give him a good view on her shape. Her wet hair was unbearably cute.

„What happened to us entering second base?" Sam gulped dryly.

„Just giving you a little preview," Chloe smirked and pulled his head down for a kiss.

Sam gave in when she led him under the stream of warm water.

Sam gave in when she took off his drenched T-shirt.

Sam gave in when she encouraged his hands to touch her forbidden zones.

Sam pulled away when she cupped the bulge of his crotch.

„Chloe."

„Why not?"

„Chloe."

„Just speed up the game a little. I don't wanna put it off any more..."

„Chloe. I've got a good reason to...put it off."

„Tell me, then."

„I..." Sam sighed. „You know what I thought first time I saw you, on that autopsy table?"

„...Pity she's dead?"

„_Tiny_. That's what I thought. _She's so tiny_. And I'm-"

„Huge."

„-Too big. Way too big for you, angel. What if-"

„I don't think you could _hurt_ me."

„Oh yes I could," Sam gulped. „Especially if I lost self-control when, you know. Let's just wait a little longer, okay? We both need preparation. Or something."

Chloe inclined her head. „Alright. But first... Let me take a look."

„On what?"

Chloe sank to her knees and opened his fly. The look she gave him through her eyelashes almost knocked him off his feet. He fisted his hands to prevent doing something stupid. Like pushing her away. Or pulling her closer.

She locked his knees with his pants and reached for his boxers. Sam looked up and studied the shower while the humid warm air touched his most intimate skin. He heard Chloe gasp and the noise came from so close to his groin that he couldn't not imagine her mouth on his dick. _Shit_.

Sam tried to calm down, breathing through his teeth and all that stuff that always made him look angry without him knowing. But it was too late, he was completely erect, as big as he could get, right in front of Chloe who gasped again.

„You... Are..."

„I know -"

„Magnificent."

Sam eyed her in surprise. She kept her eyes on him as she grasped him gently.

„What are you doing?" Sam jumped, fingers digging deep into his palms.

„I wana try this," she seemed to be asking for his permission.

„What, you think I'm gonna say no?" Sam rushed his words.

„Okay," she smiled and licked the top of his head, _driving him crazy_. „Sit down, my knees are starting to hurt."

His back slid down the tiles until she was resting between his long legs that had to be bent to fit in the shower. Water was dripping down her naked, very naked body and Sam felt like not having given the fact enough credit.

He dragged her up and ravished as much as he could with his hands and mouth; closing his lips around her breasts for the first time, cupping her milky butt with no rectricting underwear, combing her pubic hair with the other hand... Kissing her and having her wet hair drip on his face and tickle him softly...

Chloe interrupted his concentration with her hand on his shaft.

„We don't have much time, Dean'll be back," she moaned and lowered her head. Sam couldn't believe this was happening. He held his breath as her hands were looking for the right move and tempo, and then her lips were close and then she was opening her mouth and then Sam was struggling with oxygen and _dinosaurs, dying grandmothers, shapeshifter skin, nicotine's chemical formula... _

She couldn't fit more than the head in her tiny mouth, but that was more than enough for her tongue and hands to have him pumping with blood. The shower was providing more than enough moisture, which was one less thing to worry about. She was sitting on her feet (one sole suspiciously close to her core), bent over, the veil of her wet hair blocking the view on her face.

Sam tucked the hair back and kept his hand there because the water kept dragging it down. He gritted his teeth at the idea of pushing her head lower. He couldn't, he couldn't, this was as much as she could take, he couldn't. Besides, _functionalist architecture, shtriga's wrinkly hands, his law professors... _

For some reason, Chloe decided to point her tongue and work it into the hole of his cock. Sam made a very embarrassing sound, which made her purposefully tongue that hole for a minute, after which all she needed to do was a hard suck or two and he was coming.

„Chlo, Chlo-e" he chanted, never finishing the name properly until he was spent.

She didn't swallow and he didn't care.

„That was amazing," Sam breathed.

„Really?" Chloe sounded relieved.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

According to Oliver's instructions, Chloe and the Winchesters entered Star City.

Only to be busted by the FBI.

Led by agent Henricksen.


	18. My Boys

**DEDICATED:** to shadowglove ( .net/u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the characters, not even the Impala.

**NOTE:** I'm sorry for taking so long (I was stuck on a scene). Happy belated Valentine's Day!

**My Boys**

„Please tell me it wasn't you who set us up."

„... ... Huh. Somehow, I imagined our reunion a bit more cheerful, Chloe. You know, a hug, to say the least?"

„What's going on, Oliver? What happened and how much of it was a part of your plan? Why don't I know anything?"

Sam kept shifting his eyes in the limo from a confused Chloe to the mysterious man who bailed both of them out. Sam must've seen him somewhere, but he couldn't quite remember until the man sighed and took off his sunglasses.

„Whatever you're thinking, it's not really that bad. Yes, I did call the feds, but-"

„_Queen_? Oliver as in Oliver Queen? **That's** your boss?"

„I made sure your trial would be in Star City," the billionaire ignored him, „It'll be my turf, my rules and my lawyers who won't stop unless the charges are fully dropped. No press; a top secret case with me pulling all the strings I have. If Dean Winchester has a chance to go legal again, it's here and now."

„But - why...?" Chloe seemed to be still at the edge of her seat, which apparently upset the billionaire.

„If my sidekick wants to hang out with supposedly dead criminals, the best thing I can do is steal her away and send them to jail. But since she would never forgive me for that, I figured the second best thing would be clearing that idiot's name."

Chloe stared him down for a minute before relaxing in her seat: „But you have to tell me these things, Ollie. You had me scared for a while..."

„Sorry. I didn't want Henricksen to notice you expecting the bust. What exactly **were you** thinking I was doing?"

„Nothing," she said so quickly it made her boss wince. „I'm sorry, Ollie, it's just..."

„Can we do the hug now?" Oliver asked and she threw herself around his neck apologetically. „Guess you've been stabbed in the back too many times to blindly trust anyone, huh, Chloe. Even your boys..."

Queen's affectionate murmur made Sam even more uncomfortable than the hug.

Chloe pulled away, but to Sam's displeasure, not far enough to regain her personal space.

„How long before Dean's trial starts?"

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„Six days," Sam interpreted into the phone. Dean shrugged on the other side of the plastic glass.

„It's not the time I'm worried about, Sammy. It's actually kinda nice here. The question is: Where will I go after the trial...?"

„Chloe keeps assuring me everything's gonna be fine. You should be out of here on bail next week. If Henricksen files an appeal, which he will, it'll go to the higher court, but that's also here in Star City, so it should still be alright."

„You guys've got it all planned out."

„Yeah. She and _her boys_ are sure this is your best shot."

„Who the hell is that?" Dean caught on the bitterness in Sam's voice and felt his own building up.

„Her team, uuh, her basketball team. You already know Vic and Bart. They finally allowed her to bring us to, em, their club room, and do the _complete_ introductions. I'm not gonna tell you much right now, over this phone, but it's really something. She's working with them right now."

„Her team, huh. Tell her she should find some time for us in her schedule, too. I feel like I deserve a nice long lapdance when I get released."

Sam chuckled. „Tell her yourself, she'll be your visit tomorrow."

„OK. It sucks that I'm allowed just one person a day. And look, we're already running out of time."

„Sh...oot. Well, I guess I'll see you in two days. Hang in there, Dean."

„Sure thing. And Sam?"

„Yeah?"

„I want **us** to be **her boys**."

Sam smirked. „Me too."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Sam woke up alone in a new Extreme UltraKing bed.

(„I'd like my bed to be a little bigger," Chloe asked Queen just when he had two managers on the phone and couldn't give the request any deeper thought. Happy with his nod, she got the largest bed **in the fricking world** delivered. If only Watchtower's regular tenants knew what the top ten floors of their building were for.)

So Sam woke up, alone in a new bed at five in the morning, got up and found the superior hacker still guiding her team through the last evil Luthor lab.

„Impulse, do you have visual with any of the beasts," she asked tiredly. „Aquaman? No? Anyone? Cyborg, what about the termal scan...? Damn, they must've found the caves in the southern sector. I'm sending you all a satellite scan. Just... block the entrances somehow?" Chloe asked desperately and let her head fall in her hands.

„What happened?" Sam made her jump with surprise.

Chloe spoke only after she was sure her mic was off, and didn't stop stealing glances at her screen every other second. She told him about a saving gone wrong when the experiment subjects turned out to be „fucking superpanthers" or something. Now they were running loose in the Brazilian rainforest, which was smaller than it used to be and surrounded by lumberjack villages.

Chloe was whining and making sounds that sounded like bitter laugh and sobs combined. She was using the f-word; Sam and Dean recommended that to her when she felt bad beyond words, promising it would help. There was guilt in her voice, as if it was her return to JLA that caused the beasts to escape.

She schooled her voice back to normal whenever she talked to her team, but to Sam, she showed her weakness and that made him feel secretly triumphant.

„You guys will figure it out," he kissed her hair and the corners of her glistening eyes, offering to kiss her lips, too. Chloe took comfort in the kiss, drinking strength from his mouth, and then broke away with a small chuckle.

„You shaved before you went to bed?"

„Yep, I shave a lot now," Sam murmured.

„For me?"

„Umm hmm," he rubbed his face in her neck teasingly. „For your _(peck)_ softness _(nip)_ aaand _(kiss)_ sweetness _(lick) _... 'Cause I wanna be able to do this for hours without you getting all red and itchy ..."

„Awww," Chloe opened her mouth into Sam's and gave him a breath-taking French kiss. „Thank you," she whispered against his lips and sent him back to bed.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Chloe was up the whole next day, going through lab files on the escaped beasts and choregraphing JLA's patrols around the rainforest area. Cyborg had just returned from his watch and was trying to replace her when Sam walked into the main hall.

„It's worse than tearing Bart from his burrito," Oliver sighed.

„I can take care of her," Sam offered, but Queen turned him down with a very ugly stare.

„She told me there was nothing funky going on with you OR your brother," the billionaire growled.

Sam nodded. „Nothing to worry about at all." He just hoped Chloe would be ready to tell her team as soon as possible. Their stay at Bobby's proved how hard it was to keep their secret.

„She said you were **friends**."

„We are. I'm applying for the position of her best friend, though."

„Boss!" three members of JLA called for help in prying Chloe away from her computers.

Sam smirked. In three long steps, he moved behind her chair and lifted her up, arms under her butt and knees.

„Not you, too!" Chloe groaned, holding steady instead of struggling.

Effortlessly, not even rearranging her body form the chair shape, he carried her over to the guest appartment.

„Come on, Sam, I was on to something," her whining could be heard from around the corner.

...

Still immersed in her work, Chloe went over all availible information while in the shower. She left the bathroom in a blindly closed robe, wet hair rubbed by a towel distractedly. Sam held his breath at how hot that sight was.

„The objective was to make them harmless towards more approved subjects. _Harmless towards more approved subjects._ They were sent there from the brain programing lab in Oklahoma."

Sam took the towel and finished the job of rubbing her hair dry.

„What were they programmed for originally? We have no data from Oklahoma and Victor's still in the middle of decoding the lab videos. Uuh, and you were right, I'm so tired my brain won't work." She was basically turning to jelly in his arms.

„Go get dressed for bed," Sam whispered. His jaw followed the dropped robe when she showed him she had her baby T and shorts already on. She didn't seem to even realize that she was seducing him as she stumbled to her dressing table.

„I'm thinking the beasts were originally programmed to follow just one man. But that made them dangerous for everyone except him, including his teammates and co-workers. Reprogramming their basic instincts would cost even more than creating them from scratch, so they sent the beasts to the Brazilian reformatory, then... I don't know..."

Chloe crashed in the bed exhaustedly and opened a can of lotion. With lazy fingers, she rubbed the cream into the skin of her wrists, then forearms, then upper arms...

Sam gulped.

Suddenly, she gasped: „What if the one was Lex?"

Sam considered it quite unfair that she could concentrate on her job while doing such things to him. Maybe taking over the cream duty would get her attention.

„Or you know, the chief of his security. Nah, Lex didn't trust anyone but himself... Guess he wanted something more than a doberman guarding his secrets. Maybe... Ah. That feels... different than when I do it," Chloe finally noticed his intentions and shivered.

„Hope so," Sam chuckled, sliding a hand under her knee and then spreading the cream up the back of her thigh.

„Nnn," Chloe moaned, but Sam could see that when her eyes fluttered closed, they only opened with lots of effort.

„Alright, sleeping time," he decided.

„'M sorry," she stroked the other hand on her knee and sighed. „I wish we could be... doing something right now, I want your hands all over me, Sam, have I told you how much I love your hands?" Chloe babbled in a small voice.

It reminded him of other moments when her conversation filter shot down just before she fell asleep.

„They're so big, and kinda rough but not too much, and the long, long fingers..." Another sigh. „I want your fingers inside me before Dean comes back... I want... You before Dean comes back... I don't wanna wait till your birthday, 's too far..."

Sam gaped as Chloe's consciousness drifted away to the dream land.

Apparently, Chloe had it all planned out. First deadline: Dean's return from the custody. Second-option date: Sam's twenty-fifth birthday. Which was not even four weeks away.

She had a strategy for everything, even relationships.

Just like him.

Sam loved that girl.


	19. Samantha MY ASS!

**DEDICATED:** to shadowglove ( .net/u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Supernatural or Smallville.

**NOTE:** I had been working on this chapter for weeks now, but the earthquake in Japan made it kinda hard to concentrate. I wanted to get this finished before I went on a trip to Shikoku. I mean, what if I got flushed away by a tsunami before I gave you Sam and Chloe's first time? That would be horrible! *Joking, joking!*

**Samantha MY ASS!**

„Over my dead fucking body."

Chloe sighed. But after all, she _was_ expecting a No of some sort.

„I did all the background checks, he's the safest thing that can get us out of the whole Brazilian fiasco."

„I didn't even _know_ that he was a _HE_ until a minute ago!"

„His... sex-change has nothing to do with this," Chloe spoke carefully into the receiver on the other side of the plastic glass. „Leo seems to be a nice guy and he offered his help-"

„No."

Dean radiated with refusal.

„Dean... I need him to get out of this mess."

„_**He's a shapesh**_... A liability. Find another way."

„You think I didn't try? The _dogs_ only listen to their master, so we need someone who looks like Lex and smells like Lex. Right now, they're hiding in the caves and I studied their pack brains... Some of my boys might get hurt getting them out of there."

Dean scoffed agitatedly at her words, raking a hand through his short hair.

„He's already on his way, isn't he."

„Yeah," Chloe admitted. „He'll arrive a day after you come back from prison, though."

„Good. Honestly, Chloe: On scale 1 to 10, how dangerous do you think is this guy?"

„Hmm... A solid 1.7 if he wasn't interested in me. Which he is and that, according to the Chloe Sullivan Dating Rulebook, makes him a risky 7.5. But I'll have you guys around all the time and I'll get rid of him as soon as we're done."

„How?"

„Ollie will pay him and send him away in a jet. I'll prepare a gift basket with a ‚Let's work together again some time' note."

„So we're using him."

„He seemed okay with it in the emails. I think his words were: Some people like to be used, just like in that Eurythmics song."

„Ugh, he's gonna spend all the free time hitting on you with wannabe poetry. As if that Oliver guy wasn't enough."

„...What do you mean?"

Dean scoffed again.

„Come on, Chloe, Sam told me."

Chloe gaped for a second.

„There's nothing between me and Ollie. He just wants me back because I'm one of the few people in the world he can trust."

„Oh, really? Tell me the last five things you two talked about."

„Uh, okay... Me possibly getting another bank account..."

„He's buying you with money," Dean mumbled and Chloe chose to ignore it.

„Smuggling you in the Tower and keeping you there inbetween trials so that Henricksen couldn't find you and harass you..."

„Or to keep me under his control."

„The shifts' arrangement in Brazil and the Leo idea – he's against it, too, by the way. Oh, and last night we chatted about age appropriateness. He said I'm too young for you."

„Ha! How old is he?"

„A year older than you, actually; thirty."

„Hypocrite."

„I told you, he doesn't want me like _that_."

„You sure about that?"

„Oh believe me, I used to check that fact regularly," she rolled her eyes, landing them to the side. Dean's eyebrow rose up to his hairline.

„Have you checked recently?"

„No and I don't need to."

„You will when he forbids you to drive with us."

„I already told him that I promised to help you two with Yellow Eyes. I told him we're fighting a good fight and he agreed to let me go, but... We're still negotiating the conditions. He'd like us to work with the team more often."

„Look, nothing against your friends, but we don't need them all the time, do we. Sam's on that Darwin book as we speak, am I right?"

„Yeah. The language is intentionally a little too cryptic and he's on it alone since we came to Star City, but he said he's making progress."

„Sounds good. Soo... Talking about progress... How about you two?"

„Ah-what?"

„Have you and Sam... Used that new bed yet?"

„Dean!" Chloe blushed crimson red. „I-we – – He doesn't want... I'm, I'm working on it."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Chloe didn't even get to take off her heels when Sam rushed her in the doorway.

„_I've got it!_"

As if that was a valid enough explanation, he took her hand and dragged her to the guest appartment.

„Here," he pointed to a passage in **Demon Anatomy**. „You remember that part about the Third Eye?"

„Yeah," Chloe sat down next to him at the work table.

Humans didn't have their Third Eyes anymore, but demons still used them for sixth-sense-like perceptions.

„You know how jumbled the texts are, how Darwin wrote whatever came to his mind on his death bed. And the third eye comes up again and again, so I decided to put all the information together and..."

„And what?"

„And I found the ultimate weak spot," Sam smiled victoriously.

„You serious?" Chloe covered her mouth, eyes wide.

„Now, as Darwin said, all meatsuit-possessing demons have the same basic anatomy, so theoretically, it should work on higher category demons, too."

„Even Azazel," Chloe breathed.

„As long as you have something inpenetrable, like a bottle of holy water or you know, I'm thinking a seal on a piece of leather... If you cover the Third Eye with it and kill the host, the demon should die with them. As in, _go back to hell_."

At that point, killing the host didn't seem like too much of a sacrifice to them, since they hugged excitedly.

„We've gotta celebrate this," Chloe smiled, squeezing his hands in emphasis. He kissed her knuckles, nodding. But before he caught the shiver of her reaction, he pointed to the book again.

„You wanna know the details?"

Chloe looked a little distracted as she hummed her agreement.

„So the Third Eye serves as a spiritual orientation spot for the demon. It's also where the aura flows from. AND it's the transmitter and receiver of telepathic communication between demons, maybe even telepathy and telekinesis on the whole."

Sam started counting the functions on his hand: one long finger pointed out and stretched; then was joined by another in a pistol shape; and when the number became three, Sam stopped pointing to the hand and gave her a full view of his long, long fingers.

Chloe couldn't help but bite her lip at the sight, imagining the fingers somewhere else.

„Later on, Darwin comes back to the Third Eye and says that when it's destroyed or separated from the rest of the aura, the demon can't escape the body. And in _this_ paragraph, the Third Eye is the centre of recognition which parts are the host's and which are the demon's. Without its proper function, the demon will get hurt along with the body, including death."

When done with the countdown, Sam's fingers curled back and Chloe's breath hitched.

„Are you okay?"

„Unn-hnn," she hummed, tone a little too high. „We should celebrate," she repeated, already bending to take his fingers in her mouth, curling her tongue around them as she sucked them in.

Sam gave a strangled noise that could only signal instant hardening in his pants. The next second she was on him, pushing his hand up her skirt and invading his mouth with a hot wet tongue. Sam moaned at her advances, but that was soon replaced with a growl as he fought to get the control.

Pushing her pencil skirt up to her waist, he spread her legs and pressed her closer, hand slipping inside her panties just like she wanted. He bit at her mouth when kissing her lip-gloss away furiously. The fire in him was started, his face spoke of painful concentration again, and Chloe tried to push him a little further by gasping: „Bedroom..."

It was easier to carry Chloe as she was, wrapped around his waist, than to disentangle their limbs and each go on their own.

„Was it my sexy brain?" Sam enquired about Chloe taking the initiative as he dropped her on the bed, stripping off his T-shirt. „Or was it the knuckles?" he sniggered, licking inbetween her fingers until she shivered. „Ooh, it was the finger counting, wasn't it," he remembered.

Chloe drew him closer and tasted the skin of his chest and shoulders before answering: „All of it. It was all of you..."

Sam commented in form of a groan against her throat. Yet he helped her out of her fancy blouse without tearing it; he slid the panties down her legs only when she asked him to; and as Chloe noticed, he kept his own pants on.

„And I **want**** all of you**," she looked him dead in the eye and urged his hand up her skirt again. „Stretch me, Sam," she whispered.

Sam's eyes widened at her words.

„Are you sure?"

„Please, Sam," she moaned, begging being one of the desperate measures she usually hated. „My hands are too small, I need your fingers, I need you inside, please..."

Sam gulped.

„O...OK."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Sam fumbled in his bag nervously, the lubricant and XXL Durex slipping out of his hand a couple of times. He knew it was going to be soon but _now? Tonight?_

Chloe was waiting on the bed, gorgeously naked, legs closed but he could see one hand disappearing in her lap, eyes aimed at him and glazy with desire.

_No way in hell I'm backing out of __**that**__, _he had to admit to himself.

Gulp.

_Self-control is the keyword here, _Sam reminded himself as he shortly (nervously) kissed Chloe's lips and moved to her breasts so he could avoid eye-contact.

Sam never dated a woman as short as Chloe, and even then his size always posed a problem. Once the girl got scared, he might as well have stopped right there and pulled out Monopoly. Hours of foreplay with his tall, confident Jess sometimes went out of the window the moment she felt him at her entrance.

Slowly, Sam's hands made their way south and in. _Preparation is vital_, he kept the mantra in his head while circling his toungue on Chloe's overly soft skin.

_Must forget about myself for now. Concentrate on her pleasure and trust. Getting her relaxed and aroused at the same time is my only chance to get accepted at least half-way in..._ Sam tried to remember every little information he gathered throughout his experience.

„Sam..." Chloe must've noticed his distracted demeanor. „Talk to me, big boy." The hands in his hair brought him back to her greens. „You're overthinking," she murmured affectionately.

_I love you,_ he thought in response, but bit his tongue.

„It's not gonna be exactly easy," he explained instead.

„Hmm, I know," she rubbed his nose with hers and then his lips with hers, making Sam almost confess the three words again. „But I want this so much, Sam..."

He realized she was calming him down instead of the other way around.

„And Sam? Would you mind curling your fingers up and- OH, yesss, just like that," her voice lost all the humming peacefulness as he followed her thoughts.

The younger Winchester knew that place on the inner side of her pubic bone well. As he switched from brushing her G-spot to scissoring and back, he finally loosened up (no pun intended). Chloe's back was arching wantonly, breasts perking, and at last, he got to really see them and appreciate them.

„Honey, your boobies are so pretty," he rasped out, his breath skipping on the word _boobies_, because honestly, it made him sound like a twelve-year-old notwithstanding.

To make his point, Sam cupped the left one and licked the right one from bottom to top, dragging the flat of his toongue slowly across her nipple.

„Ach," she moaned, her voice soaking with arousal, and Sam had to keep it together or else...

„A little too... small," she sighed when she took a look at the big hand on her chest.

„What?" Sam sounded insulted, but he never stopped the motion inside her. „Don't say that, they're the cutest thing in the world."

„Used to be - -bigger," even when fingered skillfully, Chloe talked back, „when I was sixteen."

„How... How come?" Sam chose the moment he said ‚come' to press his thumb gently against her lower belly, just above the pubic line, pressing her G-spot from both sides.

„D-" Chloe squealed in the middle of the word, „diet," she mumbled, breathing heavy.

„Why would you do that? You were hot," Sam kept challenging her concentration while spreading her – he was up to three fingers now.

Chloe chuckled and brought him closer with an ankle hooked around his side.

„Because, like all teenage girls, I felt fat," she licked at his clavicle and showered his chest with kisses.

„You can't be serious," Sam shook his head disbelievingly. _I LOVE YOU._

„Put the condom on, Sam," she whispered in his ear, changing the topic. He found her eyes and she gave him a reassuring smile.

„But you're so hot," Sam exclaimed, fumbling for the package again. _I left it here somewhere goddammit! _„I saw your pictures, you always were."

„I feel hot now, with you," she smiled again, rubbing a foot against his hip, helping his pants fall down. Sam wondered if she was really as calm as she seemed when she saw him in full command. It should have had her worried how thick and long he was.

„So, how do we...?" she inquired.

„Um, with your legs up on my shoulder, I guess."

„Like this?" Cute toes tapped him on an arm to get him to bend over her small body. She rested an ankle on each of his shoulders, obviously not caring what kind of a view she was offering.

„Not exactly, I meant one shoulder," Sam mumbled. He caught her legs before she repositioned them. „But this gives me an idea," he dipped down to kiss up her thigh and right where his fingers were moments ago.

„**Sam!" **Chloe cried out. And he was sure of it, when he heard her groan and felt her squirm under his tongue, that this was his best chance, that she would never be as open to _anything_ as now.

Quickly, he replaced his tongue with the head of his cock, pushing in slowly.

„Oh Sam," she purred when she realized the time had come.

He closed his eyes, trying to remember the sound of his name on her lips when he was entering her, remember it forever. Because any second, she will tell him to stop pushing, any second, she'll cry that it's too much, that he'll never fit in, that it hurts...

„I'm half way in... More than that," Sam gasped when he opened his eyes.

„Mmh, let's try a little more," she surprised him by asking.

_I guess near-death experiences and saving each other's lives kinda took care of the trust issue, huh._

He stopped not exactly with all his length in, but thanks to her ankles up on his shoulders and her thighs around his hilt, it sure felt like it.

„Am I hurting you?" Sam asked when he gave a small thrust, hands digging into the bed on both sides of her body.

„No, it's fine," Chloe closed her hands around his wrists, nodding for him to continue.

The lube made everything easier as he started sliding in an out, exploring exactly how much she could stretch for him. Previous teasing enlarged her G-spot a little and he honestly hoped he was reaching it with each of his thrusts.

To Sam's surprise, Chloe seemed okay with his penetration, and so he tried lowering her legs down his arms, hooking them at his elbows.

„Saaam," she almost made him come just with her voice again.

He couldn't believe it, he fit most of his shaft inside her and she was still fine with it, still turned on, _she still_ _wants me_ _and... I love her..._.

He was terrified by the idea of ruining it, but he had to try, he needed to find out, what if it was possible to...

He sat back, knees on the right and left of her butt, and let her legs drop on the tops of his thighs. This position was also recommended for men his size, but Sam wanted to cheat for a second, so he bent forward again, spread her thighs as wide as he could and...

_Oh my god._ Up to the hilt, he never got this far, he never felt his thighs brush the girl's, he never heard the silent slap of their bodies connecting, and it felt sooo goood. _Chloe, you're my heaven and I love you, love you!_

The mewl that came out of her was the sweetest thing he would ever hear, so vulnerable, probably a little pained, but he was the only one able of making her utter that sound, it was **theirs**, it was **his sound**.

There was one downside, though: With partial penetration, he could last as long as he wanted, controlling his own climax. Now, it felt like he was being pulled into a Maelström and his control was slipping.

Every of his thrusts evoked that mewl, and Sam found himself addicted to it. Found himself speeding up. Found himself slowing down just when the base of his cock touched her, revelling in that wonderful fit and angling his pelvis to intensify it.

Found her sobbing as Sam hit her cervix once -_I love you_- twice –_So sorry, my angel, love you_- three times –_Can't stop now, I gotta_- four times - „Chloe,"- five times –„I love you,"- and came.

It was the best orgasm of his life...

It was also a good boyfriend's no-no. ‚Hitting the cervix hurts!' was the first thing he learned as a teenager and he never forgot it before.

„I hurt you, I'm sorry, I love you, Chloe, honey, sorry, I hurt you..." He mumbled, still out of breath and not pronouncing properly. He kissed her teared up eyes and them pulled out of her, inspecting her.

„No blood," he blew out a breath but held another one in as she reached down to make sure herself. How could someone feel so good and so guilty at the same time?

„How are you, Chlo?" Sam asked, waiting for the verdict.

„'M fine. I... I really liked the look on your face," she said carefully, voice hoarse.

„You didn't – Of course you didn't..." Sam realized he was the only one who climaxed.

Chloe laid back on the bed and waited for him to join her.

„I had my own kind of satisfaction," she whispered once he laid down next to her. „I saw very deep... in you..."

„The darkness," Sam knew instantly what she was talking about.

„I never said I hated that part of you," Chloe hurried to assure him. „It's only natural for someone as nice and controlled to hide something wild on the inside." She probably wanted to say more, but decided to leave it at that.

Sam mulled her words over and over in his head, as again, they meant her complete acceptance of all that he was. Even now, after she saw him lose control.

„I love you," he breathed and kissed her.


	20. JLA Confessional

**DEDICATED:** to shadowglove ( .net/u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own Supernatural, nor Smallville. Nor the Batman franchise, for that matter.

**JLA Confessional**

Bart was ecstatic.

Not only did he have his Chloelicious back; she was also making him pancakes!

When he saw her crawling out of her appartment this morning, she looked a mess. Bart would bet that her Sammy friend snored so loud she could hear it in her bedroom. With Raven on duty and Zatanna in town, there was still one single bedroom left, yet Chloe decided to share the guest appartment with the Winch bros. _Poor sweet 'Licious, such a team player_.

Listening to her tired sighs, Bart decided to do some morning stretching.

„Your favourite Mocca from Paris," he appeared in front of her just as she was reaching for a coffee mug.

„Baart," she said his name in tone of a „thank you." She smelt the hot beverage and remembered the promise of pancakes for tapping Bela's coat. _Hooray!_

However, as the morning went on, more Watchtower residents woke up and soon, Chloe was heating up a fourth pan, feeding everyone.

Sammy offered to do the fillings and had Chloe not said „But I have to do Bart's stack myself, ok?", Bart would've objected. Still, the tall Winch kept distracting her, mumbling to her, making her laugh, getting stuff from higher shelves for her and generally being annoying.

Bart didn't like him and his Nice Guy act, it was making him sick. Besides, he kept apologizing whenever Chloe sighed or flinched- that was a Nice Guy overkill.

Cyborg, though, seemed to have noticed something Bart didn't, as he watched the two morning cooks knowingly.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Victor was suspicious of the Winchesters.

Coming down to the HQ's kitchen this morning, he found Watchtower and the younger ghost hunter in a typical post-first-time mood. Victor knew not only those sweet looks; he also knew what caused Chloe's occasionally pained expression, he'd seen his girlfriends like that a few times before.

So... Chloe and Sam Winchester. He kept in mind to have a beer with that boy some time soon. As far as he knew, Chloe got burnt too many times to leave Victor not worried about this.

But then, after the two required to be in the older brother's transport car and brought him to the headquarters, Victor saw Dean enter with an arm around Chloe's shoulders.

„I've been dying for a shot all the way through that stupid hearing. Rich people always have some good booze in their bar, hmm?" he murmured in her ear and instead of putting him in his place, Chloe got them three shots of Midleton Very Rare.

The cocky Hunter sighed loudly, corners of his mouth fighting a grin as he raised his glass and said: „I need to say this: The second I saw you guys, I noticed something and I've gotta say... I can't believe you finally did it. Anatomy is sure one bendy lady," he teased.

„Jesus," Chloe blushed red and covered her mouth.

„Shut up and cheers," Sam defended his girl's honor. But what made that Dean, then?

Victor decided for a beer with the older brother, too. He just didn't know whether to do it separately or both at the same time.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Zatanna was curious.

Chloe Sullivan - Watchtower, the strong, consistent, unfailing woman Zatanna respected, was always a timid little mouse when it came to her private life. One look at the woman told the sorceress everything about her absent confidence and unsuccessful love experience. Zatanna's guess would be that Chloe was one of those awkward teenagers she used to make fun of – or anything similar involving being refused and outcasted, so that she could carry herself as an unwanted, unattractive girl up until now.

Yet there was something different about her as she entered the door of Room Number 6 (the occult depository) this afternoon. Miss Sullivan looked almost... content about herself. The woman that usually evoked a strange mix of respect and pity in Zatanna now made her feel curious.

„Alright, let me finally tell you what you found in Vegas back then."

„Enlighten me, please," Watchtower smiled. Her post-coital glow was so strong Zatanna could sense it from the other side of the room. Witnessing a small twitch of pain, the magician realized that Chloe seemed _proud_ of the uncomfortable sexual aftermath. _Did she __**rape**__ one of those witch hunters or what?_

„Alright: My research in Greek mythology came up with many depictions of a bow with the exact same central piece, but variously long limbs. Findings from 900BC and probably before the Greek civilization, up to 100AD. Mostly in small, sometimes in medium size temples. Never Athenes or other cities..."

„You're teasing me with that build-up," Chloe laughed.

„Sorry. It's **Artemis's bow**. The one she's often depicted with in the smaller temples I talked about. I don't think that's the only thing to it, though. I did some spells to find out its true nature and... There's something inside that bow, Miss Sullivan. I'm starting to think that it's literally **the Bow of Artemis**."

„What do you mean? And you know it's Chloe for you," Watchtower reminded her.

„As in the Bow That Keeps Everything Artemis-Related. Or maybe the Bow That Makes You Artemis."

„That sounds huge, Zatanna. You got any data to support that?"

„Yeah, I looked up those temples' chronicles and found this strange ritual. It looks like a sacrifice ceremony, except it's not. At least not according to any of my grimoires. It starts with a contest for the best huntress among the town's maidens."

„I'm not sure I wanna know where this is going..."

„That's the thing: nowhere. Most entries end once the winner of the hunting pageant is chosen. Two of what I found say that the girl was given the Bow of Artemis, but nothing more. I'm thinking, the girl touched the bow and it marked her for the entity to enter."

„But that would make Artemis just another creature of the possessing type."

„Maybe all Greek gods were like that."

„Then how come they're not here among us? Other old demons are still here."

„I have a theory about that one. I think the bow finds most women incompatible these days."

„Aaand what brought you to that idea?"

„I might have experimented a little. First, Impulse accidentally touched the bow when passing it to me and nothing happened. Then, when I tried to touch it, I felt this surge of powerful magic, but instead of going through me like it usually does, it basically kicked me in the jaw. So the bow only chooses from women and I think it refused me."

„Zann! What if it possessed you?"

„I'm not an amateur, Tower, I was safely grounded and isolated, just trying to communicate with the thing. In fact, do you wanna try, too? It may expand my theory."

„Absolutely not. Let's lock it up and stay away from it."

„But it's Artemis, the greatest huntress of all times! She could make a wonderful asset to the team. Imagine if she really was an omnipotent, omniscient goddess."

„I've gotta admit that sounds shiny. But I don't really feel like pulling a maiden out of my hat and setting an ancient creature free, hoping it would want to hang out with us insteading of spreading mayhem and destruction. Do you?"

„..."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

AC was proud.

Proud of his friend of a boss, sister of a team member, little bird of a woman named Chloe.

AC was a man who was as comfortable with his body as one could be, so naturally, he could see when someone was not. And as much as he loved their Watchtower, he could tell that she always thought her powerful personality separate from her body. As if her body was an obstacle in her life. AC couldn't understand how such a smart woman could miss the beauty she saw in the mirror everyday.

Which was why, when he caught her lap-dancing for two hunks at the same time, his protective instinct battled a feeling of pride towards her. A feeling Arrow would probably kill him for, or so it seemed from the frozen look on his face.

They were just getting back from the jungle shift, Oliver and him, when they came upon a darkened kitchen with only few yellow lights on the walls. All they could see were silhouettes.

There was a chair with the older Winchester closer to them, while the taller Hunter was sitting at the bar.

Inbetween them, Chloe's silhouette stroke a pose to the first sound of _Down in Mexico_ and seductively changed to another, and then one more before the drums came in and she started rocking her body.

The _Down in Mexico_ lap-dance was AC's favorite scene from _Death Proof_, and he couldn't blame Chloe for getting inspired by it.

After spreading her arms and letting waves go through them in sync with her liquid waist and hips (_Damn! Did she do belly dancing in the past or something?_), she walked over to Dean, raked a hand through his hair, stood with his knee between her thighs and showed some more of her snake-like dancing. Just like in the movie, she put a foot on the chair between his legs and shook her hips some more, but as the teased man reached to touch her, she stepped back.

Walking in the rhythm of the song, her butt swaying like AC never saw it, she moved over to Sam. Again, inspired by the original lap dance, she hoisted a leg over Sam's and sat on his lap sideways, even though she needed to climb a notch on the barstool first. Holding to the back of his neck, Chloe arched and tipped her head back, touching herself as if redrawing the silhouette AC and Oliver were just watching.

When coming back up, they could see her grabbing the side of Sam's face and her lips shaping „_Down in Mexico_" against his cheek. But she didn't stop there, she traced more words (_„Well, the first time that I saw him_..._"_) down his neck and back up to his ear, where they might've seen a glimpse of a tongue.

Yet, again, when Sam raised a hand to touch her, Chloe got up from his lap and teasingly slid her own arms down her body: from a forearm risen high above her head; to the neck, touched from the back and front by both hands; across her breasts and down her shoulder with the hand from the back; down her sides and hips and down down Chloe went, spreading her knees as she crouched on the floor.

And then she turned and on her four, stalked back to Dean. The fluidity of her limbs and spine proved to be almost feline; all she needed was to purr and at least one of the four men in the room would probably jizz in their pants.

Arriving to his chair, Chloe crawled up his legs and into his lap, rubbing her body against his along the way, and Dean was not the only man to hold his breath that moment. A hair's width away from his lips, she kept lip-syncing to the song, which made their mouths touch, but not quite kiss. Dean's throat moved in a huge gulp when she rose up and turned around, but AC knew that the best part was just coming.

As the quick bongo part started, Chloe placed Dean's hands on her butt and started shaking it, well, like a pom-pom (_damn those pop references_). If any of the guys looked at Dean's silhouette, they would see him taking deep breaths through pursed lips, trying hard to control himself... But no one spared him a glance.

After that wonderful piece of performance – she even _„through her arms around his neck"_ from behind, arching and yet still shimmying to the song – she finished by pressing his hands harder against her butt and then slipping out of his hold.

She stood in the middle of the two brothers again, her hips rocking, hands touching herself or pointing to the boys, when Arrow surprised everyone by a loud and dry:

„Ehm. Ehm."

Chloe shrieked and covered her torso as if he just caught her naked, then moved her arms to her exposed thighs (_Are those very, very short shorts or panties?_). The hunters jumped up from their chairs, surrounding her protectively.

„Boss!" AC exclaimed in disagreement. „We should've sneaked out in silence."

„You shouldn't have even _watched_!" Chloe's complaining went ignored.

„Are you **serious**?" Oliver shouted at no one in particular, anger rising. „I should throw them out right now, **both of them!** Chloe! We need to talk."

„Let me change first," she peeped from behind her possible boyfriends.

„You didn't have a problem with _slutty_ a minute ago," Arrow growled and didn't even blink when the Winchesters moved towards him. Chloe kept them back with her hands clutched in their T-shirts.

„Newsflash, Oliver, I'm not your daughter. I'll see you in the morning when you have a clear head." With that, she towed the brothers away into their appartment.

„Not cool, man." AC shook his head.

Arrow's possessiveness of Watchtower got even worse when Chloe left, and now that the boss saw what he saw, things were gonna get a tad tense.

AC sighed.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Oliver was losing all hope.

„They're good to me," Chloe told him over a cup of Brazillian coffee. They had about half an hour before the headquarters started waking up.

„You may think that now, but this... _thing_ you three have is... not managable, if not flat out disturbing."

„Why?" she asked him innocently instead of fighting him. It unnerved him that she didn't look a bit doubtful about such an anomaly of a relationship.

„Because you're dating two men, who are **brothers**! And-and there's just you three on the road, no one to make sure you're okay with what they're doing-"

„I'm perfectly fine with them, Ollie. Us three, we protect each other."

„Well... Exactly! How long before you get yourself **killed** **dead** because you tried to heal two dying people at the same time? Or something? Are you even sure your abilities are not the reason they started this with you?"

Chloe winced, but answered with a simple: „I am."

As if she was talking to her father, bringing the news that she got married last week and there was nothing he could do about it. Oliver Queen was losing all hope, so he reached for the low blows.

„And what about us, Chloe? Are you abandoning Watchtower for good?"

„I never abandoned you," Chloe reached across the table and squeezed his hand. „I love this place, I love your team and I want to help as much as I can. I know I can't be your full-time coordinator and a Hunter at the same time, but please, don't tell me I have to choose one. Besides, hunting is pretty much the same fight as JLA's, don't you think? We could even work together."

The billionaire looked at her in silence.

After a minute, he grunted: „Does that mean they'll be on my payroll?"

„Oh... Not necessarily. I mean, if we're not doing jobs you didn't ask us to do..."

„No, no more fake credit cards. Not after my lawyers cleanse their names. Not when they're traveling with you. I'll be the full sponsor."

Seing the stone expression on his face, Chloe didn't put up a fight before accepting his offer.

„Thank you. We won't need anything special, I promise. Just gas, food, motels and amo - that's pretty much it. I could have paid for all three of us with just my sallary if they let me."

„Your pay will go back to what you were getting before you left, before you made me lower it," Oliver stated.

„Wha- And what's the reason for that?" She put up a fight against his generosity this time.

„Because you'll be leading a JLA subsidiary."

„The Impala? A JLA branch? Wait till they hear about that," Chloe laughed.

„Do you love them?" Oliver cut that sound short. „Both of them?"

Chloe avoided his gaze and took another breath.

„We haven't exactly defined it, yet. But..." She sighed and shook her head. „You know, since high school, everytime I fell for a guy and he didn't want me back I stored that crush away, just in case he finally got around to liking me. And that's how I'm able to... have feelings for more people at the same time. So..."

„I still think it's not a good idea. What if they push you into something, what if they force you-"

„No, they're good to me, Ollie. They're good **for** me, too."

Oliver studied her for a minute again.

„What I saw last night... That wasn't the Chloe I know," he finally spoke.

„I know, I never had the balls to do anything like that before I met them," she blushed.

„You even talk dirtier," Oliver almost whined. „They changed you."

Chloe didn't know how to respond to that, so they just sat in silence.

Oliver rubbed his face and exhaled deeply, as if reluctantly letting go of something, and said: „You also look happier, Chloe."

„Yeah, well," she tucked some hair behind her ear, „having someone to make out with daily does that to people."

They laughed quietly.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Raven was envious.

She got to know Miss Sullivan as an ISIS worker over a year ago. Then it kinda slipped that she owned the damn organization. THEN she was offered a place in a group of top-secret crime fighters. Turns out Miss Affraid-to-Wear-Too-Much-Black is a heroic computer mastermind. Not only that, but the team actually _loved_ her. The whole fortnight before she arrived to Star City was all _Chloe_ _this_ and _Chloe_ _that_.

Raven rarely ever wished she had that useless tacky thing called positive attitude. She was happy being morbid and depressing. Even she had to admit, though, that having a bunch of hot guys in her pocket would be immensely cool. Even Batman, the darkest man she ever spoke to (_Ooh, that __**voice**__!_), asked after Watchtower from time to time.

And now Raven caught a Whisper wavering in the kitchen from last night, singing to her that the Lady with the Blond Halo is dating two ghost hunters at the same time!

She had to supress a drool at that image.

It was time to gather in the computer hall anyway.

As thankful as she was that Miss Chloe took over the geek chair just as Raven's distance learning exams were coming up, it left her pretty much without first-hand information. Apparently, there was a shapeshifter coming in to help with the job, some guy named Leonard.

Raven wasn't used to not having a good view on the security cameras, and it annoyed her that she had to wait until the mystery guest entered the computer hall to get a good look at him, just like everyone else.

Err, _her_.

„Some nifty security toys you got on the way here," a sultry female voice dragged out through the hall, its owner well aware of the dramatic effect he inflicted.

„Is it-?" Bart stuttered before the person took off their red sunglasses and everyone gasped.

Now _this_ is what Chloe should look like. A long black coat of thin expensive-looking fabric with a cool vampish collar; beneath it, high-waist black pants crawling down to the top of feet enclosed in amazing high heels; and most importantly, a dark green top draped around pale shoulders as if hugging them lovingly, showing off the curves while maintaining class. Raven snorted inwardly at the thought that Chloe's doppelganger, originally a _man_, did a better job with her body than Miss Sullivan herself.

„I allowed Leo to take my shape for the way here," Chloe explained.

„It was a favor I dared to ask," Leo stepped closer to Miss Chloe and her Hunters, a smug smile on his lips as everyone watched him.

„You look amazing," the real Chloe said.

„I'm happy you like it. It's merely a tribute to the original."

„With a few enhancements here and there, I guess?"

„Not really. What do you mean?"

„Well, my eyes look greener."

„Because of the green top and eyeliner."

„My hair looks better."

„Just a tiny bit shorter than when I met you, really."

„And, umm, my, you-know," Chloe pointed her eyes in the direction of Leo's chest, two perfectly round globes enveloped in dark green.

„Oh. Meet the wonders of waterbra," Leo smirked and bent forward, lifting the fabric of his top so that Chloe could see down his cleavage. „You can have it if you wish; I'm changing today anyway," he winked at her (_with her own face!_).

„Oh. **Okay**. Let me do the introductions and then we'll show you to your room," Chloe cleared her throat.

As Leonardo McCarny got busy shaking hands, the hotter Hunter approached Miss Sullivan from behind and whispered against her hair: „Don't have nothing on the original. Especially after last night."

Miss Chloe blushed and instead of contradicting him, answered with a little Thank You.

And since Whispers were Raven's element, she could hear it all. And she was envious as hell. Of what they shared. And of what that made them.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ Originally, the planned name of this chapter was Performance Anxieties. Also, sorry for taking so long, my will to write was frozen by midterms. (_I was FROZEN today!_ Haha, I wonder how many of you will get the reference...)

Love,

Angie


	21. My Name Is Leo and I'm a Chloeholic

**DEDICATED:** to shadowglove ( .net/u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own Supernatural, nor Smallville. Nor the Batman franchise, for that matter.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I wanted to finish this chapter during Golden Week, but it decided to run a little longer than expected. Wish me luck with my finals!

**Hi, My Name Is Leo and I'm a Chloeholic**

„They have _a boxing ring?_" Dean's voice jumped an octave.

Chloe chuckled: „Welcome to the training floor. Sam loves it here."

„...But Sam's busy right now, right?"

„Yeah, and the rest of the boys, too. No one to see my humiliation when you teach me chokeholds." Chloe bent over to get through the ropes, followed by the older Winchester.

_She makes baggy sportswear look hot, that's how beautiful she is._

„Aww, you really thought we were gonna practice?" Dean groped her from behind.

„Well, I kinda did, since we have the ring and all."

„Don't you think there's other things that should be tried in a ring, baby?" He kissed under her ear.

„What is it with you and choosing public spaces?" she laughed.

_Her laugh: clear, and pure-hearted, and lovely_.

„Oh come on, you have to admit that lap dance was even hotter because we could've been caught."

Dean turned her around, his hands finding her bottom again and squeezing slowly.

„We **were** caught!"

„And I'm not sorry for that. You are?"

Her eyes fluttered closed when he kissed a pattern on her neck.

„I'm glad Oliver knows now, but I wanted to tell him by myself. I, mhm, don't like it when things get out of my control... Well... Maybe a little," she moaned before pulling Dean in for a kiss.

_Her kissing is passionate, but not dirty; feminine, but not completely weak or submissive. _

She gets backed up in the corner and encourages Dean to lift her a little higher, her back supported by the ring post. She reciprocates the caressing on her inner thighs by sliding her hands under his shirt.

„Dean," she groans when he grinds against her like an impatient animal. „What about middle ground activities?"

„It's been so long, Chloe... Too damn long for the fact that you're with us for good – I mean, indefinitely. I mean, you're still riding with us, right?"

„I am," she touched his cheek. „And it hasn't been even two weeks, by the way."

„That's like centuries," he pouted and dove for her cleavage.

„I missed you, too..." Chloe sighed in a _giving up here _gesture, drove her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer, her other hand sliding down to cup him through his pants. „Protection?" she mumbled.

„Always, baby," he groaned and patted one of his pockets in an unsteady rhythm.

„Take off your shirt. Keep your hands on the ropes for a minute," she asked him and he obeyed without a word.

_Even when kissing his chest and touching him through an open fly, she still looks... graceful._

„Chloe, sugar, can I touch now?" Dean basically begged.

„Yes please," she answered with a bit of surprise in her voice. He took off her shirt and sweatpants, his mouth going for her tattoo first thing. „Dean... Do you... like it when I order you around?"

„Don't mind it at all," he murmured against her belly button. „You're so hot when you do." He looked up at her, chewing on the hem of her panties, asking for another permission.

„Oh," she commented in a voice that sounded like she just went soaking wet. „Touch me, Dean," she whispered.

He hummed in agreement. As soon as her panties hit the ground, he slid his tongue unceremoniously up her thigh and in her heat. Chloe threw her head back and her lips shaped a mute O, pushing a lustful sound through as soon as she found her breath.

_When aroused, she emanates a halo of energy that must be pure bliss. Radiant. _

Suddenly, Dean stood up, pulled her back to her feet and seeing her jiggly knees, dragged her over to the centre of the ring with one leg hoisted around his waist.

„You want me on top," Chloe assumed breathily.

„Hell yeah I want you on top," Dean fell back on his knees and presumed kissing her anywhere he could reach.

She sank down in his lap and instead of dominating him, kissed him warmly. Dean crushed her in a hug, brows screwed together and surprised but thankful noises escaping him. As if she gave him a cake when he asked for a biscuit, as if she knew what made him happy better than he himself.

_She sees everything. Understands everything._

She never stopped kissing him like that, not when their bodies were lowered on the soft mat, not when she kicked his pants down his legs, not until she asked for that condom.

Dean fumbled with the wrapping, breathing fast and cursing, while Chloe watched him with a growing smile on her face, distracting him with a sweet kiss here and there.

_No I Love Yous are said, and yet the scene is so romantic it makes him wanna cry._

The second their bodies united, they gave a weak moan.

„Oh, Dean," she commented on his size when she needed another try to take him in.

„Oh thank god, I was worried," he stroked the thighs straddling him. „Thought that maybe after, you know..."

„Mmmh, no way, the fullness, ah, AH, is still there..." She gave him a smile and another heart-throbbing kiss, even though it was hard to reach him now.

„Chloe..."

_Chloe_...

Up from the second floor gallery, the shapeshifter watched, still as a statue. His bald head glistened from the slime of his freshly finished transformation. His eyes were blue now, and pinned on Chloe, drinking in every detail of the way she made love.

Her climax was the most beautiful thing he'd seen in the fourty-eight years of his life.

_Chloe. _

_So pure and lovely and radiant. _

_So graceful and understanding. _

_So perfect for me it's scary._

_I love you. _

_Chloe._

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„Good morning," Chloe peeked in Leo's room after knocking. He quickly changed his pose to something sexier, bathrobe showing his pale lean chest.

„Amazing, you're completely... Well, Lex. We brought you breakfast," she let herself in, followed by the short speed boy. Leo's face fell.

She set the tray on the nightstand instead of putting it straight in his hands.

„It should have all the nutrition you need after last night. And these," she pointed to a box in the boy's hands and he rattled the contents before she slapped his shoulder scoldingly, „are some more documents and tapes for you. Did you get to browse any of the materials I gave you yesterday?"

„No, the transformation was pretty harsh, so I slept up until now," he lied.

„I thought so much," Chloe smiled.

„Could you go over the materials with me?"

„Sure! Meet me in the computer hall when you're ready."

_Damn it! I bet there won't be much privacy either._

„Okay, I'll see you in a few."

„Great!" She turned around and hooked her arm with the shortie's as she left the room.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

As expected, since Leo arrived to Watchtower, Chloe was never alone with him.

When they were going through the lab files, the android worked on his computer in the exact same room.

When he asked her to have an early lunch with him, Sam Winchester suddenly got hungry, too.

After they ate, Chloe pulled out lab tapes and other videos of Lex Luthor. The android had to leave for his watch in Brazil and was replaced by Dean Winchester, pointedly cleaning his guns just a table away.

„You got the movements down, perfectly, there's just something about your voice that doesn't fit. Try saying: Yet again a wrong assumption, Miss Sullivan."

„Yet again a wrong assumption, Miss Sullivan," Leo did his best impression of the deceased billionaire.

„Colder. And more proud."

„Yet again a wrong assumption, Miss Sullivan."

„Try... Thinking you know the best answer to everything, so that every conversation is a boring waste of time. Be more high and mighty, okay?"

Leo looked over at one of her current boyfriends.

„_Yet again, a wrong assumption. Miss Sullivan."_

Chloe stared at him in silence for a second.

„Shut up, Lex!" she laughed, but he noticed her eyes were glistening.

„You look like you miss him talking to you like that," Leo was confused.

„Trust me, that was him at his best. I used to have a teeny weeny crush on him," she whispered with an air of nostalgia. „Back then, before he went all psycho and lethal."

„Did you ever kiss him?" Leo whispered back.

Dean cleared his throat.

Chloe just raised a finger. _Once_. She then pressed the finger to her lips.

Leo smiled dreamily. They shared a secret now. Awesome.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

That evening, they got him ready for his first jungle entering. As a panther bait, he wore as much armor under his expensive business suit as possible. Now that he talked like real Luthor used to, every JLA member was giving him ugly stares.

Except Chloe, of course.

„Don't forget your mosquito repellent!" She reminded him about the jungle insects.

„You wanna rub it in my back?" He winked at her.

„Oh that body part's safe, you should worry about your head and hands," she ignored his flirting.

Leo realized he needed much more time with her in order to maximize his chances...

But damn it, it took only two days to capture all the beasts. There was nothing he could do to drag the mission out. He tried closing his sweat ducts to stop smelling like Lex, he tried shifting his voice a little bit to sound differently without the team noticing, but the panthers kept coming and the JLA kept catching them.

It was the last night before his scheduled leave.

_I need to stay here, stay here, more time..._ Leo hated that he had no hair to pull on, because that's what he usually did when frustrated. _I could break my leg or do something immobilizing. No, they'd send me away. I could open the panthers' cages? I don't even know where they took them! I could get rid of the coordinator chick and offer my services! But I don't have enough computer skills._

Leo screamed in his pillow.

_They won't keep me in the Watchtower a second longer than they have to. They don't trust me. I had to agree to have the part of my memory with their identities erased once we're done. Those Justice League clowns hate me. _

_I need to join the Hunters, make them need me. Offer myself to be demon bait, get attached to them somehow... Something... _

_Impossible. The Winchesters would rather shoot me between my eyes than have me tag along. _

He scratched at his bald head until it bled.

_I need to persuade Chloe to come with me. Yes! Away from Justice League, away from the Hunting! She would if I needed her help, if it was an emergency only she could help with... But what are her special skills anyway? I know she has some, but she hasn't told me yet! Dammit! And I told her I have no family, she knows I don't have __**anyone**__, so what emergency could I come up with?_

_I need her to go away with me._

_I need her to go away with me..._

_Chloe !_

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Dean woke up to an ugly headache, metal biting into his wrists and something stuffed in his mouth. It took him a minute to find his bearings; he was in the Watchtower computer room, cuffed to a steel railing at the bottom of one of the stairways, gagged by a black latex ball on a strap.

He wasn't very far from his still unconscious brother, whose mouth was silenced by a good old piece of duct tape. How come Sammy gets duct tape and Dean gets a disgusting sex toy? That Lacy Leo douchebag always had it out for Dean, he knew it!

„Oh god, she's coming! Alright, calm down. Be nice. Calm, nice, friendly, calm..."

And that would be the son of a fucking bitch himself, watching the security camera screens. Dean couldn't see him, but he noticed the voice didn't sound like Dead Loaded Bald Guy anymore.

He also realized he was sick to his stomach. How exactly did that bastard manage to knock all of them out?

The last thing Dean remembered was breakfast. Chloe had gone to have breakfast with Senator Kent, happy she got squeezed in her busy schedule. The witch and the goth chick packed some food and then left for a Right Blood convention or whatever... Sam and Dean had doughnuts... Each team member had something different (except for Bart, who ate a portion of _everything_), but everyone definitely had...

Milk. Huh, it didn't taste funny at all. Son of a bitch was good.

With his back towards the rest of the room, he had to crane his neck and strain his eyes so much it made his headache worse just to see anything. The anything was a knocked out Oliver Queen, chained to a pillar in a place that would give him the best view on the computer room once he woke up.

And through the hole between Sam's neck and the wall of the staircase, Dean caught a glimpse of Bart's signature shoes poking out from behind the other stairway, kicking in his probable attempts to get out of the bonds. It made sense that with Bart's metabolism, he would be the first one to wake up.

A few tugs on Dean's cuffs confirmed that nothing in Watchtower was half-assed; the railing wouldn't budge. However, his jerky movements slowly woke up Sam.

„Hhh-h," was all Dean could get out to get Sam's attention. He watched as the situation slowly dawned on Sam's groggy brain and then, they exchanged an intense look of _What the fuck are we going to do?_

„Damn, they're waking up! Calm, Leo, calm calm calm..." The voice was familiar, but Dean never heard it in such a desperate whiny tone, so he couldn't really tell yet.

Watchtower security system announced an arrived elevator and the hallway check-ups in progress.

„...Was an emergency... The only one, you're the _only one_ who can help, Chloe..." The shifter practiced his speech while Sam went through the phases of tugging on the cuffs – looking around as much of the room as his position allowed him – trying to speak.

They heard the main door open.

„There was an emergency."

„What?" Chloe's heels stopped right after the first click.

_Oh no. Chloe..._

Hearing her voice made Dean's throat tighten with fear. He hadn't felt actual _fear_ in a while, probably since Sammy's death.

„Hmmm huhahh mmm hnn!" He tried to warn her, joined by Sam and probably even Bart.

„There was an emergency," Leo tried to talk through the sound, „Something happened to a man who is practically family to me, only you can help!"

Chloe answered without a word by simply clicking further into the room, towards the muffled sounds, but was probably stopped by Leo's grasp on her arm.

„It's not what it looks like," his new voice pleaded with her.

„Of course it's not, **Leo**," a bit of uncertainty escaped her when she called the person in front of her by his name. „You're better than that," Dean could hear her smile nervously and then more clicks as she continued towards them.

„No, don't go there."

„It's okay, I'm listening to you," Chloe tried to cut the whole tragedy in the bud by ignoring the madness of the situation. „Tell me, Leo, why did you decide to change your form?"

She was almost there, almost at Oliver's side (definitely because she saw him first), when the shapeshifter roared:

„**Stop walking! For Christ's sake stop walking, Chloe!**"

And that was the unmistakable sound of a safety going off. Probably a revolver.

Dean held his breath.

No more steps from her heels. If he turned painfully to the left, he could see her hair. The curve of the staircase took up most of her body, though.

„I'm here, I'm here, Leo." She didn't seem to put her hands up at all.

„There – was – an emergency. I need your help, only you can help me, but the League wouldn't let you go with me so I had to... You know, I'm not gonna kill them or anything. It's just so we could talk."

„Ok. Tell me, Leo." How she managed to stay seemingly calm, Dean didn't know.

So the shapeshifter poured out all the bullshit about her joining him on his little road trip; he was gonna take her back he swore, this really turned out like a stupid movie sequence, he's a really nice guy who hates violence and if she just gave him a chance and got to know him better and FUCK ME SIDEWAYS.

And what if I don't come with you? And what if I come with you – what happens after that? Chloe asked him these questions and as his answers got more and more psychotic, instead of being scared she pointed it out to him.

„You think I don't know that? You stand here, looking right into me with those understanding eyes of yours, and you can't see the most important part! I LOVE YOU, Chloe!"

Chloe's reaction was silence. Dean and Sam thrashed in their bonds symbolically, just to let her know they were there with her.

„...Do you know why I shifted, Chloe? I wanted to be someone you _want_. Someone you love but never had before. Lex, you... You had your time with Lex, but that has passed years ago, am I right? And the Winchesters, you can have them anytime, you know their bodies too well... And then I found him."

Dean gasped, almost choking on his gag.

Queen. It was Oliver Queen's voice.

„Your boss. You fight with him, you call him on his mistakes, you leave him for Hunting. But you seek his eyes over and over when you plan a mission. You made it a habit to take care of all his injuries, even if it's just a scratch. And you never tell him no when he asks you for something as silly and bellow you as handing over the peanuts or printing out an email. It's the little things that told me, Chloe. You have a crush on him."

There's an endless minute of silence.

_Whatever strategy you choose, baby, please don't get yourself hurt._

„Of course I have a crush on him. I've had a crush on him since the first time I met him in that stupid barn."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

_She's faking it,_ Sam kept reminding himself. He had witnessed Chloe's improvised acting a couple times before and he knew she could be really good. A fact that was apparently unknown to her billionaire boss, who woke up a minute ago and whose eyes were going to pop out of his skull.

Sam was cuffed to the very end of the stairway, so he could see much better than his brother. He considered it the worse of the options as soon as Chloe agreed to leave with the shapeshifter and he hugged her a little too passionately. That bastard pressed against her body and took a not so subtle sniff at her neck.

„What're you doing?" she chastised him, still trying to be in control.

„Sorry, I know, not gentlemanly, I was just, you know, happy you said yes... It'll be perfect, Chloe!"

„So, we pack, you set everyone free and we go?"

„Yeah, sure. I mean, I'll let the Justice League go."

„What about Sam and Dean?" Chloe froze.

Leo sighed, looked at her in a way that made Sam want to strangle him, closed the distance between them and cupped her face in his hands. That asshole probably thought it would make her trust him, when in fact Sam could see her body go even more rigid.

„Now, try to understand, Chloe. Think the way I think." He cooed as if she was his child or his animal, but definitely someone he possessed. „They're Hunters. They've killed shapeshifters before and they know all my weaknesses. The JLA have their hands full of work and honestly, I like what they're doing. But they underappreciate you, they don't deserve you and they'll probably stop looking for you quickly, am I right? Now the Winchesters are your _boyfriends_..."

„You want to kill them," Chloe whispered.

„No no no, not _want_. _Have to_. Please understand, Chloe, please..." His hands started roaming her body, massaging and squeezing and groping, his Oliver face planting kisses on her cheek.

Sam's blood ran cold.

„What'you doing?" she asked weakly.

„Trying to convince you... I know it's a big thing to ask of you, my love, but please..."

„I may need more of that convincing," she said, staring blankly across his shoulder.

Sam could hear the real Oliver whimper in his duct tape and Dean muffle curses in his gag. _She's faking it_.

„But not here. Not in front of them. In the Queen office," she stated in a lifeless voice, took his hand and led him out of their sight.

Sam kept his head painfully turned after them until he couldn't hear their footsteps anymore. Then he banged his head against the wall of the stairs to get the last image out. The image of Oliver Queen – Leonard McCarny – kissing Chloe in the doorway.

_She's faking it._

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

She came back ten minutes later. She had a scratch on her face. Her blouse was red with blood. The silver Queen Inc. letter opener was still in her hand, gripped tightly.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**


	22. It's a Process

**DEDICATED:** to shadowglove ( u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Supernatural, nor Smallville, not even the house I live in, so what would you wanna sue me for?

**It's a Process**

**Day 0**

Oliver noticed that while Chloe's blade wielding hand was clean, the hand with the handcuff keys was bloody. Without meeting their eyes or letting them hug her, she released them from their bonds.

Then, she asked Oliver if she could get the rest of the day off.

„Jesus, Chloe, of course. We'll take care of everything." _Meaning_ _the body in my office_. „Can... one of us stay with you?" Oliver realized he couldn't offer himself as company. Not him with his face. He would never stop hating the shapeshifter for what he did to Chloe; for what he made Chloe do to him; and most importantly, as selfish as it may sound, for what he did to Chloe and Oliver.

„I think I want to be alone," she walked away, passing the Winchesters without answering their stares, and stopped only to murmur: „We should..." She spoke to no one, but everyone listened, breaths stuck in their lungs as she needed a minute to continue: „We should keep the body. Freeze it. In case you need to fake your death, Ollie..."

**Day 1**

She hadn't eaten anything, she didn't want to talk, she just laid on her bed, drifting in and out of sleep. She didn't exactly chase them away, but whenever they tried to touch her, be it Sam or Dean, she shrunk more into herself.

„Sorry," was the only thing she whispered before ignoring them again.

Later on, she called it „her Twilight phase," joking about being just as self-absorbed as the movie's protagonist.

Everyone else called it shock.

**Day 2**

She came out for breakfast and told Oliver she would like to work again. Oliver chewed on his toast for good five minutes before he answered: „Three days. Just, please, give it three days. It's way too little if you ask me. But if in three days you tell me you're up to it, I'll believe you're up to it. You've always been an overachiever, Sidekick."

Chloe came up to Sam and Dean, complaining that she had nothing to do.

Dean had already researched Watchtower's film and TV database and came up with Doctor Who DVDs.

**Day 3**

„Is she gonna be alright?" Bart wondered out loud when the team was getting ready for another mission. He was so worried about her it actually showed on his apetite – he was eating only 4 portions a meal now. „She's locked up with the Winches in their room all day."

Oliver grunted, counting the arrows in his quiver. When no one else answered, he spoke up: „Everytime I see her she _smiles_ at me. She doesn't want me to feel bad so she fakes it and it's killing me. I hope, since Clark has his hands full, that at least with Them she can be weak..."

**Day 4**

Zatanna knocked on her door.

„Raven's gonna probe the Bow for me. You wanna watch?"

The brothers encouraged her to go, so she went.

„Hey Ghost Tower," Raven tried to initiate a new nickname for her, but no one was listening to her. („It's not like she's Watchtower anymore, anyway," she had grumbled at one of the meetings, receiving ugly glares.)

A few minutes later, the Bow gave Raven a mighty kick and didn't send her flying into a wall only thanks to Zatanna's protective seals.

The Bow, however, moved a few inches from the blow, and as it slid closer to Chloe, it kept moving instead of stopping. Zatanna put it back into its cage just before it got to touch Chloe's feet.

„I think we should leave the Bow alone," Chloe said, eyes wide.

Zatanna tilted her head.

„Stop it. You're thinking it wants you because it's evil. It's not. Don't be pathetic. Not everything that likes you is evil. You've gotta grit your teeth and pull through this, Chloe, like the strong woman you are."

Chloe just looked at her for a minute. Then she said: „Leo wasn't evil."

**Day 5**

She was back to Watchtowering, except there was nothing to do since they were inbetween missions. So she sorted out all her files, both the paper and electronic ones.

She came upon Sam and Dean's background checks, the ones she made for JLA before she went on the road. She spent ten minutes examining Sam's picture, taken a little over two years ago at Stanford, showing a completely different man.

„You look so young," she whispered, and almost teared up at the realization how much experience of pain and darkness was added to Sam's features in such a short time. In the back of her head, the dots were connected to Chloe Sullivan's Dating Rulebook. She teared up for real.

But she didn't cry. She hadn't cried since she killed Leo.

**Day 6**

They still watched a lot of TV in the evenings. They were just in the middle of Firefly, episode 12, all three of them sitting on one couch, when Chloe grasped Sam's hand and wrapped it around her torso, holding it tight to her chest and stomach. She twisted away from him, though, burrying her face in Dean's shoulder.

The brothers exchanged panicked looks.

Her shoulders shook a few times and she gave a couple of sobs in an attempt to cry, but Dean didn't feel any tears on his shoulder.

And that must've been it. Because after that, she was back. She was still sad, but she wasn't distant anymore.

**Day 7**

„Hey."

„Hi," Chloe gave him one of those smiles. But this time, instead of giving her space, Oliver sat down across from her.

„I hope that's not coffee," Oliver nodded towards her cup. It was way after midnight and their voices were low so as not to wake up any superheroes with sensitive hearings. „How are you?" He asked, face serious.

„I'm fine," she smiled again. „And how are you? That Vordigen episode in Metropolis must've been... ugly."

„It wasn't the reunion I was hoping for, yeah. But I dealt with it. Now, your turn. How _are_ you, Chloe."

„I'm better," she answered without a smile and he knew she was honest.

„_Better_. Would having Lois around make it _good_, perhaps?"

„I don't know. Why?"

„I talked to her in Metropolis. She said she would stop by. Has anyone told you about her and Clark...?"

„Yeah, they're finally dating, I read it on her website."

„It's almost a full circle, isn't it. First you teamed up with Clark... Then I with Lois... Now Lois and Clark and..." Oliver looked away, not sure he should have said that.

„Yeah..." She admitted the last part of that equation. „Except she always got the boy... I was just a sidekick," she added quietly, as if for herself.

„You were gonna get me... Eventually," Oliver blurted. „I was," he chuckled in embarrassment, „I was gonna marry you, you know."

„What? What do you mean?" Chloe stopped sipping from her cup.

„It was just a, eh... I was just thinking, you know. It was a sort of a plan for the future. Oliver Queen would get a girlfriend so that he could say he spent nights with her instead of getting alibis at parties or in clubs. You would already be in my last will just in case something happened to me. And then, maybe, as the years went by..."

„Would it be real or just a cover?" Chloe asked, eyebrows raised.

„Well, it would be a cover at first... But I was kinda hoping that later on, when we get fourty or so, you know..."

„And you counted on me being single all that time."

„...What...?"

„You counted on me staying single and waiting for you."

„I-I don't know, not necessarily. I wouldn't forbid you anything; I'd probably, you know, not be celibate myself, I guess, but... I mean, I always thought that if Clark came up to you right now and wanted to get together, you would go for it, so I kinda imagined ourselves in a similar place..."

„I'm not waiting for Clark anymore, Ollie. Clark never came."

Oliver needed a minute to build up a response to that. He couldn't help but feel like a complete ass.

„I'm just... I just wanted to say that I like you back, Chloe. I can imagine growing old with you."

„That's very nice. But that would make me the sidekick again. Your backup plan for the worse years. In case you don't find the One and you get old and lonely, I'll do."

Oliver Queen just gaped at her.

„You know Ollie, I'm pretty mad at you right now. But I think I needed that. So thank you." The chair creaked loud and Chloe walked away.

**Day 8**

„So... It's back to courtroom for me tomorrow," Dean sighed.

„I know," she said, scooting a little closer. (The brothers had taken their TV marathons to the Extreme UltraKing bed, knowing she wouldn't mind a hug or a cuddle now.) He kissed her forehead.

She let him, but then she turned around and reached for something on her nightstand. Dean understood that his lips were too rough for her liking when she handed him a chapstick.

„Chapsticks are gay," he protested, licking his lips instead.

She sighed.

Then, she balmed her lips repeatedly, pulled his head to hers and rubbed their lips together. Dean's eyes widened in surprise and something in his chest went warm from her gesture. It wouldn't be him if he didn't immeadiately use the opportunity to make out with her _for the first time since that god-damned shapeshifter thing_. He groaned at the feeling.

„Missed you, again," he rasped, kissing her some more.

„I know," her hands snaked around his neck, „I'm sorry."

„It's fine, take whatever time you need, baby," Dean made a quick detour around her neck, down to where her tattoo had to be under her shirt and then back up to her cheeks and temples.

„Umm... Could we just cuddle this time, then...?"

„Sure," he nodded eagerly. _Shit,_ _whipped_ _much?_

Dean tried to make his touch soft and gentle as he traced the scratch that Leo the Sunovabitch left on her cheek. It was almost completely healed – the part where it had been slightly cutting into her upper lip wasn't even there anymore.

„Give it a week and you won't even have a scar," he promised.

„I'm not sure that's a good thing," Chloe sighed.

„It is. You should forget him. We all should." She didn't say anything to that. Dean wasn't sure it was a good idea to do that opening up crap with her right now, but there he went: „I sure don't need a scar on my girl's face to remind me of the _shit_ she had to go through to save _my fucking neck_."

„No," she petted him like a hurt dog, his shoulders and hair and neck and cheeks and damn, he had to admit it kinda worked, „It wasn't your fault, hon..."

„Wasn't yours, either," Dean rasped before kissing her shoulder. „You'll get better. And when I get back from the stupid trial, we're gonna have a little therapy session. The Sweet Fucking till the Morning kind. And that'll make you even _more_ _better_, all right?"

Chloe chuckled.

„Don't underestimate the mystical powers in my pants, sugar. They open up portals to new dimensions, true story."

„Sure thing, Captain Awesomepants," Chloe pulled Dean closer with what looked like a genuine smile this time.

**Day 9**

„I think you should tell me what happened."

After being brought in as witnesses-slash-culprits, Sam and Chloe were confronted by a pissed-off Henricksen and Sam almost lost it and punched him. Now, they were cooling off in Chloe's bed again, not even pretending to watch a movie this time.

„Tell you what?" Chloe murmured, her finger drawing shapes on top of Sam's humongous hand.

„Tell me what happened with Leo in that office."

Chloe stilled in the middle of an infinity sign.

„Because I can take it, Chloe. Dean blames himself for everything, he thinks every failure around him is his responsibility – not consciously, he's just like that."

„I know."

„But you can tell _me_, honey bite. Anything that hurts you, you can always tell me. I can take it."

Chloe was silent and Sam didn't push her.

„We didn't go very far," she whispered after a couple of minutes.

„We kissed, I sat down on the desk and told him to take his shirt off. I found the letter opener. We kissed some more. He touched me. I pretended I liked it.

„I told him to take his pants off. He did everything I said, he was so... happy, he kept telling me how he loved me. How he had given up on women years ago. He'd been alone for over a decade, shaping into women, trying to understand them, when he met me, you know.

„I stabbed him in the chest. At first..."

Chloe went silent for a while.

„At first, he slapped me on instinct and scratched me. I tried to stab him again, right in the heart, but it was so hard to get the point through the ribs, I had to... Change my position, push him against something...

„After I did it, I realized he wasn't fighting back at all. Just looking at me. He watched me kill him, he let me. That look...

„I cried."

**Day 10**

While Dean was still _otherwise engaged_, Sam insisted on joining Chloe's reunion with Lois – he said he wanted to meet the infamous cousin, but Chloe was pretty sure it was more of a protectiveness thing.

„Are you dating him?" Lois asked the first thing they sat down in the coffe house. Unashamedly, she was checking out his impressive back while Sam was ordering their drinks.

„I thought you weren't single anymore," Chloe shot back, a little wary because, well, they obviously had similar tastes and her hot cousin always got what she wanted.

„Not for _me_, you idiot!" Lois grinned. „I've gotta admit he _is_ roughly my type, but damn, he's maybe even taller than Clark! And bigger?! Don't get me wrong, I like me some muscle, but not Arnie-sized body builders. It makes their weeners look so tiny it's ridiculous."

Chloe would've choked were they already drinking their coffee.

„Um, uhh, I'm sure that's not a problem in Sam's case."

„Oh I'm sure you're sure! So, is he the one you're dating? Oliver told me you were dating someone."

Chloe knew she had to come clean before Lois inevitably found out. Investigative was her middle name after all, just like Chloe's used to be. But she hated to talk about the relationship out loud, it felt like jinxing the small piece of good luck she had in her love life.

„What if... What if I dated both of them?"

„Both brothers?" Lois started laughing, but cut it out when Chloe's mouth didn't even twitch. „Are you serious? You're kidding, right? You would tell me during one of our **many** phone calls. Especially since I was teasing you about them all the time."

Chloe just waited.

„Alright," Lois blew a breath, trying to imagine that option. „You're dating two men, who are Hunters of the supernatural kind, who are _brothers_. How did that even happen? And do you mean, like, _threesomes_? That's... How is that not sick, Chloe?"

„Not _threesomes_," Chloe whispered what became a tabboo word for her recently, „I'm dating both of them... separately."

„How is that even possible when you three are on a constant road trip?"

„It _is_, it's just-"

„I need more information about them. No, scratch that, all men are the same in that aspect. Listen to me, baby cuz. I'm sorry to tell you this... But I'm affraid this is not gonna work out."

„How would _you_ know?"

„Because I had similar experience when I was about eighteen. I tried to two-time with their approval, we even tried a threesome, but everything broke down after a couple of weeks. Men are territorial – it's one of the features I share too so I know how it feels. Sooner or later, they're gonna break your heart, so you need to end it gently while you can."

„Well – I've got about as much experience as you with this kind of dating by now, and nothing's breaking down, so... Wait, did Oliver put you up to this?"

„No! You don't understand, cuz, I'm thinking of you when I'm telling you this. When have I ever given you bad advice about boys? You always listened to me. Trust me, it's for your best to break up with-"

„Shut up for a second, okay?" Chloe was beyond defensive by now – she was pissed. „I'm not gonna let you bully me out of this like I did with everything when we were kids. I'm dating them both, so... So there. I'll see you later."

Chloe stood up, took her coffee from the just approaching Sam and stormed out of the establishment. Sam looked between the cousins, handed Lois her order and was on Chloe's tail with a quick „Nice to meet ya."

**Day 11**

The day Dean's name was officially cleaned, Sam stayed behind with Oliver and the lawyers to go over all legal consequences of the trial.

Considering how needy Chloe had been since she talked to her cousin (making out with Sam over and over as if she needed to prove something to herself), he should've known Dean would become her next ‚victim' the minute he walked in. He couldn't expect, however, that Chloe would cave in to Dean's kink for public places.

When Sam and Oliver entered the headquarters, they found Chloe sitting topless on the bar with her back to them, not even trying to cover up, giving a bubbling laugh when Dean emerged from behind the counter with a freshly found chocolate topping in hand.

„Oh crap, not fair!" Dean complained.

Oliver ground his teeth and started a strain of threats and insults under his breath that grew louder and louder.

Distracted by a fuming billionaire, Dean didn't notice Chloe trying to get her bra from one of the pan hooks as well as Sam silently walking over to her.

„Hi," he stopped between her knees, taking the bra and holding it out for her arms to loop through.

„Hey," she gave him a sweet smile and let him dress her. Sam couldn't believe how hot it could be to put clothes **on** a woman. By the time her blouse was on, his lips couldn't resist brushing against her upper arms, closing in on her neck. Chloe puckered up, asking for a kiss.

„Heey!" Dean objected when Chloe wrapped her limbs around Sam, being lifted and carried away to their appartment.

„Keep holding on to that chocolate topping, you'll need it in twenty minutes," Chloe called cheekily. „Is that okay with you?" She turned back to Sam and he nodded. He knew Chloe was not up to sex yet, as heavily as she promoted cuddling right now. „We're gonna need some time management," she mumbled into his shoulder right before he laid her on the bed.

„We can work out a timetable tomorrow, after the job," Sam took his shirt off. She loved him topless, sometimes it seemed like she enjoyed exploring his body more that him exploring hers.

„Right... The Hunting job," She said in a distracted fashion, pulling him down for a kiss.

**Day 12**

The Hunting job was an expensive restaurant with a suspicious amount of violence reports. Brawls, hate crime, sexual assaults – something the top 20 000 were not expected to engage in when out for dinner.

Sam and Dean wanted Chloe to take it easy and stay back, but they knew she would have their heads for that, so what it came down to was a preposterous dance of Sam or Dean rushing to open every door, always taking the first step in and encouraging Chloe to only check out the least suspicious places.

Who knew it would be the drain pipe where the spook was hiding. _Fucking drain pipe._ It spit all the secret aggression ingredient it had in her face, blinding her and covering her in nasty black slime. Destroying the SOB didn't cancel the effect of the slime - they found out when Dean complained about his baby's upholstery and Chloe verbally scratched his eyes out.

When they finally reached Watchtower, Sam called Zatanna for advice while Dean encouraged Chloe to give him what turned out being her favorite jacket so he could burn it. She petulantly started tearing her clothes off **in front of AC and Victor** and struggled when he tried to cover her.

„Hey guys, you remember that pink slime form Ghostbusters 2? Truth is, it's black and it slimed Chloe." Dean ground an explanation through his teeth.

Sam finished his phone call, and choked on air when he saw Chloe just in her underwear. He tried to shield her too, almost embracing her wihout really touching her. She glowered at Dean and pressed her back into Sam's body seductively, not making a secret of sniffing at his scent.

„Zatanna said that all we can do is put crystals and salts in your bath for purification and then wait till the stuff gets out of your system," Sam informed her and cleared his throat.

„Hmm, a bath. Did you know that Oliver has a remarkably large one in his suite? He's not here tonight and I'm all kinds of dirty," Chloe smirked.

Sam looked at his older brother and shrugged in a ‚What can you do?' manner.

„All right," he let her drag him away.

„Don't do what I wouldn't do! No, wait! Don't you dare do what I'd do!" Dean yelled after them.

When he left, grumbling something about a missed opportunity, Victor and AC still hadn't picked up their lower jaws from the floor.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Bart opened the fridge. There had to be something to sate his midnight hunger! His appetite was getting better every day now that Chloe stopped faking her smiles. Bart picked a box of Chinese noodles and closed the fridge door, jumping five feet when he found Chloe standing behind it.

„Cheesus! You scared the hell outta me, Licious! And I was just thinking about you."

Chloe smiled a new kind of smile. Condescending. Bart didn't like it.

„Aah, here's my masochistic puppy."

„What do you mean?" Bart frowned.

„Oh come on," her hand found his chest, petting. „You know what I'm talking about. It's like I'm your Clark Kent. No, Clark Kent and Oliver Queen combined. You're in love with me and I just wanna be friends, but it's not just that, is it. I never stopped being nice to you, maybe I even sent you mixed signals. You know what I secretly thought? Maybe one day, I'll let him win me over. I'm just like Oliver, leading you on for years and years to come."

She creeped towards him, spitting the truth in his face.

Yet all Bart had in return was: „You really wanted to give me a chance one day?"

Chloe snickered bitterly.

„And here you go again, seing only the good in me. You need to stop that," her face suddenly grew gravely serious, „I'm warning you, Bart, you need to stop that or it's gonna kill you."

„Chloe?" Sam's voice interrupted them, his frame taking up most of the doorway.

„That goes for you too," she continued her train of thoughts.

„What are you talking about?" Sam frowned sleepily and Bart nodded in agreement.

„I'm talking about Chloe Sullivan's Dating Rulebook," she sighed as if the boys missed something obvious. „**Rule number one.** The good guys you fall for will never love you back. **Rule number two.** If an impressive guy likes you, he either is or will become a bad guy. **Rule number three.** Should a guy actually love you, he will end up severely injured or dead. Sometimes," she drew in a shaky breath, „by your own hand."

„That's nonsense, Chloe," Sam tried in an appeasing tone.

„This is not about my low self-esteem anymore, Sam. This is about statistics. You two are in serious danger."

„Just because Leo-"

„It wasn't just Leo!" Chloe whispered, because otherwise she'd scream. „It was Gabriel back when I was in college. It was... Doomsday four months ago, just before I met you... I had to - - I killed - - And those are just the ones I killed with my own hands! My husband got ripped open on my wedding day..."

Chloe was shaking now, and as fast as Bart could be, it was Sam who hurried to hug her.

„And now, you told me, too," her frantic eyes looked at him, filled to the brim with tears. „At first I thought it was just a sex habit for you because you did it again in the bathtub, but then we were falling asleep and you said it again... You can't do that, Sam, it's gonna sneak up on you and kill you, I'm gonna get you killed!"

„Shh, shh," Sam pressed her against him as tightly as he could. When Chloe's eyes fell on Bart and she only cried more, Bart decided to leave them alone.

„Don't say it, you must never say it, don't say I Love You, Sam..."

„It's okay, Chloe, everything's gonna be fine..." Sam mumbled in her hair. „I wouldn't worry about us, we're some tough guys. Dean's been trained as a Hunter since childhood and I... Well, I have demon blood, don't I?" When that didn't help, he went on: „I need you to know that if we ever get hurt, it won't be because of your bad luck. It'll be because we're Hunters, because we're practically asking for it every day. If something, then you're our lucky charm, our little angel, okay?"

Chloe sniffed. „Hey, I'm the brain of most of your operations."

Sam laughed.

The tears on his wifebeater bore the last bits of black slime.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **It took me a while to tackle this chapter, not only because I was moving back to the Czech Republic, but also because I had some trouble editing what was originally supposed to be two chapters into one. What can I say, it was a process ^_~ **

**Angie**


	23. Back to Legal Celebration Tour

**DEDICATED:** to shadowglove ( u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Supernatural, nor Smallville; not even the house I live in, so what would you wanna sue me for?

**BACK TO LEGAL Celebration Tour**

„I'm not sure this is even feasible," Chloe threw her hands in the air, standing above the Impala trunk. „I'm gonna have to go much more Basic Needs than I thought."

Dean opened his mouth to answer, exchanging a desperate face with his brother. Sam didn't even think about interfering. The car versus the girl, those were dangerous grounds.

„Well, I can always squeeze something under the seats," Dean offered.

„See, but what can I... Clothes – no, bathroom products – no, fake identity props - no... Okay, the wig and the jewelry case, that could go there. The Sex Me Heels, and the curling iron... It's not like I'm gonna dress up every Friday, right."

„You've got a lot of tech stuff..." Dean contemplated.

„And I'm keeping all of that in the back with me in case I needed to look something up or watchtower. Hey... Where are your suits?"

„Ah... We usually crumple them here in the corner and take them to the cleaners a day before we need them." Again, Sam let Dean discover that little fact for her.

Chloe gave them a long, bone-deep, silent look. The brothers could feel some sweat breaking out when she finally spoke: „I guess I'll role up my dress for you to squeeze under the seats, then. You know... All of this would be easier if the guns took up only as much space as they needed, and not a whole floor..."

„Baby-"

„I know, this is the way you always did it, old habits die hard. Am I right?"

„Yeah..." Dean rubbed the nape of his neck.

„Okay." Chloe sighed. „I'll go repack."

„Thanks," Dean released a breath.

„You're an angel," Sam finally joined in.

„Just so you know, it's not that I have too much stuff," she pouted. As she passed Sam, the back of her hand brushed his chest affectionately; and when she walked past Dean, she playfully tugged on his shoulder. „It's just that there's gonna be three of us in the car now. It might get a little tight sometimes."

„Mmm," Dean hummed, catching her hand before it slipped away, „What if I like tight?"

„Oh you'll be the first one to complain about this kinda tight," Chloe stood up on her toes and surprised him with a quick kiss. Sam imagined that to Dean, intimacies that didn't lead up to bed must be torture. Even now, after just a peck, he could almost see Dean's blood pumping south. Yet lately, Sam had seen his brother participating exactly in these cuddling activities; maybe even before the shapeshifter came along.

„Ehm ehm."

The Winchesters jumped and immediately pretended that Mister Perfect Bear Clark McSuperpower did **not** just sneak up on them.

„Clark," Chloe exhaled (_excitedly_) and rushed to hug him.

„I heard they were throwing you a goodbye party," Kent always had that unnecessary gentle husk in his voice when he talked to their girl.

„They are?"

„Oops, probably shouldn't have said that."

Chloe chuckled. (Oh yeah, because when Clark screws up it's _cute_ .)

„I also, emm, heard that you and Lois had a fight."

Chloe finally separated from his _friendly_ embrace.

„Yeah, wasn't our brightest moment."

„The way she described it you almost bit her head off. Look, I'm sure..." Clark's eyes flicked to Sam and Dean and his voice dropped in volume. „She's sorry for whatever happened. She feels really bad about it, but you know how stubborn she is. She can't stop talking about you, but she won't..."

„She won't pick up the phone and call me? She wants me to apologize, doesn't she." Chloe filled in the dots. „Look, what we fought about - - is something we're just gonna have to agree to disagree on. It's one of the few times in our lives when I won't budge, so we have to take the long way out. I'll text her every now and then, she'll respond sometimes and in a few weeks, we'll swallow our pride and pretend nothing happened. Once we bring it up again and laugh how riled up we got about it, everything will be back to normal."

„Was it about you and...?" Clark asked quietly.

Sam strained his ears. He had a good idea what the fight was about, but Chloe didn't exactly give them a word-for-word replay.

„Here you are!" Sam and Dean jumped for the secong time when Bart burst into the private parking lot. „Come on up, we've got a surprise for you."

There was cake. There were obligatory „hurt her and **nothing** in this world can hide you from us" talks. There were also presents. Very cool presents, Sam and Dean had to admit.

Chloe got her own hunting kit with a _sweet_ sawed-off shotgun (Dean's words), a set for creating modified ammo, earpieces, some more occult protection from Zatanna, and a _professional_-_looking_ EMF meter (Sam teased).

„There's always room in the trunk for _that_," Dean approved.

Combined with her Beretta and the antique silver dagger Queen gave her before, Chloe was more than ready to hunt on her own. Not that the Winchesters were letting that happen any time soon. Or ever.

„Also," Clark pulled a small box out of his pocket, „in case of emergency, I want you to have this."

„A pager?" Chloe unwrapped the present.

„You can't scream my name into the open every time you're in danger, right? Victor tweaked the pager so that it sends out a strong, penetrating signal. It's so high only I can hear it."

„You and dogs," Dean hid the snark as he cleared his throat and Sam chuckled.

„That's amazing. Shouldn't all JLA members have it?"

The superheroes blinked as if the thought hadn't occured to them before.

„Oh, right. Sure, we're working on it."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„So it takes all the way from California to Florida to see Sam behind the wheel, huh?" Chloe asked, finding a comfortable position with her laptop.

„You'll see me more than once now that we're in the switching mode. Dean usually clings to his wheel like an obsessive monkey and we hadn't really had any long trips with you yet..."

„Monkey my ass, chucklehead. Watch the road."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„Hi. Can I have two rooms: a king and two queens, possibly across from each other?"

„Uuh-huh, I'll see what I can do," the teenage girl behind the counter looked Chloe up and basically eye-raped her two companions. „For how long?"

„Just this night."

„You sure you don't wanna stay longer?"

„No thanks, we're kind of crossing America."

„O~kay, here's your keys. Psst," the girl called Chloe over and whispered: „Which one is the third wheel? 'Cause I'm interested."

„None. Of your business," Chloe blushed.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„How did the Demon Anatomy study group go?" Dean grumbled as soon as Sam entered their room. It was after midnight, the TV had no mature channels and it had been _two weeks (again)_ since he and Chloe did the nasty in the JLA gym.

„Good, uh, Chloe helped me through fifteen pages of... basically useless crap. Darwin was so interested in the sheer matter that demons become when they enter Earth, the mechanics of possession, the influence on human nervous system, blah blah blah... But he never spells out the weaknesses!" Sam huffed in frustration. „It takes forever to finish a page because we're trying to figure out if those characteristics could be used against them and we don't want to _miss_ anything... The Third Eye thing may be the only useful information we get out of this book."

„I wish I could help," Dean said in a tone that meant „There's no way you're getting me into this chore."

„And then Chloe started falling asleep so we called it a night."

„She ok? We just drove her all day; she getting sick?"

„She's fine, she just spent too much time staring into her computer."

That didn't sound too bad.

„I'll go check on her."

„Seriously, Dean, she's tired."

„I just wanna make sure she locks her door."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Dean woke up next to Chloe, yet fully dressed. What the...?

Oh. He fell asleep making conversation with her (wondering if he had a chance to get some after all). She'd been really sleepy and mumbly and cute and suddenly it was morning.

Well, at least the door was really locked.

Uncomfortably sweaty, he fought off his T-shirt, which woke her up, seeing as she sat up and rubbed her face.

„Morning..."

„Morning, kitten."

„Damn, I gotta get used to those seats," she cracked her neck. „I can't imagine sitting there all day **and** drive. Which, sooner or later, I'm gonna force you to teach me," she monologued as if she was talking about a groceries list.

„You were saying?" One of Dean's pecks twitched in surprise, and Chloe noticed. She tried to cover it up, but he knew she noticed.

„Um, in case I needed to drive, you see. I know you don't let just anyone to _her_, but I really need some experience with heavy cars. You know, before shit hits the fan and I'm supposed to drive us away from danger."

Her pajama shorts had a little strawberry on them, right over her hip.

„You make a good point," Dean crawled towards her and just rolling with the stupid idea, he bent down to bite at that strawberry. „But what if _my girl_ doesn't like **my girl**?"

Chloe just stared at him with her mouth open.

„I know this is really off topic and I'm digging my own grave with your already big ego, but you have the hottest back I've seen in my life," she suddenly proclaimed.

„I thought that title already belonged to Justin Timberlake," Dean quipped to hide his gratification.

„Nope," Chloe shook her head, eyes never leaving his back muscles. „Definitely you."

She tried to follow her eyes with a hand, sliding down his spine and back up to his shoulder blades, and like cocksure predators sometimes do, Dean humored her.

„It's like a cheetah's, you know," she followed his thoughts unconsciously, „most entrancing when you're moving. But then I can't touch it..."

„You can touch me all you want." _That's what this whole boyfriend – girlfriend thing is about, right,_ Dean thought.

To cut the brooding crap so early in the morning, he rose to his knees, purred and with a bonus sway to his shoulders, he rubbed against her like a huge goofy (more like horny) cat. Chloe giggled.

„Besides, your back's not too bad either," he rubbed his nose in the curve of her lower back, finding his way under the fabric. Chloe sighed what sounded like a happy sigh.

With a playful growl he atacked her, pulled her under his body and tickled her while muffling animal sounds against her back. Up until now, Dean only paid attention to female back when there was an exciting sex position coming out of it.

_Oh_ _damn that train of thought_.

...And why the hell not, she was his girl, right?

„Chloe..." Dean surprised her giggly mood with a husky voice. He kissed the center of her back through the pajama top. „Baby, please, I wanna fuck... Like this," he pressed his morning wood against her sweet milky bum. Chloe froze.

„You don't mean in the...?" There was virginal fear in her words.

„No, baby, just from behind. It's a perfect morning position," he reminded them of their morning breath, „and I swear I can make it feel really good..."

She twisted her neck to kiss his chin.

„Okay," she peeped.

In a rush he turned her around and almost tore off their clothes, stopping only to fish for a condom in his jeans. The morning light hit her petite young body and Dean couldn't help but think of peaches. Pale, orange, pink... With three dark spots down the center: her tattoo, her belly button and her light brown trimmed bush. As for those _beautiful_ rosy nipples, he was pretty sure they were going to be the death of him one day.

Chloe cringed with shyness. Before he knew it, he was kissing her chest ravenously, licking and nipping and biting only a little but enough to have the buds perk up in his mouth.

„You're centerfold material, Chloe," he whispered.

Her hands roamed his back, not for stability or to scratch like he was used to, but simply to touch, and it gave him tingles. He caught himself planning that after this morning, he was going to enjoy Chloe face to face at least a dozen times before asking for another doggy style.

Slowly going down on her, Dean looked up with an impish smile.

„Talking about cats... Have I told you I'm a champion at eating pussy?"

Chloe's breath shivered when she shook her head no. She made to observe him as he dove between her thighs, but she couldn't take the embarrassment, head falling back and hands covering her face. Soon, a long moan escaped her.

Dean had thought that Chloe wasn't much of a screamer up until that point. Obviously, he was wrong. His amazing tongue skills provided the one and only exception. When it came to eating pie, Dean knew exactly where his mouth had to be; it was all about the jewel called clitoris. He kept teasing her slit only superficially with two fingers, all the while licking, sucking, then sucking _and_ licking her throbbing pearl, throwing her into one orgasm after another.

„Omagod, oohmagod ohmygaahd!" Chloe screamed, thighs spasming around his head.

When his tongue did give her a break and darted inside, it actually slid deeper than his fingers and that left her wonderfully hungry for his cock. Ten minutes later, she was extremely horny, begging him to get inside _now_. Dean loved it.

He flipped her around and put a condom on, slowing down for the moment when she trusfully let him raise her unbelievingly soft butt, pose her on her knees and push inside her from behind.

_Is this the wrong moment to tell her I love everything about her? I guess yeah._

The thought flashed through his mind in less than a second and made him lose his rhythm.

Before she even got accustomed to all of his size, before she even learned about the perfect accessibility to the G-spot in this position, Chloe was asking him to go „deeper, more, more, I need it intense, Dean, please, more!"

Dean occasionally liked rough sex, but he was capable of it only when the girl commanded. And Chloe commanded. So he gave her everything she wanted, but honestly, he couldn't wait to slow down, bend over and get his mouth on her Dean spot. She worked with him when thrusting got more difficult in that position.

By that point all that was needed was a kiss on the back of her neck and a shadow of a brush across her exasperated button and she shattered. He did his best to follow her, even though it took a minute or two.

„Sweet baby Jesus," Chloe uttered inbetween gasps.

„Good morning to you too, baby," Dean chuckled.

„And I thought I knew what to expect by now."

„Nah, can't show you all my tricks at once, can I?"

„It's like I wasn't myself..." Chloe mused.

„Don't tell me you never had anyone go down on you," Dean's eyes almost popped out.

„I had, but..." She rolled to her side, closer to him, but hid her face in the bed sheet. „Never so long, never so... Never so good."

God damn it he loved that girl.

_My dirty little prude. _

How could something this innocent and _short_ have two he-men like Sam and Dean twisted around her little finger?

„You want the dibbs on the shower?"

„Nah. I think I'm just gonna lie here for a while," she replied, still a bit out of breath.

Dean was smug all day.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Sam had to admit that he was worried about what Chloe described as _tight _earlier.

As far as he knew, his few months with Jess put him way above Dean in the living-with-women experience. Dean was an old soul who despised lifestyle changes, so how was he gonna handle the constant occupancy of his back seat? Chloe's persistent typing on her computer and frequent phone calls concerning the JLA? Hell, what about her periods? He knew well that once you get into their best friend zone or closer, girls let you know details about their cycle you never wanted to know.

Now that there were two people in the car who more or less practiced sharing and caring, Sam was worried that Dean would grow irritated and explode, hurting Chloe's feelings with some unfortunate choice of words. Chloe hadn't met that side of Dean yet.

One motel night, Sam iniciated a countdown of how Chloe's presence brought more quality to their road trip.

Dean brought up the dining choices without hesitation.

„I thought I ate like a king before she came along, but **now** I feel spoiled. And I love that now and then, she feels like eating a greasy burger, too, so it's a double win. Oh, did she tell you? We're going to The Carne tomorrow for your birthday. They have the biggest philly cheese steak sandwiches in America, with challenges and wall of fame and everything. And we can finally participate!"

„Oh yeah, must be part of the Back to Legal celebration tour she's planned for us."

„The what to what-what tour?"

„She told me about it before we left California. Now that we're not wanted by FBI, she's planning trips we couldn't do before – to places with lots of cameras and security. She even thought about making a stop for some famous demolition derby event."

„Really? Holy shit I wanna make love to her brains sometimes!"

And so, the countdown was forgotten.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**


	24. Monogamy Dialogues

**DEDICATED:** to shadowglove ( u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Supernatural, nor Smallville; not even the house I live in, so what would you wanna sue me for?

**Monogamy Dialogues**

Although called The Carne, this permanently booked out establishment served philly cheese steak sandwiches, stuffed pizzas and teriyaki steaks, the only common factor being top quality and humongous portions. The beer was Budweiser, but not just any Budweiser – the original imported from the Czech Republic, one of the best beers in the world.

Dean was in heaven.

„To Sam!"

„Happy twenty-fifth birthday, Sammy!"

„And to our Back to Legal Tour," Sam raised his glass.

„To Henrickson's reputation, may it rest in piece," Dean quipped.

„To getting paid!" Sam followed.

„And to Sam again," Chloe brought the attention back to the birthday boy.

„To us," Sam concluded the toast.

Having to choose one meal was so hard for Dean Chloe compared it to Sophie's Choice and only Sam got the reference. Fortunately, they found out The Carne had a marathon challenge and Dean's heart rejoiced (well, come to think of the cholesterol, it must've been some other organ). He ate through basically every meal they had on the menu, talking Sam and Chloe into taking a bite whenever the waiters weren't looking.

„Mmm you have to taste it it's delicious!" he mumbled like an over-excited child.

Sam and Chloe exchanged amused smiles and astounded theories about Dean's metabolism while sharing the biggest philly cheese steak sandwich in America with a side of coleslaw.

Dean placed in Carne's Top Ten Carnivores.

„I knew it! I always knew I could make these records! Hahahaa!"

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„Two rooms, a king and two queens... And could you make them across from each other?"

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Decided to shower in the morning, Chloe just washed her face, brushed her teeth and dressed down to her underwear to put some lotion on, when there was a knock on her door followed by Sam's deep voice: „Chloe?"

With a bathrobe not really fastened, she cracked the door open.

„Mind if I stay the night? I really don't wanna share the bathroom with Dean right now."

„Come on in," Chloe chuckled.

„Oooh what do we have here..." Sam opened her bathroom robe wider, voice low and purring. „I lllike these."

„It's a new set," Chloe commented on her black underwear, „so different from what I wore when I was single. But you don't need to know that," she winked at him.

„I have no idea what you're talking about, these are not the droids I'm looking for," Sam played with her.

She didn't put up a fight when he tugged her closer, in fact, she pressed her body to his so that she wouldn't feel so naked. She itched to get him equally undressed. He kissed her neck and the top of her ear.

„Now this I've been looking for for a couple of days now."

„Oh no, was I neglecting you? I swear I didn't mean to," she whined.

„I know..." Sam dipped down to kiss at her clavicle. „We just haven't exactly worked out that time management issue yet."

„And it's not like you can plan it out, with our lifestyle... I'm getting worried that..."

„That what?" Sam sat her on a table and let her take his T-shirt off.

„That I'm not gonna be enough." Before he opened his mouth, Chloe corrected herself: „I mean... That there won't be... Enough of me to go around. Arh, you know what I mean."

She elaborated more, all the while kissing his chest adoringly, making Sam gulp.

„I don't wanna be unfair to you. I know this whole predicament is unfair, and even Lois told me it's not going to work out, but we're good now, aren't we? I want to keep it good as long as I can... I want to cherish you both while I can, enjoy this while it lasts..."

„Hey," Sam stopped her, cupping her face and demanding intense eye contact. „Chloe, don't think like that. I'm... In a way, I'm - - happy to share you."

Chloe drew back, staring at him in doubt.

„I am, I mean, look at it this way," he hurried to explain, eyes going soft and compassionate. „If something happens to me or Dean – well, generally, if something happens to one of us three, the remaining two will still have each other. So in a way, you're perfect for us, Chloe."

She kept examining him and his words for a minute, trying to ignore his eyes growing hungry again.

„You're a very practical man, Sam Winchester," she dragged him down for a kiss.

„And you look extremely hot when you work your brain just in your underwear," he answered, hands out to swallow her curves. „But we need to get those undies off of you, honey bite, seriously..."

Chloe laughed. She teased him by kissing down his chest a little longer, until Sam growled in impatiance, picked her up and dropped her on the bed. She chuckled as he crawled up her body.

His tongue claimed her mouth immediately and his pelvis pressed against hers, dry-humping her at an extremely slow pace. Chloe moaned when he took off her bra without pausing their kiss once.

„I've gotta..." She mumbled against his mouth as he didn't want to take the hint and let her speak. Finally, he moved to her chest, which didn't make her concentration any easier. „Got condoms your size inthah - in the drawer."

Sam hummed no against her nipple, causing a shiver. „Not gonna need them tonight," he moved to the other breast.

„We won't?" Chloe asked, confused and maybe a bit disappointed.

„I think I'm gonna settle with our hands just fine, angel." Just hands? Like the last time in the bath tub?

„But I don't wanna settle," she reminded him.

„And I don't want to hurt you," Sam nuzzled against her stomach. „There's so many things we can do instead, and it'll be easier on you and your _time share_ schedule..."

And there it was, the breathtaking contrast of Sam's jing and jang. The darkness he started showing her lately versus the gentleness and thoughtfulness.

„Sam Winchester, you better give me my sex right now. I'm not having this argument with you again."

Sam stopped to look at her for a long minute.

„Yes ma'am," he smiled.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Sam and Dean returned from the greatest demolition derby in Texas and they were impressed. Not necessarily with the derby, though.

„I can't believe it. She _loved_ it," Dean huffed.

„Yeah, it was so obvious that she grew up among all guys tonight," Sam nodded.

„She _shushed _ me when I tried to talk to her during those jumps!"

„And that... upset you?"

„You kidding me? I wanted to fuck her right there!"

„Dean," Sam grimaced. The limits of intimacy in their discussions about Chloe were still to be firmly set but _that_ seemed a little TMI.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„There's nothing on my EMF. Yours?" Chloe used her earpiece to communicate with _group_ _2_, AKA Sam.

„Nada. Maybe that's what ‚the scarriest haunted mansion in America' is: just a scary ride."

„The accidents seem random enough. I mean, yes, the visitors are getting scared to the point of a heart attack, but for good reason – they did a really good job in the creepiness department here. The same thing could be going on with the employees. Maybe the place makes them nervous and that's why they trip and fall so much. Maybe that electrician that lost his hand in Scooby Doo's plastic mouth last week was just just having a really, really bad day..."

„It could still be a curse or something."

„Yeah... But definitely not aimed at the business. The promotion these accidents have done to the place-"

„WUAA!" Dean ambushed her with a fake skull in hand.

„That Dean?" Sam sighed on the other end of the line.

„Um hm."

„You didn't even jump!" the older brother complained.

„Please, I was friends with Pete Ross. I'm immune to jumpscares by now."

„I'll finish my section and meet you at the exit, okay?" Sam ended the connection.

„This place is ghost-free. But really well done," Dean remarked.

„I know, have you seen the swamp? The maggots looked so real."

„What, you're not creeped out by insects either?"

„Nope."

„Rats?"

„Rats are cute."

„Bats?"

„Bats turn me on," Chloe joked.

„Well that's awesome, cause there're one right above you."

Chloe angled her flashlight up. She was about to tell him they were pretty good for fakes when he jumped her again. With a kiss.

„I always wanted to do it in a place like this," he breathed hotly in her ear.

Chloe looked around the grease and slime and cobwebs and dust of the fake graveyard.

„_Here?_" she squeaked.

„What?" Dean pouted and gave her his limited edition puppy eyes – Chloe did her best to engrave it in her memory.

„This place could be cursed-"

„Chlo, it's been open for six years; that's not enough to get a curse cast by a person running and too long for a land-based curse to start working. So..." Running out of arguments, Dean dove to kiss down her cleavage.

„Wait," she stopped him.

Dean's shoulders slumped as he gave up on convincing her.

„Let's go somewhere less nasty," she brought him closer by the lapel of his brown leather jacket, „Like the vampire tomb two rooms back. It had this fancy throne..."

Dean's face brightened like a boy's who saw his first hot Santa assistant.

„How could I forget how awesome you are."

„Well as long as you don't take it for granted," she lead the way, beckoning him with a finger seductively.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Chloe sat in her motel room, finger stroking a photograph, brows pulled together in a concerned frown.

The day went well. They sneaked out of the haunted ride just before it opened and then entered the theme park in the first batch of visitors.

They split up to talk to employees and put together this information: Lately, it seemed like the haunted mansion's section manager was haunted more than the ride. His brother's toes got eaten by his own lawn mower; his neighbours on _both_ sides of his home had their houses hit by lightning; and three of his subordinates quit their job for unknown reasons.

Chloe somehow pried from a gossipy employee all three women had an affair with the manager.

That led them to his wife, who worked in the adjacent gift shop. Mrs. Holowitz was a lovely lady, a naive hippie reject with disturbingly accurate runes on her necklaces. She told them excitedly about her neo-pagan circle and their peaceful activities. No, there was nothing wrong in her marriage, she never even thought about fixing it with magic – the only charms her husband and children received were of protective character.

That was when the pieces started clicking together.

An encounter with a drunk technician later, they had more dirty laundry on Mr. Holowitz than they wished for. Chloe cringed when Dean took over the ‚manly' conversation about the manager's affairs and the way he boasted about them behind his wife's back.

„I know exactly whatcha mean, everyone needs a little something to the side, am I right?" „Yeah, I feel ya, why stop there when the girl has friends, huh," „And Mrs. Anvil didn't know? Wow, what a keeper! Totally had that coming..." Dean got a little too much in character for Chloe's tastes.

„Ew, Dean. Just ew," she shook her head when the technician staggered away.

After checking in with Zatanna, Chloe affirmed that the runes on Mrs. Holowitz's neck were fully functional protective spells from all kinds of physical, emotional and spiritual hurt. Zatanna believed that in this case, the spells were protecting their owner from discovering her husband's betrayal, so much so it attacked the husband. However, deflected by Mr. Hollowitz's protective keychain charm, it brought bad luck to everyone around him.

The solution was painfully simple and non-supernatural: Tell Mrs. Holowitz the truth. Sam offered to talk Mr. Holowitz's out of his cheating hobby, but Chloe was the first to say there was no way to make sure he wouldn't start again.

„Besides, I can't really give him a heart-to-heart when I'm punching his face, and that's exactly what I'd do," she sneered. „That man disgusts me."

„I don't know Chloe, we see adultery basically every day on our jobs," Dean rose to defend the male species. „It seems almost normal to me. Definitely not something that should be punished by castration, like some girls say."

„Are you kidding me? **He** is the last person she expects to stab her in the back. And there he goes, not only lying to her, but making an idiot out of her behind her back!"

„Well what, should he have told her? _Honey, I think I need someone new in my sex life?_ Can you image the scene she would make?"

„Dean..." Sam warned him.

„You're relying on stereotypes, Dean," Chloe raised her voice back. „Yes, many men believe that there's sex with and without love and many women believe there's only the one all-encompassing kind. But that doesn't give anyone the right to cheat on your very _life partner_. This man betrayed her; not as a woman, but as a person he shares his life with – he kept the fact that he's not satisfied away from her, he didn't even give her a chance, he just went and betrayed her."

„But stereotypes are mostly right, Chlo! If he told her, the marriage would've been as good as over. Look at her, she lives in her own double rainbow world, she wouldn't understand his primal needs!"

Chloe sighed.

„The way I see it, every partnership is different, just like there's thousands of kinds of love. Our culture finally knows that life is a series of monogamies at best, so even marriage is open for description. Every time you enter a relationship, you can agree on the rules. And you can come up with some changes at any time – why not do that? Why betray that person, sneak behind their back, cheat on them? That's what I'll never understand. The lying. It's so unnecessary. And so destructive when it comes out. "

„You're right," Sam spoke before Dean fought back.

„Well - - Well, not every woman is like you, Chloe. You're really cool about - - stuff. What I said I meant about other women, not you, you know?" Dean shrugged.

The good-souled Mrs. Holowitz was so crushed by the news of her husband's affairs they could see the world falling apart in her eyes. Dean was very quiet the whole time. Sam and Chloe tried their best to find any cues of the lady possibly turning to dark magic for revenge, but she just didn't seem the type. It felt even worse to watch her take the blame on herself and decide not to leave her spouse because of the children.

There was still time till the park closed and Chloe hated the gloomy atmosphere, so she spontaneously dragged them to a roller coaster. Dean has never been on one before and given his fear of planes and such, he had to hum Metallica all the way through just so he wouldn't throw up!

Then they saw adds for Marvel Island, a place for discovering yet another piece of their childhood. Still on a rush from the ride, they booked tickets for tomorrow; especially after finding out about the special Ironman screening with fire effects and live Ironette dancers.

Sunset was beautiful above the haunted mansion and Chloe caught sight of a professional photographer. Maybe she shouldn't have asked for that picture.

She was holding it in her hand now: Sam and her were looking straight into the camera, smiles small but real, _so_ real. Dean looked to the side and frowned, inching his body further from the two, and the longer Chloe looked at the picture, the further away he seemed to her.

She had to admit the whole day was a roller coaster; one minute, Dean was sliding in and out of her in a vampire boudoir, calling her Centerfold again, kissing her through the climax... The next, they were arguing about the very gender principles... Then, he was sulkingly quiet, then he was poked fun of, then he was excited... And then he grew dark and cynical again, grumbling about stupid photos and finally ruining the shot.

She wasn't going to look too deep into it. She wasn't going to make a scene about it. Obviously, picture-taking meant something different to Sam, Chloe and Dean.

To Sam a picture like this was probably a step closer to normalcy. A stamp saying that _yes, these people have a functional relationship_.

To Chloe, the picture was a celebration of their trip to Florida's most amazing theme parks; a day when no one died and despite some pullbacks, they had loads of fun.

To Dean, taking a picture was obviously a chore. Possibly due to some bad experience with family pictures. Hell, to Dean, the best way to memorize that day was probably said sex on a vampire throne.

Speaking of the devil, Dean knocked on her door.

„It's open!"

„It shouldn't be," he reprimanded her.

„Sorry, it's not night yet," she hadn't looked up from the picture yet.

„You know that just a few of the things we hunt can't go out during the day... Hey! You bought that shit?"

„Looks like I did."

„But it was like 17 bucks, a total rip-off!"

„I know," Chloe sighed.

„Wasn't worth it," Dean kept going.

„I wanted it," she shrugged. There was a moment of silence.

„The way I see it, photos are a weakness. I mean, where are you gonna put them – in your wallet, in your phone, in the car? One day, someone's gonna catch you and interrogate you and all it's gonna take is that one stupid fucking picture of you and your, your _whoever_, and they're gonna break you with it."

„Is that what your dad always told you...?" Chloe observed quietly.

„Yeah. And he was right."

„Because you experienced it or because your dad was always right." Whenever Chloe wanted to get something personal out of Dean, she automatically took on this calm, hushed, non-judgemental voice.

„Wasn't always right," Dean shot back. „Wasn't right about Sammy, mostly. But he knew how to be a good Hunter and stay alive at the same time."

„If it makes you feel any better, I can scan the picture and hide it in my computer so well I'll have trouble finding it myself."

„Not worth it," Dean repeated.

Another moment of silence.

„Laundry?" Chloe guessed the purpose of his visit by the look of the duffle bag on his shoulder.

„Yeah. You coming too?"

„I've got something to wash, yeah."

Their conversation continued at the coin washing mashines.

„I screwed up the picture," Dean admitted without any ease.

Chloe silently agreed.

„I'll do better next time."

„Thanks," she smiled at him. „Can next time be... tomorrow at Marvel Island, perhaps?"

„What, you in a hurry or something?"

„No, just... Who knows what can happen, right."

„What exactly are you talking about..." Dean grew serious, standing tall as if trying to intimidate the truth out of her. Chloe sighed; she didn't want to go through two big speeches in one night with him.

„Well, take your line of job for once... And combine it with _my_ kinda job-"

„Chloe."

„Okay. We're... in a pretty non-standard relationship here. I mean, I'm basically practicing polyandry here."

This was followed by a quick round of – What's that? – Reversed polygyny. – Like bigamy? – Yeah. – Right. I knew that.

„So, it's polygamy for me but monogamy for you. So far. We haven't exactly set the rules yet. Anyway, in time it might get a little too complicated or too boring for one of you."

„You mean me."

„Not necessarily," Chloe answered. „I trust you, Dean. You're a very loyal man. I've seen the loyalty you have to your brother, your father, or even Bobby. But as for long-term dating, especially under our circumstances... I wouldn't be surprised if you realized it's not your thing."

Dean cleared his throat, looked around the place for witnesses, examined the floor, transferred his weight to the balls of his feet and back and popped his collar. His posture screamed _Too many chick flick moments for one night!_

„Well, what can I say..." He cleared his throat again. „Honestly, I don't know what kinda brother or boyfriend I am. I don't even know what kinda son I was. I just know that I stick to what's mine. I stick to my family, I stick to my car, and I wanna stick with you. 'Cause you're mine, Chloe. I know you're Sammy's, too, but being Sammy's girl makes you mine even more, you know? There's only a few people I keep close to me. And you belong there twice."

Chloe needed a second to absorb that. Dean Winchester, ladies and gentlemen. A man of few words. But he makes them worth it.

„Now can we please have sex on top of this public laundry mashine before I grow a pussy and a set a of boobs."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**


	25. Won't Somebody Think of the Children

**DEDICATED:** to shadowglove ( .net/u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Supernatural, nor Smallville; not even the house I live in, so what would you wanna sue me for?

**Won't Somebody Please Think of the Children**

It was in the car where Sam got another of his visions. Chloe had never seen it before; his body convulsing in pain, hands clasping his head to no effect, his whining getting louder as the vision didn't leave him for over a minute.

She hated it immensely.

„What do we do?" she asked Dean as he pulled over.

„We can't do a thing. Just wait," his voice and the fix of his jaw were stone hard, showing the exact same sentiment as Chloe.

She tried to heal his head, but she couldn't find any connection to Sam's body, as if there was nothing to heal. She cursed in desperation.

When it was finally over, Sam gasped: „Kids. It's kids again."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Dean made a U-turn. They were going to Nebraska.

„At least you waited after the Ironman screening," Dean wiggled his eyebrows to Sam who looked sick to his stomach.

„There was... Something taking a child, it was night, he was nine, ten years old," Sam got down to business as soon as he could speak. „It was tall, its head was hidden in cloth, like a shtriga, but then it took the hood off and it was... Man, it was the scarriest thing ever. I don't even know what it was, I just knew it was the kid's worst nightmare come true. And then I had a few flashes, it was bright daylight for some reason and the creature was there again, and it was standing next to a sign saying Lincoln Public School, Nebraska."

„Better call Ellen, she might already be on the case. It's her territory after all," Dean murmured.

Feeling useless, Chloe offered to massage Sam's temples from the back seat.

„Thanks," Sam let her, even though it probably didn't make it any better.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Busy with re-opening Harvelle's Roadhouse, Ellen had not really been paying much attention to minor hunting jobs. She would keep in mind this job was taken if hunters asked; but only if they promised to _get their asses over to her shining new Roadhouse and stop being god-damn strangers._ From the sound of it, Chloe liked this woman.

Dean had not let go of the steering wheel all the way to Nebraska and was now in need of a good nap. Sam and Chloe, however, were the exact opposite of tired. They decided to snoop around the school to get in the picture.

So far, only one boy was missing: Ten-year-old Mika was taken around the same time Sam had his vision. ‚His parents let him play outside late at night,' the teachers shook their heads. ‚He was the chief bully at our school,' the children whispered.

Just as they were leaving the school, Sam got another vision.

„The sign, that thing's there again!" he groaned, crouching to the ground.

Chloe was standing right across from it, but she didn't see a thing. She heard a scream and snapped her head to see a baby in a stroller, pointing to the school sign and sobbing with fear. She looked back. Nothing. She shielded her eyes from the sharp sunlight of noon and looked over the school windows.

There he was, in one of the first-floor windows, a boy of no more than ten, face white and eyes popping out of his head as he saw something next to the Lincoln Public School sign. Chloe tried to remember every single stripe on that boy's shirt. They couldn't pull him out of the classroom when they just introduced themselves at the school as mere reporters, not cops; they had to wait until the classes ended.

„Did you see it?"

„No. I think only children can see it," Chloe guessed, leading Sam back into the Impala.

„It looked different this time. It was even taller, but bonier, and I could see its nose poking out of the hood - ridiculously long, like a caricature. It was looking at this boy, I think it's after him..." Sam's voice betrayed that he was still in pain.

„I know, I saw him in the window. School ends half past one, would you like to wait somewhere cool and quiet? Want some water?"

„I'll be fine," Sam exhaled deeply and slid down in his seat, laying his head in her lap.

„I'm so... pissed that I can't heal you," Chloe played with his hair, trying not to bother him too much.

„Hmm, this is good, too," he caught her hands and kissed her knuckles. She smiled and stroked his brow, his nose, his lips. He wanted to kiss her. She leaned down to allow him to. His lips grew demanding and he pulled her down, bending her almost painfully.

Hold on a second... They weren't gonna do _that_, were they?

Chloe had had so much sex in the past weak her previous years couldn't even compare, but she was _not_ having sex _in a car_ at noon in front of a _public school_!

Fortunately, Sam stopped and gave a troubled sigh.

„What is it?"

„The visions. They're only this intense when it's about another child of, you know, my generation. I thought it would stop after the freaking showdown in Cold Oak, I thought I was getting visions about kids because they were _good_ visions, as in, maybe they turned useful and showed me our next job... But they're this intense..."

„You think maybe...?"

„Azazel's new generation," Sam spoke the dreaded words.

„But these kids are too young to show any powers, why would you See them?"

„I don't know, to save them? The visions seem to think we're one big family."

„I'll run a search if any of the Crystal Town kids had a fire in their nursery."

„We already did that back then. Nothing. But the blood feeding could've happened anyway."

„I know... Crap..."

„If one of the kids has mixed blood and we save him or her... What then? Do we tell the kid? Do we warn the parents? Do we keep in touch to make sure he doesn't turn evil. Do we teach the kid not to talk to yellow-eyed strangers..." Sam talked as if the whole idea was preposterous.

„And why not?" she defended his good intentions. „Why do you think ISIS is still open? For kids like these. I would be more than happy to sign them in, even if it'd have to be mostly online consulting for parents."

Sam nodded and dug deeper in her lap.

„Do you like them?" he asked after a while. „Kids."

„I guess I do. I don't really have much experience with small children. But my team keeps telling me I'm the motherly type."

„Do you... want kids?" Sam kept his eyes away and let her think without pressure.

„Ah... No. I never really thought about it when I was younger and then the mutation happened... And the possessions... And then I became a JLA member – I found my purpose in a job where risking my life was a daily occurance... I can't have kids. That would be... so risky and selfish of me, once you think about it from the child's perspective."

„Oh. I've got demon blood, so I shouldn't risk anything either. And honestly, I don't even know if I ever wanted kids. People from dysfunctional families usually want to prove themselves that they can do it right, but I guess my family is way beyond the norms of effed-up for me want that..."

„The sibling relationship seems to have worked out," Chloe brushed his ear while petting his hair.

„Yeah. Anyway, I guess it's no kids for us, huh."

„Hey, we can always adopt one of the abandoned mutants from my organization," Chloe joked.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

By the time Dean woke up, Sam and Chloe had half the story discovered. Ten-year-old Ricky believed himself to be a badass, but he was too scared not to cooperate.

Ricky and Mika were in a pre-teen gang of bullies. Their parents allegedly _didn't give a shit_ about their upbringing so they hung out together till late at night. At first Sam and Chloe thought they might've woken up something supernatural themselves; but it seemed another person's evil intention was in play. Well, only as evil as payback can be. The list of Mika's and Ricky's victims and their families became the list of suspects.

„We told Ricky to stay in tonight. He said his parents were not exactly hospitable people, so we're gonna have to hide and watch the house," Sam summarized.

„Peachy. What about the research? Do we know what that thing is?"

„Honestly, we've got nothing. There's lots of lore about child-kidnappers, but none of those creatures fit our profile."

„Which is...?"

„A warning at day and then a kidnapping at night; a changing form depending on what the child finds most scary; also invisibility to adults," Chloe answered this time.

„Well, let's hope it's not immune to firearms," Dean shrugged.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

It was a freaky night.

Soon after dusk, the Impala's radio started fooling around and the lights at Ricky's house flickered like crazy.

When they heard raised voices from the house, Sam, Dean and Chloe almost burst in with guns blazing, until they realized it was the noise of a typical family quarrel.

„I hate you!" Ricky screamed while running out of the door with a black bag in hand, obviously forced to take out the trash and obviously scared out of his mind.

He didn't make even ten steps towards the trash can when something grabbed him. The Hunters were out of the car in a second.

„Where is it?"

_BAM! BAM!_

„Did I get it?"

„I got you, Ricky, now tell us what you see!"

„Th-there!"

_BAM!_

„It's s-still there!"

„Shit! Rock salt's not working. Sam, try iron!"

_BANG!_

„_Still there!_"

„Where? Point, Ricky, point!"

„**Get the fuck outta my lawn or I'll blast yer heads off!**"

„Easy there, old man! Chloe, get the boy inside."

„_It's_ _still there! It's looking at me!_"

„It's gonna be alright, just stay in the house for the rest of the night, okay?"

„Get your hands off my son you **bitch**!"

„Alright, we're leaving."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

As much as they hated Sam's visions, our Hunters were thankful he got another one next morning, because they honestly didn't know where to start. It was around nine a.m. when Sam Saw a classroom full of whispering children:

„_Ricky stole Kate's cell phone this morning."_

„_Yeah, he was really mean about it." _

„_He was never this mean to a girl before."_

„_If he's like this to girls, I guess you're really screwed, huh, Paul?"_

_Said boy felt cold sweat on his forehead as fear took over his feeble body. He shut his eyes real tight and Sam could see an image of last night's monster flashing through his mind too quickly to be recongized unless you already knew it._

Sam groaned as he got his normal vision back.

„Get me the list of the bullied kids. Damn, my head hurts."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„Hello Mrs. Nemec, I'm Chloe Sullivan from the ISIS Foundation. We provide emotional support to gifted children and we would love to talk to your son. These are my assistents, Sam and Dean."

„Hi there."

„George, come down, we've got guests! Oh my, I knew Paul's painting was good, but he's just eight, I didn't think he would get this much attention..."

„There's more than that, Mrs. Nemec. We're also here to talk about bullying. Is your son home from school yet?" Of course he was, they stalked him on his way home.

„Y-yes, but... Paul is a good kid, he would never hurt a fly..."

„Exactly. May we come in?"

Paul _was_ a good kid. A little too smart for his age, but otherwise a sensitive, physically weak child. Dean almost liked him.

In the Nemec library, they found a couple of children's books in a foreign language with strange diacritical signs.

„What are these?"

„Oh, my grandparents brought these when they ran away from Czechoslovakia, just before the Nazis came. They're old poems," the mother explained.

Chloe opened a book called _KYTICE_.

„These illustrations look rather..."

„Creepy? So are the poems, my grandpa used to translate them for me. I definitely didn't do the same with Paul. But honestly, when he found the pictures he didn't even flinch; he just said he liked the shading style. I guess it's much harder to scare his generation, what with all the TV and PC games."

„What's this one about?" Chloe opened a page with a tall, hooded figure.

„Oh, it's the... Uh... the Noon Witch. In the poem, a mother grows desperate with her misbehaving child so she calls upon the Noon Witch to take it away. She didn't mean it, but this thing came anyway. The mother protected the child with all her might and smothered it in the process. I hate this story even more now that I'm a mom."

„Yeah it's sick," Dean agreed.

„Alright. I think it's time to talk to Paul."

With both parents present, the talk didn't go over well. Once the missing boy and possible superpowers were mentioned, Mr. Nemec called them crazy and asked them to leave.

„No!" the boy screamed, drowning the room in silence.

„Mr. and Mrs. Nemec," Sam announced quietly, „has any of you ever met a man with yellow eyes?"

„Now what does _that_ have to-"

„Just answer the question," Sam insisted. „Have you ever been given anything from a yellow-eyed man."

Paul's mother shook her head wildly. Her husband sighed in exasparation.

„The blind guy that paid my debts had yellow eyes, basically. I used to, ehm, gamble before I got married. The guy said he would collect one day, but I never saw him again."

„Oh I'm pretty sure he already collected," Dean grumbled. „He visited little Paul, probably on the night he was six months old, and left him with a special something. And that special something is starting to show now..."

„Having a lot of headaches lately, Paul?" Sam asked, crouching in front of the pale, wide-eyed boy.

What followed was quick: Mr. Nemec tried to push Sam away from his son, but given Sam's built, he didn't even budge, so the father resorted to a punch that almost broke his own hand.

„Dad!"

„George!"

„Get away from my son," the father seethed, even though Sam could obviously take him with his hands behind his back.

Sam stood up to his full 6'4'', took a deep breath, and went to lean against a wall so that he wouldn't seem so intimidating. Dean admired his brother for not punching the douche back. Mr. Nemec reminded him of a defensive chihuahua – it's supposed to be cute, but it's annoying as fuck and you just wanna step on it.

„I thought it was because they slapped me in the head a lot; my head hurting," Paul spoke and everyone listened. „They really are evil, you know. Mika broke Tommy's finger last year and he pushed me down the stairs once. He says he can because his parents are rich. Ricky steals from everyone, food and money and everything he likes, and Drew spits you in the face, like, _all the time_. But I swear I didn't call the monster. I didn't call it. I just wished they'd go away, and wished and wished and wished-"

„We believe you," Chloe said reassuringly.

„No, it _wasn't_ your fault!" Mrs. Nemec stomped her foot. „You can't tell him that he made the boy disappear, he's an eight-year-old _child_! Stop feeding him nonsense!"

„Mrs. Nemec, you need to understand," Chloe walked over to Sam and motioned for him to bend over, „that ISIS is an organization for truly, _truly gifted children_." At those words, her hand lit up and healed Sam's bleeding lip.

„What the fuuuck?" Mr. Nemec gasped.

„Language," Mrs. Nemec replied automatically, just as transfixed as her husband.

„Wooow," Paul's eyes got all shiny.

„And your son is gifted," Chloe continued. She opened the book with the Noon Witch illustration in front of Paul. „This thing tried to take Ricky last night. And if it won't try again, it'll move on to this Drew boy you talked about."

„How do I stop it?"

„We'll help," Dean's voice was firm and strong, just what the kid needed.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Jo hadn't seen Dean in nine plus months. That's almost a year of Hunting experience which served to thicken her skin: She'd learned that no backup equals suicide. She'd met Hunting teams too professional to let someone lightweight _and_ green join them – they often didn't like women, period. Other teams were not professional enough – those often wanted her to join because they liked women too much.

She also lost her virginity.

When Ellen called about the burnt-down Roadhouse, Jo got home as fast as she could. Tragedies bring alienated family members together. Still, Jo felt different – harder on the surface and emptier on the inside.

That's why she was so surprised by her reaction when Dean Winchester entered their new bar. He gave her that killer smile of his... And she felt like a girl with stomach full of butterflies again.

Hearing that his Hunting partners stayed behind to wrap up the case, Jo assumed that Sam and the new girl Hunter (yep, no one said Huntress in their community, she checked) hit it off; and Dean never said anything to deny that. They spent good two hours talking mostly about Jo's adventures.

Maybe, now that she had stories to swap, Dean wouldn't see her as Ellen's little girl anymore. Maybe, if she invited him to a Hunt, he'd stop resisting their undeniable chemistry. Maybe, if she got her hands on him, the very reason why she liked her men handsome and cocky, things would turn out right.

_Maybe, if Dean had been my first, this wouldn't be the shittiest year of my life..._

„So... I decided I hate complicated relationships, but I love to have some fun," Jo did her best not to scare him off. „So I'm thinking about having a one night stand now and then."

„Really?" Dean's chuckle showed he was starting to feel uncomfortable. „That's funny. You're trying out one night stands and I'm trying out dating. We're both fish out of the water, eh?"

Jo's blood froze up in her veins. She didn't even have to ask **with whom?**, because right then, Dean fixed his eyes to the door as Sam entered with a short blonde in tow. The look in his eyes said it all. At that moment, Chloe Sullivan could've been Miss World for all Jo cared; she would still find her _ugly_.

Too short. And too petite in general; how could _this_ be a good Hunter? Jo could take her in under a minute! Such a princess surely had to be saved all the time.

Also, too groomed for a Hunting life, and obviously not used to Roadhouse atmosphere. Probably a rich kid. Didn't Dean hate those?

What was so special about her? Nothing. _Then why her?_

Everything about that woman was annoying. How she gave Jo and Dean space to talk, only smiled at them and followed Sam to the bar. Her smile was so big her gums were showing, eww. Dean wanted to join them and Ellen immediately and Jo wondered what kind of a controlling bitch Chloe Sullivan must be.

„Did I miss something? Like, what we were actually Hunting, for example?" Dean put his beer right next to her order. (_Did she tell him to do that? The Dean she knew would never pay attention to romantic details. Tacky._)

„I was just getting at it," the blonde gave him _another_ smile. „The reason why we couldn't find anything was that we were looking only in English. I had to do some disgusting Google translating of Czech folklore to find the Noon Witch and the Vesper Witch. They were connected to church bells that assigned time for prayers. If children were playing outside by noon bells, a Noon Witch would come and scare the heck out of them. If children were still out by the time of dusk bells, a Vesper Witch would take them and hide them away." She looked at Sam to finish the story.

„Now we know that the Noon and Vesper Witch are one creature which is not a witch at all. We tried some reversed invocation tricks with Paul and about an hour later, Mika was found at a nearby church. Paul's parents were still freaked out, but the kid seems to take it well. We'll definitely stay in contact."

„So, a new generation, huh," Ellen grumbled in contemplation. „Showing powers at the age of eight already. Oh, this is my daughter, Jo."

At last, she was introduced! Jo couldn't wait not to shake Sullivan's hand.

„Chloe," and there she went, hand rising in the polite gesture, when she froze: „Wait, _you're_ her daughter? You serious?" Sullivan flipped back to Ellen: „Lady, I wana _age like you_," she shook her head disbelievingly.

Ellen glared at her until she decided to trust the honesty in her voice. And just like that, Sullivan won Jo's mother over; whereas Jo only hated the new Hunter more.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Dean had a feeling that Jo and Chloe would never _ever_ be friends. He knew he was emotionally stumped, but he'd have to be blind not to see that.

Jo shot daggers at his girlfriend from the moment she entered the bar until she disappeared with Ellen and Sam to check out whatever technical legacy Ash had left behind. Chloe dealt with that by ignoring Jo altogether, which succeeded to make Jo fume even more.

Such a shame. Dean really wished the blondes liked each other. The second Chloe left and Jo started her rant, Dean tried his best to defend her.

Yes, she _was_ a good Hunter. She had great intuition and mind-blowing planning skills.

_..._

_No_, she wasn't a third wheel. She brought new technologies and Hunting strategies on the table.

_..._

No, the car ride wasn't _awkward_ at all.

...

_Actually_... Sam-kinda-had-a-thing-with-her-too.

_..._

_Of course_ he wasn't seeing her behind Sam's back! They were both aware of... the situation!

...

There was _nothing_ wrong with their relationship and he was gonna leave it at that. Jo didn't know the details and he wasn't gonna tell her 'cause it was none of her business.

...

Future? Why think about the future when they could be dead tomorrow?

...

_Kids?_ Does Dean look like the type who'd ever want kids? There aren't going to be any kids, _ever! Jeeeesus..._

Jo finally left him alone with his beer.

Still shaking his head at the ridiculousness of Jo's argument, Dean chuckled, but the sound grew bitter in his mouth.

„Kids. 'Course I don't want kids," he nodded to himself, then froze and stared into nothing for a while, then finished the bottle.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: If you're interested in the creepiness of Czech folk ballads, seven of the Kytice poems were made into a beautiful movie in 2000. The movie's on Youtube with English subtitles (as accurate as a poem translated into a poem can be): www. youtube. com/user/ czechcrazyotaku . I would love to know what you thought about it!

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**


	26. Next Stop: Gotham

**DEDICATED:** to shadowglove ( u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Supernatural, nor Smallville; not even the house I live in, so what would you wanna sue me for?

**Next Stop: Gotham**

„Ash was very DIY when it came to electronics," Sam commented on the half-burnt wreck of his unique computer.

„A hands-on approach, I like it – I wish I could've met him," Chloe gave Ellen a sympathetic smile. „What did this beast do for you?"

„Looking for patterns, mostly. Ash could hack into every non-public database, and not just American ones. Also, our Notice Board."

„What's that?"

„A private website where Hunters communicate," Sam explained.

„I could do that," Chloe nodded decidedly and turned back to Ellen: „I don't wanna come off too forceful, but... The truth is that I have the luxury of getting paid for being a Hunter and doing _this_ would make me feel like I earn that money. I could search for Hunts for your community as well as keep the Notice Board alive."

„No objections there. Ash was planning to update the website, though, with a sort of a Hunter's journal. No bullshitting around, just the names of creatures, how to recognize them, and verified info about what works and doesn't work on them. Hunters hate to be patronized. You think you could do that?"

„Sure," Chloe looked excited about the task.

„You think you could do that so that no one'll recognize the touch of a woman's hand?" the sarcasm was clear in Ellen's voice, but she had a point.

„How about I start working on it with Sam and we'll show you the result in the morning."

„Alright," Ellen seemed secretly satisfied. „I'll go prepare the guest rooms."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Now **this** was why they didn't take motel rooms next to each other anymore.

Sam laid in his guest room, tired from late night website programming, but he couldn't fall asleep. There was a rhythmic bumping sound coming from the wall that occasionally sped up or slowed down.

He honestly didn't know where those two got the energy. Chloe must've been as tired as him and Dean got pretty drunk while they were working on the Notice Board. It seemed to have something to do with Jo and her bad mood...

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Over in the next room, Chloe was perched comfortably on some pillows while Dean, holding onto the headboard bars behind her, was thrusting in and out of her, seeking perfection in the craddle of her legs.

She may've been unable to reach his mouth, but that didn't mean she couldn't challenge his masterful tempo by kissing his chest, doing crazy things to his nipples and oh, paying so much attention to his bum. She just wouldn't get her hands off his buttocks, caressing them, massaging them, teasing them with her nails, squeezing them in order to push him deeper inside her...

God fucking damn it he loved her!

Dean came unexpectedly, making a sound he would never admit came out of his mouth.

„Well that hasn't happened in a while," he chuckled embarrassedly, but Chloe looked proud of herself. When he reached to finish her with his fingers, she decided to assist him and in the end, he let her do the job.

Dean loved the way Chloe was sexually coming out of her shell. He watched her in awe as she fingered herself mere inches away from him, moaning unabashedly and kissing him afterwards.

„That was so hot I wanna go again," he whispered, „except I don't wanna go looking for my jeans..."

„I put some condoms in the nightstand drawer," Chloe mumbled lazily.

Dean got them; but that wasn't the only thing he found.

„You're on a pill?" he picked up the pill packet.

„Sure I am. I control my cycle with it. Why do you think I haven't had a period in two months?"

„So why are we still bothering with these?" Dean wiggled a condom wrapper in his hand.

„For double safety. Did you know that some contraceptions don't work with certain women's bodies? They only find out after getting pregnant."

The post-coital atmosphere was suddenly gone, replaced with suspicion and alertness.

„Well I'm willing to risk it if I get to have sex with my _girlfriend_ without fucking rubber."

„Dean..." Chloe started what they both knew was going to turn this night ugly.

„It's not about the pill, is it. You think I wouldn't tell you if I had something?"

„No, I'd never think that... But there're many STDs that don't show any symptoms in a male body..."

„You do! You seriously think I caught something!" Dean was furious. It didn't exactly help that he was still a bit drunk.

„Dean, look me in the eye and tell me you used a condom _every single time_ you had sex in your life." Chloe was met with fuming silence. „I know it hurts your pride and I hate to do this to you, but I'm just being rational here."

„And what about you? How can _you_ be so sure you're clean?"

„I got tested back in Star City. It was a part of the annual JLA physical examination."

Dean just looked at her for a minute. His ego was pulsing with lust for revenge, _hurt her back! This is what you get for getting too close to women, who fucking cares if she's right, she just practically kicked you in the nutsack!_ He put on his jeans so quickly it burnt and left the room without another word.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Chloe jumped as the door slammed.

She wasn't sorry about the condom issue.

She did have something to feel bad about, though.

She just hoped Dean didn't ask Sam about his part of the deal because that'd reveal the awful double standard she imposed on the brothers. Her and Sam may not've ditched the condoms, however, Chloe had given Sam oral sex twice already and without hesitation.

She shut her eyes tightly. She now realized why some people thought lying to their partners was the better option. She didn't want Dean to know.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

It was a terribly silent ride from Ellen's Roadhouse in Nebraska to Bobby's salvage yard in South Dakota. One that Sam desperately tried to lighten up by casual conversation. Chloe played with him, but she didn't want it to look like she's ganging up with him against Dean, so she ended up being a bit of a buzzkill, too.

Two hours or so before they reached Bobby's, a message on her computer made Chloe go stiff and serious.

„I need to take an important phone call. Could you pull over for a bit?"

Dean complied with a non-committal grunt.

For some reason, this phone call needed Chloe's cell to be connected to her computer with various programs running.

„Dean, what the hell happened between you two?" Sam asked once she left the car.

„None of your business," Dean snapped back at first. „Well, maybe it _is_ some of your business... But that doesn't mean I wanna talk about it."

„Is it something big? Because if I _need_ to know-"

„Just let it go, Sam-"

„We're going to **Gotham City**," Chloe opened the door unceremoniously.

„What?" both brothers reacted.

„I just talked to Batman, he's got a poltergeist problem in his headquarters."

„_You just talked to __**Batman**__?_" Sam's mouth fell open. „What the – are you – is... that why the connection was so complicated?"

Chloe nodded: „A special satellite transfer. He's all kinds of paranoid about security."

„You mean like _double safety_ paranoid?" Dean scoffed.

„More like quadruple safety, really," Chloe answered, ignoring the tone of his voice.

„Do we have time or are we gonna cancel on Bobby," Dean growled.

„He already doesn't like the idea of me coming by car with two Hunting partners, so I guess we should turn it around now. Or... You know... You two could stay at Bobby's, Batman'll pick me up and I'll do this alone, it's not like I don't need the solo experience. I'm worried he wouldn't let you help, anyway. He hates working with strangers, let alone revealing his secrets to them."

„But you're not a stranger?" Dean shot back with a hint of anger or jealousy or something Sam couldn't put his finger on.

„He's known Watchtower for over a year by now."

„We're going with you," Dean decided in an authoritative voice and made yet another U-turn.

„You're wasting the tires, man," Sam complained. After getting a murdering look, he pulled out the cell phone and volunteered to call Bobby.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„Oh, lookie! Dad had a whole page on Gotham City in his journal," Sam exclaimed with fake excitement (anything to kill the heavy silence in their car). „Listen to this. _An old coastal city in New Jersey called The Uglier Sister of New York City. _Notice it says ugli_er_, not ugly."

Chloe appraised his joke with a tiny chuckle.

„_Founded by Norwegians, later taken over by the British; originally inhabited by __the Native American tribe Miagani who died out under mysterious circumstances._"

„That's usually what you call getting slaughtered by colonialists when there's not enough proof to back it up," Chloe shrugged.

„_A legend says that an evil warlock was buried alive beneath that land thousands of years ago. His evil essence seeped into the soil, poisoned the ground with its corruptive touch and fathered the dark spirit of Gotham City._"

„Most of the atmosphere is caused by the architecture," Chloe protested. „I swear, about a third of my American Architecture 101 course was about Gotham City. It started mid-nineteenth century with Judge Wayne and his architect, Cyrus Something-Something. They created Gotham Style, which is a mix of Gothic Revival and back then non-existing Art Deco and Art Nouveau. Cool, huh?"

„Groovy," Dean cut Chloe off and signalled for Sam to continue.

„_During the__ War of Independence, one of the bigger battles happened in Gotham__ Town. By that time, it was rumored to be the site of various__occult__rites; so much so that the superstitious soldiers didn't want to fight there and many fled, both Birtish and American. Later on, Theodore Roosevelt described Gotham with famous words: __**I dislike that town. It's like someone built a nightmare out of metal and stone.**_"

„How come dad never Hunted there?" Dean frowned.

„Hunting there looks like a pretty thankless job," Sam looked over the page in the journal. „_Due to a complicated sewer system and several aborted underground builts from the Cold War, Gotham City is a haven to all kinds of creepy creatures as well as psychotic homeless people and masked criminals. Hunters have problems telling one member of the underworld from another._ Blah blah blah, Blackgate Penitentiary, Slaughter Swamp, Arkham Asylum. Man, listen up: _Arkham Asylum became so infamous even Freud had to pay the institution a visit before he died. It's the Ivy League of insanity. A Harvard for Psychopaths. It has a rich history of staff members including doctors, directors and the founder himself ending up as residents_. Wow. Now that's groovy."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

They had to make another stop before Batman gave them full information about their meeting spot. Once they passed the city sign, they could swear all light got a little weaker. The sun, the headlights, even the fricking cell phone screens.

They drove in silence, watching their surroundings grow grimmer and grimmer.

„All those eight levels of effed-up crap are starting to make sense now," Dean grumbled. „Only nutjobs would wanna live here."

„If that apocalypse from our prophecy ever happens, I seriously think it's gonna start here," Sam said.

The Dark Knight told them to wait in a back alley that screamed trap. The last time they were welcomed in a city it was in form of an FBI raid and Dean hoped Batman wasn't trying to top that.

„Chloe Sullivan," a dark voice rasped from somewhere in the shadows.

„Funny, I didn't tell you my name," Chloe responded, patiently waiting for him to show himself.

„I looked up Metropolis journalists who quit around the time you started as Watchtower. I've gotta say, I thought you'd be one of the _taller_ ones."

Chloe chuckled.

„Well now _you_ know my name and _I_ know how much you played with your detective kit when you were a kid."

And then they were standing across from Batman, fricking _Batman_, the man Dean secretly admired, and he just stared with his mouth open like a ten-year-old fanboy.

„Are you ready to go?"

„What about my partners?" Chloe asked.

„My decision stands. I'm not jeopardizing my base any more than is necessary. You're coming alone."

„Woh, wait a second," Sam's head shot from Batman to Chloe.

„I was hoping you'd change your mind about that. You know that they are the professionals."

„No. You'll leave them here. You'll wear a blindfold for the way there and back. You'll dismember your cellphone and anything trackable. You'll stay until the job is done."

For a minute, Chloe and Batman had a stare down.

„I'll use your _bat-phone_ to call them at least once a day."

„That's negotiable."

„If the Hunt gets too heavy on our asses, we _will_ bring them for back up."

„We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

„Okay."

„What?!" Sam cut in again. „Chloe, I don't like this."

_Say something!_ a voice screamed in Dean's empty head.

Chloe assured Sam that everything was gonna be fine.

„What if something goes wrong? I swear I'll..."

„I know. But until then, you'll be a good boy..." she dragged Sam's chin down for a goodbye kiss, „you'll use your first paycheck to find yourselves a nice expensive _hotel_ room, you'll buy tickets for the Gotham Wrestling match..." Chloe walked over to Dean with insecurity in her eyes. He took the goodbye kiss because hell, what if this was the last time he saw her? „And I'll call you."

They drove away in a tank-like vehicle that would send Dean into yet another fanboy frenzy had it not just taken his girl.

Dean finally spoke: „I can't believe it. Batman's a douchebag!"

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Bruce always wanted to meet her. Working with her was like having two sets of eyes and four sets of arms; despite being in different cities, it always felt like she had his back. When he discovered there was a poltergeist in his Batcave, he didn't think twice about calling her.

Not that he harbored any hopes or anything. He didn't. Not so soon after Rachel. It's only been... Ten months? Well, it certainly felt like less. He still needed time before even thinking about another woman.

He was just curious. What did her voice sound like without the buzz of the satellite transfer? What was she like in person? What kind of a woman could make _him_ trust her with just one phone call?

She proved to be everything he imagined. Smart and efficient – she got on the job like a blood-thirsty hound and didn't let go until victorious. Sharp and funny – her optimism brightened the room and her wit made him fight a smile on his face. Patient and understanding – she beared with his security procedures like a saint and she seemed to put up with his controlling personality. She didn't ask too many questions... Unless it had something to do with her mission. Then, she turned into a relentless beast.

„Mr. Black!" her roar carried through the Batcave. He rushed to her and found her unharmed yet mad. Well, _mad_ was an understatement.

„_You_," a three-letter word full of accusation, „_keep __**kryptonite**__ in here?!_"

„Now how could you possibly know that?" he accused her back.

„_Because_," her eyes were gleaming with anger. „Your poltergeist is powered by kryptonite! It took me a while to figure out why it's so different from what Hunters usually Hunt, but all I needed to do was get a little nostalgic. This ghost didn't even blink when I used the purifying spell bags and it left green imprints behind. Which leads me back to my question: Are you in possession of the only thing in the world that can hurt your _friend_, the Blur?"

„You already know the answer to that question, Miss Sullivan."

„Then I have another one: _Why._" The word was as low as a cougar's warning growl.

„In case it was needed. In case the Blur had an evil twin. Or in case the Blur became my enemy..."

„He wouldn't..."

„I don't really care as long as I'm ready."

For the first time since they met, he caught her looking at him with bits of fear and doubt in her eyes. Trying to figure out who the hell he was. He couldn't give her that answer; he didn't know himself. He got lost somewhere between Bruce and Batman... Probably the first time he donned that cursed costume.

„You must..." Chloe took a deep breath to get her bearings. „You must encase the meteor rock in lead, otherwise its radiation is a tragedy bound to happen, trust me."

„Alright," he nodded.

„After that, the EMF should start working properly."

And she was right. It still led them all over the place, but Chloe found out why: There were several fragments of bones and body armor spread over his cave's and manor's grounds. It didn't take a genius to realize they belonged to the burnt bodies of Ra's al Ghul's men. Their spirits teamed up even after death in order to haunt him.

Silly Bruce. He secretly thought the ghost could've been Rachel.

In order to find every single piece and purify it, Chloe had to take a walk around the ground floor of the Wayne Manor. Hastily removed family portraits did nothing to cloud the recognition that hit her; Batman could see the moment she realized whose house she was just visiting. He was also pretty certain she didn't believe a word he said about the Batcave built under his sponsor's house. She knew more than well that Bruce didn't trust anyone. Batman. Whatever.

When he asked her to keep silent about anything she saw in his headquarters, she swore on her father's grave. She didn't bring up his identity, as if the moment in the manor never happened.

So yes, Chloe Sullivan proved to be everything he imagined; and not a bit more. She called her boyfriends (as the double kiss during their goodbye suggested) religiously; contacting them even when she had no news whatsoever. During the four days she spent in the Batcave and its guest room, she became a good friend to him, but nothing else. She even formed a little bond with Alfred by leaving him notes on the tray about how much she enjoyed his meals.

There was nothing to be disappointed about.

As he drove her back to her partners, he knew that this was the best result her visit could offer. His alliance with the JLA was cemented and he gained a friend.

It's not like he had fallen for her. Not at all. Not yet.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„Welcome back," Sam hugged her real tight, but she didn't seem to care as long as she could take in his scent.

„How was the wrestling match last night?"

„Amazing. Dean got smashed and loosened up a little... And we talked."

„About what?" Chloe froze.

„About why he's been such a sourpusslately."

„Yeah? What did you tell him?"

„The truth."

That had Chloe push away from Sam and search his face.

„I told him we always used protection. Luckily for us, he didn't have the guts to ask about details."

„Thank you," Chloe released a huge breath, burying her nose in his shirt again.

Sam kept the hug silent for a minute before speaking up.

„I think... Dean's going for the normal kind of Boyfriend because even that's a challenge to him. He tries to ignore the part where you're with me as well. But I can see the big picture, Chlo. _You're ours and we're yours_. We're a team and as a team we need harmony to work – I always keep that in mind and I know you do, too. I love you. And I love my brother. And if it's up to me I'll keep us together as long as I can."

Chloe looked at him again, eyes tearing up a little. Her lips shivered in what Sam could swear was an _I love you too_ before she kissed him. He was pretty sure he wasn't imagining things once he found the exact same message in her kiss.

„Anything else I don't know already from our phone calls?" she giggled, wiping her eyes discreetly.

„Um, yeah. We looked around Gotham's obits and identified a few Hunting jobs. Dean'll tell you the rest. He's in the room, waiting for you."

„Thanks," Chloe drew him in for another kiss and they exchanged a smile.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„Hey... I'm back."

„Hey," Dean said from his armchair.

Chloe looked around the hotel room. He knew it was decent but nothing too fancy, Sam and him just weren't used to spending money yet.

„I heard you found some jobs to do here in Gotham City."

„Yeah, most of it is connected to the Asylum," Dean answered and went back to reading his newspaper. She noticed the silent treatment, shrugged and walked over to the papers he left on the table.

„Is this the research?"

„Not really," Dean sneaked a peak at her as she looked through the document.

„These are... Blood tests. Your blood tests?"

„I don't know, do they have my name on top?" Chloe ignored the stab and skipped right to the results.

„Wow. You're a very lucky man, Mr. Winchester."

„No," Dean stopped pretending he was reading the Gazette, „I was right. I'm a very _right_ man. Or whatever."

„Looks like you were right, yeah," Chloe didn't put up a fight at all.

Dean didn't know what to think about it. Shouldn't they be fighting?

„Do you know what this means?" Chloe dropped the papers dramatically. She took off her shoes and grabbed a pillow from the couch. Once she positioned the pillow on the ground between Dean's legs, he realized what she was going for.

His eyes grew as wide as saucers, then narrowed in slits.

He was still upset. Getting the tests done, from saying the words in front of a nurse to sitting in that effing waiting room, was such a humiliating experience for him. He did it for her, her and no one else; so he was more than ready to blame the damage to his pride on Chloe.

On the other hand, he just had her on her knees, hands drifting seductively up the tops of his thighs and her lips opening to say „Do you know how long I've been waiting to do this..."

He knew that she had every right to suspect he had an STD; he knew that even before that long-ass conversation with Sam. Technically, she didn't do anything wrong.

But here she was, fumbling with his belt and zipper, making him feel wanted again, and maybe that was the key to this whole episode: To make him feel like a man, a good man, a man she wanted...

A happy grin crossed her face when he helped her get his bottoms off. If he didn't know why she was doing this, he'd actually believe she was hungry for his cock.

Her breath, her hand, her lips, her tongue, all of it felt so good on his shaft he was rock-hard in no time. For some reason she moaned and that just made him twitch in her mouth. Being the brilliant mind she was, she gained extra points for playing with his balls at the same time.

Then, she started taking him deeper and deeper, beyond her comfortable levels. His girth must've already made her jaw hurt, but she kept going until he hit the back of her throat. Her gag reflex was working him like crazy, tears streamed down her face and right at that moment, before she could stop, he came hard and nasty, choking her on his juice.

_Oh my god I'm such a bastard that felt so good so good she cried I hate myself best blowjob ever she cried I love her fuck she tried so hard gave her best god that was fucking amazing I'm such an asshole should've held it she cried love her... _

When he came down from his high and actually looked around, she was just coming back from the bathroom. Her eyes were red and her breathing ragged; yep, she'd definitely been throwing up in there.

„You okay?"

She nodded yes.

„Umm, your turn?" Dean offered.

„That's okay," she shook her head in what he understood as ‚I don't feel like it.'

„Yeah... I don't think we should do that again."

„Was it bad?"

„Hell no, you were great. But baby, you're just not the deep-throating type."

Chloe almost dry heaved at the words _deep throat_.

„See? Too much gag reflex. Getting rid of it would be a pain in the ass."

Chloe examined the room before she sat down on the armrest right next to him.

„Thank god, it was horrible!" she finally admitted and they broke a little laugh.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Five facts about the author that no one asked about and you probably don't even need to know them:

**I.** Aside from the quotes „" I think I use too many commas and confuse you with my capital-letter-after-pieces-of-dialogue rule. That's because I follow mostly Czech rules in those aspects, sorry _'.

**II.** I have plans for many more chapters, but I have no idea how to end this story!

**III. **The chapters are getting longer a longer which is not intentional, so please don't be mad if they drop back to my target length (2500-3000 words).

**IV.** I just re-watched Supernatural S01 and S02. I still haven't seen seasons 5 and 6 though – the introduction of Christian God feels a bit like betrayal to the original Supernatural principles and I didn't want to get disappointed in case I lost my drive to write this story. I'll watch it before I get to my own angel arc...

**V. ** I never really watched Smallville full-time, but when I did another search for canon Chloe recently, I clicked through season 10 and wondered: Was the writing always this bad? I hope not, it brought us Chloe after all, right?

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**


	27. Arkham's Finest

**DEDICATED:** to shadowglove ( .net/u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Supernatural, nor Smallville; not even the house I live in, so what would you wanna sue me for?

**Arkham's Finest**

„Basically everything we read about Arkham stinks. I mean, some of the escapees dug out a tunnel with their bare hands, and one punched a hole in the wall with his fricking head! And then we found this."

Sam and Dean laid out their research in front of Chloe, filling her in on their next hunt. (She refused to work so early in the morning without caffeine but as luck had it, they found her favourite coffee shop just a few streets away.) Chloe picked up a newspaper clipping and went over the highlighted part.

„_Sentenced for his crimes as Black Mask,_ _the has-been millionaire bachelor Roman Sionis found his end in the Arkham Asylum when he was fatally wounded in a fight with another inmate. Abandoned by all friends and whatever family he hadn't killed off, Sionis was buried in Arkham's private cemetery_. I kinda dig the writing style. So, a private cemetery?"

„Inmates or staff who don't have anyone to bury them end up six feet under right next to the Arkham Mansion. We did some more sniffing, the Asylum's only two generations old but there's over a dozen graves already," Sam explained.

„And my prescription would be some good old salting a burning," Dean added.

„I'll call Mr. Black and have him arrange-"

„Chloe?" someone interrupted them.

„Jimmy!" Chloe gasped.

„Wow, what're you doing here in Gotham City?"

She looked around as if not sure he was talking to her. Last time she checked, Jimmy Olsen never wanted to see her again. Why the friendly smile and small talk?

„Job, road trip, it's complicated. You?"

„Perry White's writing a book about superheroes," Jimmy's chest puffed out. „It's gonna be called A Hero Disected, didn't you read my Twitter? I'm his photographer."

„Olsen! Two espressos!" A bark came from another table.

„Well, assistant photographer," Jimmy was forced to admit. „I'll be right back, let's have a chat?" he disappeared before Chloe could answer.

„_That's_ Jimmy?" Dean gaped at her ex-husband's back. Sam didn't seem surprised - he probably googled Jimmy Olsen when doing her background check five months ago.

Chloe sighed.

„I should've never told him the best coffee was in _American Vienna_."

„You would've bumped into him one day anyway," Sam murmured comfortingly.

„Shit. I can't believe you _married_ that wimp," Dean couldn't let go of his surprise.

„For like a minute, yeah," Chloe almost teared up. „We thought we loved each other enough to make it work, but in the end... We didn't know anything. I didn't know him, he didn't know me, hell, I didn't know _myself_." She took a deep breath. „Okay. Would you mind... Getting me another capuccino or something?"

Sam kissed her cheek and got up. Dean just shook his head.

„Good riddance if you ask me. You're totally out of his league."

Jimmy got back to her just as she cleared the table of their research.

„So, what brought you to Gotham? I haven't really kept track of your carrier; I mean I know you quit the Planet, but..." The sentence was left open.

„Yeah. My work has me traveling a lot now."

„What is it, crossing America reports? What paper?" He chuckled. „There was a rumor that you're one of Oliver Queen's assistants now. I was like: No way, Bright Eyes wouldn't leave journalism for anything."

Chloe cleared her throat.

„Information broker, not assistant," she told him about her cover job. „But that's just for the money. I still have ISIS and I started helping people with supernatural problems, too."

„What? Like, seances and stuff? But you always wanted to work for the paper - What happened?"

„I always wanted to _make a difference_. Honestly, I... think I did more damage than good with my writing."

„Wait, no, no, you're telling yourself that because you didn't get your dream job first time around. You _have_ to try again, Chloe, that's how it works! Don't give up just because they kept you in the basement too long. Take me for example – I worked hard and now I'm Perry White's photographer!"

„Assistant photographer," Chloe couldn't help but say. „Why do you even care, Jimmy? We parted on the worst terms possible."

„I know but... I think I'm willing to turn over a new leaf. My heart breaks when I see you like this: miles away from Metropolis, not even close to being a reporter, isolated from all your friends..."

„I'm alright, I swear. I'm... actually maybe even sort of happy..."

„Bright Eyes," Jimmy went into a low voice that you use for reasoning with people. „Am I the last person here who didn't give up on you? I look at you and I see that all the trouble you got into before we broke up, all those stupid secrets you had snuck up on you and completely threw you. You need to find your way back... Join me and Perry here in Gotham. You'll get a taste of what you were made to do and hopefully, I'll help you make the right decisions again..."

„Jimmy... I know you probably mean well, but please stop. Having you, _you_ out of all people coming up to me and pretending I need you to be my savior is insulting."

Jimmy groaned.

„Seriously? That's what you are now? _That_ Chloe, the Chloe I realized I needed to keep my hands away from. And here I thought it was just a bad phase in your life. But I guess I _was_ right to end it between us."

„Damn right you were. She was twice the woman you could handle," came Dean's voice.

The hunky brothers sat down on Chloe's left and right, both kissing a hand (Sam went for her knuckles while Dean pressed his lips against her palm), signing their claim over her.

Chloe's expression went from scolding to embarrassed to flattered to smug.

„How about we give him a visit card and send him on his way," Sam searched her eyes, head still lowered to her hand like the most loyal gentleman lover.

„Skip that, let's get out of here," Dean's breath tickled the back of her neck as he whispered in her ear, stroking her knee possessively.

She knew what they were doing was a primitive declaration of sexual belonging which should annoy her as a 21st century woman, but man, the look on Jimmy's face was **priceless**.

Giving their hands a squeeze, Chloe realized she wasn't actually maybe even sort of happy. She was happy.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„Listening."

„Hello to you too, Mr. Black. How's the supernatural immunifying coming along?"

„My butler and I decided for the tattoos. At his age, I was surprised. He was, too. What is it you're calling about?"

„Straight to business it is: Are you on good terms with the head of Arkham Asylum?"

„Jeremiah Arkham? Yes, you could say that."

„I need you to pull me a favor. We'd like to have a little salt-and-burn fest at his cemetery. It should help with the psycho atmosphere in the institution."

„Huh... Never thought that could be the reason. I'll take care of it. Keep your plans open for tonight."

„Yes, Captain Batman, sir," Chloe chippered. „Oh, P.S.: Perry White's in town to investigate the local hero, so watch out for them paparazzi, you superstar."

If chuckles had colors, his would be unsurprisingly black.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

A group of people was standing above burning graves, the light of which was distorting their facial features.

„Sorry you had most of your family here," Batman finally spoke to Jeremiah Arkham.

„They're probably better off this way," the thin man answered. „You've got a lot of ground to cover if you really wanna check the whole mansion with your gadget toys. You should split."

They had three EMF meters: Dean's, Chloe's and one that used to be John's. Dean teamed up with a badass Arkham security guard Aaron Cash; Batman insisted on accompanying Chloe; and Sam was going to be shown around women's ward by Dr. Harleen Quintzel. The director handed each pair a walkie talkie and said he'd be in reach in his office.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„Welcome to security level three," a guard opened a set of three gates to Batman and Chloe. They walked by cells with the facing walls made out of glass so thick you could only communicate with the inmates through a speaker device. Across the rooms in the hallway, there was a camera aimed at every single glass wall.

„It's our new security system. Hopefully, this one'll work," Batman rasped.

„I'm getting a vibe," Chloe noticed, „but there's nothing on my camera yet."

„Nice prop, Buffy," Batman commented on her pimped-up EMF meter with an incorporated digital camera, thermometer, and several other functions.

„Thanks. You know all the residents?"

„In this sector, yes. I put them all in their cells at some point, but they tend to check out without permission. Wanna know their nicknames? They use only civilian names here, it makes them feel less powerful."

„I'm all ears, hotshot," she chuckled at his subtle attempts to show off.

„The Mad Hatter... Zeus... Mr. Freeze..." Batman named them as they walked past them.

„Hold on, there's something here. Why is his cell so cold?"

„He needs it to survive."

„But there's also... A ghost of a woman. Look," she showed him the digital screen.

His black-rimmed eyes widened as he recognized the silhouette.

„No wonder he's been so calm over the past few months," he reached for a **Victor Fries** medical file and showed her an old picture of the man. „This is him with his wife. Her death triggered everything that made him Mr. Freeze."

„You think we should keep her here, then?"

Batman stopped to really look at his former enemy.

„Yes. For now. I can always call you if something happens, right?"

„Sure thing. Well then, next is..."

„Scarecrow."

„EMF high, but no visual."

„And this... is the Joker."

„Hel~loo Dr. Arkham."

„What?"

„Come take a look."

The man with scars and no makeup watched as Batman and Chloe huddled over her EMF screen. Chloe pointed out several blurry figures in Joker's cell.

„Sharing a room with these guys must be pretty bad therapy. This is Amadeus Arkham, the founder of this place. And this looks a lot like Mad Dog, the inmate who raped and murdered his wife and daughter. After that incident, they had a very _special_ doctor-patient relationship. In the end, Arkham killed him and a year after that, he signed into the asylum himself. The shadows around Amadeus look female, they could be his family."

„But there's three of them."

„His mother had an unusual death, too. Rumors say that Amadeus euthanized her. She's why this place is called _Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane_."

Chloe tried to ignore Joker's intense stare as she activated her walkie talkie and asked Jeremiah Arkham to look for an object that had something to do with his late uncle and his family and possibly Mad Dog as well. The director told her to wait and Chloe sighed.

„It could be this whole room, you know. What if it used to be Mad Dog's cell?"

„I don't think so, this wing is pretty new. First generation patients were kept on the ground floor."

„Yes?" Chloe went back to her walkie talkie. „A plaque dedicated to who and what exactly? Oh, that could work. Is it metal? Cherry wood! Perfect. When you bring it close to your computer screen, does it do anything strange with the picture...? I guess we found the object these souls are attached to, then. Now, do you have a fireplace in your office? _Burn it_."

Chloe asked Batman to activate the communicator to Joker's cell. Batman refused. She argued that she needed to be in contact with him in case the ghosts went crazy. Batman gave the patient observing them an ugly glare and said he didn't like it.

„It's not like his voice has magical powers, right?" Chloe insisted.

As Batman finally turned to switch the speaker on, Chloe rolled her eyes so that the Joker could see it. The communication channel was opened to his explosive laugh.

„Good evening," Chloe remembered her manners.

„Good evening, my dear. I don't know who you are, but I quite like you. Do you also belong on my side of the glass, just like the Bat?"

Chloe's expression went dark for a second.

„Not quite yet. Tonight I'm here to exterminate ghosts," she made him laugh again.

„The plaque's burning. It's gonna take a while," the director's voice rattled through the walkie talkie.

„Thank you. This is the part where they could freak out a little, but don't worry, mister...?" Chloe raised her eyebrows to Batman, asking for the apropriate name.

„We don't know his real name," the Dark Knight growled.

„It's wonderfully upsetting for the whole staff," Joker giggled.

„I see," Chloe went back to her EMF meter. „They don't seem to be moving. Mybe it wasn't the plaque... Hold on." Chloe switched to thermovision. „The specters are warming up as if to burn soon. But the glass is getting colder..."

Suddenly, she heard Batman roar her name as she was flying into the opposite wall, almost hitting a security camera with her back before sliding down to the ground.

Her breath knocked out, she gestured for the EMF so that she could see the ghosts burning away. They weren't poltergeists. They were probably capable of such physical manifestation only because they were being banished. Chloe was still learning details like this.

„Ouch," she snarled when she finally found a way to breathe in.

„Well now you have me thinking you're not crazy after all, princess," the Joker turned disappointed from what seemed like a concerned expression.

„Told ya: Not yet. There's no more EMF activity. The floor is clear. Have a good night, Mr. Joker."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

As always, when having finished a job, Sam, Dean and Chloe crashed in the same room for a while.

„I hate asylums," Chloe commented, throwing herself across a bed.

„Me too," Dean landed right next to her, „The stench and the hallways and the people... I said this before and I'll say it again: Monsters I understand, for them it's a food chain thing, but _people_ killing people? Creepy as fuck. There was this guy, Zsasz or whatever: He carved telly marks on his body for every person he killed. He was covered in that shit, must've been over a hundred scars."

„The worst one in my section was Jane Doe," Sam shared as well. „Every time she murdered someone, she took on their identity, both physically and mentally. She somehow managed to cut off their faces and _wear_ them. A human version of shapeshifter."

„Eww," Chloe made a noise.

„That's some effed up crap right there," Dean agreed.

„Dr. Quintzel said that every kind of madness makes sense if you look at it the right way. For example Jane Doe and her severe lack of self-identification. She also said she only knows one person whose insanity took him so far he became sane again and that was the Joker. You saw him, right?"

„Yeah," Chloe answered. „We only got to exchange a few words. There was more than enough crazy in his voice, though; it gave me chills."

„And man, then I saw this guy who kept screaming his name was Great White Shark," Dean suddenly remembered. „The guard told me this guy started off completely healthy, he just pled insanity so that he wouldn't have to go to jail... I guess he shouldn't have picked an asylum that was a legit haunted house 'cause what I saw in that cell was a steaming pile of batshit."

The three chuckled once the bat-word was out, setting off a chain reaction of laughter so bad it left their middles hurting.

„So why do you hate asylums?" Sam swept a laughing tear from his eye.

„Nah, I think all people with a history of mental illnes in their family hate places like these," Chloe tried for a casual tone.

„Oh."

„Sorry."

„Who...?"

„If you don't mind."

„My mother."

„Ah."

„I thought she left when you were a kid."

„She did. She committed herself soon after that."

„I see."

„And you're worried you could become...?"

„Dean," Sam rebuked his brother for going too far again.

„It's okay. I used to worry. I still do a little. Do you remember my wrist-slitting ghost story? That was probably the worst. As for recently, Brainiac's incubation period wasn't my idea of fun either..."

„And now you're hunting all kinds of crazy shit with us," Dean said heavily.

„But this is different. Everything meteor-related was new and completely random. You never knew if it was real or if it was you losing your mind. Here I have tons of information to work with. It's kind of refreshing to see all those unbelievable things and know beforehand that they're possible. The only crazy thing happening here is us three and the fact that we're working," Chloe smiled.

„Yeah... Because we _are_ working," Dean seemed in need of double checking.

Chloe pushed herself up on her elbow and gave him a kiss.

„Yeah," she breathed against his lips, tempting him to kiss her some more, which was exactly what he did.

„You're spoiling him," Sam spoke up.

Chloe broke the kiss with a pleased smirk. She licked away as much Dean taste from her mouth as possible while moving over to Sam. The kiss he gave her was hotter and rougher than Dean's.

(Sometimes she felt like having four lovers: Gentle Sam, Dark Sam, Dean the Playboy and Dean the Insecure Devotee.)

_I knew it, new achievement unlocked,_ Chloe thought while watching the ceiling as they laid across the bed in tired silence. _They really are okay with kissing in front of each other now. That's one taboo down. I wonder how many more are waiting to follow. I wonder which ones they'd like to see broken. I wonder how many I wanna break myself... _

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**


	28. Lv Yu Bth

**DEDICATED:** to shadowglove ( .net/u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Supernatural, nor Smallville; not even the house I live in, so what would you wanna sue me for?

**L-v Y-u B-th**

A fucking staircase.

Out of all the things that could bring them down, it was a fucking dilapitated staircase in a house that wasn't even fucking haunted!

Let Dean explain.

Passing by Kenton, Ohio, they heard rumors about a house called the Shrieking Shack by kids and the Butcher House by their parents. The abandoned building had a violent history so they decided to check it out.

Which turned out juuust peachy for them when said old fucker of a staircase decided to _collapse_ beneath their legs, leaving Chloe lying tummy down on a girder, and Sammy balancing on a fucking inch of the remaining wood pressed to a wall as if trying to convince it he wasn't 6'4'' and over 200 pounds.

Oh, and a pissed little Dean hanging on previously mentioned girder for his dear life after he bashed his head when falling by. It hurt like hell and he really really wanted to kill something to make it feel better (shut up, it made sense in his head).

Chloe fumbled around her body before crawling over to Dean.

„Get up here, whatcha waiting for," she groaned.

„Sorry babe, concussion," Dean tried to pull up but his body fucked him over just like the son of a bitch of a staircase. There was nothing but a long fall and more ugly stairs waiting below. This just _had_ to happen to them in a building with freakishly high ceilings.

It took him a while to understand why she grabbed his jacket about three times before she was satisfied about hooking her arm in it. She was getting ready to catch him in case he fell. She didn't even feel the need to comment, she just did it.

„_Mmm, you just brought a whole new angle to the topic, Mr. Winchester,"_ she told him two nights ago when he connected them with a ninety degree spin, one knee beneath her and the other leg crouched over her sweaty body. The fit was balls deep and he almost came before he finished to chuckle.

Dean wished he woke up next to her this morning (instead, the honor went to Sam). He would've done something special, like wake her up playing with her tits but not in a selfish way, he meant something like feather-light touches until her nipples were all erect and puckered up for kissing and then kiss them so lightly she'd have to wake up enough to ask him for more...

And he was sure she'd call the right name, she always did even when it was pitch black or when she was falling asleep; he was affraid to ask how she knew but he asked her after sex one time because shut up, he always got stupid like that after real good sex. She told him it was all about the way they touched her, something about softness on the surface and roughness in the core or the other way around or some shit like that.

„You okay there, Sammy?" Dean had just asked when they heard a crack and Sam came flying into their joist. He tried his best to grab it, but the force he hit it with threw him off.

Chloe was there to catch his hand, securing it around his watch.

As she did that, Sam's body collided with Dean's and made his fingers slip.

Chloe yelped as the weight of two giants-not-men crushed her into the girder, her chin hitting the metal hard.

_No no no fucking no!_

They were gonna rip her arms out of the sockets!

Dean didn't know if the sudden urge to throw up was the image in his head or the consussion.

„Clark's pager," Sam remembered but both Chloe's hands were obviously occupied. He tried to climb up her arm but the moment he did the first pull-up, she screamed as something got torn in the limb.

Her breathing grew panicked.

„Chloe, honey, just try swaying me, okay?" Sam got another idea. Chloe tried, but there wasn't enough strength in her to do more than just hold them.

„I c-n't" she spoke through teeth that were pressed together as her head was forced against the metal body.

„My side won't work either," Dean noticed that the girder was a little too wide for Chloe's petite torso; the edge was cutting into her arm and if he put more pressure on it either her shoulder was going to pop out or her bone was going to break.

„J-st wait..."

„For what? We need to get to the pager!"

„Scream his name! That worked last time," Dean remembered.

„Claaark!"

„CLAAARK KEEENT !"

„CLAAAAAAAAAAAARK !"

Dean could see, hear and feel it when Chloe's shoulder got dislocated.

The gasping sound meant that she started crying.

„Chloe, drop me."

„What?" Sam cried.

„Drop me, baby, come on, I'll be alright."

„If you're dropping someone it's me, I'm heavier!" Sam chose the perfect moment to fight with him.

„Shut your mouth, Sammy, I'm older and she's dropping _me_!"

„Noh," Chloe groaned.

„You've gotta drop someone, honey," Sam urged her.

„Noh!" Chloe protested.

„Baby you can't hold us both," Dean joined the twisted intervention. „We're ripping you apart!"

„Nnnh!" Chloe whimpered in denial.

Now Dean _really_ wished he'd woken up next to her this morning. To tell her the words. (To probably tongue her for hours till she said them first so he could say them back, just to be on the same page.)

She held on to them for _so_ long. He couldn't believe it. She who couldn't reach the top of his car when he popped the hood. She who still couldn't give a bare-handed punch without hurting herself. She who bruised at the drop of a hat. She whose soft pale skin went red at the mere contact with his two-day stubble...

There was another whine of pain and Chloe probably realized her body wasn't going to last much longer.

„I l-v y-u b-th," she sobbed.

Something broke in her arm and the spasm made her drop them both.

The last thing that went through Dean's head was how much he hated anything free fall related. Planes, roller coasters, falling to death, all of those made his stomach go ape shit.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Things rarely affected Sam this physically: breathing so difficult his lungs almost hurt, fingers trembling and all. The last time he felt like this was Jess. (Jess is not a woman's name anymore; Jess is a memory of loss, guilt and injustice.)

Two hours since the accident happened and he was still in a bit of shock.

One second, Sam and Dean were surely going to die and if Chloe lost consciousness, she could've followed their demise. The next, they were saved by Clark Kent. Turns out Chloe pressed the pager button first thing before crawling over to Dean.

After bringing Dean and Chloe to the nearest hospital, Clark took 10 seconds to be an utter dick (not the it's-all-in-your-head-Dean! kind of a dick; the real kind), telling Sam off for timing their near death in the middle of his big bad battle with some Zod character.

As soon as the overbearing superhero vanished into thin air, Sam remembered the other one so he fished out Oliver Queen's number. The phone call with his new boss was a serious déjà vu: _How dare you get her hurt? How dare you get her hurt __**right now**__? _Followed by: _I don't want her around Metropolis or Star City right now. I'm sending my best doctor over. Gotta go, Zod menace._

Sam convinced the hospital staff to let him hang around till the morning. Dean was kept overnight for observation. Attending to Chloe took so long that by the time they were finished, Dean's painkillers kicked in and he passed out.

She was unconscious when they finally let Sam in.

One shoulder badly dislocated. Some arm muscles torn. Two ribs cracked from landing on the girder. A broken finger and an ugly scrape on her chin. She was a mess of bandages.

Sam finally let the blame seep in. If she was up right now, she wouldn't stand for such thoughts. There was no way an unstable staircase could be his responsibility, right? Well, she was asleep right now so he could think anything he wanted. Sitting next to Chloe's hospital bed with only the night light on, Sam allowed himself to be _weak_ for a minute.

„I'm so sorry, Chloe," he jumped at the sound of his own voice. He looked around the room, finding a calendar next to the night light.

„Look, it's mid-May already." _Almost half a year since the last time we saw the Demon. I can't believe it's been so long since I even thought about him_.

„Which is all your doing, of course," Sam accused her gently.

_I don't know how you do it, Chloe. There is this thing about the Winchesters, this urge to hurry up our way to self-destruction that you manage to beat. _

_The moment mom died... It's like we jumped off of a cliff, me and my brother and dad. My whole life I've been falling into the pit of hell. _

_Escaping to Stanford felt like a little while of suspension midair... _

„But then I was thrown back," _into the good old Winchester destiny crap._

_And then, __**you**__. You came and broke the law of gravity. Even for Dean! I've never seen him so laid back, as if for the first time there was no darkness breathing on his neck with its clock ticking._

_I don't think I want to face the Demon again. _

„I want to stay like this..."

_You came to me scared about our future once. You could see what I saw: That in our world, with our lives, we couldn't possibly be forever. I told you not to worry. Of course I lied. I'm more than ready to lie for us._

_I'm ready to be the quiet one, the undemanding one, the wise one, the cruel one... Whatever it takes to keep us together. _

_With you, I can keep hunting with Dean and still make sense of my life. With you, I can have a brother, a girlfriend and a purpose, all at the same time. With you, I think I can finally face my darkness. I found a miracle in you and I __**won't **__let go of it._

„I **won't**."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Queen's doctor did his best, then ordered Chloe to stay in the hospital for two weeks and recommended two more weeks of bed rest (yeah, sure).

Instead of feeling useless during that time, the brothers were busy with Hunting.

First they were alarmed that Gordon Walker broke out of prison and found himself another vampire job which turned even worse the minute he walked in. Chloe agreed that something had to be done; so they kissed her goodbye and promised to be careful.

Dean turned around in the door to whisper something in her ear before he left.

They came back later than they promised, ten fingers, ten toes, telling her about blood-spiked drinks and Walker turned vampire. She gave each a big relieved kiss only to send them on yet another hunt. There was something odd going on in Elizabethville, just a few towns away from her hospital.

The story they returned with was even wilder than the previous one. Believing in some prophecy about the Devil King's nearing arrival on Earth, several demons organized their own Sin City in Ohio.

Dean got to have a lovely conversation with a certain lady demon and what he heard bugged him a lot. Apparently, demons believe in Lucipher just like people believe in their gods; with no proof or witnesses, just with very old Hell myths.

„She said there were also demon atheists. Can you imagine that? But the strongest demons are all believers. You know, 'cause the higher the hierarchy, the older they are."

„Fascinating. There's nothing about hell's social conditions in Demon Anatomy. And I just finished it," Chloe remembered not to shrug her shoulders.

„Really? Anything we need to know?" The brothers sat down around her hospital bed.

„Basically this: Heaven and hell are two worlds next to ours on the spiritual density scale."

„Oookay, I'm gonna need you to unsummarize that," Dean demanded.

„It's like... We live on different frequencies. Heaven and hell are both on Earth, not beneath or above ground, **on** Earth just like our world. We're divided not by space, but by _spiritual density_..."

„The manuscript mentioned that before," Sam interrupted her. „Different creatures have different amounts of, well, _magic_ in them. Depending on their place on the spiritual density scale, they can travel to heaven or hell."

„Yes, that's how it works for individuals. The worlds have spritual density, too. Darwin's guess was that hell's is lower and heaven's is higher than ours, but he wasn't sure. There also may be another world attached to heaven and hell on the other side of the spectrum."

„Wait," Dean made a wild gesture of back-tracking. „So there's _Heaven,_" he sounded incredulous.

„Well, not exactly the capital H kind. There's no automatic soul transfer going on that Darwin knew of. This heaven is not _Heaven_, it's just a place. A world described by many old myths and many religions. Just like hell."

„But demons _do_ transfer souls to hell."

„Yes, some creatures can enter our world and take our spiritual essence back with them. Darwin doesn't know why they do that."

„Because hell sucks," Dean remembered his conversation with the demon. „Casey said that demons hate humans because they aren't worth the amazing world they live in. In every demon's eyes humans are spoiled rich kids who got all the good stuff despite their pathetic character. So they bring humans home and torture them to make themselves feel better. She also said something about slavery business down there in hell."

„Huh. Charming," Chloe deadpanned.

Dean rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms as it was clear he had a lot to take in.

„This is so weird," he complained. „Heaven and hell are real, but technically they're _not_ heaven and hell."

„Don't break your brain over it, Dean. You remember that existential crisis I had around Father Gregory's case? Honestly, when you think about it, this is the most logical explanation we could get," Sam declared.

Chloe gave him the _I Know Right_ smile. Sam and Chloe exchanged these every time they said something the other one was just thinking.

„Anyway... Any more Hunts you got from your pattern program?" Dean asked.

„None in the area. And relax for a bit, you've been working your asses off. They're clearing me in two days anyway."

„I'll make sure we pick a decent motel," Sam agreed. „The visiting hours're up," he noticed.

„Daaamn, already?" Dean raised his head from his hands.

„I'll see you tomorrow, cowboys," Chloe motioned with her less injured arm that she wanted a kiss. In total she received two on the cheek, one on the forehead and three on the mouth.

„Oh, and Sam, would you mind hanging up some of my clothes? It needs some air..."

„Roger that."

„Why does she never ask _me_ to do things like that?" Dean complained as they left her room.

„Because you'd get too distracted ranking her underwear by hotness levels to get anything done," she could hear Sam tease him.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

There was a new vibe between them as they drove Chloe from the hospital. Helping her out of the car with a sling on one arm and a splint on the other's little finger, they exchanged many reasonless smiles with her. There was something unspoken in the air (or maybe that was the thing; that something was _spoken_).

To Sam, the change in their chemistry wasn't different in a bad way. Even Dean seemed comfortable with it. It didn't feel like changing direction; it felt like simply moving forward. It felt good.

„Eww, you stink like hospital," Dean made fun of her.

They were laughing as Sam reached for the door, freezing when he found it open.

Sam and Dean drew their guns, entering the room slowly.

There was definitely someone inside.

A sitting figure in the dark.

Adrenalin rushing through their veins, the Winchesters switched the light on while keeping the figure at gunpoint.

It was a man with short black hair. There was dirt in his hair. There was dirt all over him.

The man slowly looked up, tragedy written all over his face.

That didn't make their aim waver in the slightest.

But he didn't pay the brothers and their guns any attention. His eyes ignored the threat and went behind them, to the doorway, to the beautiful blonde. There were so many different emotions in the stranger's eyes Sam almost couldn't look.

For a few seconds, everyone stayed motionless and silent.

„You're alive," Chloe said as if the mere context of those words escaped her.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„_I love you too," was what Dean had whispered in Chloe's ear back at the hospital._

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**


	29. D Introduced

**DEDICATED:** to shadowglove ( u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Supernatural, nor Smallville; not even the house I live in, so what would you wanna sue me for?

**D Introduced**

„You're alive."

„Please don't be afraid."

„I killed you."

„You did. For a while."

„The meteor rocks didn't..."

„In the end, they only made me stronger."

„Stronger... So now you're... Invulnerable?"

The man gave the saddest chuckle Dean had ever heard.

„I'm immortal."

„Whoh, whoh, hang on a second," Dean required an introduction or anything.

„You're gonna kill Clark," something terrible dawned on Chloe as she gasped and started shaking.

„Alright, time out!" Dean cried for attention again.

„And then everyone else," she whispered.

„What the hell?" Sam spoke up, too.

„I won't if I'm with you." The stranger's voice brought another moment of absolute silence in the room.

„What? What do I have to do with it?" Dean hated how vulnerable Chloe sounded.

„You were my plan B, _Chloe_," the man said and Dean's stomach turned at the sound of her name on his lips. Whoever he was he wasn't allowed to call her name like that, so full of love and awe and utter devotion. Not when Dean knew he'd never even come close trying to say it that way.

The man stood up carefully, disregarding the guns aimed at him but trying not to scare the girl.

„Plan A was to die. Plan B was to stick around _you_. There's something about your touch that seems to calm the Beast inside me, _Chloe._ I saw it happen. You're the only thing that's stronger than my need to kill."

„That's impossible. How could your human side override your true nature? You were _created_ to destroy this planet."

„What the... Fuck..." Dean commented. He'd already realized nothing was gonna stop this dialogue and that the brothers were just there for the ride.

„I have a theory, please hear me out. Before the incubation, when we were in that ice fortress, Brainiac told me he was running a program to attract me to you. I'm sure he was also running one of loyalty and respect. What does that amount to other than love? If you don't believe my feelings for you, believe in those programs. Because I _love you_ more than you can imagine, _Chloe,_ and it's never gonna go away. You're my only hope so please... Will you stay with me?"

Chloe took in a shuddering breath when the question was asked.

„How did you even find me?" she was obviously stalling.

„Your scent," the man answered meekly.

„All the way from Kansas?"

„Yes. I... ran pretty fast. What happened to you?" he frowned at her injuries.

„Staircase."

„You fell down a staircase?"

„The staircase fell first, actually. Did you - Did you dig out of your own grave?"

He nodded: „About an hour ago."

„Davis, I won't stay with you," she suddenly said.

_Nice to meet you, Davis_, Dean thought bitterly when the name was finally dropped.

For a second, Davis's face showed the pain of a puppy getting thrown into a meat grinder.

Then she spoke again.

„_You'll_ stay with _me_."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Sam and Dean watched as Chloe sent the stranger in their bathroom to take a shower.

„It's alright, we can do this, it's gonna be fine," she kept saying. „We'll just take him along for the ride, nothing's gonna change."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

Everything was gonna change, wasn't it.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

It was Dean's turn to bring the breakfast. As he slammed the door closed and dropped the cardboard coffe tray on the table, Sam knew that his bubbling temper was minutes away from exploding.

Last night, Chloe took the new guy (Davis) to her room and returned an hour later, visibly overwhelmed from his arrival.

„We talked out some rules," she mumbled. „Can I sleep here? At least a couple of hours, I don't want him to wake up alone."

Yet again they slept on two queens bumped together with Chloe in the middle.

„Who is he, Chlo?" Sam asked.

„He's Doomsday," she whispered and that was all she gave them.

Sam and Dean tried to remember everything they knew about Doomsday. Brainiac called him the ultimate destroyer, he may've mentioned some incubation and then immortality...

It was almost half a year ago, they couldn't remember details of something they barely understood back then. Besides, this guy? Destroy the world? Dean didn't want to believe it. Sam wasn't so sure. The worst of dangers could hide in the most innocent of packagings.

Chloe and Davis came for breakfast but Chloe excused herself to make a mysterious phone call.

Dean was on Davis's case in no time: Just what did he think he was doing, huh? Why Chloe? Whatever bullshit explanations he had, there had to be another way. And how long was he planning on staying anyway? Fuck him, he was making everything up.

„The way I see it, you're just another Leo. Just another pathetic psycho who became crazy about her without her even knowing you exist."

„You shouldn't - - try to upset me like this," Davis stuttered, clenching the coffee table so hard they heard cracking. He looked sick to his stomach.

„I bet all she ever gave you was a few friendly smiles. Or did she ever tell you she liked you back? Did she ever _kiss_ you? Or was it all in your head just like it was in Leo's?"

„Dean," Sam tried to warn his brother.

„Do you have any idea how much it destroyed her when she had to kill that son of a bitch? And then _you_ come over with the exact same kind of crap! Well let me tell you something, you **won't** be her ball and chain no matter how much you want to, as long as I-"

Davis shot out of the chair and grabbed Dean's neck. Sam moved to help him, but in a second they were both pinned to the wall, throats squeezed to the point of choking. His arms must be made out of steel; nothing they did would make them budge.

Davis was fuming angrily and his eyes were completely red, redder than a crossroad demon's. Slowly, his forehead turned darker and darker and something like thorns came out of his skin...

...When out of the blue a tiny hand with a splint on its finger appeared on his neck. The transformation stopped and Davis shifted back without looking around once. Sam and Dean coughed as breathing was returned to them rather painfully.

„**Not touching** **them** was my condition number one, Davis," Chloe said from behind him. „How should I make it any clearer..."

Her words grew long and soft, sad and taunting at the same time.

„Remember my wedding day? I said my yes, I cut the cake, I had my first dance, and then you burst in and tore my husband open. The sight of him slowly bleeding out in my arms broke me. Now imagine if you took _two_ men I love away from me. Who says I'd still care about the rest of the world? Who says I wouldn't leave you?"

Davis turned to her with fear in his eyes.

„You know I'd always find you."

„If I was dead you wouldn't."

„Chloe, no..." Davis rushed to apologize. „I'm sorry, you know it was the Beast."

„Well maybe if you repeat my conditions over and over they'll reach your subconsciousness. How was number one exactly?"

„I won't hurt the Brothers. Not when I'm upset, not even if they attack me. I won't touch the Brothers."

And that was how Sam and Dean got a hint of how serious those Doomsday talks actually were.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Later that day, Chloe entered the brothers' room again.

„Where's Dean?"

„Washing the car. Clearing his head."

„Oh. Are we looking for a new Hunt?"

„Yep, I thought we could test our new... team." Sam looked away from the computer. „How's Davis?"

„I just told him he was known as the late Metropolis Cornfield Killer. He needed a moment alone."

„And how are you doing?"

„Good," Chloe gave him one of her evasive smiles. „You?"

„Dealing. Well, I would be if I knew what I'm dealing with."

„I'm so sorry about all of this," Chloe deflated visibly as she sat down close to him. „I'm trying to work this out, I'm trying to do the right things but... I guess I forgot to double-check with you guys in the process."

„We're big boys, Chlo," Sam kissed her knuckles and turned back to the screen. „We'll find Dean something to Hunt and maybe he'll get civil, too. Look, there's a Wiccan circle looking for help with some club-"

He couldn't finish as there were lips in the way, namely Chloe's lips pressed to his. She kissed him passionately, desperately, and it only took him a second to get them into a more comfortable position and kiss back.

He was going to give her all the comfort she needed: When she pulled his head painfully close to hers, he kissed her harder; when she tugged at his body and leaned back on the bed, he positioned himself carefully on top of her, considering her recent injuries; when she snaked a hand under his T-shirt, he took it off...

He wondered how far she wanted to go. They kissed for a long time, ten fifteen minutes he guessed, before she got the courage to ask for more. He loved making her do the first step, as much as she always blushed and hesitated. She opened her fly and led his hand down her jeans. He knew exactly what to do.

„Yesss," she hissed when his fingers found her heat.

It was a bright day, no curtains or blinds, and yet she opened her button-down blouse in seconds.

„Stretch me, Sam," she gave him the familiar direction.

So that's how far she wanted to it him or was she following Dean's school of Fixing Everything with Sex™? She probably thought she was doing this for him. Little did she know that he was going to let her have him _for_ _her_.

In a minute she was naked, and Sam was chuckling because just with her sling and splint on she looked ridiculous and hot at the same time.

„Hey, I'm trying to have some hot sex here," she pouted.

With her healing ribs in mind, he softly kissed up her torso and groaned when she urged him by grasping his crotch.

„Nothing's changed, still love you," he said what she needed to hear.

It took him just a few seconds to lock the door, find the lube along with a condom and take off his pants. He went back to stretching her while flicking her nipples with his tongue but she insisted: „Now, Sam."

This hot and fast thing wasn't a good idea, he thought – his girls needed much more preparation. But why not stretch her with the shaft itself, that should work as long as he had everything under control.

Gratefull that her legs weren't harmed at all, he hooked her ankles on his left shoulder.

„Noo," she moaned, „closer."

Like a child torn away from its mother, she reached her arms towards him and showed the distance between them.

„Alright," he accepted another challenge.

He decided to lay her on her healthier shoulder and lie down behind her. They weren't face to face but with both of them on their sides, they were definitely body to body.

He tried to be as gentle as possible when entering her. He didn't need to be more than half-way in; the rest of the job would be done by her thighs.

„Keep them together, honey," he instructed her, choosing a slow thrusting rhythm.

„Oh yes, Sam," she purred.

One arm under her head and a hand hovering above her fragile torso only to be grasped by Chloe's eager hands, Sam used the other hand to stimulate her clit, completely enveloping her in his body.

Just as he got into the right rhytm, her leg rose, moved behind her and clamped around his thigh.

„Chloe, no, angel, I need them pressed together," Sam groaned at the loss of pressure.

Not answering, Chloe just did one of _those bendy things_, body sliding lower on his chest as she curved her pelvis so that she gave him almost full penetration.

Sam grunted her name so harshly it was beyond recognition. He still couldn't believe he could fit into someone so tiny. He only needed a slight change to the angle and he was all the way inside, Chloe's leg encouraging him to do so.

Self-control slipping, Sam sped up, the darkness inside him enjoying Chloe's mewls that were part aroused part uncomfortable. In a surge of need for dominance, Sam bit down on her neck, scraping his teeth across her alabaster skin just enough so as not to draw blood.

Yet at the same time, with his fingers applying proper pressure on her pearl, Sam made sure the finish wouldn't be only about him.

„Sorry about that," he huffed after a few minutes of gasping silence.

„It's okay," Chloe sighed contentedly.

Sam smiled when he saw her stretch and cuddle to him with absolute satisfaction.

„Love you too," she whispered against his heart.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

They didn't make it to Texas the way they planned.

First of all, using his rearview mirror became uncomfortable for Dean. Instead of catching Chloe in one of her positions on the backseat, all of which tended to show off her pretty legs, Dean could see only a bit of Chloe and a whole lot of _Davis_.

This car was fucking overpopulated.

Then, they found the road blocked by a trucker. It was in the middle of nowhere which had the Hunters alert. The truck driver's eyes didn't turn jet black until he drew the gun.

He drew the gun on Chloe.

„It's you! You fucking bitch!"

Suddenly, there was Davis in front of Chloe, blocking every bullet that went her way with his body. He didn't even flinch when they hit him.

So quickly Sam and Dean couldn't register it, Davis moved to the demon and RIPPED the gun-holding arm OFF. The demon screamed.

„Holy water for the Third Eye!" Chloe pulled a flask out of her jacket and ran towards Davis.

„Stay back. I think my hand's working just fine," the demon's head was clasped by Davis's hands, forehead to nape, the demon's remaining arm trying to push him away unsuccessfully.

„Who the fuck are you?" the demon screeched.

„Who the fuck are _you_?" Davis asked back, coldly.

Of course the demon wouldn't talk. That was, until the pressure on his head amplified. Several screaks later, their enemy started talking, skipping from „You're not supposed to be here, the Brothers were supposed to be alone!" and „We heard some bitch diverted them from their prophesied way, I'm here to kill her," to surprising details like „You're fucked anyway, soon it'll be Midsummer when all secret entrances open and we'll find our way to the Devil's Gate!"

Sam and Dean inched closer to see the demon trying to escape his vessel, yet Davis's hand truly kept him inside.

„Anything else we need from him?" Davis asked.

„I don't think so," Sam answered when no one else did.

„Thank you," Davis mocked the demon before he squeezed his head hard enough for it to burst open, painting the side of the truck with blood and brain juice.

_Eew._

„I'm sorry, Chloe," Davis turned around, the splash of bodily fluids covering his chest and hands and even his chin. „But I think I really needed it."

Chloe just stared at the body. And stared and stared.

At last, enough hints were dropped for Sam and Dean to become afraid of Davis Bloome.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I'm sick right now so my proof-reading skills are a little off, sorry about that.

Also, I found out that if I work hard enough, I may be able get my BA in both Japanese and English this year. I wasn't expecting it to work out so soon after Japan, so it's gonna be a hell of an academic year.

Which means that my updates are probably about to take even longer. I'm so sorry, I can't imagine reading someone's story at such terrible pace, I myself don't even like waiting a whole weak for another episode of my favourite TV show!

Love,

Angie

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**


	30. D Victimizing and Victimized

**DEDICATED:** to shadowglove ( .net/u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Supernatural, nor Smallville; not even the house I live in, so what would you wanna sue me for?

**D Victimizing and Victimized**

_Chloe._

She's with him, thank God, she said yes and she's with him now... And yet she's not.

They're driving to Texas despite what the black-eyed man told them about Midsummer and some, correction, _the_ Devil's Gate.

„Zatanna says that if they know the right Midsummer magic, the demons can really break through our defense spell and get to the tomb," _Chloe_ checks in with her witchcraft consultant. „There's nothing she can do to prevent it. Summer solstice is the day when all gates can be open, when all secret entrances and even sealed caves are penetrable."

It's only the beginning of June so they have time for at least one more job. Time to save a few more people.

_Chloe. _

She's with him now... And yet she's not.

She's not _with_ with him. She's _with_ with the Brothers. He wonders how that happened.

„I'm not surprised you're taken, I'm not," he told her the second morning they spent together (but not _together_ together). „I'm just curious how you got from Jimmy and me to _them_. I mean, I'm not saying you had to mourn me or anything..."

„I did mourn you, Davis," she gave him a sad smile (all her smiles are sad, even the ones aimed at the Brothers). „Mourning you was the main reason I left Smallville, afterall."

_Chloe_.

She's with him now, sitting mere inches away from him on the backseat, so close he can touch her, so close he can count her hair without using supersight, so close he can hear her heartbeat and smell her breath... And yet she's not.

Her thoughts are somewhere else and when she snaps back, her eyes go to the Brothers.

_Chloe_.

He woke up from the dead with her name on his lips.

_Chloe_.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

They arrive to Waco, Texas. Local Wiccans shouted for help via internet concerning their favourite club.

The Dark Side of the Moon (what a mouthful) is a round building that serves to goths, metalheads, vampirists, spiritualists, Wiccans and several other subcultures including the LGBT community and various fandoms on weekdays.

The only thing Davis finds supernatural about a club like this is that it profits in said town. No protests from the good citizens of Waco, Texas; no hate crime, no unwanted paintjobs, not even minor vandalism. They have a completely different, a fairly original problem: people dying in the club four times a year.

„It happens every solstice and every equinox, that's six deaths since the club opened," a young woman called Xandra briefs them. „We only found out this spring, so we joined forces with the owners and hired a private detective. This is her file, she didn't get far. Then we tried a Medium, the guy was the real deal but the only thing he felt was unspecified positive energy. Two weeks ago, a Hunter stopped by. This is his file. He gave up this Monday."

Her mother, the High Priestess, continues.

„The first five deaths were during a clubbing night: dehydration, alcohol poisoning, drug overdose, exhaustion, or a combination of all; and honestly, it was not much of a surprise considering the victims and their lifestyle. It was the last one, the heart attack during an otaku meeting, that got us on the trail. We also put together our own theories on what might be behind all the deaths. Here," she hands them a thick folder.

Of course the thick folder goes to _Chloe's_ hands. The Brothers go through what the previous Hunter had to say and then leave to interview people. Since they have no intention of distancing themselves from their girlfriend, they take them along and then leave them in the car.

„So, what do you do with a case like this?" she turns another page.

Davis smiles. It's not the first time she tests him on Hunting just to kill time.

„First, I read up on the history of the house."

„The house was built just two years ago."

„Then... What was there before that?"

„A fruit market."

„Ah. And before that?"

„Nothing. The place doesn't even seem to have any Native American history."

„Huh. Well... Did anything strange happen during the construction of the building?"

„Good thinking. But nothing. No freak accidents, no unbelievable stories, not a single injury."

„Sounds like a tough one. What do the Wiccans think?"

„Well, Wiccans themselves are very in tune with solstices and equinoxes, it's a part of their Wheel of the Year. Our dear Waco circle wrote down as many theories as there are religions. Basically every one celebrated these four days, you know? It all comes down to one thing: Fertility deities. Often symbolised by fruit by the way."

„Fertility deities like...?"

„Out of all of these," she leafs through the thick file, „the most likely one would be Ishtar. Have you seen the club logo? It looks a bit like the star of Ishtar. It gets stamped on every visitor's hand during a clubbing night, which can serve to harvest power. With enough bearers of this symbol, a High Priest could accomplish some hardcore magic."

„Except our High Priestess is on our side."

„Yeah..." _Chloe_ grimaces. „Then you have Bacchus, the Greco-Roman god of partying."

„What?" Davis chuckles.

„Seriously, he was the god of wine and celebration. Those who danced for him got into a special kind of high called bakkheia. According to this," she moves closer to Davis so that he can see, „the owner said they crashed some good Greek wine against the club walls in cardinal directions during the opening ceremony."

„And that's all that it takes for people to start dying?"

„I know, right..." she sighs.

Davis thinks how amazing it is that _Chloe's_ sitting so close. He killed a person in front of her eyes several hours ago. He probably shouldn't have, but he wanted to show her and the Brothers that he could be useful in their war. She took it pretty well. Well, she helped him clean up and then kept checking her hands for blood until they reached Waco, but still.

„Of course, it could be some lunar deity as well," she interrupts his thoughts yet doesn't get to finish her sentence when the Brothers barge in.

They check out five witnesses that day and eleven more the day after that. None of them remember much from the night their friend died; be it a metal concert, a masquerade or a rainbow night, they only recall dancing and drinking and point out that the victim had an especially great time.

„Sounds like the Bacchus frenzy," Davis shows off a bit.

„I'm getting a different idea," Sam speaks up, firing up his computer.

„The way they described it, whether the victim was a man or a woman, they were always hanging out with an all-girls company... There was a lot of dancing that night and even the victims were dancing like the friends never saw them before... "

„Where're you going with this?" Dean looks impatient.

„Slavic fairies. They span over nymphs and wood sprites down to will-o'-the-wisp. Some are good and some are mean-spirited as in they lure you into swamps or seduce you and drink you dry. They're all female, they hang out in groups and some of them... Can dance you to death."

„But what about the last guy, the nerd one?" Dean argues.

„I don't know. The cosplayers said he gave them sake that must've been spiked with something else. No one knows what they did after that, but considering his size and the amount of cholesterol in his body, his heart obviously couldn't make it."

The Hunters sigh. That's the umpth theory that could be right, yet they have no proof for any of them. So far they're still at square one.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

The first night she disappeared from her bed, Davis was terrified. He was sure she and the Brothers were getting in the car and leaving and even though he knew he could catch them, he hated the idea of forcing her companionship. Of spelling out the roles of the villain and the victim.

Except he had superhearing and he didn't hear any car, just three heartbeats and whispered voices from the opposite room. He imagined them planning some spell to make themselves untrackable to his superpowers. He literally didn't breathe until she returned.

The next day he let his eyes bleed red. Squeezing Sam's and Dean's windpipes felt wonderful, but he didn't _have_ to do it. His self-control was quite alright as long as he could smell her close. He just wanted to show them he wasn't one to screw around with.

The second night she sneaked away from her room, Davis knew she wasn't escaping, he _knew_ he knew but he still couldn't help the fear clutching his heart like a vice.

The day after that, he killed a trucker. Tore his arm off and then busted his skull open with his bare hands. Despite what he said, he didn't _need_ to do it, his transformations were not a problem with _Chloe_ around. It sure as hell felt glorious, though. And he proved he could fight demons on top of that.

The third night, as he hears her getting up from the bed, Davis fakes a nightmare. Like the ones he used to have before the incubation. She's next to him in seconds, stroking his hair, touching his forehead and gently pushing his back into the mattress.

„Did I, did I hurt anyone?" his confusion and vulnerability are next to perfect. Years of pretending made him a good actor. She cups his face and makes him look deep in her eyes when she answers. He feels a little bad but he has to admit this is the best idea he's had in a long time. This is so much better than the occasional hand-to-arm contact she's allowed him until now.

The following day, Davis fakes a shudder and throws her a begging gaze. The corners of her mouth rise in a small (sad) smile and she touches his shoulder. He stays rigid until she moves over to his neck. He doesn't _require_ it, simply looking at her always calms him down, but her skin on his skin feels like heaven. He performs a relieved sigh, a relaxed stance and a thankful smile.

He's never going to tell her the truth. If it was up to him, he'd forget the truth himself. It'd be his pleasure to live in a lie where both him and _Chloe_ are victims of the big bad Doomsday destiny, both forced to stay together in order to save the world, both innocent. In fact, he often forgets himself and believes just that.

Innocence. He loved the innocence between them before all the groom ripping and identity revealing happened. It's still there a little bit. As long as she believes they're both victims, as long as she thinks his love towards her is untainted, everything's alright. So even if he's tortured, even if there's a bus full of kids about to fall off a cliff, even if there's the end of the world depending on him telling the truth, he's going to keep lying.

The fourth night when she rushes to his side, he hugs her due to the ‚distress' of his nightmare. She lets him. She strokes his back. He loves her so much.

The next day, he makes his observations into a list: She barely lets him touch her when in front of the Brothers. She lets him touch her and hug her shortly when alone at day. She avoids any contact when their room is dark. But she herself touches him after every ‚nightmare'. He plans to have one every night from now on.

However, the last observation makes his blood run cold. The more contact he gets the more he desires and not just him, but the Beast as well. He's getting addicted to her touch, the need he fakes is slowly becoming real. In the end, he's going to get exactly what he wanted:

It won't be a lie anymore.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Chloe gave up dancing again. Not only because she wasn't alone in her room anymore, but also for the sheer principle of her situation. She was the victim here afterall.

She stopped laughing at jokes and started handing out only sad smiles. She apologized to Sam or Dean on daily basis. She grovelled after them whenever she got a moment alone and she decided to practically beg them for sex to make up for being such a horrible girlfriend.

She honestly didn't know what else to do to make them feel better. To make _herself_ feel better.

She denied any possible crush she ever had on Davis Bloome. He was never a handsome paramedic with unbelievably gentle eyes. The connection they shared since the first time they met became a taboo topic. She refused to like the touches they shared now.

„It's not your fault," Sam told her.

But look at her: She was keeping two men's hearts while cuddling with another and that just didn't feel like being the victim. She refused to let go of Sam and Dean, not when they were so _good_ together, yet at the same time it was none other's fault but hers that Davis fell in love with her. She hoped Sam and Dean would never see her in that light. That's why the blown up victim image.

On the third day in Waco, she came to Dean's bed for her first round of guilt sex with him. It was late morning, after breakfast where they talked out their afternoon plans, and Dean sulkingly went back to bed. Sam implied he could take a long walk in case she wanted to... talk to him.

At first she thought Dean mistook her for his brother. His sleep was never so deep a person would enter the room without him noticing. Unless...

She caught sight of a whiskey bottle on the bedside table.

She took her sling and splint off, laid down next to him, and kissed the freckles on his nose. His eyes opened.

„I love you, Dean," she whispered. His lips sleepily responded when she kissed him.

She pressed closer to him and slid a hand down his pants.

„I love you," she sighed as she cupped his manhood which reacted immediately.

Suddenly, his eyes went wide and he pinned her beneath him, forearms held on the sides of her head.

„Chloe?" he asked as if he wasn't sure it was her.

„Yeah?"

Dean looked around, finally waking up and realizing what time it was and where they were. Did he think she was just a dream until then?

„Nothing, just... Were you saying something?" he murmured.

„Yeah, I was," she pried one hand free and found her way down his pants again.

„What're you...?" Dean froze. Chloe worried. He usually jumped at the first chance of doing the nasty with her.

„Being a good girlfriend?"

„Oh." Dean looked around again, probably still a little disoriented. Then he checked his breath, shrugged and said: „Ok."

As he remembered her injuries, he flipped her back on top of him.

Eager to please him, Chloe opened his shirt and kissed down his chest. Surprised to find him moaning submissively, Chloe remembered another time he got drunk on whiskey alone and let her take control – the flight from New York. Pure whiskey, duly noted.

She laid a chain of open-mouthed kisses down his ribs, working her tongue as his muscles flexed like crazy. She loved the sounds he was making. Opening his pants, she lathered the skin below his belly button, following the happy trail, lower and lower...

„Oh fuck damn it Chloe, I love you so much," Dean groaned, making her feel not only like a good girlfriend and a loved woman, but also powerful.

She found enjoyment in blowing Dean, mouthing his balls, licking the underside of his shaft and hollowing her cheeks around the head while he cried out nonsensical words. She even swallowed just to show him the devotion she came to communicate.

Dozens of emotions flickered through his face and as his breathing calmed down, he surprised her with a very serious question.

„What's happening, Chloe? I don't even know. There's shit going on and I don't... It's like I missed the briefing session, like I didn't get the map to this fucking road trip..."

„It's gonna be alright," she convinced him. „It's just a bump in the road. I have to make Davis believe I'm following his plan right now. But I'm working on a plan B."

She had been so afraid to say these words out loud and now she was as quiet as possible when she told him. If Davis overheard her...

„I've been making some calls to the JLA, Bart should be able to get his hands on black kryptonite and Victor promised to look for the crystal that opens the Phantom Zone."

„Was I supposed to understand that?"

Chloe smiled (sadly) and kissed him.

„It means we can split the Beast from Davis and then send the Beast away forever."

„That sounds good."

„We have to wait till Clark's finished with Zod so that he can help us, though."

„So we're waiting. Got that. Good," Dean seemed satisfied with the information. „Your turn?" His hand traveled down her belly suggestively.

„Thought you'd never ask," she raised a brow and he sniggered.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„It's been a week, Xandra, we tried our best but we've never been this lost. We don't even know _why_ this is happening, not to say _who's_ doing it. Our best guess is a fertility ritual that benefits this place but we can't even be sure about that..." Sam returned the files, complete with their addition.

„Then stay for Midsummer, you can catch it happening!"

„We've got somewhere to be on that day," Dean said in a grave voice, no arguments allowed.

„Is that more important than another person dying?"

„Yes. I'll tell you something, if you really want this to stop," Dean turned to the owners, „shut this club down and open a new one in a different building, with a different name and a whole new logo. No weird opening ceremonies, no fancy symbols."

„We can at least do one last interview," Chloe and Davis entered the foyer. „Pam Temps from the first winter solstice called. She didn't pick up before because she was busy taking her son to the..." Chloe suddenly stopped everything with a faraway gaze.

„What?"

„The first spring equinox witnesses, they said the last girl didn't come to the interview because she didn't hang out with them anymore since she had the baby. We couldn't talk to Laura from the autumn equinox because she was due very soon. And the last victim's sister, she kept touching her belly and she had this special kind of glow to her..."

„You can't be serious..." Dean shook his head.

„Pam Temps just told me she was taking her son to the nine month's doctor check-up. That's three or four kids conceived around the time their mother's friend died."

„But there was no sex going on, at least none that they knew of..." Sam remembered.

„I know... But there was a human sacrifice fueling a mighty fertility spell going on," Chloe pronounced the scary idea.

„Crap, is that good or bad?" Xandra asked.

„We'll never know until the kids start showing it," Sam's jaw flexed with withheld emotion.

„You mean like, talking to animals kinda stuff or killing other babies kinda stuff? Oh, what if they're cambions!" Xandra managed to squeeze in another theory.

„If there's any darkness inside them, they'll subconsciously try to hide it. If they behave like angels, then you should be worried," Davis suddenly spoke up.

„Exactly," Sam agreed. „They'll protect others, help and volunteer as if they had bad conscience. It'll happen only rarely that they explode and hurt something."

„If they seek out religion even though their parents have none, that's a red flag too..."

Sam and Davis exchanged a knowing look.

Chloe walked up to Xandra.

„You have to find all those children and give their parents this visit card. ISIS is a foundation that helps special people like these kids could turn out to be. Please write me an email if you get all the six names."

„You still sure you don't wanna stay?" the owners asked.

„I'm sorry but we can't. There's something much bigger than this waiting for us out there."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**


	31. D Utilised

**DEDICATED:** to shadowglove ( u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Supernatural, nor Smallville; not even the house I live in, so what would you wanna sue me for?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Told you I was going to push another one out during the exam period. Wish me luck, end January I'll be graduating!

**D Utilised**

It only takes two incomplete days and one night to get to Wyoming. _Chloe_ chooses the night to have a nightmare. Davis wonders if, just as his nightmares are faked to keep her with him, she made up hers to get away from him.

„I just need to see them for a bit," she leaves their motel room in her pajamas, barefoot.

Davis sighs.

Eight days till summer solstice. He promised _Chloe_ to do everything in his power to prevent the Devil's Gate from opening. He has a feeling that if he doesn't die trying, if he actually succeeds in beating the yellow-eyed Azazel, Dean will waste the last Colt bullet on him instead.

He wonders it it'd work.

He wonders if _Chloe_, when faced with the possibility of him dying, will allow him to kiss her.

He decides to count a thousand ways the kiss could go before she returns.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Knock knock.

Knock knock knock.

Sam and Dean groaned at the same time.

Knock knock.

„You go," Dean articulated around a pillow corner in his mouth.

Knock knock knock knock knock.

Sam slapped his face before opening the door. It wasn't necessary. The sight of a disturbed Chloe in her sleepwear had him alert in a second.

„What did he do?" Sam's voice went dark.

„Nothing, I, just, had a bad dream," she pushed him gently inside the room and shut the door behind her. As if it was the natural response to a nightmare, she pulled at his T-shirt and pressed an intense kiss to his lips, all tight pressure and nipping and a vice-like grip on his neck.

„You ok?" he needed to know.

She nodded before getting on her toes in order to reach his mouth again. Her hands sneaked beneath his T-shirt and ran wildly up, then across, then down and then _too_ down.

„Chloe," Sam caught her arms. His brother was in the room. Sam was still a little confused. Chloe had an offended look on her face.

„Did something happen?" Dean finally joined the party, voice gruff from sleeping.

Chloe moved to attack him exactly the same way. Dean played along for a minute, but even he had his limits to public exposure when the public was his _family_.

„What're ya doing?" he jumped away while still holding her somehow.

„I don't know," she sobbed.

Dean threw his brother a panicked look.

„Um, would you like one of us to leave so you can have a moment...?"

„No! No, don't go away..." She shook her head, wiping at her eyes.

How long had it been since she had a good cry, anyway? They hadn't seen her shed a single tear since Davis happened. The last time was probably after Leo.

„I'm not giving up, I'm not... I wanted to let you know that I'm here for you too, that you can tell me if you feel like shit, I want to hear it, I wanna know how you're doing... But look at me, I ended up being a blobbering mess..."

Sam hugged her from behind.

„I think we're doing fine," Dean crouched to find her gaze. „I mean, yeah, you're with him most of the time, but it's not like you're _together_ together, right."

Chloe shook her head.

Dean's eyes checked with Sam's. The older Winchester then kissed Chloe lightly, gently, as if they were fourteen and this was their first kiss. (It actually _was_ one sort of a first.)

Chloe tugged Sam's arms more tightly around herself and kissed Dean back. Sam kissed her shoulder and caressed the rest of the length of her arm, lifting her knuckles so he could get his warm breath inbetween her fingers. She moaned into Dean's mouth.

While Dean dipped down to Chloe's throat, Sam made his way up to her ear.

„We're here," he whispered, „we won't be going anywhere, even if you force us."

Another sob building up in her, Chloe twisted around to get her lips on Sam. They kissed as Dean moved to her Dean Spot.

„Come, sit," Sam led them to his bed.

„I don't want you guys to be uncomfortable..." Chloe turned around again and cupped Dean's face while giving him a sweet peck.

Dean exchanged a meaningful look with his brother again.

„We're big boys, Chlo," he unconsciously repeated Sam's words from not too long ago, „I think we can handle a little first-base action."

As they settled on the bed, Dean's hands snaked around her chest, quickly realizing she was braless under her pajamas.

„That's second base," she mouthed back with a groan. Sam was nibbling on her ear.

„Details," Dean went for another kiss.

Something big and heavy broke in the opposite motel room.

Chloe cursed creatively.

„You've gotta give it to him, this Beast of his has very convenient timing," Sam growled.

The inside of their room was a tad awkward once she left.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„One week till summer solstice," Ellen said instead of a hello.

„Bobby's already here, come on in."

Ellen and Jo brushed by Dean and entered the small rented room.

This meeting had been planned long before Davis appeared and there was no way they could cancel it and blow the Hunters-slash-family-friends off.

„So, how are we gonna go about this... well, Hell Gate?" Ellen went down to business.

„We could go to the Colt cemetery and set up some seals and boobie traps," Bobby shrugged from where he was bent over a map. „We've got nothing strong enough to get the yellow-eyed bastard himself, but just in case he brought company. I'd like to keep our number an advantage. I'll talk to Isaac and Tamara again, but I think they left town right after I opened my mouth about this, with Tamara pregnant and all. Jo, you could bring your new Hunting partner."

„Sounds like a plan. Now who was that sitting in your car on the other side of the parking lot?" Ellen shot another question, staring Dean down like she used to when he was a little boy.

The brothers sighed in unison.

Sam opened the window and waved his hand at the Impala; soon, the already crowded room was entered by two more people.

„Hi Bobby. Ellen, Jo," Chloe gave them a very un-Hunter-like wave. „This is Davis, an old friend of mine. He's kind of stuck with me now. Believe it or not, he makes a good asset in demon fighting so... He'll be working with us. But he's got anger issues. A bit like the incredible Hulk," she giggled but her joke fell short. „Anyway. If he ever gets upset and I'm not around, just call me."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Of course Azazel expected them to come. Of course.

Naturally he wasn't waiting for them himself. He mobilised minions and devil-worshippers from all over the States to stand guard at the graveyard. And as it happens with devil-worshippers, some are rich motherfuckers with automatic guns. And a water tanker truck for some reason.

They surrounded them just outside the cemetery. There must've been two or three dozens of them. They didn't speak a word accept one sentence: „The Brothers and the Girl, surrender or we kill the rest."

Jo's young partner lifted his gun an inch when a shot echoed and he fell down, holding his leg.

„The Brothers and the Girl, surrender or we kill the rest."

„Calm down," Bobby spoke. „Everybody drop your guns, don't do anything stupid."

One after one, all Hunters disarmed themselves.

„Leave the Girl out of this and we'll go voluntarily," Dean negotiated.

Another shot and Jo's partner was dead.

„The Brothers and the Girl, surrender or we kill the rest."

„You fuckers!" Jo screamed and made a move as if to attack them.

„Jo no!" her mother cried out but it was too late, Jo also went down with a bullet in her calf.

„The Brothers and the -"

„All right, we're going!" Chloe decided. When she separated from the group, Sam, Dean and Davis followed her.

The enemies chose the moment when Davis was inbetween groups to open fire on him. Half a magazine later, they found him standing with his clothes damaged but otherwise unhurt.

„That's him, her guardian! Flatten him!" someone barked an order.

That was when the massive truck appeared out of nowhere and took Davis full speed into a cemetery wall, the wall giving way with an ugly sound that could be bones crunching.

It was all done in seconds. Chloe and the Winchesters were taken away in a minivan, Davis was considered a bloody smear on stones and concrete and the rest of the Hunters were left to tell the tale.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Amidst all the tragedy - The Winchester boys taken – Jo shot – the Sullivan girl taken – Jo's partner Ryan or Ray, one of those, dead – Sullivan's mysterious friend dead – Bobby knew what to do next.

He walked up to the water tanker truck, dragged its uncoscious driver's ass on the concrete, surrounded him by a circle of salt and talked Ellen into watching over him while he found the closest place for exorcism / interrogation.

Leaving Bobby behind as if he was some harmless old man was a mistake and he was going to prove it, goddammit.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

They were given no opportunity to escape. Azazel's minions showed no hesitation, no flaw in security, no emotion (no matter how much Dean's big mouth tested them).

They drove to a deserted church with inverted crosses. Once they realized the satanists weren't allowed to shoot them, they tried their best to break free.

But sooner or later all three of them ended up chained to a stone wall in front of a desecrated altar.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

A pair of blood-red eyes snapped open. The crashed truck screaked when being moved.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„Marvelous! I cannot believe you did it!" a voice carried through the church. „A bit of threatening, one or two dead wives and you incompetent imbeciles actually became efficient! We shall do this more often."

And so Azazel, wearing his favourite meatsuit, entered the chapel.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Despite being trapped in a pentacle and sprinkled with holy water, the captured demon refused to talk. Bobby knew it was a question of time. From his experience so far, most demons seemed just like humans when it came to endurance in torture.

Suddenly, the door was crashed in with brutal force, splinters everywhere.

In stepped Chloe Sullivan's friend, eyes redder than a crossroad demon's. In a flash of a second, Bobby knew this man was in for the kill of anything that stood in his way. His stance screamed fury. The flex of his jaw screamed murder. His eyes screamed inhumanity.

Bobby opened fire. He scored three headshots before Davis reached them; but none of them even scratched him! Who was that monster?!

Fortunately for the Hunters, he came for the demon. Lifted him from the chair like a rag doll, covered his forehead with one hand, pressed him against the wall and then slowly, very slowly, inserted the other hand in the demon's stomach.

The demon shrieked and roared. Somehow, he wasn't capable of leaving the body, forced to feel all the pain. Davis's hand dug deeper until it was inside up to the wrist, then seemed to angle upwards and continue.

„I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING!" the demon gurgled.

The monster man just smiled and carried on, movement agonizingly slow.

„THE GIRL, RIGHT? YOU WANT THE – GRH, EH – GIRL! I'LL TELL YOU WHERE SHE IS!"

„**Oh I don't need anything from you.**"

Davis's voice was different, unnaturally low and rough, monstrous, demonic.

„**I can smell **_**her**_** from miles away. I'm just here to **_**kill**_** you.**"

„YAAAAARH!" the demon screamed as the hand reached his heart. „WHY DO YOU DO THIS, YOU'RE ONE OF US ...!"

Davis chuckled and Bobby felt shivers down his spine.

„**I wish. You demons are just so... surprisingly... easy to kill,**" Davis never broke eye contact as he squeezed the life out of the demon's heart. After the digusting slippery sound of his hand leaving the body, there was silence in the room.

Bobby had no idea who this beast was, but him and Ellen just saw an act of the predator to all predators. Jo's face was blank from shock, the pain in her leg forgotten.

The monster man cracked his neck (his bones seemed to shift beneath the skin that was turning a little grey, but that could've been Bobby's imagination, right?). He took a deep breath and his head snapped to the open window like a scenthound's. Then, before the Hunters noticed him moving, he was gone, the window broken out of its hinges.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„Tell me your name, sweetheart," Azazel murmured in Chloe's ear. „I think it's high time we introduced ourselves considering that you're the one who ruined my plans."

Chloe didn't answer.

„Come on now, I deserve to know that much. I've been working on this for centuries. I harnessed the most prominent prophecies in our worlds and _you_, young lady, were in none of them. Who are you?"

Chloe didn't answer.

„Sam was supposed to die. Dean was supposed to sell his soul to bring him back and die in a year. Sam was supposed to hone his dark side by consuming demon blood. Dean was supposed to give up after a few decades of hell torture and become too tainted to be entered by archangel Michael. The first seal to Lucifer's cage was supposed to break when he tortured his first soul. But _none of that_ is going to happen because SAM NEVER DIED or did he?!" Azazel punched the wall next to Chloe's head. „Who are you and what did you do!"

Chloe didn't answer.

„So Lucifer's real?" Sam spoke.

„Scrap that. Fucking angels?" Dean joined him to distract the yellow eyes from her.

„You know what? That's all right," Azazel growled in Chloe's face. „We have a title for you to use during the sacrifice, Miss Unforeseen One."

„What sacrifice?" Sam frowned.

„She ruined the prophecies, Sammy," Azazel threw his hands in the air, frustration showing. „So I'll make an offering out of her when opening the Gate. I'm improvizing here, really, but hopefully her blood will do at least some good. As for you two, I'll just take you down to hell myself instead of enjoying the view as I planned. If you have a better idea, please, I'm all ears."

„Yeah, how about you take that Colt of yours, shove it up your ass and pull the trigger?"

„Oh Dean, always the charmer."

„I do my best."

A roar resonated through the castle walls, accompanied by the sound of gunfire.

„What the hell was that?" Yellow Eyes turned away from his captives.

„I don't know," Chloe finally said something, „but I'm pretty sure that if I was able to stop it from killing you, I wouldn't lift a finger."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

It took Sam and Dean a while to connect the dots.

At first, they almost crapped their pants with fear when the eight foot Beast broke into the chapel. There was blood in its footprints; there were pieces of flesh and clothes on its spikes; there was a severed head in its hand.

Yellow eyes widened as the demon boss tried to swing him away with his power but nothing happened. The Beast was rapidly killing its way towards Azazel.

„Should've brought the Colt," he spat. „Fuck, and I was so comfy in this body." With that, a stream of black smoke escaped the old man's mouth and disappeared.

Then, Sam and Dean noticed something. The way the Beast was killing seemed familiar – it always gripped the head, covering the forehead, and then ripped the body to pieces.

The carnage was disgusting. The demons screamed in pain as they were slaughtered, their powers useless. Those who realized they'd become the prey were trying to escape, but the Beast had none of that. Not a single one was spared, not even the humans.

Sam or Dean caught sight of the monster's red eyes.

When it was done with the minions, it moved on to the Winchesters, but it stopped when it heard Chloe's voice:

„That's enough, come here."

Sam and Dean felt like screaming no when the huge lethal thing approached their girlfriend.

„Touch me," Chloe whispered and the brothers felt sick to their stomachs.

Carefully, gently if you could even say that, the Beast touched Chloe's face and then fell to its knees, transforming in spasms, leaving behind a lean young man covered in blood.

„_He's Doomsday,_" Chloe had whispered back then when Sam and Dean were not really scared of Davis Bloome. They were such fools.


	32. D Day

**DEDICATED:** to shadowglove ( u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Supernatural, nor Smallville; not even the house I live in, so what would you wanna sue me for?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I should be studying! Tell me I should be studying! .

**D-Day**

At three in the morning, Bobby got the call that Sam, Dean and Chloe were safe.

„Ellen's in the hospital with Jo, but I'll be with you in an hour," he grunted.

„Are you sure? Davis is here..."

There were three seconds of silence on Bobby's side. Dean wouldn't have lost an ounce of respect for the old man if he admitted he was scared.

„I'm on my way."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„I brought chocolate donuts, people who've had guns pointed at them usually appreciate them."

„Thank you... Really, thanks for showing up, Bobby" Sam let him in.

Bobby was right; the donuts did help with the tension in the air. That was, until he offered one to guilt-stricken, puppy-eyed Davis Bloome.

„No thanks, I don't eat," the monster man said quietly.

„What the hell does that mean?" Bobby decided it was explaining time.

„Davis hasn't eaten since he woke up in his grave," Chloe jumped right to it.

„But that's two weeks," even Dean sounded surprised by the information.

„Add the time he was in the ground and you get seven months," Chloe nodded.

„What?" Bobby was confused.

„I just... Incubated that way, I guess. I mean, I'm immortal now, it's not like I can starve to death, right..."

„_What?!_"

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„... And Chloe is the only one who can stop these transformations?"

„Yes."

„Is it because of her healing power?"

Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

„Yes. No. But I really wish the answer was yes..."

„That's all right, I think I've had enough for the night."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„For what it's worth, they were all really bad people."

„I know..."

Chloe allowed Davis to lay his head in her lap and actually caressed his hair, comforting him.

None of those who had witnessed the church massacre felt like sleeping that night.

„And now we know that demon power doesn't work on you, not even Azazel's."

„Yeah."

„Not to mention that you saved our lives."

„_Yours_. That's why I did it."

Her hand came to a halt.

„I thought you couldn't control yourself when were the Beast."

Davis stiffened.

„I guess the Beast loves you too."

Chloe didn't say anything.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Chloe woke to another morning that felt wrong.

Davis usually woke up at the same time, as if the change of her heartbeat was his allarm clock. _Or_, as if he never really slept at all, just pretended it.

But there was still a glimmer of hope – she just got the message that Zod was defeated and her friends were on their way to secure the blue and black crystals for her.

When the phone rang, she picked it up so eagerly she almost mixed her coffee with her breakfast. She was taking the phone call to the hallway when Victor's actual words dawned on her and she stopped walking. Because there was no point, really.

„Who?" she asked, voice going weak.

„What's wrong?" Davis stood up and the brothers followed him.

„Sure... Yeah, tell them, ok." Chloe turned around and watched the three men with glassy eyes. „Good luck to you too."

„What happened?" Sam insisted as she finished her call.

Chloe opened her mouth but all that came out was a bitter laugh. And then another one. A tear ran down her cheek as she finally said with dark amusement:

„_Tess Mercer, Tess Mercer_ out of all people decided she was gonna play Messiah. She read the Doomsday prophecy and _destroyed_ all black kryptonite and every Phantom Zone crystal we've ever located just so Clark would have to fight Doomsday on his own and either get killed or kill him."

„What were those for?" Davis didn't understand. Again, there was no point in hiding it anymore.

„The black meteor rock was supposed to split you from your Beast and the blue crystal was supposed to send the Beast in an inter-dimensional prison of sorts. It was my only plan. It was my only _good_ plan. But no, Tess _Fucking_ Mercer Slash _Fucking_ Luthor had to play god and destroy it!" Chloe laughed while crying. „Thinking she was saving the world! Claiming she was on Clark's side while _CLONING_ the new Lex Luthor at the same time!"

Suddenly, all emotion was gone from her face and Chloe was very static, very serious.

„I want you to find her, Davis. She's in New York now, signing her company over to Lex 2.0. I want you to find her," _and kill her_. „I want you to find her and..." _kill her? Really?_

Chloe took a deep breath.

„I want you to find her and break both her arms. I want you to look her in the eyes before you do that and say: This is what you get for fucking with other people's lives. Make sure she'll survive. Will you do that for me?"

„Yes."

„Thank you."

Before they even blinked, the door was open and Davis was gone.

„Wow," Dean scratched his neck uncomfortably.

„What now?" Sam asked, always the practical one.

„Wow. Really, wow," Dean's thoughts were still on Chloe's vengeful wish.

„I don't know," she looked at Sam, lost, searching something in his eyes, or in Dean's, everywhere around her. „Victor said he'd tell the whole JLA about Doomsday and they'd start looking for an alternative solution."

None of the brothers said „It's gonna be all right" this time. They just hugged her.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

The following days could be called as their first relationship crisis. Chloe blamed all that time on their hands; she wished it'd be summer solstice already. Instead they were trapped in a bad emotional place with nothing to do and that was getting the best of them.

Dean hated Sam's calmness and rationality. Sam hated Dean's depressed moods. Chloe hated the way she was put upon a pedestal and shielded from all three men. Desperate not to snap at her, the brothers fought with each other daily.

Davis's martyr attitude provoked them just as often. The pretense of team spirit was shed and they made it clear just how much they despised each other. Four days before the solstice, Davis made a scene when Chloe returned from a ‚talk' with Sam completely ravished, spelling out his jealousy for the first time.

Chloe was getting regular updates from the JLA. Updates on nothing, mostly.

Her own research didn't bear fruit either: Every mythical or supernatural killing device she looked up was (much like demon power) bound to Earth and its worlds. From the darkest black magic to the sacred Water of Life and Water of Death, everything drew from Earth. And as far as astronomy went, apparently, said discipline has always been about messages, not about destructive forces.

Their best shot would be the Colt and that was only because its descriptions were too modern and brief. „Absolutely universal," that's all it ever said.

„And you think I AM?! Well fuck you, Sam, FUCK YOU!"

Chloe jumped. Dean's voice was so loud the walls of the motel were shaking. As soon as she heard a door slam, she was out in the hallway.

„What's going on?" she asked Sam before he rushed by her.

„Nah, I think he just needed to scream at someone."

The hand on his sleeve tugged him closer.

„You ok? I'm amazed that you never fight back..."

„Well, as long as I remember why he's like that, as long as I put some fricking psychoanalysis behind what he says... I guess I can keep my temper in check."

„Yeah... You're going for a walk?" her hand slid up his arm and to his face, a thumb smoothing his furrowed eyebrow. Sam sighed.

„I'd rather spend some time with you..." He dipped down to kiss her, and again, and again. „But I think he needs you more right now."

„I'm on it," she smiled and kissed him again. She watched his back as he left, and they gave each other a little encouraging wave before he was out of sight.

Chloe was picking through her underwear, trying to remember which pair of Dean's favourites was ‚the most favourite', when her roommate cleared his throat.

„Please don't go there."

„It's kind of an emergency, Davis."

„You'll come back smelling like him... I'll be able to hear you... It drives me insane, _Chloe_, you know how much I love you..."

„I know," she stopped to put a hand on his shoulder. „I know that this is cruel to you. But it's you or them. There's no way I can not hurt all three of you. And they're my _boyfriends_. My _partners_."

„You're not even considering me as an option, _Chloe_, if you just gave me a chance-"

„A chance for what? We're already looking for a way to kill you," her voice shook when she said that. „And we have to find that way because: What if something happens to me and I won't be there to control you? What if the love program stops working? Even if it's human love, human love fades, Davis. And what if I die?"

Chloe stopped her rant and took a deep breath.

„I can't give a chance to someone I'm trying to kill at the same time, it's just... I can't do that."

„You know I'll probably survive everything you throw at me. I can promise you that I'm gonna be here longer that these two _boyfriends_ of yours..."

„Don't talk like that, it sounds like a threat..."

„I'm begging you, don't go there... Don't do it with him... Don't do it to me..."

„I have to. This situation, me, _I'm_ hurting him, the man I love, and I can't just stand by and watch."

„Can't you see that you need to cut them off..."

„Wha-? **No**."

„I never wanted to be the one to tell you, I wanted to wait till you realized yourself, I never wanted to force you into it, but... "

„No!"

„It's _not_ gonna _work _ like this! Every single time they touch you I'm closer to ripping their heads of! It's the Beast that's jealous!"

Chloe opened her mouth, but then closed it and just narrowed her eyes.

„You know I can't control it, and I'm so afraid it would hurt you too next time you go after them..."

„Are you... lying?" Chloe asked slowly, stopping him mid-sentence. „There's always been holes in what you've been telling me, but lately it's not adding up at all..."

The look he gave her could've meant anything. Hurt. Offense. Guilt.

„I need a minute," she said, flabbergasted, and shut herself in the bathroom.

„_Chloe_..."

„Exactly how much truth have you been giving me, Davis?" she talked to herself in the mirror, knowing he would hear her. „I'll be in Dean's room. Please put together one version of your story before you feed it to me."

Buttoning up her summer coat, she left a pile of clothes on the bathroom floor.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Dean tore the door open, signalling he was still upset.

„Hi. I feel like shit. Do you feel like shit?" Chloe pushed her way inside.

Dean got over his surprise and closed the door with a sigh: „Yeah, pretty much."

„I was thinking we could do something about it."

The coat went off and Chloe was completely nude.

Dean stood and stared.

Chloe hesitated. Initiating sex with Dean never desired more than a kiss, but now he wasn't doing anything and stripping just like this was not her style in the first place and... Was he not in the mood? Come to think of it, there had never really been a time when Dean didn't want to have sex. Maybe she overestimated the proportionality of his emotional relief to the physical -

Two muscular hands lifted her up on a bookcase and suddenly, his lips were _everywhere_. On her neck – on her chest – he had quite a stubble this time – on her lips – on her ear – on her clavicle – now hands joined the game, brushing her hips, breasts, thigh, chin while he kissed her – a liplock so intense, so deep it was breaching the limits of comfortable...

Chloe did her best to keep up, every single time he charged her she answered with an encouraging sound, caressing with her hands while pulling him closer with her legs, but most importantly, she was trying to get rid of his clothes. For some reason Dean didn't seem interested in undressing himself; and try taking two layers of shirts and jeans with a belt off of a full grown man when he's not cooperating.

„Take it off," Chloe gave a frustrated groan.

At first, Dean didn't answer, his tongue working its way to her nipples, fingers finding her core. Chloe cupped his face and forced him to look at her. His eyes seemed in some sort of a trance, as if his brain short-circuited the moment that coat pooled around her feet and he had to switch from aggressive mode to shagging mode.

(Sam had these two much more directly connected than Dean. Chloe was surprised that she wasn't afraid to bring up the other brother in her thoughts during intercourse anymore. Could it be that the ménage à trois lifestyle had become so natural for her that she didn't need to keep the intimacy in separate boxes anymore?)

„Clothes off," she told Dean but he only hurried to kiss her.

„Too much work," he finally found some words, but the voice sounded distant. „Need you now, Chloe, please, right now..."

„I need you too," she moaned, sliding her hands down his stomach and into his pants, as far as the belt let her.

Dean quickly found a condom and was about to tear it open with his teeth when she stopped him.

„Wait."

„Huh?" the packet was left hanging from his mouth. She smiled.

„Screw the rubber," she threw it over Dean's shoulder rebelliously.

Dean looked where it landed, lips in a shocked O.

„You sure?"

Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck, grasped his hair almost painfully, and whispered in his ear thickly: „I want you naked, Dean, bare and raw."

Dean gulped and then kissed her, tongue twisting around hers madly. She heard his zipper open and gasped when she realized he wasn't going to take his jeans off at all. Another gasp came when he grabbed her butt and shifted her closer to the edge, giving her only a second to hold on tight before they moved away from the bookcase, against a bare wall. The third gasp was in place when Dean entered her, gravity impaling her on his shaft whether she was prepared or not.

The soft fabric of his shirt in contrast to that of his jeans; the stubble versus the lips; the wall on one side, the tender but firm hands on another; the harsh penetration combined with his hot wet tongue; Chloe's touching sense was in overdrive, not to mention the smells and sounds, the tastes and visuals.

She was having wild unprotected wall sex and she was loving it ...!

She mightn't have climaxed, she always had a problem with that after several days of stress and pressure, but it was one of the most intense experiences of her life. Especially when Dean came inside her. She wondered how she could remember that moment when she already had such a hard time describing it.

„I have to shower... Wanna join me?" Chloe asked as he was descending from his high.

„Hmm? Yeah, sure, baby," the post-coital sweetness was back. He held her gently while she found her footing and couldn't keep his hands off her when they moved to the bathroom. Somehow, she barely minded being naked.

„Sorry, how's your shoulder?"

„It's fine, I didn't put much weight on it."

Dean checked all her injuries just to make sure.

„What're you gonna tell _him_? I mean, assuming he knows what we've just-"

„He knows. He knew every time," Chloe started undressing him, but Dean didn't make it easy by requiring to touch her and kiss her every other second.

„He can hear it and he can smell it on me..."

„That's sick," he murmured, indignation somewhat mellow from his post-coital state.

„I don't think we'll be able to do this again any time soon," Chloe worked on his belt buckle, worry in her voice.

Slowly, as if they had all the time in the world, he kissed her shoulder and then trailed up to her cheek.

„Shh, everything can change with the solstice," he whispered.

At last, the boxers were dropped and they could be fully skin on skin.

„I need you and Sam to stick together, Dean. I can't stand the thought of driving you apart. Please..."

„I thought it was you and Sam who teamed up to keep us working," Dean mentioned her consultations with Sam.

„I'm sorry if that..." Chloe said shaking her head, but the rest of the apology didn't need to be said anyway. Dean understood. „Actually, I have a similar pact to make with you," she decided.

„Huh?"

„If we keep going like this, with _him_, one day it'll be too much for you two. I have a feeling Sam would always try to save this relationship, even if it wasn't salvageable anymore. That's why I need you to tell me. Tell me when it gets unbearable for you or Sam, okay?"

Dean gulped as he imagined the weight of her request.

„Let's take that shower," he said.

The conversation had been very quiet. And once they entered the shower, they didn't say any words at all, only made humming sounds during their slow love-making.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

It was June 21, the midsummer night.

Three young Hunters, one veteran and a mysterious human-like creature stood against a yellow-eyed demon with several minions.

„Well, last week has been very instructive," Azazel started with an almost friendly tone. „Don't worry, Sammy, you're still my favorite..."

„Hmpf -"

„Shut up, Jake. But _you_," he pointed to Davis like a TV host would, „_you_ are the new black horse of the season. I'm not even gonna try to kill you, man. I've seen what you can do and I _want_ it."

„Not interested," Davis said with zero excitement in his voice.

„I know, I've noticed you're just here to protect the girl," Azazel ran through the sentence with annoyance. „But frankly you and I know that one day, you'll be fighting on _my_ side. I can see it in your eyes, that thing that'll make the cut. It's all just a question of time, so why not push it?"

Another demon appeared next to Azazel.

„All I have to do is free you from the girl, and I've got just the guns to do that." Yellow Eyes put an arm around the woman in her fourties.

„No," Chloe gasped.

„Hello darling," the black-eyed woman smiled.

„Who is that?" Dean growled.

„I've given much thought to what she's gonna say to you, Chloe," Azazel showed off the knowledge of her name, „And I decided for this..."

„Who is she?" Davis growled as well.

„Stop breathing, sweetheart," the woman said with a smile and a loving carress to her necklace, her hand glowing green.

Chloe's eyes went wide and teary.

„Thank you, Mrs. Sullivan. And to think possessing her was as easy as putting on a glove, with her catatonic state. So, bets anyone? Five dollars says she'll faint in two minutes thirty."

„_Chloe_?" Davis was the first to notice that she indeed wasn't breathing.

„What did you do?!" Sam roared.

„Isn't it a wonderful thing, being able to control your children? Oh, she didn't tell you about Moira's special little skill here?" Azazel was having a great time mocking the Winchesters. „I'll tell you what, you let Jake do his thing with the Colt and we'll allow her a few more breaths..."

„I can't let you open the _gate to hell_," Davis answered, eyes on Chloe for approval. She looked at him urgently but didn't nod or shake her head when his eyes pointed to Moira and back. She wasn't in the state to give him permission to do what had to be done.

„Oh come on, you know you're wasting your talents with them!" Yellow Eyes talked in the meantime. „I've seen your bloodlust, you change into a monster Giger would be proud of, your body is completely demon-proof, I've seen your super-strength –"

„But you obviously haven't seen my super-speed," Davis snapped at him and vanished. The next second, Jake and Moira were gone, the seconds after that, Azazel's minions followed, after which Davis appeared behind Azazel himself.

Chloe took a deep breath.

„The Colt," Davis threw Sam the legendary gun before the demon even thought of turning around. Then, Azazel was held in Davis's arms like a pig before slaughter, hand clasped over his forehead. „I figured you wanted to do this yourselves."

For a minute, Davis gained the respect of both Winchesters.

Azazel struggled in vain as the brothers looked each other in the eyes.

„You should do it," Sam handed the Colt to Dean.

Dean nodded.

Dean aimed.

Dean shot the bastard right through the heart.

Azazel twitched and pulsed, light attacking him from the inside until he fell to the ground, dead. Sam and Dean watched without blinking.

„This is for our mom, you son of a bitch," Dean said in afterthought.

Davis picked at his chest and found the Colt bullet squashed against his undamaged skin. He held it up for everyone to see.

„Well, so much for that theory. Souvenir?" he donated the bullet to the brothers.

„Where is she?" Chloe asked anxiously.

Already disappointed by Davis's survival, Sam and Dean abandoned the very thought of celebrating when they remembered Chloe's mother.

„Uhhh, Away, I, I didn't know whether her power would still work if her body was close to you, or – or intact for that matter..."

„What did you – Did you... So there's no b... body?"

Davis shook his head no. Chloe looked sick.

„Was it painless?"

„Yes, yes, I snapped her neck before I -"

„No don't say it out lou- " Chloe bent over and threw up.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**


	33. D Dispatched

**DEDICATED:** to shadowglove ( u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Supernatural, nor Smallville; not even the house I live in, so what would you wanna sue me for?

**D Dispatched**

Davis prays. He knows that as an abomination of anything human and righteous he shouldn't, but he still prays sometimes.

Not for the Beast to disappear. Years of such prayers had brought him only more despair.

He prays for _Chloe_. More time alone with _Chloe_. He prays for _Chloe_ to smile at him and for the Brothers to die. Both would be impossible, he knows. So he prays that she'd lose her memory again. That way it would be just him and her.

„Davis, help!" she would run to him all scared and confused and hug him with all her might.

„What's wrong?" he'd hug her back and then inspect her face worriedly.

„I can't – I can't remember... anything, I, there were these two men, they were all over me so I pepper-sprayed them and ran away, Davis, please get me away from here, they could still be around!"

„I've got you, you're safe..." He would mumble reassuring nothings in her ear until she calmed down, then he'd take her away with him as he should have the first time this happened.

„Thank you, I'd have absoluely nowhere to go if you weren't there..."

„I'll always be here for you, _Chloe_. I'll take care of you, I promise."

„You're the only one I remember, it's you and then nothing, please don't let me forget you, too..." Hugging him anxiously, she would refuse to let go of him even when asleep and they'd spend most of the night cuddling.

The next morning, she'd wake up just as he'd be making breakfast for her.

„Here you are," she woud sigh, as if she just had a panic attack about waking up alone. Then she would bury her face between his shoulder blades and embrace him from behind, proving the presumption to be true.

„Scrambled eggs?" he'd offer.

„Yes, thank you," she'd muffle against his back, not moving.

„Will you let me take you to a hospital, _Chloe_?" Her arms would tighten around him, so he'd add: „I'll be with you the whole time, I won't let you out of my sight."

„Alright. I trust you."

„That means a lot to me, thank you," he'd turn around to face her and they'd get stuck in that magnetic pull towards each other's lips that they've experienced before.

„Are you sure?" Davis would ask as her eyes fluttered closed and she almost kissed him.

She'd give him one of those amazing smiles of hers, appreciating his gentlemanly behavior.

„It's the only thing I'm sure about."

And then they would kiss, which would be _perfect_, they would kiss for hours and then, maybe, if she felt like it, they would take their clothes of and...

„_Chloe_..."

„Davis..."

„_Chloe_..."

„Davis..."

„_Chloe_..."

„_Davis_..."

Such are his prayers. Inexcusable, he knows. But by this point, Davis is so tired of propriety, so tired of doing the right thing, so tired of **holding back, **so tired of** not abusing **his** god-like powers **to get **the girl of his dreams when she's standing RIGHT NEXT TO HIM! **

Davis's eyes run red. He focuses on _Chloe's_ even breath and faint scent in the night and calms down.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Chloe woke up and the morning felt so much worse than the previous ones.

_It wasn't supposed to be this way,_ a voice wailed inside her head. _You had a plan, what happened to the plan...? _Tess Mercer happened. Moira happened. And then the famous marvellous legendary Colt wasn't enough on Davis's immortality, that's what happened.

Now everything was beyond her control and Chloe _hated_ that. She didn't know what to do about Davis, Sam, Dean, Doomsday, the responsibility for Tess's injury... Her mother. Her dead mother. It just felt so wrong.

She checked her cell phone and found a message. Someone died in Waco's Dark Side of the Moon during the summer solstice. Another case where she couldn't do shit. So wrong.

It was Sam's turn to bring breakfast. Uncomfortable silence reigned over the room.

„There's been another death in Waco last night," Chloe said just as her phone rang. She didn't even bother to take the call away from the table.

„Yes."

„It's me," said Oliver's voice. He was still pissed about what she'd done to Mercy, but he was trying to hide it this time. Chloe had a bad feeling about that.

„What's wrong," she braced herself for more bad news.

„Zatanna wants to talk to you, but first I've got some news about your mom. I don't want you to freak out, but... We think she woke up from her condition, then got a little confused and ran away from the facility."

_Oh._

„Ollie..." Chloe didn't know how to tell him.

„Don't worry, I've got my best employees on it, she'll be back in no time. It's actually great news, I mean, it's a miracle that she's conscious again-"

„She's not, Ollie. She was possessed by a demon."

„What? How would you know that...?"

„Because I saw her last night. They used her ability on me."

„Well - wh..." Oliver was reluctant to ask the question. Chloe was reluctant to answer. There was just static for a while.

„She's dead," Chloe finally said.

Oliver Queen took a deep breath and probably dropped his face into his hand because the exhale was muffled.

„I'm so sorry..."

„I should've seen it coming, really," once the dam was broken, Chloe kept talking, „I doomed her the moment I started messing with the supernatural. They said it was so easy to overtake her body..."

„It wasn't your fault..."

„I sent protective amulets to everybody in the JLA, to Clark, to Lois, hell, I even made sure Martha Kent wore one but I never thought of my own mother."

„That's understandable, she was a separate part of your life," Oliver answered, and suddenly the rest of the table came alive:

„No, Chloe..."

„Don't blame yourself-"

„_I _ killed her, _Chloe_, it was me, _my_ decision..."

„Tell me where her body is, I'll take care of the grave and everything," her boss tried to help but what followed was more awful silence.

Nevertheless, on the end of that painful conversation, there was Zatanna:

„I'm sorry about your loss. I think I have good news, though. I searched high and low for any extraterrestrial power source and you won't believe where I found it. There are three coinciding Greek texts about a goddess who defeated _a stranger from far behind the Sun and the Moon_. An alien. And guess who's the badass goddess."

„You can't be serious."

„Yep, Artemis. And you were the only one she reacted to, so it's up to you, Chloe: Do you wanna give it a try?"

Chloe didn't look up at her boyfriends or the man she was trying to get killed; she just studied the table and then screwed her eyes shot.

„All right. I'm re-initiating Project Artemis."

„ Got it. Artemis relaunched."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„Hi Clark." This was going to be another difficult phone call.

„I'm ok, I didn't even get a scratch this time around."

„Oh. I'm kind of numb at the moment. Or, you know, maybe this is it. Maybe this is as much as I can mourn her."

„I know she did and I loved her too, but I just can't afford to break down right now."

„Thank you. So I take it you've heard about Davis."

„I know, and I'm sorry, but there was nothing you could do; having you around would only make his transformations worse. And that's why I'm calling you. We're going to Star City so we need you to avoid it for a while. We want to try something at the JLA headquarters."

„_Slipping?_ I'm not_ slipping_. Are we talking about Tess?"

Again, Chloe tried to ignore the three men in the car listening to her every word.

„Clark, she was playing us like barbie dolls. She thought that because we're _the good guys_, we'll never fight back when she abuses us. I did her a _favor_. I saved her from someone else killing her in the future if she didn't learn. Damn it, Clark, I think I saved her from killing her _myself_."

„What kind of an emergency? Sure, go, don't let me keep you. Yeah, I promise we'll talk later. Bye. You too."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Magical grounding, seals of isolation, protective charms and the Bow encased in a cage with netting so thick you couldn't really touch it with human fingers – that was the best they could do as far as experiment safety went.

Chloe looked everyone around her in the eyes. Sam. Dean. Oliver. Davis. Zatanna. Bart. Victor. The rest of the JLA were outside the room, watching them through a camera. Feeling all their support, Chloe took a deep breath and approached the cage with the Bow of Artemis.

„Here comes nothing," she slid her fingers to where the Bow was resting against the netting.

She gasped.

„Did you hear it?"

„What?"

„A voice..." Chloe touched the cage again.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

The experiment was successful. It seems that Davis is going to die.

Artemis communicated to _Chloe_ that yes, she would kill Doomsday in exchange for a month long rental of herbody followed by the destruction of the Bow and Artemis with it. The deal seemed dangerous but after a long debate, _Chloe_ and her friends decided to go through with it.

Davis is sure that Chloe will back down at the last minute, realizing that she can't bear the thought of killing him _again_. He's watching her and she does look uncomfortable with the plan. He wishes she would change her mind now and spare him the suspense.

Now would be a great time.

Alright, now then.

What is that jittery feeling?

Mortality?

Artemis claims to know how to kill him. He wasn't nervous about the Colt, but he does have a bad feeling about this. One could say that he is mortal now. Like a cancer patient, he is given a time frame – he is expected to die in two or three days, depending on the setup of JLA's medical center and the time _Chloe_ needs to take care of her business before she gets possessed.

There's a palpable chance that he is going to die. Just like that. In two or three days.

Davis starts contemplating the thought of him actually dying. After so much time of asking for it and actually dying twice, is it possible that he is not ready now? He always wanted to end it, but he feels that there's something stopping him now, something so close to his fingers and yet out of his reach, something he needs more than anything, more than the ultimate relief from his fate...

He never tears his eyes from _Chloe_.

„Stop the car," he uses an unexpectedly firm and commanding voice.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Chloe wondered if Davis took her aside to talk her out of the possession, much like everyone else did before admitting it was the only plan they had.

„I know that this is the worst timing possible..." He started apologizing about her mother and everything else that had happened since he came back into her life.

She shook her head maybe to tell him „don't be sorry for me," or maybe to dismiss the topic.

„I want... I need something before we do this. A last wish of sorts."

Growing wary, she waited for him to continue.

„I need... Jesus, how should I say this... I need you to _be with me,_ _Chloe_, I need to fill this void inside me so that I can be ready to go."

„What do you mean?"

„Give me a day. One day of your time, _just_ you and me, help me, prepare me. Just one day of happiness, that's my dying wish."

The way he voiced it didn't sound so bad, but Chloe knew the implications of what he was asking. He wanted to date her for one day, and no matter how much he imagined she would let him touch her, she knew that her boyfriends wouldn't be ok with it. It would be wrong.

He caught her sneaking a look towards the Impala.

„Please, _Chloe_. Is it that much to ask?"

„Honestly? If I was single, it wouldn't be. If I was single, I'd do everything in my power to give you that one happy day. Except sex, I guess."

„Then please, forget them for just one day. You owe that to me."

„I do?"

Davis sighed a little too roughly.

„I've been such a good boy, _Chloe_. I haven't killed, just for you, and then I killed only for you, I've let you control me, I've let you use me, I've let you cheat on me right next to my room..."

„Cheat on you?"

„You're mine, you're mine, _Chloe_, the Beast sees you that way..."

„And who's asking me now? Who wants this, you or the Beast?"

Davis gaped at her. Again, the more he talked, the less what he said added up and Chloe noticed.

„I don't really care which. It doesn't matter which, I just know that I want it. I won't be ready for the whole Artemis thing otherwise."

„It doesn't matter? Davis, you can fight the Beast, you can -"

„I don't wanna fight it. Not when it comes to this."

Chloe watched his features grow stone hard and cold.

„You're giving me an ultimatum. You're making me hurt them, Davis."

„I know. I'm willing to be the villain here."

„And what about _my_ last wish? The possession is dangerous, I could die with her inside me..."

„That's the beauty of being the villain, Chloe. My demands stay the same."

Wrong. Wrong wrong wrong.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

She told them to sit down but that already had them on edge. She tried to play Davis's last wish as something innocent and unimportant, but of course...

„No. No fucking way. Over my dead body." Dean made his answer loud and clear.

Chloe looked over to Sam. Sam was silent.

„You already gave the son of a bitch more than enough, tell him no."

„He won't go through with the experiment otherwise."

„Like hell he won't. Then Artemis will find him. She's a Huntress with a capital H, remember?"

„It lessens the chance of our success..."

„Then talk him out of it. Manipulate him like you're manipulating us right now."

Chloe flinched as if she was slapped. She looked at Sam.

Sam was still silent. Maybe this would be the point his selfless support would break.

„I'm sorry," she apologized to them both. Then she got an idea.

She approached Dean who looked at her all confused and when she stood on her toes, he bent down as if ready to kiss her back, but her lips went for his ear.

„You're right, I'll try one more time," she whispered so quietly she couldn't hear herself. Davis was in a guest room right next to their guest appartment. „I'll make a scene. Shout at me. Make me cry."

He looked at her as if she was punishing him with that request. That was not her intent, so she encouraged him by pecking the corner of his mouth. He nodded and kissed her desperately.

Sam approached them with an inquiring gaze.

„You're not gonna convince me with hugs and kisses, Chloe," Dean suddenly spat at her angrily. „You're not gonna get away with it this time. Tell him **no** or we're over."

„Dean," Sam spoke up but Chloe signalled him to hush, conspiracy in her signs.

„I didn't wanna make a dramatic gesture but maybe you're right. Maybe we should take a break..."

„A break? Fuck that! If you break up with me, it's forever."

„What?" Chloe sobbed.

„That's what you'd like, huh? Take a break to have a good time with someone else and then crawl back to us, huh? You already have us two, Chloe. You can't have every fucking guy in the world."

„I don't..." Chloe pushed herself to start crying. It wasn't that hard.

„Don't do this to us, Chloe," Sam joined the game once he understood the rules, „Don't be that girl. We believed you were honest when you started this thing with both of us, but now you're making me think that you're just..."

„What?" Chloe whined.

„A slut," Sam winced when it came out.

They carried on like this for a minute and then Chloe ran to Davis's room crying, ready to break down completely and even have a freaking panick attack until he offered to back down. He never did. She tried again and again, begging him with tears in his eyes, but he didn't. When he started encouraging her to dump the brothers again, she stood up and left the room, too tired to express any emotion or form real tears.

Now the Winchesters had to really deal with the deal.

Dean broke a chair and Sam cursed like he rarely did.

„One date," Sam started negotiating, „you come back before dawn."

Chloe shook her head sadly: „He wants the whole day, including the night. He wants to go to the Star City Beach Resort."

„So there's nothing we can do?" Dean dropped his hands dramatically.

„Look at it this way, after that one day –"

„After that one day you'll get taken over by some ancient god-knows-what!" Dean fumed. „I hate this, Chloe, I'm NOT ok with this..."

She spent the rest of the night in their room. It was exhausting. She still fell asleep in their arms, though. Cuddled on a couch, with Sam's „We love you" in her ear.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Tomorrow is supposed to be the best day of his life and he hasn't even started planning yet! Well, it's not like Davis needs to sleep anyway. He spends hours on _Chloe's_ laptop looking into everything Star City Beach Resort offers. Finding a restaurant, booking a room and ordering flowers is easy. It's choosing things that would bring them close enough to touch (like dolphin petting) but wouldn't make her uncomfortable (like any swimsuit-wearing activity) that proves to be the most difficult.

It's 3 a.m. when Davis realizes that _Chloe_ is sleeping over in the brothers' room. He should take her away before breakfast so that they can share one more meal together. He should pack her bag. He hopes she won't find it creepy. He's so nervous. What should he wear? He only has a T-shirt and a shirt to choose from, the rest got thrown away. The blood just wouldn't wash out.

He knocks on their door at nine - too soon or too late? She looks ready to go with him, except her eyes are a little red. They take her car to the resort and she's quiet when she drives. She doesn't eat much at the French pancake place, but she does appreciate the coffee cupping event. He loves the faces she makes as she tastes various brands.

„I'm not that much of a snob to say that adding ingredients ruins a good coffee. Take this: this would make a perfect cappuccino," she says and the shop owner gives her a disgusted glare. Davis laughs. He loves her so much.

Dolphin petting doesn't go so well because she can't stop thinking about the dolphins' mental health: „I have a friend who can communicate with them. The whole Sea World industry just breaks my heart," she says.

However, the humongous Slice of the Sea aquarium turns out great. They talk about unimportant things, she finally looks relaxed, and the blue light dancing on her skin makes her impossibly even more beautiful. Their late lunch comes in small plates from a conveyor belt – they fool around a little and for the first time in weeks, he hears _Chloe's_ real laugh. It only spoils his mood a little when she wants to make a phone call.

The ride to the local museum of photojournalism takes a while but it's worth it. _Chloe_ is really enjoying herself and even though she doesn't pay Davis much attention, he just loves it when she's happy. On the ride to their hotel they get lost in the traffic. „Hey, hey! I think I've seen this, do you remember it? Great! Wait, does that mean we go left or right?" she leaves her hand on his shoulder and they laugh at their own stupidity.

Her smile fades instantly when they enter their hotel room.

„It's a double bed," she points out in a small voice.

„I know, I... I thought it'd be nice to have you close on the last night."

She tries to read into his reply correctly. She takes his hands in hers for a serious moment.

„I'm OK with that," her eyes are almost hypnotizing, „but I won't _sleep_ with you, Davis. It's in our rules..."

„Sure, sure, I wouldn't..." He rushes to agree with her, and then trails off with a sigh. „I just need to know... one thing..."

_Chloe_ leads them to a sofa. He doesn't stay on it long, kneeling in front of her sitting form instead, eyes pleading again.

„I need you to tell me... if you ever loved me, _Chloe_. I need to know, before I die, that at least one person in this world loved me, even for a second... That I didn't make it all up, that I didn't create this pull between us in my head, that I'm," Davis chuckled tragically, „just a monster and not a crazy monster, not one of those maniacs that stalk women they don't even know..."

She cups his face gently and smooths her thumbs down the wrinkles on his forehead. She's silent for quite a while, making him nervous and relaxed at the same time.

„I could feel that pull, too," she whispers. „It was there, I believe it was mostly a Brainiac – Doomsday thing, but it was there and a few percent of it was just me and you."

He looks at her troubled face. His body is humming softly in tune with her heartbeat, he's breathing her breath, taking in the warmth she elicits, trying to experience her as much as he can from where he's kneeling at her feet and he just loves her, loves her so much.

„Everytime I saw you, I felt more doubt about my marriage, and Jimmy, and everything he and I had been working on over the past years. How come I never felt as good around him as I felt with you? But I was stubborn," she gives him a sad smile, „I decided I wouldn't betray him and so I didn't. Not then, at least."

„So you did love me," Davis can practically feel the pain she's recalling and wants to apologize but this is more important.

„I think I did," another sad smile goes his way.

„But you don't anymore...?"

„No, I, I'm sorry, I mourned you and Brainiac was gone... And then, I met Sam and Dean..." Her heart flutters and her breath tightens a little. She's lying?

„It sounds like nothing compared to your feelings, Davis, I know. You just... You seem to love me so completely it must be unbearable for you, to love so utterly it would kill a normal human, to love so self-destructively that all that's left is a reflection of what I ask you to be... I'll never be capable of loving anyone like that."

„But you did love me."

„Yes, I loved you. I'm sorry I don't anymore," the flutter is back, she's lying, lying! „I'm sorry I can't give you the perfect last day... But holding each other throughout the night won't be so bad... Right?"

„Only if you kiss me right now," Davis pushes his luck. „Just once," he wants to make her feel in control. She agrees.

Her hands draw him higher up on his knees as she slides on the edge of her seat and he just has to wrap his arms around her. The kiss is slow, long but quite innocent. He groans and tries to deepen it and for a second she lets him but then she pulls away.

She was lying, lying! She still loves him, she enjoyed the kiss, she was lying!

Lying!

It takes him five hours of not sleeping to react to that discovery.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„Hmmm... Davis? What're you...?"

Wrong.

„Davis, are you up? Wake up! You're... Stop it! Stop – Davis, no! No, don't, Davis, please stop, no, uh! Ow, you're gonna hurt me, Davis, stop, please!"

Wrong, wrong, wrong.

„DAVIS! I'm not gonna let you do this, you hear me? I swear to god I'm gonna hate you if you do this, are you even listening to me? Answer me, Davis! No! Don't..."

Wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong...

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

The sun rises and they're both crying.

„I'm ready to die now," he says.

He is killed that afternoon.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'm very sorry it took me this long to post a new chapter. My final exams ganged up on me together with my graduation exam and to top it all off, I had a hard time switching from Schlean to Chlavis for those few scenes. Enjoy your Valentine! Love,

Angie


	34. Artemis

**DEDICATED:** to shadowglove ( .net/u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Supernatural, nor Smallville; not even the house I live in, so what would you wanna sue me for?

**Artemis**

The first time Sam looked into Artemis's eyes, he was fascinated.

They met up with Chloe and Davis that morning – they were both very quiet and somber, but then again, Davis was walking toward his death. However, the way Chloe evaded looking directly at Sam or Dean was rather suspicious.

„I'm just nervous," she said when he took her aside to ask her.

„Did something happen yesterday?" Sam insisted.

„I don't want to talk about it right now... I love you," she was anxious to assure him.

Every person in the room probably expected to exchange a few words with her before they started, but Chloe went straight down to business.

„I'll see you all in 29 days, we'll go get a coffee and catch up, alright?" With that, she wrapped her hand around the Bow of Artemis.

There were no dramatic sound effects, no lightning or explosions, just a small whirl of wind surrounding her as she yelped in surprise or pain. They could see the veins on the arm holding the Bow pulsating as if she was a flexing bodybuilder, they could hear her joints snap a few times and her muscles shift and rearrange. Her hair rose around her head as if it was in zero gravity and then she grabbed her forehead, and even as she screamed they could hear what must've been a crack of a bone. When her hand lowered, there was a vertical cut inbetween her eyebrows.

A minute later, it was over. Chloe stood up, straight and strong, and looked around the room. Sam was fascinated. She looked almost exactly the same; but the way she posed her body, the way she turned her head, and the way she used her eyes made Sam sure, absolutely sure with every fiber of his being, that this was not Chloe Sullivan.

„Are you alright?" Oliver asked.

„Are you experiencing any difficulties adapting to the body?" Victor was ready to assist her medically.

She just observed her surroundings for a while, adding to everyone's suspense.

Then she opened her mouth: „Everything went well – my, my, my, what a strange language we are speaking. It sounds like chewing on a tough chunk of boar meat," she smiled condescendingly.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

The first time Dean looked into Artemis's eyes, he was sure he was going to hate her guts.

„So, I take it we should call you Artemis," Oliver spoke up.

„...I guess that pronunciation will have to do," she rose a critical eyebrow.

„Well, I'm Sam and this is-"

„I know who you are. I am tapping into _her_ memory as we speak."

„Is she there?" Davis asked with an anguished expression.

„Yes," was as much of an answer as he was given.

„Excuse me," Zatanna seemed very excited about the new acquaintance. „Are you _really_ a goddess?"

„I am a... demigod, if you will," Artemis took her time to answer.

Dean snorted: „It's not like there's _full_ gods out there, so why not drop the _demi_."

„As a matter of fact, there _are_ what you call full gods," she surprised him.

There was silence until she got the hint that she was expected to elaborate.

„However, they are not what your religions think they are. They have little in common with humans..." She paused to search her vocabulary again. „They are so distant from their physiology and intelligence they can not even inhabit human bodies. Human culture fails to describe and sometimes even perceive them."

„So there're no humanoid gods," Sam seemed disappointed.

„Not in this world, no."

„What about in other worlds? Heaven, hell?"

Accessing Chloe's memory, she contemplated his question, providing another moment of tense silence.

„The so-called heaven and hell are places demigods have no access to. A part of the reason we are so powerful is that we are firmly defined and grounded in this reality. It is also why I am able to defeat intruders from parallel worlds as well as from outer space. This world is my territory. I will always have an advantage here."

Her eyes pierced Davis Bloome with cold curiosity.

„So... A demigod, huh. Can all of you hide in a bow like you?" Dean's tone of voice showed badly hidden animosity. Artemis angled her head, studying him.

„Yes, in practically anything, if we choose to. Not many of us do, though. The Northern trickster Loki was probably the first to try with a wooden mask. On the Islands of the Rising Sun, residing in a sacred object is a common tradition for demigods."

She was answering Dean directly, eyes digging into his, making him aware that her information was an attempted peace offering. _Well tough life, sweetheart. To get in my good grades while riding my girlfriend's body you're gonna have to do much better than that._

„As for my pantheon, Ares and Hades might still be around thanks to this strategy. As well as the Egyptian Isis who dwells in a very _tacky_ necklace," Artemis chuckled at her own joke.

„Why so few?" Zatanna asked.

The Huntress lifted the ancient minibow to her eyes. Mixed emotions threatened to actually move her face muscles and Dean noticed only because he was watching her so intently.

„These vessels, though useful for achieving immortality, are far from comfortable. Occupying them had been called torture by most of my family. Withdrawing into them is supposed to extend our life span. Yet the longer we stay inside, the more painful it becomes. Many demigods were terrified by the idea of being forgotten when dormant; a fate that has eventually befallen me..."

„That's why you want it destroyed," Sam completed her thought.

„Human bodies have become too weak, there's almost no one to possess anymore," Zatanna followed Sam's lead. „You'd rather be dead than trapped in that thing again."

„Yes."

„But first you wanna enjoy Chloe's body as long as you can," Dean ground his teeth.

„One moon cycle, that is what she and I agreed on," Artemis's eyes cut into him as soon as he accused her.

„Well, why don't we get to your part of the deal," Dean kept his voice gruff and aggressive and pointed to Davis.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

The first time Davis looks into Artemis's eyes, he _knows_ that he is going to die today. Her small talk with the Hunters and the JLA is distracting but not distracting enough – the Beast inside him can sense another predator in the room and for the first time, it's worried for its well being.

Eventually, Dean Winchester (who else) points Artemis in Davis's direction. Her eyes scan him like some unknown animal species.

„You, witch, do you have any wormwood?"

„Yeah, in my lab, I make absinthe from it... Right," the lady in fishnet stockings giggles like a schoolgirl with a crush on her teacher, „wormwood is _artemisia vulgaris_!"

„A silver blade will be needed as well. And seven kinds of purifying herbs if possible, burning at the exits. I shall also ask men to leave the room."

„Why?" Oliver steps in.

„For too much phallic energy disrupts my concentration. You can watch through the _camera_ device if you wish."

Five minutes later, it's just him and her. She rubs wormwood oil into her hands and then touches his neck.

„This will be a soulmate ritual," _Chloe's_ voice tells him, more feminine than Brainiac's, but still sort of detached and cold. „A ritual that will use your mutual love as an opening for weakness. If it succeeds in finding the love you have for _her_, I shall be forced to step aside and give you two a moment. You will die in _her_ arms, if it is of any comfort."

„It's perfect," Davis nods bravely.

She holds the sides of his neck, face so close to his they're almost touching noses, and she chants ancient words that remind him of rattlesnake sounds. Her eyes are hypnotizing him, re-creating their magnetic bond, connecting their bodies until they're one. Slowly, he feels his soul dissolving in the greens of the woman he loves.

She lifts a knife; silver is such an impractical metal for a blade, a mere human can damage it with bare hands and a table corner; and the knife cuts into his chest as if it was made of butter. Her focused expression crumbles and suddenly, it's _Chloe_.

„Oh my god, Davis," she sobs when she notices her hand on the hilt of his murder weapon.

„It's alright," he says as he collapses in their arms. „It only proves... That I love you... And that you love me..."

She only nods, crying.

„I'm so sorry - Last night - Chloe," he stutters as blood enters his lungs.

„I forgive you," she whispers while cupping his cheek. Then she pulls the knife out and cuts his head off.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„Such a waste. This one was a very interesting specimen." Artemis was back to her cold self by the time Sam, Dean and Oliver entered the room.

„What do you mean?"

She held the severed head up and stared into its eyes until it burst into green flames. Only then did she answer: „He uncovered his whole story to my host once – about how he became immortal after he was told by his mother Faora. How he became the ultimate destroyer after he was told by his master Brainiac. And now, I had him die by the hand of his one true love, Chloe. To become something only because you were named so is a process typical for humans; I was surprised to find it in him. It was indeed his one weakness – his human mind and his human love."

„So you faked it? The ritual wasn't real?" Dean realized where she was going with her throughts.

„Oh it was a real ritual. A very generic one, it gave me some advantage over him and helped me clean up this mess." She burnt Davis's body just as she burnt the head while speaking.

„But the whole soulmate thing? And Chloe coming through?"

„I have to admit that was all a fraud. And it worked."

„Wait, you were going on a _hunch_ there?" Dean raised his voice.

„You underestimate the power of belief, Hunter. Unconditional faith can move mountains. It is very hard to achieve because people tend to think too much, but with the right methods of manipulation and the right mastermind behind it, one can do miracles. How do you think I got my temple in Ephesus built. How do you think most of the Seven Wonders were created."

„Damn," Sam, Dean and Oliver said in unison.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„So, one lunar month," they sat down to discuss the conditions of Chloe's deal with Artemis.

„Yes."

„Chloe said you agreed on what this month's going to look like," Sam prodded.

„Yes. I want to hunt," Artemis didn't surprise them there. „I promised not to go after humans, however rotten and dangerous, and not to cause human casualties either. I shall keep to this continent and hunt with you two unless it is necessary for me to work on my own." She maintained intense eye contact with Sam, Dean, and Oliver while repeating her promise.

„You think you'll play nice with us?"

„I celebrate both hunting in a group and hunting alone."

„And... What are we gonna hunt?"

„The biggest baddest wolves we can find," Artemis smiled. „This is my last vacation and I want to enjoy a real challenge. Werewolf packs, vampire nests, djinns, basilisks, hydras, chimeras, or whatever we can find here in the New World."

„So you wanna Hunt hunt? Hunt supernatural creatures?"

„Frankly, I do not see much of a difference: them, you, me, animals, we're all just species. But yes, I'd like to focus on those predators that are most difficult to hunt, which happen to be magical creatures and hybrids."

„Hybrids?"

„One-generation breeding wonders. You do know that not everything you call supernatural uses magic..."

„Sure. Yeah, we know that," Dean cleared his throat.

„Artemis," Victor interrupted them, „Chloe's got a visitor at the reception. It's Lois, her cousin."

„She knows about Watchtower?" Sam frowned in thought.

„No, but she knows that when Chloe's helping us she stays over at the Queen Tower."

„As it is time to leave, we shall see her on our way out," Artemis decided.

„Call me at least every other day!" Oliver reminded the brothers.

„Chloe! Cuz!" Lois's voice carried through the reception like a battle cry. „What the hell was that?" she waved her cell phone in front of Artemis once she reached them, „Telling me that you're leaving the _planet_ for a month over my _voice mail_? What did you mean you were going to be out of reach anyway?"

Artemis looked Lois down, yet again taking her time to answer.

„And... When did you change your hair?"

Sam and Dean only then realized that Artemis slowly turned their lover's blonde into what they recognized as her natural light brown color.

„I will not assume the role of your cousin in order to placate you," Artemis uttered reluctantly. „The truth is that this vessel will not be controlled by your cousin for the following month. Please put your argument aside for later."

„Chl- Oh no... Who is this then?" Lois snapped at Sam and Dean.

„I am Artemis," the demigoddess answered proudly, her own name ringing with Greek pronunciation.

„Oh Chloe, what did you do... And how could you make that decision without telling me?" Lois was hurt.

„Your consent is of no importance to me," Artemis sneered defensively.

„Whoever you are, Arr-tuh-miss," Lois parodied her name, „you have no right to take a month of her life. Do you have any idea how important Chloe is? She's the head of the ISIS foundation. She hunts ghosts and saves lives. For Christ's sake, she _helps superheroes_ in her free time!"

„The ISIS has seen the return of its previous owner, a certain Lana Luthor-Lang, who shall co-preside over the foundation from now on. It is to my knowledge that a substitute in the Justice League was found months ago and as for the Hunting," Artemis's chin went even higher, „I am _the_ Huntress, I dare say that in a month I will do more Hunting than your cousin would do in years."

„Wow, lady, you're a bitch," Lois said out loud and Dean had to hide a snicker.

„And you're a woman that will not contact me from now on. Pity, for I usualy like to keep female relatives around." Artemis left the building immediately and the Winchesters followed before they lost her out of sight. Sam felt especially bad for abandoning Lois so abruptly again, so he offered to inform her about the upcoming weeks over the phone.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

The first time Sam and Dean saw Artemis's Third Eye, they were slightly amazed and exceptionally disgusted.

She started her vacation in the deep woods of Colorado. Keeping up with her in the rocky terrain wasn't exactly easy, but she showed them the old ways of hunting deer and Sam and Dean had to admit it was kind of exhilarating.

Then, suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks and took a whiff of the wind.

Without a warning, the cut on her forehead snapped open and revealed a third eye, just as green as Chloe's natural color but so, so off in its placement. The eye rolled around in its tight vertical opening.

„What the – eww!" Dean voiced his feelings.

„I sense something," Artemis ignored their horror. „Something great and ready to challenge me. Follow me." She was silent for the next couple of hours, intense in her focus on the trail that lead them to a big black pile of shaggy hair. Dean would've made a joke about dreadlocks if the black mass didn't let out a feline bubbling growl.

The body unfolded and revealed a predator kids tell stories about around campfires.

„Is that...?" Sam couldn't believe his eyes.

„Yes," Artemis answered somewhat smugly.

„The howler," Dean breathed.

„The Ozark Howler," Sam added.

„Isn't it supposed to have horns?" Dean whispered.

„The descriptions vary, but the one thing they agree on is a very, very, very big cat," Sam whispered in return.

The beast advanced on them a little and the brothers gulped. They only had handguns with them – Artemis told them they'd be carrying around a dead deer until they ate the whole thing so they might as well pack light. They felt like defenseless children in front of that thing. Imagine all the deadly effectiveness of a feline body, the agility and flexibility and cunning brains, all of it in the size of a horse. A huge, fanged, clawed, extremely beefy horse.

„He's the last of his kind," Artemis explained. „Now that his mate is dead, he just wants to die well. In a fight, like the predator he is."

Artemis left her minibow hanging from her waist (they hadn't seen her use it yet) and pulled out two silver claw knives.

„Wait, what're you... You're gonna have a one on one with him?" Sam's voice skipped an octave.

„Yes."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**


	35. Like a Boss

**DEDICATED:** to shadowglove ( .net/u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Supernatural, nor Smallville; not even the house I live in, so what would you wanna sue me for?

**Like a Boss**

Ghostbusters theme song comes on.

**She is the greatest Hunter in automobile history. **

_If there's something strange... in your neighborhood... Who ya gonna call?_

A guitar riff kidnaps the tune and throws it into classic rock.

**The Metallicar! **

In the middle of the night, a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala appears with a mighty roar.

**Ecto 1 was just a car. This girl is a superhero!**

The Impala rolls down a Hollywood road, following a red jeep possessed by a dead stuntman. The classic beauty takes a sharp turn and drives through a narrow gap between two buildings only on her right wheels, jumping the stunt car, pushing it off the road with a slight nudge of her nose. The speed does all the work as the red jeep flies right into an empty church, shattering the windows but successfully exterminating the ghost.

**James Dean's Little Devil, you're next! Beware the Metallicar!**

Another guitar riff screams into the night as the Impala drives off. There's no one behing the wheel.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„That's not how I parked her," Dean stopped chewing his donut and just stared at his car.

„What do you mean?" Sam quickly finished his coffee. Artemis only ate once a day and if Sam and Dean wanted to keep up with her and still have their three meals, they had to learn some serious multitasking.

„Look at the wheels, man, I don't park like that. I park parallelly, like a man. Did you go somewhere last night?"

Sam scoffed at the indirect insult: „Don't look at me, I was so exhausted I fell face first into bed and slept like a baby."

Dean burst into their motel room.

„Did you drive my car?"

The goddess who'd been cleaning her nails with a silver claw knife gave him a very deadpan look.

„Well someone did," Dean wouldn't let it go.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

**The Metallicar! Fearless; invulnerable; deeevious. The Metallicar!**

Having cornered an excavator driven by a demon who was trying to steal three bodies of recently dead virgins, the Impala tunes its radio so long until the individual syllables and sounds form an exorcism ritual:

„_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."_

Black smoke leaves the excavator cabin as the classic beauty victoriously switches to Best of Led Zeppelin.

**The Metallicar! Hell hath no fury like a pissed off Chevy.**

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„Ha-hah! The number on the meter is different! See, I remembered the number last night and now it's... 32 miles higher! Sam! Did – you – drive – my car?"

„Dude, I'm telling you, it wasn't me!"

Dean turned to Artemis and opened his mouth to ask. Taking her narrowed eyes in account, he just wiggled his finger towards her: „If I find out it's you, this delicate mutual respect thing we've got going on is out of the window. I can get over you being an arrogant bitch, but taking my baby? Low blow, Mis."

Artemis gave him a pitying look and shook her head.

Suddenly, they were jumped by two policemen and a sheriff, meaning the complete police force of the desert town outside of LA they were just in.

„On the ground, on the ground, now!"

Yeah, Artemis probably shouldn't have lifted an officer by his neck and _demanded respect _when he tried to get them off public property the previous day.

„You're going to jail, little girl! Who do you think you are?"

Before the goddess came up with a retort, AC/DC's Back in Black sounded loud through the parking lot. With no one in the driver's seat, Dean's Impala revved its engine, shoved two policemen and then proceeded to drive at them, engine growling, until it scared them off and made them run.

„What the-?" Dean had no control over his face muscles. „My baby just – drove herself – My baby just!" he seemed to be going into shock.

„I can't believe what I just saw," Sam's surprise was mild in comparison.

With a very cool skid, the car stopped right next to Dean's leg, giving him what could be perceived as a partner-like bump. The music changed to Stairway to Heaven:

_And if you listen very hard _

_The tune will come to you at last _

_When all are one and one is all _

_To be a rock and not to roll!_

„Okay, I'm officially freaking out," Dean spoke while taking deep breaths.

„Calm down-"

„Calm down? I dont think you _understand_: My car just went Bumblebee on my ass!"

„Is it not obvious?" Artemis interrupted them, „Your vehicle is giving you a lesson on the power of faith. To be honest, with the way you dote on it, it was bound to happen one day."

„What? You're not making any sense..."

„Admit it. Your relationship with this object has overstepped the boundaries of normal many years ago. You believe that it is a _she_, that she helps you Hunt, that she's your partner."

Three car doors flew open and everyone shut up and just stared for a second.

„Blind faith, Winchester. Miracles." With that, Artemis got into the car.

„Oh my god, oh my god..." Dean kept mumbling when sitting behind the wheel yet it was the Impala that was driving. Slowly, a smile appeared on his face. „This. Is. So... Awesome."

The car chose that moment to stop so abruptly it threw Dean on the dashboard.

Artemis chuckled.

„Finally! You cracked a smile!" Someone pushed his head into an open window.

„I've been laughing on the inside for two days now," Artemis answered as if she had been having a conversation with the man the whole time.

„Haha, when did you realize it was me?"

„I could sense your presence the moment we entered the town, you clown."

„You!" Sam managed to place the stranger's face.

„We killed you, man!" Dean remembered the trickster as well.

„Aww, still spreading the rumor about there being more tricksters than one? I see the joke about the wooden stake actually stuck. Loki, you bastard, you never seize to entertain."

„It's a pleasure, my dear. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you drive by with these two! So how are you enjoying your car, Mr. Hasselhoff?" The trickster turned to Dean.

„Son of a bitch," Dean hit the steering wheel with his palms when he realized how long he'd been made fun of. „Sorry baby, I didn't mean that," he apologized to the car immediately and the gods shared a little laugh.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„It's beautiful here," for the first time, Artemis smiled affectionately.

„I thought you'd like it," Loki looked over the lagoon he brought them to. „Thought it'd remind you of home, perhaps."

„It does... Did you cover up all the traces of civilization for me?"

Loki inclined his head, saying yes in a gentlemanly manner.

„So... You two are buddies?" Dean butted in.

„Well... I _am_ the only thing Artemis ever hunted but never killed," Loki boasted.

„Only because you were so much fun," the goddess exclaimed from where she was picking up a sea shell.

„She caught me six times but never quite finished the job. Not because she didn't know how, of course. It's in her power to know that."

„So you're... not friends?" Sam asked,.

„I guess we are now when there're so few of us..."

„Loki," her pronunciation was outlandish with sharp vowels, „do you have knowledge of anyone from my clan?"

„What?" Dean tried to follow.

„Her pantheon," Sam guessed.

„Well, Ares should be still alive and kicking. The last time I saw him was over sixty years ago but you know him, as long as there's armed conflict somewhere, he'll thrive."

„Anyone else?"

„Sorry, my dear, I'm not the one you should be asking about these things..."

„Have you gotten on their bad side again?"

„No, I'm _still_ on their bad side. Some people just can't take a joke! Most European gods can't, as I found out. Except the Irish. The Irish like me."

„Is that why you moved to the New World?"

„Yep," Loki sighed. „What's with the hurry, anyway? You finally have a vessel, live a little!"

Artemis's eyes went to the horizon.

„Oh, right... You always had great physical demands on your hosts... I guess this is one of the last suitable ones, huh..."

„I shall die before the moon cycle is complete."

Sam and Dean never saw the trickster's face as serious as then.

„Why?"

„Those were the terms I agreed on before entering this body."

„But there's so much to see! The twenty-first century is amazing! In a pathetic kind of way. Besides, I heard that..." Loki threw a glance at the brothers and then took the Huntress out of earshot, so the last thing they could hear was: „Something big is about to go down soon, premonitions are flocking like crazy..."

The Winchesters shared a frown and a shrug, then looked around the deserted California lagoon and were happy to find two beach chairs and a cooler full of beer.

„So, ah... You think they're gonna do it?" Dean cleared his throat.

„Do what?" Sam asked.

The lack of dirtiness in Sam's mind made Dean worry sometimes. _Shit can't be healthy_.

„You know, do _it_. He's a god, she's a goddess, it's her last month on Earth..."

„What? N-no!" Sam almost spat out his beer, horrified by the thought. „How can you even- It's Chloe's body!"

„I know, but it's not like she can do it with us, right? Even if she did wanna bump uglies with a human, we're both tired all the time, what with the lack of sleep and food and Hunting twenty-four / seven."

„You've really been thinking about this."

„Sure I have. The thing is – if I sleep with her, am I cheating on Chloe? Or is it even worse to let her sleep with someone else?"

„That's a very good question," Loki surprised them from behind. „But one you don't have to worry about. Our dear Artemis, she..." The trickster bent over and stage-whispered: „She prefers women."

„Oh come on," Dean groaned, „Don't say that, why would you say that – take that back, now I'll be imagining it all night..."

„Who're you kidding, you'll be imagining it anyway."

Dean's eyebrows rose, then rose some more, then went higher and higher. He had to agree with the trickster there.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

While tired Dean had the larger part of driving and all the car maintenance to worry about, tired Sam had to deal with the constant buzzing of Sullivan and Winchester cell phones. What Dean called ‚Sam's hotline' included regular reports to Bobby, Lois Lane, Oliver Queen and Clark Kent. Honestly, Dean thought he lucked out with his part of the deal. Mobilizing that much verbal skill every day would probably make his head explode.

„I know, right... So anyway, I thought you could write it down somewhere on the bottom of that page with your trickster lore that there's no such thing as a race of tricksters, just one, and he's actually Loki, the nordic god..."

„Bobby, more updates. How much do you know about harpies? Other than that the plural of the word makes Dean giggle like an eight-year-old. Well, Artemis told us that they can be summoned by anyone with Greek blood. This kid in Georgia just had his birth parents killed because they gave him away. The problem with harpies is that once you invoke them, they stay in town and get more and more hungry for vengeance. This one found three more couples who abandoned their kids and clawed them to death before we found her..."

„Tell him that the boobs were spectacular, but the rest was a total turn-off," Dean yelled from his seat so that Bobby would catch it.

„No, Clark, we're actually on our way to Gotham now. Yeah, Batman needs help with some Doctor Gotham who claims to be a 4000-year-old warlock, the one who'd been burried beneath the City until now. Oh, ok then, see you there..."

„And then, even though we won the bet, Batman still wouldn't show Dean the Batcave. I mean, we just saved the douche from a fake-ancient but real-magical warlock, and he still had to _force_ himself to just shake our hands! Of course Dean was hurt as hell, imagine a fanboy getting bitchslapped by his greatest idol-"

„Shut up, Sam, I wasn't-"

„So he said that Batman invited us over only because he wanted to talk to Chloe and then got pissy because Chloe wasn't _herself _at the moment. So then Batman got defensive, and Dean was acting out..."

„I wasn't acting out, I was calling him on his bullshit-!"

„Whatever, you know how he gets sometimes, Bobby. And from now on, we're not welcome in Gotham City anymore..."

„Well, not much has changed since the last time you called, Lois. Um... Her hair is still getting longer, it's down to her shoulders now and still growing... The days are still the same: We drive until she senses something, we stop and check out the place, skip the research phase because Artemis knows everything there is about monsters, we kill the thing, we eat, we sleep, and then we're driving again..."

„Yeah, she heard about your trouble with Darkseid and said she wants to help. We're on our way to Metropolis, should be there in two days. Until then, you hold on to your anti-possession amulets, they should help. She's really gonna be your trump card in this battle. You haven't seen her shoot her arrows, Mr. Queen, I have. She only does it when nothing else helps, and when she does, one arrow and the job is done. It can kill _anything_."

„We were just on our way from Metropolis when Artemis caught scent of it. A wraith. W – R – A – yeah, the brain juice sucking kind. With silver. Have you noticed how many things can be killed with silver? And how many extinguishing spells require wormwood, and how many monsters only reach their full strength in a certain moon phase...? The moon, silver and wormwood, all these are assigned to Artemis – maybe that's why they're so useful to Hunters, because they're associated with her name. Or that. Hmm. You're right, it could just as well be the other way around."

„Anyway, that job you told us about? Turns out it couldn't be a crooked crossroads demon because crossroads demons literally, physically can't break their own rules. I know, Bobby, I know, demons lie and all that, but when you look at the legends, it's all there: Crossroads demons are always the honest ones and people are the bastards trying to find a way out of a fair deal. Apparently, red-eyed demons are completely bound by their contracts, absolutely unable to cheat. Yeah. It turned out to be a witch..."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

They were in Canada. Dean wished Chloe had been there to see them cross that border. She would call it another part of the Back to Legal celebration tour. Sam always wanted to visit Canada, especially Saskatchewan with its famous St. Louis ghost train. Dean was more of a lake monster fan, so they were going to stop by Lake Memphremagog right after this.

There were no train tracks anymore, every single passanger's grave had been salted and burnt, and yet the train kept appearing. The sightings were documented and St. Louis became a hot spot for paranormal investigators, scientists and Hunters. The area had become impossible to access without drawing some of these people's attention.

„But there's nothing you can do. Just guard the place from stupid teenagers and daredevils if you're local," two Canadian Hunters told them and kept following them around. „Believe it or not but you can actually get hurt here. We've had several cardiac arrests so far, all with people standing directly over the former train tracks."

„So, how do you salt and burn a train? A train that has been partially recycled from what I hear?" Dean asked his brother.

„You don't," Sam pointed to Artemis positioning herself exactly where the locals told them not to.

„Heey!" the Canadians rushed to get her off the ghost tracks but Sam and Dean held them back. „Are you insane? It's close to midnight! The train always appears at midnight!"

Artemis's hair flapped in the wind as she raised her minibow which grew longer and longer in what appeared to be rather organic than mechanical fashion. She always looked so majestic when she did that. Again, with no loud or flashy effects, she still had everyone's attention.

„What the...?" The other Hunters stared with their mouths open.

„Do it! Like a boss!" Dean hollered.

Reaching a longbow size, her weapon was joined by an arrow that appeared out of nowhere. Artemis opened her Third Eye, took aim and with a few Greek words released the arrow. All her one-liners were in Classical Greek. Dean found that selfish; he would've honestly liked to hear them. The arrow cut through the appearing lights along the train track, absorbing the flickering phenomena in seconds.

„It is finished," Artemis informed them.

„So much for the ghost train," Sam seemed a little underwhelmed.

„You can keep the arrow if you wish. My energy neutralized that of the ghost, so it will be harmless. I believe you call it _a souvenir_..."

Dean thought how rare it used to be for Mis to be helpful, friendly, or generous. She had obviously warmed up towards the Winchesters.

Sam exchanged a glance with the other Hunters. As one, they raced away to find the arrow for themselves.

„I wish Chloe'd been here to see this," Dean said when the goddess reached his side.

„She is, in a way."

„What do you mean? You said your presence was too overwhelming or whatever; that you can't pass her the wheel even if you wanted to."

„Yes, but I can switch her consciousness on and off. I decided to show her the most important parts of our Hunts so that when I leave, she will be just as experienced as you."

„Why not show it all?" Dean protested.

„I thought it considerate not to let her feel the length of the month. A month spent in your body with no control over it is a very long time."

„Bummer." Dean kicked at a stone. Artemis was leaning against a railing next to him, relaxed like she always was after a good Hunt. She wasn't that bad. A cardinal bitch, yeah, but really great at what she did. And she had this Hunter solidarity principle that made Dean respect her against his will.

„Hey, Mis... could you make her see this bit?" he asked her.

„This bit?"

„Like, a minute from now on."

„Oh. I can."

„Please do."

„Alright."

Without a warning, Dean bent down and hugged her stomach.

„We miss you, Chlo. Everything's going fine, don't worry about us, but we miss you. I really do, Kitten."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**


	36. Down the River Styx

**DEDICATED:** to shadowglove ( u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Supernatural, nor Smallville; not even the house I live in, so what would you wanna sue me for?

**Down the River Styx**

„So this is Memphre," Dean looked the lake monster in the eyes. He expected jaws full of teeth, not a dopey face.

„She likes you," Artemis smirked.

„It's a she?"

„She wants you to pet her."

„No thanks, missing limbs would totally ruin my game with the ladies."

„She is a herbivore."

„Well... Shouldn't it be shy or something?"

„I lured her out with a scent spell. She has not reproduced in years and she will be laying eggs soon, so she is very interested in male scents."

Dean turned his wide eyes on the lizard: „Don't even think about it, Whoopi."

„Go on, pet her."

„Yeah, Dean, don't be a chicken."

Dean took in the lizard's cross-eyed face, the platypus-like beak, and the long neck. The rest, the really massive part, was hidden under water. Dean took three quick breaths and then touched the creature. It held still and soon gave a vibrating sound of satisfaction.

„Heheheh, it's... sticky," he changed into a little boy for a minute. „Sam, you wanna try?"

„I'm good," Sam said with a smile, looking genuinely happy that his brother was enjoying himself.

„Let us take a walk along the shore and give these two a minute," Artemis offered.

„Okay."

Feeling the awkward silence, Sam started talking about the Waco case.

„Maybe you'd wanna check it out..."

„I do not see the problem," the goddess replied detachedly.

„It's four deaths a year, Artemis."

„Naturally. The weak and the rotten die and in their place the strong are born. That is the way it works."

„That's the way what works?"

„Humanity."

Sam stopped walking: „What do you mean?"

„The ritual you described is not connected to any specific culture or deity. However small, it is the amount of magic found in humans that triggers it. It is a simple cleansing ritual for human generations, ridding them of bad fruit and providing them with champions. A natural occurance since the prehistoric ages."

„Champions?"

„Children full of potential."

„Potential to do what?" Sam sounded worried.

„Good, mostly. Evil, sometimes. I believe it is a question of nurture."

„So. Special powers?"

Artemis inclined her head, trying to understand Sam's way of thinking.

„A champion of human race does not necessarily develop magical powers. But that is not for you to worry about, anyway. It is for us to let be and for the next generation to decide."

„Maybe if you pointed out the ones with future powers, we could make sure that-"

„No. Leave the children alone, Sam Winchester. Focus on your own _special power_."

Sam's eyes shot to her in shock. He looked around, making sure Dean was fully entertained by the lake monster, and tried to squeeze out a word.

„I, my – my visions stopped when Azazel died."

„Of course they did. You had no need for them anymore."

Sam shook his head vigorously: „I never wanted them!"

„Did you not? Do not forget that I know all your strengths and weaknesses."

„No, I wanted a normal life, no more supernatural crap... Except, of course, revenge for mom. But other than Yellow Eyes, I really wasn't interested in Hunting, I swear..."

„So you received a vision every time the Demon made a move. Is that not exactly what you wanted?"

Sam stared at her.

„Holy shit... That makes sense. I mean, other Special Children had some personal connection to their powers, too..."

„And now that you know, you can create a new one."

„How?"

„Meditate. Find the source within you and tap into it. Name it. Mold it. And then practise, practise, practise, until suddenly, it will be there, erupting from your fingertips."

Sam needed a moment to take that all in.

„But... If I get stronger, won't I get... darker?"

Artemis stabbed her eyes into his, looking for an answer, X-raying his mind and soul.

„As long as the level of demon blood in your system remains the same, you shall not."

„Oh."

„Hey Sammy, check this out!" Dean ran up to them with his phone in hand. „I took pictures with her." He started scrolling through photographs of him hugging Memphre's neck like buddies. The last one was especially creative.

„Dude, is she - wearing your sunglasses?"

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„I'm telling you – it can't be the Spider Woman."

„Come on, several spider-like kills under the Spider Rock full of Navajo legends about the Spider Woman – it can't get much easier than that," Dean found breath to fight with his brother as they were climbing said rock in Arizona.

„What doesn't make sense is that those legends never described her as a man-eating monster. She always protected people, so why start killing them, and why now?"

„Maybe she got herself cable and it drove her crazy," Dean speculated. „Hurry up, Samantha, we're losing Mis."

Despite having the shortest legs, Artemis's rock climbing skills had her almost out of their sight.

„It can't be the Spider Woman," Sam repeated after a while.

„Says twenty bucks?" Dean teased him.

„You're on."

When they finally caught up with the goddess, she was standing a few feet into the mouth of a cave.

„Oh dear Mother of All... Arachne?" her voice trembled. Actually _trembled_.

Something deep inside the cave gave a hissing warning.

„Arachne," Artemis kept repeating the name gently as she approached the creature, as she blocked her vicious attack, overpowered her and straddled her on the ground, and disturbingly, started petting it.

„You girls know each other?" Dean asked.

„She was my friend... But this is impossible... She has been dead for centuries..."

„I'm pretty sure it's not the same arachne," Sam suggested.

Artemis looked at him in confusion.

„Explain," she demanded.

„Well, arachne are a species. A pretty rare one. Bobby told me when I called him about this case. I thought you would know..."

„I did not... Back in old Greece, to prove that she was worth my patronage, Arachne developed a pheromone that blocked my power of knowledge from her... I never knew that she had children..." The Huntress seemed quite distraught over it.

„So you were friends with the original one?"

„Yes... Me and... a few other goddesses witnessed her birth from a normal woman, it was a spectacular sight, we did not have to move a finger but a little, only a small nudge and there she was... So special... She became one of my most trusted friends and companions..." Artemis caressed the ugly spider thing lovingly.

Dean made a face at Sam, yet again being the first to find an erotic subtext in her words.

„What happened?" Sam asked compassionately.

„A few hundred years later, she changed without a warning. I found her in the middle of a killing spree, senseless, berserk. She attacked me, over and over, bit her own legs off when I tied her down... I had no choice but to fulfill my responsibility as the Huntress..."

„You killed her," Sam and Dean concluded at the same time.

„It was only later when I was burrying her that I noticed what I could not before..." Artemis focused on her own hand for a minute and suddenly it ignited with gentle green flames. „Such a silly flaw in the way she redesigned her body... One that is carried in her genes, as you can see... A pheromone gland, one placed right below the very one that impressed me so much, becomes clogged and infected with time, making her insane with pain and then rabid..." Her hand dove into the creature's nether opening as it screamed.

„Holy fucking yuck!" Dean found himself unable to look away.

„All shall be right again," Artemis whispered while burning the infection out. „I am so sorry," she talked to the creature as if her old friend could hear her, „I should have known about your sickness, I should have been there at least for your children... Oh, Arachne... I shall follow you soon, my dearest friend..." The rest was in Classical Greek.

The arachne, positively freaked out and quite thankless, raced deep inside the cave the second it was free.

„I have four nights left. It is time to find the Styx."

„The Styx? _The_ River Styx? We're going to Greece?" Dean panicked.

„I thought Styx wasn't real, that it was never marked on any map..." Sam remembered his studies of Greek mythology.

„Yes, the River Styx is a myth. It appears only if you invoke it. You have to believe it is already there, which can be hard to achieve with one's mind... So we have a little trick for it. How many rivers, streams and creeks called Styx do you think there are in Greece?"

„I don't know, how many?"

„Many. And how many are there in this country?"

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„One in Alabama, one in Georgia, and two in Michigan," Dean dropped the maps on the hood of his car. „Also, there's an _unincorporated community_ called River Styx in Ohio," finger quotes were used.

„Which is the nearest?"

„Alabama."

„Alabama it is, then."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„This will do," Artemis said once she tasted the water. They had two more days to spend camping in the woods. She hunted down her last deer and showed Sam and Dean how to skin it.

„Are you sure you want to end it? I don't know what the Trickster told you, but something big's obviously about to happen. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say it's going to happen to me and Dean..."

„There is a prophecy tied to you and your brother, yes," Artemis agreed. „And for a while, I felt tempted to stay and see it or perhaps help. But not anymore. So please, do not ask me to. It would not be fair to me and my wishes, as well as _her_ and her wishes."

„But maybe you could just hop into that Bow and pop out when we need you most," Dean offered an idea. Artemis's dead-eyed expression showed she wouldn't appreciate that.

„Once you see the repercussions for inhabiting this body, you will talk differently."

Sam and Dean exchanged a worried glance.

„I do not mean death. Unless you let her drown, of course."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„I would like to talk to both of you alone before we start."

It was the day of Artemis's departure. She was standing waist deep in the river already.

„Dean Winchester, you first."

„I don't have to get in there with you, do I?" Knowing exactly what the lack of her response meant, he cursed and took his shoes off. Another wordless look told Sam to remove himself from their sight and earshot.

„I have been contemplating the future of you and your brother," Artemis cut down to the chase as soon as he reached her. „It shall be a tough fight. Prepare yourself for great pain, Dean Winchester."

He frowned in thought.

„Yet there is one thing that may turn everything around," Artemis raised her arms and looked down her body. „_Her_. Remember that she is not featured in any of the prophecies. If there is anyone who can help you defeat your destiny, my bet is on her. So I decided to raise those stakes."

Dean looked at her all confused.

„I shall leave an imprint of my presence on this body so that every demigod knows that Chloe Sullivan is my last vessel, my heiress of sorts. It shall manifest in form of sigils which will slowly fade to your human eyes, but demigods will always be able to see it in her handprints and footprints."

„A niche with pagan gods. Wow. Sounds pretty awesome. So uh... What's it for?"

A fraction of a smile passed her lips: „Communication. When faced with an apocalypse, even the pettiest gods tend to cooperate. It should ensure you with a certain amount of respect among the gods. Do not have high expectations, though," she smirked.

„Mis... Thanks. Seriously. Thank you," for the lack of a better gesture, Dean shook her hand earnestly.

„I enjoyed Hunting with you, Dean Winchester. If there are any good men in this world, you are one of them. You and your brother," adding Sam seemed to make Dean even happier to hear it.

„Thanks. You turned out to be much cooler than we expected, too. I used to think you had a stick up your ass, but you don't. You're just..."

„Very old."

Dean realized that was exactly what he wanted to say and Artemis smiled.

„Goodbye, Dean Winchester."

„Bye, Mis," he gave her a manly nod and left. He hated long goodbyes.

Sam took his place while Dean gave them privacy.

„Before we say our goodbyes, I have one thing to discuss with you."

„The special power thing? I tried working on it last night, but I think it needs much more time -"

„No," Artemis cut him off rigidly. She put a hand over her stomach. It was a move very untypical for her. „There is a new life here, Sam Winchester."

Sam gaped at her in silence.

What...

What...

Twenty seconds passed with him too petrified to react.

„ ...What?"

„A little over three weeks old."

Sam's breathing grew intense as he did the math.

„_**No.**_"

„I am afraid yes."

„_**No**_."

„It is Doomsday's."

„I fucking knew it," Sam grabbed his hair and pulled, eyes squeezing shut, words profane, „I fucking knew something happened, I knew it, I fucking knew it!"

„I can dispose of it."

„ ...What?" This time, his voice was shaking.

„Here and now. Killing the embryo is never going to be this easy. With the assistance of River Styx, I can defeat its death grip on her organs without hurting the mother."

„It's... It's not human, is it."

„Not entirely. Not on the inside. It is a beast hybrid, just like its father. The mother may be its first victim. And even if not, it will grow up to kill."

„What does... Chloe think about it...?"

„My presence is too overwhelming for her to be able to think on her own. She can only watch passively."

„So what do you want me to... You want me to...?"

„I want you to decide. It is your call, Sam Winchester."

„Why just me?"

„Because you can take it."

Sam wondered if she chose those words because he said them to Chloe one day; or because that was her assessment of his strengths and weaknesses as compared to Dean's.

Another twenty seconds of silence passed between them.

Until finally, his eyes went hard and cold and his jaw tightened painfully.

„Alright. Do it. Get rid of it," the words escaped through his teeth.

With morbid curiosity, Sam watched blood and tissue get swept away from between her legs into the stream. He now understood why this was the only time Artemis chose to wear a skirt.

„It is done. You can call your brother."

„Wait," Sam touched her forearm, „I need to know... I can't ask her, not now or anytime soon, but I _need_ to know – how did it happen?"

Artemis gave him one of those long analyzing looks.

„There is little to say. In the middle of the night he forced himself on her. She tried everything but the man did not react, pretending he was still half sleeping. He did, however, listen when she refused to be kissed between her thighs or when she requested protection to be used, so she tried another round of talking, crying and fighting."

That was not little. That was not little at all. That was very detailed.

„In the end, she gave up and even helped a little to avoid physical pain. On the emotional side... You would call it _a_ _mess_. She felt ashamed for giving him the opportunity despite your warnings. Because of her compassion and her bottled up feelings for him, she could not bring herself to despise the man who raped her. The act itself was hard not to enjoy since he was very much focused on pleasuring her, and that had her feeling guilty as well. Pretended climax did not help for he was aiming for more than one –"

„God, that's enough, please."

Artemis only then realized that she was causing him pain.

„What you need to know is that Doomsday's seed was programed to survive at any cost. Her double precaution did not stand a chance. It ate through the protection like acid and defeated her hormonal settings instantly."

„Jesus... How – how can i possibly keep this from Dean?"

„That is for you and her to decide. I am ready to go now."

Again, there were no dramatic efects: The river didn't glow nor sparkle. The Bow, that ancient thing they suspected was made from petrified yet still alive wood, dissolved in the stream. Artemis left with a sigh, Chloe's body sagged and they caught her before her head submerged.

She was unconscious.

She had a pulse.

She wasn't waking up.


	37. PostArtemistic & PreApocalyptic

**DEDICATED:** to shadowglove ( u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Supernatural, nor Smallville; not even the house I live in, so what would you wanna sue me for?

**Post-Artemistic ****& ****Pre-Apocalyptic**

Everything was hazy.

The light was too bright.

Freckles.

Olive green eyes.

„Hey," a whisper.

Dean.

Her forehead furrowed as questions started to pile up in her mind.

„Mis left. Two days ago," he answered a few of them straight away. His tone was very hushed – as if she was a cloud of fog and he was afraid he'd disperse it.

„I'm... home," she noticed her surroundings.

„Yeah, there was a huge power blackout in Star City, some SOB's again, so Victor set you up here in Smallville."

They were on her bed. She didn't feel like a cloud of fog at all. She felt heavy. Even her eyelids were heavy. Every single part of her body hurt, especially if she tried to move it.

She noticed an IV leading up to her inner elbow.

„Dean?" she called his name, feeling a bit of panic welling up.

„Yea?" he moved to hover over her, eyes scanning her worriedly.

„Am I on drugs?" she glared at the IV meaningfully.

„What – no, nonono, it's nothing, it's just water and, you know, nutricients. You, uh, your body's losing energy pretty fast, it's an aftershock thing, I should call Sam, he can explain it better than me..."

„Then why do I feel... What's wrong with me..." Even thinking hurt!

„You were in a coma for 36 hours, baby," he caressed her hair. His fingers slid down her nose and eyebrow affectionately as he explained: „Your body's coming to terms with the mess Artemis left behind. You're just really really exhausted. Let me call Sammy, ok?"

„Hmm..." She fell asleep in seconds.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

She was still in la-la land when Victor stopped by to check on her.

„I've gotta go back. You keep her in that bed. Get as much food into her as you can, she's losing weight as we speak and she will be for several days, maybe a week."

„What exactly did she say?" Sam turned to his brother as soon as the cyborg was gone.

„I told you, nothing. That she feels weird."

„She didn't ask for me?"

„No, I mean – I'm sorry, bro, she was out in like, twenty seconds."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

The next time she woke up, it was Sam next to her on the king bed. Sleeping. Both boys had been through a very demanding month, so she let him rest.

Sam woke up with her cuddled closer to him, one hand on his chest.

„Damn," he whispered. He missed her again.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

She heard a loud, prickly, brain-stabbingly demanding voice. Lois's personality was so big it took up rooms she hadn't even entered yet.

„How is she?" The voice was right above her now, louder than ever. „Cuz?"

„Shut _up_," Chloe groaned.

„Artemis had full control over her metabolism," Sam explained quietly. „She got all her injuries from the fall fixed, had her hair grow out, added some muscle and of course capacity and skill; and as long as she was in there, everything worked... But once she left, Chloe's body caught up and shut down."

„I can't believe you let her do this..." Lois shook her head. „Look at her: She's devastated! Again!"

„Well excuse me, princess-"

„It's not like we enjoy seeing her like this-"

Chloe's whimper shut them up again. „Lois," she spoke out for herself, „when did I ever have a job that wasn't risky? And how was this possession different from Brainiac?"

„The difference is that this time, you _volunteered_ for it to happen!"

„The difference is that this time, it was worth it. We saved so many lives during that month, Lois..."

Eventually, Chloe asked for some alone time in her bathroom and her cousin demanded to assist Sam in buying groceries. As Dean helped her back in the bed, he sprawled out next to her. For a while, he didn't say a word, just lied next to her, his forehead touching hers.

„Missed you," he finally mumbled.

„I know," she smiled sweetly.

„You remember...?"

„It was the only quiet moment between all those action-packed memories. I could see you, but it was like watching a movie, it wasn't the real thing..." She cupped his cheek lovingly. „I missed the real thing."

He smiled proudly. But then, his smile disappeared.

„Sam's a little weird," he admitted before she even asked. „I caught him drinking, _twice_ since we came here, and he won't tell me why..."

Chloe's face dropped.

„But you know," Dean read it from her expression. „You two know something and you won't tell me. _Tell me_, Chloe."

She couldn't. He begged. She was hurting him by not telling him, but she knew the whole truth would hurt him even more. So she decided to compromise.

She told him about the night with Davis – _that sounds too nice_. Rape – _that sounds too ugly_. Chloe had great problems choosing words when talking about it.

She watched his heart break over the news, and when she tried to comfort him, it only upset him more. He jumped up and left the bedroom for several minutes. She could hear a fist hitting a wall, heavy breathing, then water running, and then he was back, his expression a pokerface.

„I'm fine, Dean, I'm okay now..."

He shook his head, silently accusing her of lying. Still wordless, he climbed back on the bed and hugged her tightly, hiding his face against her shoulder.

„Ow," she yelped and he pulled back.

„Sorry, crap, fuck I'm so sorry..."

„It's okay, I'm just too sensitive now..."

„It's gonna bruise, fuck it's gonna bruise, I hate it when I do that..."

„Dean," she forced him to look her in the eyes. His eyes were wet. „You're taking it much worse than me, you always take others' pain much worse than your own... It's not good for you, Dean, I've seen Clark do it and it almost destroyed him..."

Dean shook his head: „I can't just... That's not the point now..."

„Yes it is, sort of. You take your pain and then Sam's and mine, and who knows who else's. You have to be more selfish," she begged him. „I know I've been putting you through hell lately..."

„No, Chloe, no, you _saved_ me from hell..." He felt the need to digress and make her understand. He took a deep breath. „Trust me, I mean it, _you saved me from hell_."

Aware that he meant to say more but couldn't, she gave him a little, gentle kiss. He took it with seconds and thirds. He was eager to make her feel better yet afraid to touch her too much. She pulled away after a while to finish their conversation.

„Alright: I'm not exactly fine. But I'm going to be. With this many people having my back, I'm going to be."

„You have me and Sam twenty-four-seven, sugar... But if you want us to, we can call anyone else..."

Chloe shook her head.

„You have no idea, do you, Dean... How good you two make me feel, how _loved_... I wish you could feel it too, instead of that pain..."

„I can," he said immediately but he didn't look so sure. „I mean, you love me, right? I know that."

Seeing that the words made him a little uncomfortable, she pulled him closer and kissed him tenderly.

„_I love you_, Dean, and I love showing you how much I love you," she whispered into his ear. „Tell me what to say, tell me what to do to make you feel it, Dean..."

She brought that vulnerable look on his face, when his lips shaped a loose O and his eyes got all starry as if he was wondering how he got this lucky. Only special girls got to see that look on Dean Winchester.

„I ah," he gulped, „I don't think we can do any of that right now..."

She smiled: „I see. I love how physical you are sometimes..."

„You do?" that happy pride entered his face again, yet another rare sight.

Her hand slid down to his jeans and her fingers touched the skin beneath his belt. He moved as if to stop her but she gave him the cutest pout she could muster. Dean gulped twice.

„Ok, sure, ok," he mumbled nervously while opening his belt buckle.

She didn't allow his hand into her panties, though: „Too mind-blowing, not enough energy," she explained.

„Now you're just stroking my ego," Dean laughed and Chloe chose that moment to stroke his shaft. He gasped.

„Been years since the last time I got a handjob," he chuckled.

„Kiss me," she commanded lazily. And kiss her he did, not stopping even when making undignified noises into her mouth. The small hand inside his boxers was killing him with its slow, too slow, such a fucking slow rhythm. Keeping him in suspension, making him hover over the edge but not letting him fall over...

„Fuck, I can't take it anymore," he covered her hand with his and showed her how to finish him. She looked surprised by how much pressure he was using, making her squeeze his head tightly and move up and down so quickly it almost burnt. He came with his eyes screwed shut, untypically shy under her curious gaze.

„Love you," she whispered.

„Me too. We love each other," Dean chuckled. „That's pretty damn..."

„What?" she kissed his neck.

He sighed. He shrugged.

„Incredible."

She fell asleep for another ten hours after that.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Eleven hours later, Sam found himself waking up on a couch to the sound of a coffee machine. He looked up and saw Dean leaving the bedroom with dirty dishes in hand.

„She's up?"

„Yeah, just ate. Lois left a note, said she'd be back with Clark and to make more coffee. Bossy," he snorted.

Sam was getting annoyed. He still hadn't had a single waking moment alone with Chloe.

„Listen, I'm gonna go do a full check on the car, change the oil and stuff. She needs some sweet spa treatment after that marathon we put her through if you ask me."

Dean sat into an armchair across from him.

As if he wasn't finished talking.

As if he wanted to _talk _talk.

„So, uh... Chloe's still tired, of course, um... She bruises even more easily, seriously, don't even sneeze in her direction... Also, her, um... Artemis-stopped-her-cycle-so-now-her-period's-all- confused and you need to carry her to the bathroom a lot," he rushed that sentence out while red in the face.

„Oh." Sam had to admit that was the perfect excuse for her bleeding.

But that wasn't all; there was something big that Dean was building up to. Sam didn't understand. Dean never _talked _unless forced to. He hated the italicized kind of talking.

„And, uh... And she told me about... Man... I fucking wish I could've killed that bastard myself back then, I mean I really need to kill him right now but I know I can't and that just pisses me off even more, so I know how you feel, alright..."

There was a moment of inner panic until Sam realized Dean only knew a part of the story. He needed that alone moment with Chloe, _now_. And yet a part of him wished they would always be chaperoned from now on.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Lois arrived with Clark on one arm and a photo album under the other.

Chloe asked Sam to help her change and move her to the coffee table area. She wanted to look alright during the visit which wasn't easy to achieve when she needed to be carried around bridal style.

A strange look entered her friends' eyes when Sam put her down in an armchair and she kept her hands around his neck.

„Admit it, you're thoroughly enjoying me being all helpless and dependent," she teased him.

„Yeah, you got me there," he smiled down at her.

„And Dean too," she smirked.

„No kidding, you're bedridden," he agreed. „As not-sexy as the condition is, he still somehow finds the concept hot."

She giggled. The endearing look they exchanged before he went to get their coffees was somehow one of the most intense forms of PDA.

Going through Chloe's childhood photographs was quite fun. Clark and Lois seemed to warm up towards Sam. Sam didn't know if he liked them, he needed more time to judge someone's character nowadays, but he did want _them_ to like _him_. And his brother, if possible.

As soon as they were gone, Sam took Chloe back to her bedroom.

„You hungry?"

„No, just thirsty again," she finished her water and he brought her another, as well as a hot water bottle for her cramp pains. When she complained that her skin felt like paper, Sam remembered how much fun skin hydration with Chloe could be. With a cunning smile, he found her favorite moisturizer.

He started with her hands and feet, adorned with fading sigils of Artemis.

„I kinda like them," she piped up. He kissed every single one – she sighed when his lips touched her palms and squeeled when he got to the bottoms of her feet.

„Ticklish, eh?"

„Oh no, have mercy, no tickling..."

Sam obliged. Once he was finished with her arms and legs (thighs had her sighing again), she let him take her top off.

The air grew thick and heavy when he stripped her bra, eyes checking in with hers every couple of seconds to find them curious with hints of desire. He rubbed lotion into her skin, massaging her breasts in the process. She stiffled a moan and he felt his pants constrict.

And then he froze.

She froze, too.

Everything froze when his hands went over her belly.

He had had many strange dreams since stepping out of the river Styx. In some of them, Chloe was touching her very pregnant belly, smile radiant, and she was calling Dean Captain Awesomepants and Sam Stud Muffin. She was so happy.

Now, Sam refused to meet Chloe's eyes. He kept staring at her stomach, hands shaking right above it. He gasped when she caught his wrists and made him touch her. Her tummy was completely flat.

In another dream he had, they were at a funeral, standing in front of a miniature white coffin. Chloe had a white dress on. Blood trickled down her legs and he just couldn't look away. He heard her crying but never saw her face, his eyes glued to the bloodstain on her skirt, growing bigger and bigger...

Now, Sam knew he had to look at her eventually. As soon as their eyes met and he saw that she _knew_, the conversation was started. At last. And oh god, please no.

Painful silence filled her bedroom. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. No one moved.

„Thank you," she seemed to finish her difficult inner monologue out loud.

He looked at her as if she was crazy.

„I know... With absolute certainty... That it had to happen. The choice - - we had to make it. Sam... Every fiber of my brain tells me that you did the right thing."

Sam shook his head, eyes tearing up. He felt the _but_ coming from miles away.

„But I'm not sure... I don't think I'd be able to do it myself..." She sounded so hurt at that moment, he just wanted to hold her. „I'd be weak, I'd say no, I'd tell myself to wait a little, and then... Probably keep it, watch it grow..."

Tears were streaming down both their faces by that point.

„Watch it kill for the first time," she sobbed, „Watch it kill some more, and then I'd have to kill it myself – him or her – because I wouldn't let anyone else do it..."

She wiped her face while he tried to compose any sort of a response.

„So thank you, Sam," Chloe gave him much more than forgiveness.

Sam pressed his face into her stomach and broke down. He didn't weep and yet he felt her skin getting wet from tears.

„Chloe," he rasped after a while. „I swore to god one day, I swore to myself I'd never judge a child for what it is. I swore, Chloe..."

He didn't need to say more. She understood. She understood that Sam would always see himself in the life they aborted. A little Sam Winchester that never got to prove to the world that he's not as evil as everyone expects him to be. An embryo that never got to prove anything.

„We'll get through this," Chloe whispered, hugging him close.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Dean was working on his beloved Impala when his phone rang. The caller ID read one of Bobby's aliases.

„Yeah?" he picked it up.

„Dean, take Sam and get your ass over here, stat."

„What's going on? We can't really move Chloe right now -"

„Then come without her. You've got to be here for this."

„What is it, Bobby?" as an automatic response to danger, his voice grew rough.

„I don't know how to... Dean. It's your dad."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**


	38. Carry On, My Wayward Father

**DEDICATED:** to shadowglove ( u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Supernatural, nor Smallville; not even the house I live in, so what would you wanna sue me for?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Wish me luck with my state exams!

**Carry On, My Wayward Father**

„It's not him, it can't be him," Sam said again four hours into their drive to Bobby's.

„I know, Sam, shut up," Dean was losing his patience. There was only so much dialogue they could exchange with Sam's skepticism and Dean's no comment attitude. And it was getting repetitive.

„Why now? He died a year and a half ago, so why come back now? It's July 28, no major pagan or Christian holiday, there's nothing significant about July 28. I didn't make a crossroads deal, you didn't make a crossroads deal, and no one else would make a crossroads deal for him. So it can't be him."

„Hey, he saved a lot of people out there, you never know," Dean got defensive on his father's behalf, just like in the old days. „Just let it go, Sammy, we'll see when we get there."

„Wouldn't have hurt if Bobby gave us some actual information, either."

Dean didn't respond.

„It can't be him, it can't be Dad," Sam started the loop from the beginning.

Dean sighed.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„How's the drive? Awkward silence?" Chloe's voice still sounded tired over the phone.

„Yeah, we fought about four times and now it's just mullet rock between us," Sam reported.

„And you said you got so much closer over the last moth..."

„I know... I mean, we even had a Dad talk, past tense and all."

„You did?"

„Yeah, when we snuck away from Artemis on the 4th of July. You never know with Dean, but it looked like he had finally dealt with Dad being gone. He didn't seem to blame himself that much anymore."

„And you?"

A rough sigh signalled how complicated the issue was.

„I guess it was easier for me to let go because I rarely saw him since I left for Stanford. But I had so many issues with him, Chloe, so many things that we never worked out. I only told you about a few of them. And if this is really him, I don't even know whether I _want_ to work them out, you know? Maybe it's better to leave that chapter closed. Something tells me that if I had a heart-to-heart with my Dad, it would only make it worse."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Dean's knuckles went white on the steering wheel. Bobby's salvage yard sign was in sight. The moment of truth. Despite his refusal to have hope, a small voice in his head sang: It could be him. It could be Dad...

Bobby was waiting on the porch. He threw a look towards his house as if he felt uncomfortable in it and took them into the scrapyard for a talk.

„I tried everything. It's not shapeshifting, it's not an illusion. A ghost taking corporate form – that doesn't work this way at all. Then I tested him for things that wouldn't even make sense: demons, ghouls, revenants, zombies, fricking vampires... All I can tell you is: We salted him and burnt him. And now he's alive, completely newborn with no scars whatsoever, except for one bigass handprint on his shoulder."

„A handprint?"

„Yeah, again, I looked through my books and found nothing. I'm out of my depth here, boys. There's a psychic I know, the best one around actually, so I called her. She's on a job but she'll be here soon."

„Missouri?"

„No. Her name's Pamela."

„So why are we not in the house already, Bobby?" Dean called him on his strange behavior.

„I just wanted to prepare you both. John... He's not exactly himself."

„Yeah, he's been through hell," Dean was there to stand up for his dad immediately.

„I know... And yeah, there's mood swings and jumpiness and a little bit of crazy talk, but then there's other things. He can get aggressive at times, he's attacked me twice so far and it always took him a few seconds to remember me and stop, so don't take it personally if he lashes out on you or something. He also breaks things, says it's an accident every time, but he breaks things on purpose, glass and plates and whatever shatters."

He gave the brothers a moment to take it all in.

„You ready? Let's get inside then."

They found him in the kitchen, sharpening knives. He looked up and for a few seconds, everyone froze.

Then his face went soft and teary.

„Hey boys," his husky voice washed over Dean nostalgically.

„Dad," he whispered.

Dad was back.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

When Sam's eyes met with John Winchester's, the second thought that occurred to him was that he really wasn't a good son, was he. Because his first thought was that Bobby couldn't be Bobby; that whatever _it_ was, Dad and Bobby were both _it_ and now they had them trapped in the house.

While John and Dean were having their reunion, complete with a duet of manly attempts to hold back tears, Sam's eyes were ticking between Dad and Bobby, Bobby and Dad. Bobby noticed him and took him to the kitchen.

„You wanna test me now or later, son?"

„Now would be great," in the back of his head, Sam wondered if Bobby wanted to attack them separately. But the tests were done and Bobby was clean and that could only mean one thing.

Dad was back.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„Dad... How are you, Dad?" Dean didn't even notice that they were alone in the room now.

„Not bad... For someone who crawled out of his own grave yesterday," John chuckled. „There're some things; I barely sleep and I hear these high-pitched noises sometimes, but otherwise, I'm as healthy as a horse."

„And what about... Do you remember any of the...?"

„Hell? No and I'm glad of it."

„Good. That's good."

„So, I think I found us the next Hunt."

„What? Dad, you just came back from the dead. And we've got so much to tell you..."

„I'm fine, I'm fine. But there's been some freak accidents a few towns over, all of which had the victim bleed out of their necks. Could be vampires - and I could really go for a vampire Hunt right now."

„Are you serious?"

„Yep, he is," Bobby re-entered the room, „He spent the last night next to my police radio scanner, too."

„So how about it, Dean? We leave Sam at Jim Murphy's and check it out."

„Dad, Pastor Jim is dead, remember? And Sam isn't a kid anymore."

„Right. Sure. So what about that Hunt?"

Dean, Sam and Bobby exchanged a worried gaze.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

John's memory lapses were the least of their problems. Somewhere along the way, Sam and Dean decided to pretend they were just senior moments, a natural part of their father's life. Even though it was hard to image their father as anything but a strong, vital man, it was still better than remembering his condition every single time they caught him looking for his car keys.

„Dad, the truck is gone," they clapped him on the shoulder casually, not making a big deal out of it because that would make him cranky.

Dean got him a new cell phone with his old number and showed him how it works, including the photo function. „What the hell is that? Is it wearing your sunglasses?" John exclaimed when browsing through Dean's own gallery.

Remembering that writing down his thoughts helped him after Mom's death, Sam bought him a new journal. His first entry was Dean's retelling of Yellow Eyes's demise. He still wanted to Hunt, every day. So far he had called Caleb, his favorite Hunting partner, about six times only to find the number invalid because Caleb was killed by Meg almost two years ago.

But still, that was the easiest part. Sometimes, John got this look in his eyes as if he wanted to hurt them, but he never attacked. Sometimes, he said things that wouldn't make sense at any point of his life. He had trouble sleeping and when he did lay down, he woke up screaming. Sam caught sight of some drawings in his journal which were downright disturbing. He still claimed he didn't remember anything from hell, but it was clear that his subconsciousness did.

„Pamela called, she'll be here in three hours tops," Dean repeated what he heard from Bobby when he was getting them beers. Dad found his recent Impala maintenace underwhelming so they were going over some of the touchups.

„The leather's coming off in the bottom," John noticed when checking the front passenger upholstery.

„Oh, no, that's a hideout," Dean reached below the seat and pulled out several photographs: a few of the Winchesters from Dad's journal and one of Sam, Dean and Chloe from Marvel Island.

„That the girl that helped kill Azazel?"

„Yeah, that's Chloe. When we left she still had a week of recovering to do, but I'm sure we'll be seeing her earlier than that."

„What for? There's three of us again, four with Bobby. Are we gonna Hunt something big?"

„Um, maybe, after we find out what your handprint means... But more importantly, she's our partner."

„She doesn't Hunt with anyone else?"

„No, we're kinda... Exclusive."

„You're fooling around, is that what you're trying to say?"

„It's a... A little more serious than that, sir."

„The way I see it, it's ok if partners blow off some steam after the Hunt, but anything more messes up your focus during the Hunt."

„That's not exactly our case, sir. Chloe is a genius of sorts, she's got a great brain for strategy and hacking and... She's got connections that brought our Hunting to a whole new level. Hunting with her is no more dangerous than Hunting with Sam – I'd give my life for him, too."

„Sam is supposed to be your priority number one, boy."

„I know. But she loves us, Dad, and we love her."

„We? Sam, too?"

„Yeah," Dean cleared his throat. The cat was out of the bag.

„That's even worse than I thought. How do you get any work done with a stupid love triangle going on?"

„It's not a problem. We uh, talked about it and... She's in a relationship with both of us, basically."

John was silent for a minute, and then he chuckled: „That's ridiculous." Had it been anyone else's condescending tone, Dean would react with a well-aimed punch in the jaw. But this was John Winchester whose voice made him automatically fall in line, comforting and assuring but demanding respect, too.

„It's working out just fine so far, sir."

„No. It's unhealthy. She's playing with you both."

„Sir, she really is not. Just wait till you meet her, she's a great Hunter and a great woman. Give her a chance, Dad."

„I have more than enough experience so listen to me, son. Girls don't work that way. If she's fooling around with both of you she doesn't really love any one of you."

„I'm sorry, Dad, but you're wrong on this one."

„Excuse me? Oh really, tell me how wrong I am, son," John was heating up.

„She loves me," Dean knew that one for sure now.

„Your mother and I loved each other. That's what real love looks like, pure and selfless. Love means home and not piles of red flesh grinding against each other, limbs broken in and tangled into shapes..."

„Dad."

„Love has a white nightgown, not red like that fucking whore, not green like that septic bitch, always festering, pus everywhere-"

„Dad! What are you talking about?"

„Huh?"

„That's not Chloe, ok? You haven't even met her yet."

„Who?"

„Chloe."

„Right. The new third Hunter."

„She didn't take your place, Dad, she's just... A part of our old team now."

„Stop correcting me all the time, I'm still your father. You make me feel I'm going senile or something."

„Sorry, sir."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Four days after John woke up from the dead, Pamela arrived to shed some light on the mystery of his resurrection.

„Pam! You're a sight for sore eyes," Bobby accepted her hug.

„These the boys? I can see a speck of John in them, yeah. Um-um-umm," the vixen psychic evaluated them like a piece of meat.

„Pam," Dad's voice was a little raw as he finally saw someone from his contact list who wasn't dead.

„John Winchester," Pamela smirked and shook his hand, obviously so that she could get a read on him from the touch. „Wow, this is rare. You still look like a handsome devil, though."

„Thanks," he chuckled.

„So, where do we begin?" Bobby cut the small talk.

„Well, I ouijied my way through a dozen spirits and no one knew anything, so next up would be a séance. Let's see who broke our man out."

„You're not gonna summon the damn thing here, are ya?"

„No, I'm just gonna get a sneek peek at it. I brought my own equipment except the table," Pam flashed a tattoo on the small of her back while bending to get her stuff from the car.

They set up the séance in Bobby's living room.

„Take each other's hands," the psychic said after a small round of meditation and purification of her mind.

„Oh I love this part, makes me feel like a schoolgirl," Bobby grumbled bitterly.

„And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched," the psychic's hand slid up John's thigh. Instead of appreciating the joke, John got that look in his eyes, but again not attacking, he showed her the handprint.

„Looks like a burn mark," Pamela noted.

Everything grew quiet once the circle was made.

„I invoke, conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle..." Pamela started chanting. After a moment, Bobby's TV and police radio scanner switched on and started making a high-pitched sound.

„I invoke, conjure and command - Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy."

„Castiel?" John asked as if he heard the name before.

„It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back. I conjure and command you, show us your face, I conjure and command you, show us your face," Pamela's chanting grew only more adamant as various objects in Bobby's living room started rattling.

„Maybe we should stop," Bobby suggested.

„I've almost got him," Pamela kept going.

Suddenly, the high-pitched sound grew deafening and the room was filled with an extremely bright light. In a moment of pure self-preservation, everybody severed the magical circle, shut their eyes and covered their ears. A second later, the thing was gone.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Castiel's appearance, whatever Castiel was, caused a blackout in five-mile radius from Bobby's house. While there was still light outside, they skipped the clean-up of light bulb shards and wax and attacked the demonology section of Bobby's library.

„No Castiel in this index, either," Sam sighed.

„Alright, I guess we're gonna have to go page after page," Bobby decided.

„I wish I could at least point us in a direction, but I've never felt anything like this before," Pamela emoted with her hands. She seemed really excited about the experience.

„It almost made our heads explode, Pam," Bobby reminded her.

„I know, but it disappeared just in time! This thing, if it really got John out of hell, definitely needs him alive. It was just a warning."

„So, I take it no Hunting until we figure this Castiel out?" John spoke for the first time since the séance.

„No, just research," Dean didn't seem too excited either.

„I'm gonna take a short walk, I'll stick close to the house," John got up.

„You ok, Dad?"

„Sure, I just need some fresh air."

„Alright then. You have your cellphone?"

„Jesus, Dean, I'm not a kid," John walked away, muttering grudgingly.

„We should call Chloe, her googling skills are magic," Sam realized.

„Besides, she probably has electricity," Dean agreed.

However, the call went into her special voicemail: _Hi, I'm currently asleep, doctor's orders and all..._

Sam left a message finished with „miss you, bye," and Dean's „bye, Sugar," on top.

„So, what do you think about John?" Bobby asked Pamela after checking John's position out of the window.

Pamela stopped reading and bit her lip for a while.

„He's different, the reading I got on him... It's as if his soul was really old, three or four times as old as it's supposed to be. I read a theory that in hell time runs differently, so..."

„You think he actually spent several lifetimes in there?"

„It's possible. And he may not remember it directly, but it changed his very soul, boys. If I'm right, he spent much more time there than here on Earth. I'm not surprised he's got memory problems if his life happened so long ago..."

„Jesus fucking Christ," Dean's head fell into his hands. If Dad only knew what he was signing up for when he made that deal to save Dean's life...

„He looks good, considering. He must've found some dealing technique that keeps him grounded. You should be impressed boys, he might as well've come back full vegetable or a psycho."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Bobby kept several stray dogs in his scrapyard. He gave them food and water and somehow, his paternal charisma always tamed the dogs enough to make then stay around his house and protect the territory. But sometimes, one or two got into a nasty fight or ran away, so Bobby never knew how many were exactly around.

John spent good five minutes sweet-talking to one of the smaller dogs before it came any closer. You could smell no safety and comfort on John, but he did have a piece of ham in hand. Slowly, the dog approached him and let John comb his fingers though his shaggy fur.

It was okay. This was going to make him feel better.

John petted the dog for a while. Then he put him into a headlock and choked him to death. He wished he could've made that moment longer, but the animal was crying out and alarming other dogs so he had to make it quick.

There. Better. Hopefully this would be enough until they finally went for a Hunt.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„Who the fuck are you?!"

Several guns were drawn at a mysterious man in a trenchcoat that just appeared in the middle of Bobby's living room.

„I'm Castiel. I'm an angel of the Lord."


	39. Interview with the Angel

**DEDICATED:** to shadowglove ( u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Supernatural, nor Smallville; not even the house I live in, so what would you wanna sue me for?

**Interview with the Angel**

„Who the fuck are you?!"

Several guns were drawn at a mysterious man in a trenchcoat that just appeared in the middle of Bobby's living room. With the night approaching and no electricity, flashlights were the only thing they had to see the intruder properly.

„I'm Castiel. I'm an angel of the Lord."

A few seconds of speechlessness followed after that.

„Ooo-kay..." Bobby said slowly. Another awkward moment of silence passed between them before the supposed angel realized he was expected to explain himself.

„The Lord told me to save John Winchester from Hell," the stranger looked at Dean when saying that. „Because we have plans for you."

„Yeah well, whatever it is you're selling I don't really feel like buying. Who are you really?" Dean answered.

„I told you," the man's voice grew deep and rough with impatience, „I'm an angel. The one who gripped your father tight and raised him from perdition. Your lack of Faith is insulting."

In a flash of inexplicable lightning inside Bobby's living room, two wing-like shadows appeared to be growing out of the stranger's back. The Hunters gripped their guns more tightly.

„An angel?" Dean repeated the word. „An angel of what, tax accountants?" he held on to his snarky attitude.

„This is... a vessel," Castiel explained emotionlessly. „I appeared to you in my true form a moment ago but I remembered it would be too much for your eyes and ears to handle. I left just in time before your heads exploded."

„Thanks for that – wait, you're possessing some poor bastard?" Dean exclaimed. „Sam, go check the Manuscript for delusional demons with similar hocus pocus up their sleeves as Mr. Trenchcoat here."

Sam lowered his gun and went to get Demon Anatomy out of their car.

„And get Dad!" Dean yelled at him on the way.

The self-proclaimed angel tried to deliver his message again.

„I'm afraid you won't be able to comprehend immediately what I'm going to tell you, but believe me when I say that the Apocalypse is coming. We need to be ready..."

„No offense, angel boy, but tell us something we _don't_ know," Pamela tried to help. „I mean, how can we tell if you're not just some super-powered maniac when the Apocalypse is _actually_ happening?"

„You know already?" the stranger looked confused by this. „Then I must speak with the father and his sons. Alone."

„Not gonna happen until we're sure what you are," Bobby answered.

Sam and John joined them in the living room and while John was filled in, Sam leafed through Demon Anatomy with a small flashlight between his teeth.

„That book," Castiel noticed it, „That book is forbidden."

„Excuse me?" Sam held the manuscript protectively.

„That book is on our blacklist. Burn it."

„No," Dean, Sam and Bobby said at the same time.

„It is a work of heresy," the angel persisted.

„Burning that book would be heresy," Bobby, collector of obscure literature, spoke up.

The angel made a step towards Sam with three guns still aimed at him.

„Stay where you are, buddy," Dean warned him.

„These will not hurt me," Castiel announced calmly.

„Well, if you're really on our side, it would be common courtesy not to move when we're having you at gunpoint. The guns mean that we don't trust you," Pamela laid it down for him.

The angel stopped in his tracks.

„I see," he said and suddenly disappeared.

„What the..." Dean looked around the room frantically.

„Is it me or... Did I just hear the sound of wings flapping?" Bobby wondered.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„And then he was gone."

„Gone? He teleported?"

„I guess. We didn't _see_ him disappear; one second he was standing there and the next he was just gone."

„So there was no transition, no interphase? I didn't know that was even possible," Chloe pondered out loud, „maybe he has superspeed – I don't think superspeed works on magic, though..."

„Yeah, it's all weird. Now, his name fits - Bobby found some angelology books among what we stole from Bela Talbot, never thought we'd need it until we started looking for that angel name. But that doesn't prove anything, he could just be lying..."

„I looked him up, too. But out of all angels, why pretend to be Castiel, the angel of Thursday?" she chuckled. „Where's Sam, anyway?"

„Nose-deep in the Manuscript. Since Castiel hated the sight of the book, Sam thinks there might be something helpful in it."

„Ok, I think I'll go and do some research myself."

„When are you coming?"

„Victor will have me do some exercise tests tomorrow, so maybe in two, three days tops."

„Alright. Call if you find something?"

„Definitely, you too. Be careful, especially if he comes back..."

„I'll keep my eyes open."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„Going somewhere?"

John jumped and almost pulled the trigger of the gun he was checking.

„Jesus Christ don't do that!"

„Sorry."

„Dad! What's... Oh, you again," the brothers rushed in, finding their father aiming a shotgun at Castiel.

„He just appeared right the fuck out of nowhere," John was obviously put out.

„I asked my superiors how much information I can give you at this point of the Apocalypse. I come with the apropriate clearance, ready to tell you more."

Sam exchanged a glance with Dean, Bobby and John respectively.

„Alright," he shrugged.

Then there was silence. Again.

„Why'd you do it?" John shot the first question. „Why'd you bring me back."

„Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you and your sons."

„But why me? I was dead. With my soul in hell. Why go through the trouble?"

„Those were two questions," Castiel said awkwardly and paused for another couple of seconds. „The first thing you need to know is that there is a cage in Hell. It was placed there by our seven archangels. There are seven seals on that cage and two have already been broken."

„And what's in that cage?" Sam inquired.

„Lucifer."

„Luci-what?" Dean made a face.

„No way," Sam breathed.

„Now I know you're just fucking with us. Lucifer is a fairytale for demon Sunday school. He's not real," Dean announced.

„He's very real. And once he's free, he'll wage war on God's children."

„Why? I thought it was the angels that trapped him, not us."

Castiel threw Sam a spiteful glare.

„I've heard of the ways our message was disfigured when several angels tried to preach it on Earth, but this is blasphemy," he fumed. „Humans are _not_ God's children. Humans are a thorn in the Lord's eye. Don't you attempt to steal our status ever again."

„Excuse me?" Sam's jaw fell open.

„Hold on a second," Bobby shook his head, „I think we need to hear your version of Christianity first."

„It is not called that. It is called the Faith."

„Right, so how does it go? Give us your Genesis, so to speak."

„I do not understand what you're asking, that is basic knowledge every living creature knows in their heart-"

„Bear with us."

Castiel sighed. Then his eyes closed and his whole body relaxed.

„In the beginning of all, the Lord created angels in his image. They hovered above nothing together and they were merry." He ran over the words monotonicaly. „The first of the four worlds, Heaven, was created to be their home. For other, lesser creations, the Lord created Earth, and for spoilt fruit, Hell. For His own enjoyment, the fourth world, Heaven Above, was made. The Lord walked these worlds freely and everyone was merry. But then, the last animal He created, human, left God's hands and became sour. As time runs incomparably fast on Earth, the species had multiplied quickly and cunningly before angels noticed their deviation. The Lord's closest, the first generation of angels called the seraphim, brought the message of human flaws to their father – only his favorite, the fourth seraph Lucifer, was silent. In His mercy, God saw a speck of potential for good in humankind. He declared his decision to leave the animals to Earth, the abominations to Hell, and to retract with his beloved angels into the Heavens. The angels, knowing how much God loved to watch all of his creation, begged Him to reconsider. Only Lucifer opened his mouth to speak in favor of His decision. As he finished, the Lord cried for this was all a test of his children's loyalty; and Lucifer failed. Saddened by his favorite's betrayal, God left angels alone in Heaven, retracting to Heaven Above and closing the door behind him, never to be seen again. The three seraphim had the seven archangels punish Lucifer who promised them the Apocalypse once he was free again."

Castiel woke up from the relaxed state his holy words brought upon him.

„That's..." Sam licked his lips and started again: „That's completely different than what I grew up with."

„You and a half of this planet," Bobby grumbled.

„That's..." This time, Sam had no words to complete the sentence.

„So where do I come in?" John brought them back on track.

„There is a prophecy concerning Lucifer's rise. It lists the order in which the seven seals shall break."

„List them."

„As you wish," Castiel obeyed coldly. „First, a broken demon hunter. Second, an angel's hand in Hell again. Third, the Chosen to Fall. Fourth, Sodoma & Gomora. Fifth, the Whore of Babylon. Sixth, the death of an archangel. Seventh, Lucifer's birth on Earth."

„What's a broken demon hunter?" Sam frowned.

„Me," John rasped.

„But you're not the first Hunter that made a deal with hell... Right?" Dean didn't understand.

„That's not the kind of breaking the prophecy is talking about," Castiel tried to elaborate, but John cut him off:

„Anything else you need to tell us?"

Castiel copied Sam's frown. „Not now," he answered after a pause.

„Alright, then. See you when you have a job for us. Until then, we got a call about some zombie rising nearby, a normal sideffect of an upcoming Apocalypse. Let's get Hunting," without another word, John left the room. Castiel showed the same lack of manners when he disappeared in a blink of an eye.

„That's..." Sam shook his head, knowing he wasn't going to finish that sentence either.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

They parked Bobby's truck and the Impala a little further from the house because of foul body fluids covering it. The one zombie case turned out to concern a whole graveyard, which meant several hours of giving out headshots like they were on sale and using their vehicles as weapons. It was a miracle that they weren't covered in the stinky liquids themselves – except for John who was not only willing but straight-up eager to fight the zombies up close.

Approaching Bobby's house, they saw a figure waiting on the porch.

„Who's that?" John asked.

„An angel," Sam recognized her.

Chloe was wearing a white or yellow summer dress – the kind of color that girls have a name for and men can't quite identify. Her hair was short, blond and straight, just like the first time they met her. She was smiling that megawatt smile that had been sorely missed over the last months.

Sam's steps grew longer and faster without him realizing. With her on the porch, he easily gathered her in his arms so that their noses brushed and their foreheads touched in a loving gesture that wasn't too embarassing in front of his two father figures. As soon as he had her in his arms, he felt harmony return to his Hunting and personal life.

Dean obviously didn't care about PDA in front of his dad because the moment Sam hid his face between Chloe's neck and shoulder, he had her attention by kissing her palm and then he literally stole her from Sam to give her a kiss on the mouth. She cut the kiss short as soon as they heard the older Hunters approach.

„Mr. Winchester, it's an honor to meet you," she offered John a hand and a smile.

John stopped in his tracks, stared her down, then frowned, then stared her down again.

„You don't wanna do that, you're all clean and I'm all nasty," he growled. „Dibs on the shower," he walked past her in a half circle and disappeared in the house.

Like a scolded pupil, Chloe turned to Bobby and said hi.

„Don't worry about it, he didn't exactly show me love, either," Bobby squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Sam, Dean and Chloe shut themselves in one of Bobby's guest rooms for their typical briefing/debriefing session. The brothers told her more about Castiel; about the seven seals; about John having something to do with the first seal; about the zombies they'd been battling all night and a good portion of this morning. They left the whole Christianity versus angel faith issue for the end.

„Wow..." For a minute, Chloe just shook her head and made inarticulate noises. „Well I guess it makes sense in a way, I mean: why would angels worship a god that favors a different people over them?"

„It doesn't make sense at all," Dean threw his hands in the air. „Look, I'm the first to rule out the probability of a Christian god existing, but to find that he exists but is completely different than every version of Christian religion on Earth, which there are many..." He trailed of.

„But isn't that sort of the way it is with the supernatural?" Chloe asked innocently.

„What do you mean?"

„I mean vampires with shark teeth that can walk in the sunlight... Tricksters who are _not _ a species and who can't be killed with wood... And djinns who plug you into the Matrix instead of granting you a wish... Everything's different from what you hear in the stories, even religions – every religion we've encountered so far turned out different than expected. So why _not_ Judeo-Christian beliefs."

„That's kinda depressing, but a good point," Sam shrugged.

„And Darwin told us nothing on the issue?" Chloe pointed at the manuscript in Sam's lap.

„No, I went through the whole thing, I swear I know it word by word by now, but there's nothing about demons that would confirm or contradict anything Castiel told us. There's not a single page that would touch upon any relevant - - -" Sam spaced out in the middle of a sentence.

„Sam?" Dean watched his brother thumb the pages encased in plastic as if he was in a trance. He stopped at the last page.

„What is it?" Chloe held her breath.

„This one is thicker," Sam almost whispered, „I need a pair of scissors."

Dean went to get them, grumbling: „Seven knives in the room and he needs a pair of scissors."

Once Sam cut the page free, he discovered two pages which were partially stuck to each other. On the very last one, Sam read: „_Eigtheenth of April, 1882. There are times when even the greatest gift appears to be a curse. I have had my share of unfortunate __**Knowings,**__ yet none has crushed my spirit as much as today, when I have caught a glimpse of an angel._ That's it, that must be it!"

„Keep reading," Chloe urged him.

„_The creature was graceful and most certainly otherwordly, coming from heaven, and yet, that was all. The possessing technique it used on its human host was very similar to that of a demon, with the mechanism of the Third Eye slightly more developed. In a peculiar shape, its aura burst out of its back, creating an illusion of wings. Much like demons, sexual reproduction seems to be a marginal function of these species. For that is what they are, a species and nothing more. There is no trace of God's hand on their auras, there is nothing divine about their powers, there is nothing that differenciates them from humans and demons except for their habitat. It has been months since the last time I found myself capable to write this coherently, and I now realize it must be the proverbial moment of clarity before one's death. It is with another crisis of faith that I lay my pen down and go to sleep. May God have mercy on my soul_. And that's it, that's the last page."

„Well, what's the fucking truth, then?!" Dean exclaimed.

„I don't know. I really don't know," Sam sighed.

„What are we supposed to do now?!"

„You should get some sleep," Chloe said, „you've been slaying zombies all night."

„That's the last thing I feel like doing..."

„You will once I'm done with you. Get a shower and come to me for a little alone time, will you?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

This time, the silence in the room bore a completely different kind of tension.

„You first," Sam decided. Dean nodded, grabbed his towel and left the room in a second.

„Have I mentioned how sexy your brain is?" Chloe moved to hug Sam immediately. „Great job discovering the last page, Indy. And giving Dean the first turn... Gracious is so hot on you."

„Maybe it's all just a strategy to impress you," Sam chuckled. „Just like your strategy to impress Dad by being all unintimidating."

„Yeah, look at how much good the doll dress did to me," Chloe scoffed.

„And I don't think you're gonna make it any better by having sex with Dean and me consecutively. He's gonna know, you know how thin Bobby's walls are. You don't have to do this for our..."

„Screw that, I missed you," she squeezed him tighter. „I'm not heeding to your sexual needs, I'm heeding to mine."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Dean re-entered the room just in his jeans, with a cell phone at his ear.

„Yeah, and what did the spirits say?" _It's Pam,_ he mouthed to Chloe.

Waiting for him while sitting on the bed, she just beckoned him to come closer.

„So the books agree and the spirits agree. What do _you_ think?"

She guided his legs to come to the very edge of the bed and locked them between her knees. Her hands snaked around his thighs and stopped on his butt while she peppered his abs with small kisses.

Dean took in a deep breath: „Yeah, sure, I can wait."

Chloe chose that moment to straighten up and close her lips around his nipple. Dean gasped, cupped her face and kissed her.

„Mm yeah? Uh, ok, we've got a consensus, then. Thanks, Pam." Dean hung up and pulled Chloe up his body until she was almost standing. „The angel is real. Or, well, he's not a demon and he is from heaven. So I guess I have to treat him like an angel now."

„What kind of an angel, though? The one described by Castiel or the one described by Darwin..."

„I don't know... But as long as they're on our side during the Apocalypse, both is good, right?"

„Yeah, I guess," Chloe tugged him to her lips for a long kiss. He seemed to be drawing energy from it.

„Thanks for coming, we really needed some backup, what with Dad and the angel and everything..."

„How could I not come, I belong here," she reached out for another kiss, but he stopped her.

„Did... Did Artemis let you see that talk we had in the Styx?"

„I think I've seen all of it, yeah."

„Then you know that if you stay with us, you'll be a key player in all this Apocalypse crap? Once they find out that it was you who changed the fricking course of fate, everyone's gonna wanna use you... or kill you, Chloe..."

„All of us can die, that's how fighting the end of the world goes. Trust me, it's not my first time," she replied with the same amount of seriousness.

„Right, I forget that you're the veteran and I'm the beginner when it comes to that." Dean chuckled.

„How's your dad holding up?"

„He's... Different. He's always been obsessed with his jobs, I remember that, but I always thought it was because of Mom. Now Yellow Eyes is dead and he's still so eager to kill monsters, you should've seen him in that graveyard. He was having a ball."

„Maybe he's just happy to be useful," Chloe guessed, „I mean, he used to be the leader of the group, right?"

„Yeah, his ego must've been really suffering lately." Dean dipped down to kiss her again, and again, and again, slowly lowering her on the bed.

Chloe moaned sweetly when he molded her breasts through the dress, as well as when his lips found the Dean spot, as well as when his hand felt up her thigh to take off her panties.

She rolled him over and took control for a minute, kissing up his chest hungrily, sucking at his neck and licking the roof of his mouth in a wild kiss. Before her hand managed to slip inside his pants, he rolled them back with the intention of going down on her.

„Don't need it, missed you so much, Dean, I'm already wet for you," she moaned.

„But I want it," Dean's head dipped between her thighs and stayed there until she stifled not one but three climaxing screams.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„Sorry, should I come later?" Chloe caught Sam in the middle of a meditation. The tips of her hair were wet from the quick shower she had just taken.

„No, come in, it's not working anyway," Sam slumped in his lotus position and she slowly walked to sit on the bed behind him.

„But you said you were getting better?"

„I am, I mean I know what I'm looking for now, I can detect that dark piece deep inside me, I just can't reach it."

Chloe pulled at his shoulders so that his head fell into her lap.

„How're you guys holding up?"

„I don't know... Dad's back but he's not exactly the Dad we knew so I think Dean's pretty mixed up about that. And now, apparently, the Apocalypse has started and yet there's nothing for us to do about it right now."

„So you're hoping for a little training montage to get your powers up?"

„If I finally learn how to use them, they have to come in handy at some point. I want to be prepared for that. I just can't get in touch with that side of me."

„Well there's one activity when it's guaranteed to come out," Chloe smirked.

„Sex," he knew exactly where she was going, but he was hesitant. „I don't think it's a good idea to have sex with the purpose of contacting it, I don't want to hurt you..."

„Does that part of you like me?"

„All of me likes you," he didn't hesitate there.

„Then I _want_ all of you. And if I say stop, even the darkest part of you should know what it means. Even Dark Sam wouldn't want me to be scared of sex with you, would he?"

„Is that what you call me when I'm...?"

„Yes," Chloe kissed him upside down. „Now touch me, Sam," she whispered.

He crawled onto the bed, onto her, nipping and licking her skin on the way, and found out she had no panties on. With his fingers inside her, he just watched her squirm and gasp and she could see his eyes turning a little bit darker as Dark Sam slowly seeped in. Every time she wanted to kiss him, she had to skim backwards in order to reach him, and so she moved on the bed until she found herself sitting against the headboard.

He stood up to take his clothes off and she took it as a cue to take off hers. With a look of sinister concentration, he put a condom on and lubricated it before kneeling in front of her.

„Chloe," he rasped as his fingers returned to stretch her one more time. „So ready to accept me, all of me," he said ambiguously and then moved her to sit on top of his thighs.

„All of you," she repeated, „Give me all of you, Sam."

It was the first time Sam entered her with one strong push instead of accomodating her to his size slowly. The position didn't allow him to bury himself inside her to the hilt, but that was good, because what was going to follow would've probably broken her pliant little body.

He wrapped his arms around her, muscles flexing, and picked her up and thrust her down. She braced herself on his shoulders and grunted as he sped up and became a little rough.

„You alright?" he asked through his gritted teeth.

„Yeah," she moaned, wincing.

„You sure?" he growled.

„Um-hnn," she gave him a convincing nod.

„I want you to cum, I want you to cum with me," the teasing and controlling side of him was back. „I want you to touch yourself and then I want to taste you on your fingers." She obeyed like a good little girl which only turned him on more.

He wondered if he would leave any bruises, squeezing her and impaling her body onto his like this. Her hand was a bit in the way when it was on her clit, the nails scratched a little, but he surprisingly liked it.

„Sam," she sighed and his cock twitched in response, „I think I'm ready..."

He pulled one of his legs from beneath her and placed it behind her thigh, the diagonal angle giving him that perfect fit to the hilt that still left him in awe.

„I want your nails on my back," he rasped and dove to suck on her neck viciously.

The simultaneous orgasm worked out with almost perfect timing, leaving him with scratchmarks and her with a red hickey.

„It moved," Chloe gasped for breath.

„What?"

„The lamp... on the nightstand... It moved when we..."

„Must've been the bed shaking that did it," Sam brushed it away.

„It spun around when you climaxed. It was you, big boy. Your powers," Chloe smiled.

„My powers..."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

John went for a walk when that woman started fornicating with his second son. This was absurd. The whole Chloe business was absurd, the whole angel business was absurd, the whole Apocalypse business was absurd.

„Castiel," he called the angel's name once he was far enough from the house. „Castiel!"

„This is not how you pray," a dry voice told him from right behind him.

„Not praying. I need to tell you something."

„Speak, then."

John opened his mouth and closed it twice before continuing. Admitting weakness had always been the hardest thing for him.

„I can't do this. Whatever it is you want me to do with this Apocalypse, I can't do it."

„Why?" Castiel asked plainly.

„You said it yourself. I'm broken. What happened to me in hell, what I did... I'm not your guy. I'm not."

„Don't worry, you're not the Winchester who we want to save the world. To tell you the truth, you were not supposed to be involved at all."

„What do you mean?"

„Sooner or later I would have to tell you that a few details from the prophecy have been changed. You were not supposed to be the broken demon hunter. Look," Castiel touched John's forehead and showed him a sequence of visuals that should've lead up to the breaking of the first seal.

„Dean," John's voice quivered. „Why was it me, then?"

„There's an unforeseen character who changed their destinies, a woman named Sullivan. We don't think the changes matter to the great plan, though. This way, it'll be even more becoming when you as their father decide their roles. Dean, now uncorrupted by the evils of Hell, will become the holy warrior, and Sam will be Chosen to Fall. We already know how you'll decide, but you still have to decide it. The third seal must be broken, just like the second had to be when I ventured into Hell in search for your soul. The Lord works in mysteri-"

„That's my role? To break the third seal? To pick one of my boys for good and the other one for evil?!"

„Just the evil one is enough. That is all we need you for, John Winchester."

John's militant spirit flared up inside his chest.

„Well let me tell you exactly what you can do with that prophecy. You can stick it up your ass because I'll never make Sam the one Chosen to Fall, nor Dean for that matter. You hear me?!"

Castiel's eyes widened. He flinched and crouched as if the ground had just shaken beneath him.

„The hell was that?"

„The third seal has just broken."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So I've just seen the newest episode of True Blood and it turns out their vampires have a similar religion to my angels, at least in the origin story department. I should've written this chapter earlier as I've had the idea in my head for over half a year now, but oh well, I was too busy getting my college degree and making entrance exams for my post-graduate studies ^_^ Also, this chapter was loooong!


	40. Your Prophecy Sucks

**DEDICATED:** to shadowglove ( u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Supernatural, nor Smallville; not even the house I live in, so what would you wanna sue me for?

**Your Prophecy Sucks**

The following week felt like silence before the storm. The storm came one night when Castiel appeared to Dean in his dream.

„What the-!"

Dean wanted to move, to shake Chloe awake and get up from the bed, but he realized he couldn't.

„The third seal was broken. You have to stop it."

That was all Castiel said before touching Dean's forehead with two fingers and making him disappear. When he came back, his head was reeling from his unbelievable adventure.

„I couldn't stop any of it," he breathed, pain in his voice.

„You couldn't have."

„What?"

„You can't change destiny."

„Then why did you tell me to-"

„I guess you could say we wanted you to learn it the hard way."

„By sending me back in time and making me watch the worst moment of my Mom's life?! By making me think I could help her when all I could do was sit and stare while her parents - - and - - You fucking son of a bitch!"

Castiel's eyes went wide in surprise. He probably wasn't expecting that reaction.

„There's another message I was supposed to give you. You can't change your brother's past, but you can change his future. Stop him before we're forced to stop him ourselves. Now that he was Chosen, he's walking a dangerous path. We believe he's making one such step right now, in his room. Only you can save him from damnation, Dean."

„You done?" Dean seethed.

Unhappy with his hostility, Castiel just nodded.

„Then go bully someone else, you dick."

„Dean! Dean?"

Suddenly, Dean was awake with Chloe's hand on his shoulder.

„Are you okay?"

„No, I... We need to get Sam," Dean sprung from the bed, took her hand and dragged her to the opposite guest room. They found Sam meditating.

„I thought you guys turned in early tonight," he greeted them.

„I just had a... Castiel sent me back in time," Dean blurted.

„What?" Chloe and Sam both exclaimed.

„But you were in bed with me the whole time, you had your arm around me. I would've woken up if it disappeared..."

„He must've brought me back the second he took me... Anyway, huh..." Dean sat on the bed and took a deep breath. „It feels like a dream now, so I guess I should tell you before I forget any details. Castiel took me back to 1973, to Lawrence, to Mom and Dad... Mom was a Hunter - her whole family, the Campbells, they were Hunters."

„No way," Sam couldn't believe it.

„Yeah," Dean chuckled almost hysterically. „But she hated it, Sam, she didn't want that life for her own kids. She was so young and – a babe, really – and she already wanted kids, but she never wanted them to be Hunters..."

„That must mean she never told Dad... She couldn't have, right? Otherwise he wouldn't..." Sam was thinking out loud, eyes going wet.

„And Yellow Eyes was there, making deals, and he made one with Mom," Dean got to the hard part.

„What do you mean?" Sam frowned.

Chloe's presence felt excessive and yet needed in the room. She wanted to ask a thousand questions, but this wasn't about her.

„That fucker possessed Samuel, our grandfather, and he killed Deanna and stabbed himself. And then he killed our Dad and made a deal with Mom for his life."

„It was about me, wasn't it. The deal," Sam guessed.

Dean tried to get the yes out but ended up just nodding. „It was a part of his Special Children plan." He suddenly had to clear his throat repeatedly before continuing: „I couldn't stop it, any of it, Castiel told me to stop it but I couldn't, Mom made that god-damn deal with Azazel before I even... And then after all of that, Mister Angel told me that I could've _never_ changed it, that this was a lesson about destiny! I swear I wanted to break his neck right there..."

„A lesson?" Chloe opened her mouth in indignation.

„Can you believe the nerv of that guy?" Dean gave that unnatural chuckle again. „He said you were Chosen to Fall, Sam. Said you were going dark, right now in your room, when all you were doing was your zen crap." He left that fullstop hang in the air, a hint of uncertainty betraying him.

„The meditations do not make him darker, we have it on good authority, Artemis told us," Chloe inserted her absolute confidence where it was needed.

„Right. And we definitely believe Mis over some angel douchebags," Dean's voice was firm and steady again.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Mary Winchester, a Hunter. She'd been a Hunter all her life. Did she make up those childhood stories she told him? Or were they mostly real with the supernatural taken out? His wife – a Hunter. John couldn't believe it. What a way to top a week of misery, a week of walking around Bobby's house with all that god-damn information in his head, knowing how things should have been.

A part of him hated his sons, though he didn't want to. He loved his kids, loved them to death, but they should've opened the Devil's Gate and let out his soul and they didn't - they should've messed up and they didn't, great Hunters, good boys – but still, a small part him hated them for it.

Most of him, however, hated Chloe. The Unforeseen One. The unpredictable one. The one who triggered the chain reaction that changed destiny. She had such a grip on his sons, like a succubus or a siren, except that according to Bobby she wasn't one. She was a girly blonde one minute, a computer nerd another and then, when more zombies rose in the area where John's ashes used to be buried, she changed into a group organizer and a master strategist. While letting Bobby think he was the lead Hunter, John could see her pulling the strings.

Just as he was thinking about her, he saw her run past him with a phone to her ear.

„Alright, I'm at Bobby's house, come to the back door, I'm right here in the kitchen. Pushing the pager button so you can find me."

Overhearing the suspicious words, John hid behind a wall to see what was going on. Suddenly, the back door was open and a tall, broad-shouldered man with another young man in his arms was standing in the kitchen.

Teleportation.

Demons?

„Put him on the table," the Sullivan girl didn't seem phased, just worried about the man being carried, a boy really, who seemed to be hurt. The amount of blood implied an open artery somewhere.

„Hey 'Licious," the boy's pale face managed to stretch into a smile.

„Hi Bart," Chloe smiled at him tenderly and then her hands went right to his groin.

„Whoah," he chuckled painfully.

„Finally getting to second base with me, huh? And all you needed to do was get shot in the thigh," she joked.

„I need to go back, we're still under fire," the big one pleaded.

„Go. I'll send him back to you when he's ok," again, Chloe didn't even budge when the big man disappeared into thin air.

Then there was white light, one like John had never seen before, coming out of her hands and into the boy's body.

She wasn't human.

She wasn't human!

The thought rang triumphant in John's brain.

„You okay?" the boy asked, his voice full of energy now while her posture became tired and pained.

„I will be," she wheezed and he supported her weight in case her knees gave out. „We're lucky that you were still alive. I have this theory," she gulped through the pain, „theory that I can only bring you back from the dead once. You wouldn't wanna waste your extra life ticket, would you?"

She could resurrect. That's a big power. Whatever she was, she was a liar, a spy, an enemy.

And most importantly, she wasn't human. She was something they Hunted. He could kill her now. And what better time than when she was weakened! Luckilly, John always had a gun on himself.

He drew. He aimed. He pulled the trigger. Right in the heart. Of the boy who somehow appeared in front of her, covering her body with his.

„Bart?!" the gunshot was followed by Chloe's gasp. She looked up at John with shock and fear in her eyes.

For the two seconds before they heard heavy footsteps of his sons rushing in, he could see her eyes darting around the kitchen for a weapon she could defend herself with. The fact that she now knew that he wanted to kill her caused a warm wave of pleasure go down his body. She was _it_, wasn't she? The one his soul truly desired to kill when he was shattering mirrors and mutilating dogs and slaughtering monsters. Ah, how logical, of course she was. The one who doomed him to starting the Apocalypse was the ultimate _it_ for his urges.

„Bart?!" she dared to look away from him and found out that her friend had died instantly.

At that point, Sam and Dean finally reached the kitchen.

„Take that gun away from him!" Chloe barked through her tears and while Dean hesitated, Sam immediately followed her order. That bitch.

„You said he was just shot in the leg," Dean refused to understand.

„He was, and I healed him, but then your D... John..." Chloe spat through her teeth, the man was so despicable to her she wouldn't even mention him in relation to her lovers.

Dean looked at his father. His eyes reminded him of when he got lost in the woods when he was six. John found him immediately back then but instead of revealing himself he tracked the boy until, an hour later, terrified and bruised, he found his way back home. He was so proud back then. His son felt differently when he found out. Betrayed, that was the look.

Chloe laid a hand over her dead friend's heart.

„Wait!" Sam called out. „You just healed him and now you're going to resurrect him? Chloe, you look weak already."

John frowned. His sons _knew_?!

„He just died for me!" her voice bordered on hysteria. „I have to do this, I just have to, Sam, Dean, I'm sorry, but you have to let me..." Chloe shook her head several times in despair and made eye contact with both brothers before another cloud of white light rose from inside her.

„Wait!" Sam tried in vain.

Once the light faded away, the dead boy woke up while Chloe's body slumped to the ground.

What happened next was a mess of screaming and drama.

„Why did you shoot him?" Sam demanded an explanation.

„You _knew_?!" John attacked with a question of his own.

„What the hell is going on?" Bobby caught up with the rest of them.

Dean went to gather Chloe in his arms, face completely void of expression.

The resurrected boy started crying.

„Why did you shoot him, dad?!" Sam yelled.

„He wasn't shooting at me, he was gonna kill _her_!" Bart cried out.

„What?" Dean looked up and asked weakly.

„Why, dad, what's wrong with you?!" Sam was all up in his face.

„Don't forget who you're talking to, son," John growled defensively.

„Answers. Now," Sam growled in response. When he made a step forward, it was John who made a step backwards.

„Don't you take that tone with me you little-"

Sam, towering over his father intimidatingly, grabbed his shirt and shook him like men did with women in old Hollywood movies.

„Now is not the time for you to play the Dad card, John."

John's eyes went wide when he heard his first name spoken so patronizingly out of his child's mouth.

„You're gonna give us some explanation and you're gonna give it to us quick before I start beating your ass for trying to kill the woman we love. **Do you understand**," in his tone, Sam delivered the threat that if John didn't submit now, things were going to get ugly.

„Sammy," Dean tried to chastise his brother but there was no heart in it.

„She has no pulse," Bobby became the third to hover over Chloe's body.

„Dean, calm your brother down before I'm forced to do something that'll wreck our family dynamic again," John was grasping at the last straw in form of his most loyal son.

„We should keep her warm, she hates getting cold when she's gone," Dean mumbled and Bart nodded.

„She's dead, son," Bobby forgot to avoid the word in front of John.

„Dean!" John snapped at his first-born.

„No." There was no anger or defiance in it, just disappointment and resignation. „No, Dad. You fucked up." Dean stood up to his father with well-measured words and calm authority in his voice. „We're up against the Apocalypse and you just tried to murder one of the very few people who can save the world. No more secrets. Tell me why you would _possibly_ want to sabotage us like this," Dean's voice broke at _possibly_, as if just imagining the answer would be madness.

„She wasn't - - she was - - not human and Unforeseen and Castiel said that she wasn't even supposed to be here! She was the reason I became this, _this_, and, I mean she wasn't even human for fuck's sake!" amongst his babbling, Sam and Dean caught a name.

„Castiel said what?" Dean's voice went gruff.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

They ended up calling Castiel's name to clear up John's messy explanation. Sam and Dean talked the angel into showing them whatever made their father this confused. He showed them even more – everything from the Prophecy that concerned Sam and Dean in a series of quick visuals that cut into their brains like knives.

_Dean making the crossroads deal to get Sam back._

_The Devil's Gate opening._

_Dean getting torn into shreds by invisible hellhounds._

_Sam taking consort in the arms of a woman with black eyes._

_A flash of Dean in Hell. _

_Sam taking his first drink of demon blood._

_A handprint on Dean's shoulder as he was brought back to life._

„_They took me off the rack and I tortured souls and I __**liked**__ it."_

_Sam and Dean watching a friend die._

„_I need it. I need to be strong enough," Sam going behind Dean's back to get demon blood. _

„_Now I can kill," Sam's powers becoming scary even for the angels._

„_I can't fill this hole inside me..."_

_Dean's spirit breaking on a hospital bed: „Did I break the first seal? Did I start all this? ...Why didn't you just leave me there then? I'm not all here, I'm not strong enough. Find someone else, it's not me..." _

„_You're holding me back," Sam's voice, venomous as if under the influence of something._

„_If I didn't know you, I would wanna Hunt you."_

„_You chose a demon over your brother!"_

_Sam's detox pains. _

„_You walk out that door, don't you ever come back!" John's words echoing from Dean's mouth._

With a deep intake of breath, Sam and Dean jumped off the mental roller coaster and exchanged a shocked glance. Intense emotions welled up in their eyes as they tried to picture living through all that pain and guilt and betrayal, and even worse, growing apart while carrying this darkness on their shoulders, both alone to face their messed up destiny...

Then, at exactly the same moment, their eyes went to Chloe. She who changed all this. She who saved them from all that was supposed to corrupt them as Hunters, as brothers, as human beings. She who was currently dead. A strange thought came to both of them without them knowing it: That even if their relationship with her wasn't forever, even if they eventually broke up, they would still owe her their lives, not just the fact that they lived but also the quality of those lives, because no matter how shitty, it was supposed to become a hundred times worse before she saved them. What's the difference between adoring someone till they die and loving someone forever?

„She's not waking up," Dean whispered.

„Because she's dead," Bobby repeated. „Or am I missing something?"

„She will come back," Bart said, his nose red from crying, „she will."

„This is how she saved me back then," Sam revealed the part of the story they had kept away from Bobby until now.

„What's her latest time frame for returning?" Bart asked.

„That was ten minutes ago," Sam chewed the inside of his mouth nervously.

„We can always have the angel resurrect her, right?" Dean looked at the man in a trenchcoat.

„Actually, I'm forbidden from aiding the Unforeseen One."

„Come again?" Dean became upset with Castiel again which brought the angel some obvious displeasure.

„I'm not even allowed to touch her," he said in his defense.

„Why?"

„Because she's the Unforeseen One. She ruins the Prophecy."

„Well good, your prophecy sucks!"

There was another argument after that, with Sam and Dean questioning Castiel's orders and Castiel admitting he wasn't given enough information to explain but still refusing to help Chloe.

John distanced himself to the living room and vaguely listened from there. He seemed lost inside his thoughts, closed up and locked down.

„Get it through your thick skull that if she dies, there will be hell to pay. Hell to pay, Castiel," Dean threatened.

„Twenty-five minutes," Bart called the time.

„I'm sorry, I can't," Castiel repeated.

„It's okay, she'll come back," Sam said while Dean paced like a tiger in a zoo.

„I hate this! How can she just... Go and die every time and expect us to wait until she – I fucking hate this!"

The following fifteen minutes were the worst. With nothing more to say, there was either silence or the same sentences being repeated. Bobby poured some whiskey for all of them, John stayed in the living room with no lights on, Bart texted to whoever took over Chloe's job as Watchtower. The pale petite body of Chloe Sullivan traveled from Bart's arms to Sam's and then to Dean's, always resting against the heart of someone who loved her. The more quiet it became, the worse the atmosphere was.

Standing by the back door, unnoticed by most of the men by now, Castiel studied the brothers and their father. His gaze was so intense he seemed to be tapping into their minds. His eyes shifted from one to another in what was probably his first opportunity to analyze humanity up close.

„Fourty-five minutes," Dean said, his poker face cracking for the twenty-sixth time that night.

Castiel's eyes went wide. „I'm going to do it," he breathed in disbelief.

„What?"

„I'm going to do it. Why am I going to do it?" he told them with the befuddlement of a young boy who just realized he liked girls he called yucky only a second ago and looked at his parents as if it was their fault.

„What are you talking about?"

„I'm going to touch her and return her to you. But I don't understand, it's forbidden, why would I do that?"

„Maybe you've finally grown your own brain and a set of balls, Cas," Dean shortened the angel's name for the first time.

Chloe interrupted them with a nasty intake of breath that kicked her back into the world of the living.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Just came back from my graduation ceremony. Old dudes in velvet cloaks speaking latin and students forced to take an oath over a golden spectre... So, what did your graduation ceremony look like? XD


	41. Angels Are Watching over You

**DEDICATED:** to shadowglove ( u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Supernatural, nor Smallville; not even the house I live in, so what would you wanna sue me for?

**Angels Are Watching over You**

Dead for 45 minutes and then suffering from hypothermia for 3 hours straight. Hands down the worst part about being with Chloe was watching her die and then go through the pains of resurrecting. Now that she wasn't that cold anymore, her and Dean just laid in bed, him lazily rubbing down her body. He stopped when he thought that she could use some sleep.

„No, keep it up, I'm only half asleep anyway," Chloe mumbled with her back to him.

Dean took the invitation, and as his fingers roamed freely down her shoulder, between her shoulder blades, over her hip or up her thighs, they changed from comforting to appreciating and exploring. After eight months of being with her, Dean still thought there were things to explore. Who would've thought, right?

She gave a pleasured sigh and the next time he got to her legs, she bent the top one forward and granted him access to her lady parts. Going with the flow, he stimulated her through her panties until they were soaked and then took off their clothes. Was she staying passive because she was tired or because she wanted him to play with her?

„We can just cuddle," he murmured with his face against her naked back, against her soft, soft skin.

„Wouldn't be fair," she murmured back, reaching behind her and pulling him closer to feel his wood against her bum.

„You sure? Wouldn't want it to become a chore for you, baby," he hummed into her ear.

„Not happening, I'm in my prime. Just feeling like I'm made of jelly right now. You mind?"

„I'm flexible," Dean said in a promising tone.

He plastered himself behind her, maneuvered his top leg between hers, and teased her slit with the head of his shaft. He loved that she didn't ask him to use rubber anymore. Loved it. The feeling of his cock against her folds, inbetween her smooth thighs, getting covered in her wetness, teasing her while teasing himself, god damn, and that was just the beginning.

(He noticed Sam still buying condoms for himself and he didn't understand. Did Chloe give her permission to Dean only? Was Sam really that scared of possibly impregnating her? If so, he had no idea what he was missing.)

„Another crazy day today, huh?" he made some conversation to prolong the waiting. _What with Castiel's decision to disobey, and Bart's sacrifice, and Dad..._

„Don't think about it," she whispered and cupped his cheek from behind, encouraging his mouth to find the Dean spot. „Don't think about anything..."

He listened. She was practically always right. He relaxed his mind as soon as he slid into her. So good. He made love to her slowly, lazily, and sweetly. They should definitely remember this position for their morning rounds.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„So... How do I find the Book of Revelation if my bible's in Russian?" Dean stagewhispered.

„Just look through the last part," Cas replied in his grave tone.

Dean and Castiel were in a museum in New York, going through the largest bible collection in the world in search for some secret waterprint.

Getting teleported by an angel had been a really weird feeling, and Castiel's disturbed expression didn't exactly help; nor the fact that Dean was the only one he took. Something fishy was going on. Castiel seemed to be acting on his own accord. _I need your help before I become doubtful_, was all he said to Dean, and seing the glimmer of independent thought in him, Dean let himself get kidnapped to New York.

„We've been at this for over an hour," Dean sighed. „Are you sure I'll be able to see that waterprint with a human eye?"

„You won't," Castiel said. „But I am attuned to your consciousness, so I'll know if you find it."

„What the hell, since when? Dude, have you been poking around in my head?"

„I'm only doing it now as a means of – **wait.**" The angel's head shot up and he was by Dean's side in a millisecond.

„Here."

„In a bible from Honduras, seriously?" Dean exclaimed.

„Yes, that's it."

„So, what's the waterprint about?"

„It should describe the workings of Lucifer's cage. I discovered that you were right: Many demon fighters had made deals and then broke in Hell."

„I know, right, so what made Dad the first seal?"

„That's what my superiors won't tell me. But it should be in here. You see, when our kind stopped trying to preach the Faith to humans, traveling to Earth was forbidden. But some angels – psychopaths and heretics, all of them – still found a way to escape and hide here, including a certain specialist from our Holy Library. He put the information he studied in here."

Castiel fell silent for a minute, listing through the pages with a perpetual frown.

„What's it saying?"

„Nothing," Castiel ground out.

„Bull, so what've you been just reading?"

„Nothing new. I expected a mention of someone, the Seven Princes of Hell perhaps, who decide what makes the seal a seal. There has to be some intelligence behind the Prophecy to make it work now of all times! But I already read all this, I know it word by word... _The three remaining seraphim trapped Lucifer in a cage; and the seven archangels descended with the cage all the way to Hell;_ just like I learned. _The cage was locked under seven seals._ _The only way to break a seal is with an army of blind believers eager to start the begininnig of the end_ – we already interpreted that, it's the army of demons blinded by Lucifer's light, following him as their king towards his Apocalypse. There's nothing new in this text except a few pictures."

„So, what does the picture of the first seal look like?"

„It's a string of words curled into a shape: _And it is written that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell. As he breaks, so shall it break_."

Dean clenched his teeth at the part about his father shedding blood in Dean's place.

Suddenly, Castiel froze.

„What?"

„It's in enochian. The seal. Everything's in enochian."

„In the angel writing? Of course it is. So what?" Dean tried to follow.

„Demons can't read enochian. It was designed to burn their eyes. And humans can't use enochian magic unless they're blessed by angels themselves. The seals... to Lucifer's cage... can only be activated by us."

„Holy shit... Holy... _Holy shit_," Dean cursed uncontrollably for a moment. „It's heaven. Heaven's breaking the seals...! And the blind believers, that's not demons... That's you, Cas, you angels, _angels_ are triggering the freaking Apocalypse!"

„No, that can't be possible, we would never..." Castiel shook his head in denial and grasped Dean's shoulder to convince him, too. „There must be some mistake, there must be one wicked angel in an older generation, one rotten fruit among my superiors."

„You think one guy can get the whole end of the world going?!"

„If he was one of the three seraphim, yes! But the seraphim are untouchable, they're the only ones worthy of a direct contact with the Lord, by doubting them I'm doubting the Faith! You mustn't tell anyone, those who have doubts are either re-indoctrinated or killed!" Panic entered the stoic angel's face and made his eye twitch. „What if they're attuned to my consciousness as we speak, what if they already know!"

And suddenly, Castiel disappeared.

And didn't come back.

Dean found himself worrying about the man he used to hate only a few days ago. Not just because he was his ride back from New York. The guy was probably in some serious trouble because Sam, Dean and Chloe made him use his own brain. Poor Cas.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

The next time Cas appeared to the Hunters, he wasn't alone.

„Castiel! Are you alright?"

He ignored Sam's question and pointed to the man next to him: „This is archangel Uriel. He is here with a mission."

„Seriously, do all of you look like tax accountants?" Dean piped up.

„Funny," the black man whose vessel seemed to have twenty years of sedentary jobs behind him smirked dryly. „May I remind you that the fourth seal is at stake here."

The Hunters exchanged several uncertain looks. They had agreed that Dean's recent discovery was most probably correct, that angels were the sole instigators of the Apocalypse. But what should they do? Angels were virtuably unkillable, they could find the Hunters anywhere in the world, they could teleport, they could kill with the snap of their fingers. They were an army of religious fanatics about to make Earth their bloody battlefield. Frankly, they were the scariest thing the Winchesters had ever met, and they spent most of their lives hunting monsters.

„What can we do to stop the seal from breaking?" Sam asked carefully.

„We want nothing from you, defiled one," Uriel spat. „The effect of the third seal may not have reached you yet, but we all know you were Chosen to Fall."

Sam raised his hands in surrender and backed away with a scoff.

Castiel finally opened his mouth: „We've identified Sodoma and Gomora as a place called Twin Cities, Minnesota. The cities have been tainted by the touch of a corrupt cupid."

„Cupid?" Chloe echoed.

„Yes, several low-rank angels called cupids have been stationed on Earth a generation ago to prepare for the upcoming Apocalypse as described in the Prophecy."

„Now if the cupid spreads his influence onto every single inhabitant of Twin Cities, the fourth seal will brake. Which means you have about two days to find the cupid and tag him with this," Uriel pulled out a button-like object with a symbol on it.

„You can't do that yourself?" Dean asked.

„Just do it," Uriel was losing patience.

„The cupid is somehow hidden from our sight," Castiel explained.

„It's not rocket science, you just sneak this into his pocket. We'll do the rest."

„What is the rest?" Bobby inquired.

Castiel flinched and shifted his feet.

„We solve the problem, that's all you need to know," Uriel said evasively.

„No, not really. Tell me or we won't do a thing for you," Dean pressed the angels.

„Look at the monkey, trying to make demands," Uriel chuckled haughtily. „We stop the epidemy from spreading, that's what we do. You can't have a city full of sin if you have no city."

„You're gonna nuke the place? Are you insane?!"

„**Know** your place, human," Uriel threatened.

„Cas, you can't be serious! There's like three million people in there!"

Castiel shook his head before pushing out these words: „We have to do what is necessary to avoid the risk of another seal breaking. Lucifer cannot rise – he does and Hell rises with him. Have faith our plan is just."

„Wiping out Twin Cities? _Just?! _How can you even - - !"

„Because it comes from Heaven, that makes it just."

The best they could do at that point was convince the angels to abort their plan if the corrupt cupid is captured in time. The Hunters had two days to deliver the cupid to his authority and to save Twin Cities from whatever corruption was foretold.

„You still need to tag him so that we can swoop in and take him away," Uriel gave his consent and left.

„What's up with you, Cas?" Dean asked as soon as the archangel was gone. „You look a bit pale... and a tad brainwashed."

„I've re-entered the disciple program," Castiel admitted, „they gave me a chance to rid myself of my doubt before it made me sin."

„And what about all the facts you found? About heaven protecting and breaking the seals at the same time?"

„None of that should've shaken my Faith. Your words are poison, I won't listen to them anymore. It was wrong of me to become this attached to a human."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

People kissing on the street, that was the evil they had to face when they entered Twin Cities. However, it applied to absolutely all kinds of people: men and women, men and men, women and women, senior citizens and even three-way smooches out in the open, some of which made Dean gag a little.

Every trace pointed to a daytime café / nighttime bar called very unsubtly romA (with mirrors just next to the sign). The Hunters put on their better clothes and entered the bar in two teams: John and Bobby were to chat up the bartender and local regulars, while Sam, Dean and Chloe looked around the dancefloor area and infiltrated the young blood.

„I've got nothing on drugs," Chloe reported to her two partners after one round of mingling, „You?"

„No, but maybe they're served in the drinks," Dean shrugged.

„Or there could be something wrong with the music. Everybody can't wait till the DJ comes."

„Oh god, I hate discos," Dean groaned.

„Guys, look... They just switched the blacklight on, watch where it goes," Sam pointed to a rotating beam sliding over the gathered people and the walls... Walls which were covered in symbols.

They started listing what they saw: mostly pretty and meaningless pictures, then some ambiguous designs like fleur de lis, but also Anasazi symbols and several versions of devil traps.

„There!" Sam exclaimed. „The light doesn't go all the way into the corner, but it kinda licks the side of something that looks enochian. Wait for the next round... Wait for it... There!"

„If everything else is protective magic, these must be hiding the cupid from other angels," Chloe connected the dots.

„Hopefully. 'Cause we could use some enochian sigils for ourselves," Sam nodded.

Then, they were attacked.

„The Winchester boys!" a plump man with terribly flashy sunglasses jumped them and hugged them. For some reason, people who saw him started clapping like fans. „I'll be with you in a minute, alright? Just after the first segment."

„What the hell was that?" Chloe said after being completely ignored by the stranger.

It didn't take two guesses to know that the man was the infamous cupid. And after his sunglasses lit up in rainbow colors and he got behind his turntables, it took even less to find out that he was the DJ.

„That's our enemy?" Dean couldn't believe his eyes.

„Well, it was a bone-crushing hug," Sam shrugged.

„Do you think he's planning to kill us and escape right now or is he really gonna cooperate?" Chloe wondered.

The DJ noticed them looking at him and gave them an idiotic grin with a vigorous wave.

Waiting till the end of the first segment it was.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

With Bobby and John covering the other escape route from his turntables, Sam, Dean and Chloe watched the cupid perform. Somehow, the topic of their conversation moved to their first sexual experience.

„When, where, and how was it," Chloe asked Dean.

„Uh, it was in a house of a lady whose kid we just saved, Dad and Caleb went to bury the body of the freak of the weak, and... You know..."

„With the mom?" Sam looked only mildly surprised.

„She was like, 25, maybe even less."

„And you were?" Chloe asked.

„Eh, fourteen."

Chloe snorted.

„I think I even remember that. You came home with a really weird look on your face."

„It was an epiphany, Sammy! I'd just found my favorite thing to do!"

Chloe laughed.

„And you, Sam? When, where, and how was it?"

„Okay, but you shut up," Sam pointed at his brother, knowing he was going to be laughed at. „Stanford. I was eighteen."

„Are you serious?" Dean grabbed his hair.

„I didn't have a chance to really meet a girl until then. But as soon as I enrolled to Stanford, there was this redhead in my class, Jules, Jules Mikalski, and she was really into me, as in, she told me she was gonna get into my pants on day one, and eventually, two months later, she did."

„And you were the one playing hard to get – I'm ashamed to call you my brother."

„And how was it?" Chloe kept interviewing.

„Not good, really awkward," Sam admitted. „And you?"

She looked at him apologetically before saying a number that would do nothing to soften the blow to his reputation: „Seventeen."

„Really?" Sam seemed a little shocked. He always thought she was the unjustly overlooked beautiful nerd girl at high school.

„At high school? Was it with Clark?" Dean tried to remember any significant men in her life from that period.

„No! I told you Clark and I never went there. It was..."

„Come on, if it wasn't Clark, we don't even know him, right?"

„You do," Chloe sighed and covered her face in embarrassment.

Now the brothers were racking their brains.

„Well, you didn't meet Jimmy until..."

„Lex Luthor," the name came through the cracks in her hands.

„What? How? Where?"

„The safe house he provided for me and my dad after Lionel Luthor tried to get me killed. Bathroom, to be exact."

„How did it – was it planned?"

„Not at all," she chuckled. „I was having a bit of a meltdown and he decided it would be a great way to cure it. And he was right, actually. He knew how to make a girl feel special for that particular half an hour. And I definitely wasn't his first virgin. He had this ear-biting trick to distract me from the pain – honestly, it was the best sex I had ever had until I met you two."

„You didn't feel like he took advantage of you when you were at your weakest?" Sam wondered.

„I would've if I hadn't had that huge crush on him," Chloe smirked. „It was back then when he was trying his best to be a decent guy, you know, before he kidnapped me and had scientists experiment on me and all. I used to feel really bitter about that later."

„Not anymore?"

„Well, not since he died. I mean, his clone is around now, his mind completely wiped, but that's not the Lex I slept with. The Lex that took my virginity wasn't a man capable of killing in cold blood, not yet. And I guess I'm glad that I quenched my crush before he became that man. Unlike one of my friends who actually married him when it was too late..."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„I'm so glad to have you here. You have to help me," the cupid sat down with the Hunters and rather than getting interrogated, he spilled everything he knew. „I've been under attack from higher angels lately, I don't know why they'd care about _me_ when the end of the world is coming and all I'm doing is spreading a little more love than usual..."

„They believe that Twin Cities are the fourth seal of Apocalypse."

„Sodoma and Gomora? But this isn't – look around, does this seem evil to you?"

„It doesn't matter. As long as they believe it's one of the seals, it's gonna be one of the seals."

„No, no, this can't be it, they'd warn me, I worked for them years ago to initiate the Prophecy!"

„What did you do for them?"

„Well, I was the one who brought Johny boy here and his wife together and made sure they'd have two sons!"

„I'm sorry, what?"

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„Dad?"

„Yeah."

„You sure you wanna go alone?"

„I need to go alone, boys. I won't screw up," he promised instead of getting offended that they doubted him. His pride seemed to have finally broken but it wasn't a pretty sight. He hadn't spoken much over the last few days, just trudged along and played second fiddle.

„Okay, just... Call us before the time's up, or, you know, when you get there..."

„Are you sure you don't wanna cut through Canada?" Sam asked. It would be much shorter than going to Upstate New York around the lakes, through Chicago.

„You boys have really gotten used to doing things the legal way, huh," John snorted. „But I can't risk crossing the border. I rented a good car, I can make it in time."

„Okay, then..." Dean patted him on a shoulder to say goodbye, but John wouldn't have that. He knew his sons were conflicted because he hadn't apologized for trying to kill Chloe and she was still holding a grudge, but considering that he knew how this trip was going to end, he needed a proper goodbye. He gave them both a hug.

„You sure you're ok, Dad? You've been real silent lately," Dean worried.

„I'm alright."

„What the cupid said... And what Castiel showed me in the past..."

„I don't care about any of that anymore. I know you boys don't remember your mother much, but I do and I want you to know that she was who she was. And she loved you. Don't let them bully you by twisting her memory."

„Alright, Dad. See you when you get back."

„Yeah," John couldn't get anything better out of himself so he got in his car and drove off.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Game on.

„Castiel," Dean called the angel in a false prayer. „Castiel, we've tagged the cupid."

Suddenly, they weren't in Twin Cities anymore; they were in Bobby's salvage yard.

„What're we doing here?" Sam asked.

„You did your part, so we gave you a ride home," Uriel spoke for both angels.

„Actually, no thanks, we've got some business in Twin Cities tomorrow, would you take us back?" Dean suggested innocently.

Uriel gave them and exasperated look.

Castiel took up the job of reasoning with the humans: „I'm sorry, Dean, you're going to have to cancel."

„Why? Once you take the cupid, the place is safe."

„That's not... exactly how it's going to happen."

„Then how is it gonna happen?"

„The tag you put in his pocket... Is not exactly for tagging. Well, it does... It just... tags the place where the explosion starts."

„You're gonna nuke the place anyway," Dean aimed all his disappointment at Cas.

„There was never any other plan, Dean, I'm sorry we didn't give you all the information..."

„You flat out _lied_ to us."

„You need to understand..."

„Understand," Dean chuckled bitterly. „You of all should know that we understand. How does this Apocalypse work again? Hm, Cas? Who's orchestrated it and who's making it happen? It's all heaven, _your heaven_, and no demons in sight. Have you even noticed that there's only one side in this war? The three million people you're about to kill right now are just the beginning; your precious heaven wants the Apocalypse and they won't stop until the Earth is in ashes and everyone's dead!"

A grumbling sound warned them that Uriel had just gotten angry. The salvage yard wrecks trembled as the archangel seethed.

„How **dare** you insult the children of God! How dare you spit in the face of the very angels willing to protect your measly existence from Lucifer?!"

„You're not angels," Sam piped in, „There's nothing angelic about you. You're just harpies from the next world over, nothing more."

A broken truck was suddenly lifted in the air, just above Uriel's head.

„What are you doing?" Castiel looked worried.

„Disciplining them. Something you should've done yourself the first time you heard insolence from their mouths."

„But you can't hurt them, we need both brothers for the final battle..."

„Who says I'm aiming at the brothers?" Uriel smirked. „You two need to realize that this war is going to happen no matter what you do. And trust me, you _need_ us on your side, because you certainly wouldn't want us on the other. So stand down and show your submission, or the Unforeseen One will die."

With her hand at her waist, Chloe narrowed her eyes: „Get it through your thick skull. We will never help you start the Apocalypse."

Uriel chuckled: „I really hoped you'd say that and let me do this."

Chloe fiddled with something at her waist before he even finished that sentence. The truck flew at her and crashed into something right in front of her.

Plunged into the dentures of the front while holding its weight, Clark Kent casually dropped the vehicle and pushed it fifty yards away.

He threw Chloe a glance to make sure she was alright and then focused at the two strangers.

„Who're they?"

„Emmmm, evil angels...?" Chloe tried to sum up the situation.

„Angels? How do you fight angels?" Clark hummed, completely unafraid.

„You don't. You die," Uriel growled and hurled more wrecks at him and Chloe. Without a flinch, Clark Kent sliced the cars in halves with laser coming out of his eyes, and when some of the fallen parts caught on fire, he blew them out with one magnificent breath.

(From where he was standing, Bobby huffed in awe. Where did Chloe get these guys?)

„Whoever you are, know that you are dealing with the Lord himself," Uriel spat as his and Castiel's feet rose to levitate 10 feet above the ground.

Clark lifted an eyebrow and flew up to their level.

„You don't seem that special to me. Do you see _me_ walking around and calling myself a god?"

„Castiel," Uriel barked an order, but as soon as Castiel attacked, he was punched so hard he flew a mile away.

„Whatever you're cooking up, this planet is under my protection. Especially these people here."

Uriel smirked: „Then you're gonna love this." For a second, his eyes filled with light. When it went out, the archangel frowned. „Twin Cities are still standing."

„Of course they are," Dean spoke. „The cupid told us what the tag was for so we let him put it in an angel-proof box and then sent it to a place with some real tight supernatural security. But other than that, the cupid stopped his influence and left Twin Cities, so the seal is safe. You're welcome."

„The seals break when the seraphim tell them to, not you," Uriel hissed. He tried to get closer to Dean, but Clark's warning glare stopped him. „This is not over. We have an army of angels and soon, all six of my brothers will be roaming the Earth, ready to punish you if you don't join us. It'll be just like your mother always said, Dean: We'll be watching over you," he threatened. Before disappearing, he closed his eyes as if he was looking for something in his head and them smiled triumphantly: „Oh. And you might wanna check on your father."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„What did he mean...?" Sam pulled out his phone and tried to call Dad immediately.

„Angels, Chloe? You said you were dealing with an apocalypse, but you didn't tell me it was the biblical kind," Clark Kent said as he dropped to the ground.

„It's looking less and less biblical the more we know about it," Chloe shrugged.

„So... Walking dead? Lucifer? Four Horsemen?"

„Yeah, that's more or less happening, but with one major difference..." Chloe gestured to where Castiel and Uriel stood a minute ago.

„Evil angels," Clark finished for her. „Jesus... I'm calling Oliver."

„Put him on speaker," Chloe huddled up next to him.

Meanwhile, Sam stopped trying to reach his father. „Number not in service," he repeated what the voice said.

„Hey, I'm here with Chloe. Did you get the memo about the next apocalypse?"

„No. Which kind?" Oliver's voice crackled through the speaker.

„The biblical one."

„Like, Four Horsemen and Lucifer...?"

„Wait," Dean paused when he looked at his phone. „I've got a voicemail."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„Hey Dean, this is for you and Sam.

„So... I'm in my Black Rock lock-up and the angel tag is secured and all. But... I'm not coming back.

„I want you to know that I've been thinking about this for a while. It's a calm and rational decision and there's nothing you could've done about it. I don't want you boys to think... I'm not giving up on this fight, I'm not giving up on you, I'm just doing my best to help. And the best I can do is be gone again.

(Sigh.)

„'Cause I'm... Fucked up, man... I'm so fucked up. I was downstairs for too long, boys, and the thoughts I have sometimes, it makes me question whether I'm even human anymore...

They have this thing, in hell, it's like torture but they developed into a freaking art form; and they do this to you, it god damn _relaxes_ them, makes them feel better because even they hate that hell hole. They kept offering to let me do it and I said no, _no_, and then one day I said yes... And it helped, I never wanted to tell you this but you need to get it, it helped so much and it still does... When I was brought back, all fresh and new, I still had these urges, they never went away, I had to... If you knew what I did when you weren't looking, if you knew what I'm capable of when you're not around...

„Anyway, you have to believe me when I tell you that I'm no good anymore. All I can think about is... Killing and maiming and... especially getting my hands on the neck of that girlfriend of yours and squeezing until her eyes pop out. I'm a liability. And you know me, I'd rather leave than be useless, I'd rather die than be the one whose mistake is going to get you boys hurt... And I'd rather kill myself than become what I've been Hunting all these years.

„So that's what I'm gonna do. If what the cupid told us is true, then the enochian sigils will stop the explosion from spreading and the occult crap in here will absorb most of the damage. But the inside of the lock-up will be vaporized, including me, it'll be quick and clean. I rented another locker on your name with some personal stuff from here.

„I want you to be as at peace with this decision as I am. This is the better way, I was supposed to be dead anyway. The only reason they brought me back was so that I'd make one of you the vessel for Lucifer, which I refused but the seal was still broken, I don't even... How could I screw that up?! They said pick, and I said no. I said... ... Shit. No... I was supposed to choose from my sons, and I chose neither of you, but I forgot - - he must be about five now - - you have to find him, his name's Adam - -"

The voicemail was interrupted by the sound of a supernatural explosion.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Phew, 5100 words!

I promised myself to finish this fanfiction before the summer's over, which is obviously not happening. I guess I'm not a fast writer even when I have loads of free time. I'm kinda disappointed with myself in that aspect.

Anyway, I might've mentioned before that I have some ideas about the conclusion, but not everything is set in stone yet. I'm really curious, how would you like this story to end?


	42. And on Thursday, He Went Rogue

**DEDICATED:** to shadowglove ( u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Supernatural, nor Smallville; not even the house I live in, so what would you wanna sue me for?

**And on Thursday, He Went Rogue**

5:59.

6:00.

Beep beep beep.

Blue shirt with a stripe, red tie, red suspenders. Perfectly fitted business suit. Slicked hair.

Newspaper. Capuccino in a thermos. Toyota Prius. Some mainstream feel-good radio station.

A skyscraper: Sandover Bridge & Iron.

An office door: DEAN SMITH – Director, Sales & Marketing.

Work. A phone headset. Filing. Salad for lunch. A word of praise from his boss.

„I'll send you the paperwork for that. Big things, Dean. Good stuff."

The boss's secretary.

„Mr. Smith?" she entered his office without knocking.

„Miss O'Kelly," Dean sat straighter.

„I was told to drop these off," she approached him with a sexy strut and bent over to arrange the paperwork on his desk, showing cleavage a little more than was necessary.

„Thank you," Dean's eyes jumped between her eyes and the glimpse of her bra. „Would you like a cup of coffee? From my new espresso machine."

„Oh," her glossy lips shaped that sound seductively, „don't mind if I do."

While she sashayed to the machine, she made a point of closing the office door and standing so that she wouldn't be seen from the window. Dean prepared her coffee and watched as her lips closed around the cup.

„Mmm, delicious," she purred. „Would you like a taste?"

„Yes," he bent down and kissed her. She was more than ready to sneak a hot tongue into his mouth. He kissed down her throat, all the way to that naughty bra, and expertly snuck a hand inside her pencil skirt.

„A-a-ah, watch it, Mr. Smith."

„Chloe," he groaned petulantly.

They weren't keeping their relationship a secret anymore but still, she'd rather die than be called a slut for having sex in the office building. Now that didn't mean she didn't want to have sex at work, as a matter of fact she loved it, she just didn't want people to know.

Chloe was one of those confusing feminists and it took Dean some serious magazine studying and a self-hep counseling tape to get her. She loved to cook but she made a big deal about cooking dinner. Half of the stuff in his bathroom was hers but she refused to give up her appartment and move into his. She accepted his proposal but she told him to expect years of engagement because she wasn't planning to marry any time soon.

But in a way, she was a dream come true. She wasn't a career climber like him, thank god. In fact, her degree could get her a much better job but she opted for the big boss's secretary. She said that it paid well while boring her and frustrating her just enough to encourage her true passion: Chloe was an erotic fiction writer. The sexist remarks from Mr. Adler, the patronizing she had to bear from everyone for being just a secretary, and the secret relationship she started with Dean three years ago were apparently perfect inspiration for her books.

Dean sometimes wondered why she chose him; just like she could have any job, she could also have any man, especially considering her skills and willingness to experiment in the bedroom. For some reason, he felt lucky to have that option of one day marrying her, but why would that be? They were two consenting adults, her 28 and him 29, they had no family or clinging exes to stop them.

„How about I come here for a quickie just after working hours," she whispered into his ear.

„How about we have a long night at my place instead of a quickie?"

„Mmm, already got plans for tonight, you've gotta book me a bit earlier than that."

Again, he was pretty sure she had no plans. As if he'd ever start taking her for granted...

„See you at five thirty, then," she kissed him and wiped her lipgloss off of his mouth.

However, so much happened that day that by five thirty, the arrangement was forgotten. She entered his office just as he was cleaning an ugly scratch on Sam Wesson's chest. Seeing a shirtless stranger next to her fiancé, she stopped and cleared her throat.

„Umm, when we talked about threesomes, I thought we had two women in mind..."

The men jumped away from each other as if burned. They then explained that they met in an elevator; that they witnessed two strange suicides; and seing that these weren't the only ones in the company that day, they started investigating.

„All the traces, including what the suiciders said, lead to P.T. Sandover," the tech-support worker concluded triumphantly.

„The founder? Isn't he a little too dead for that?"

„Not if he's a ghost," Dean showed her a video on his computer.

„Ghost... Facers?" She commented with her ever present sarcasm, but she stayed quiet until the video was over.

„What do you think?" Dean worried his lip.

„I think that Mr. Wesson should put his shirt on."

„About the ghost, Chloe."

„I'm serious. It's distracting."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

It turned out she didn't really believe them until she came face to face with Mr. Sandover himself. They defeated the ghost by burning his gloves of all things – the madness of what just happened weighed down on them when they returned to Dean's office.

Sam Wesson confessed that he'd been having dreams of slaying ghosts and monsters with Dean and sometimes even with Dean and Chloe.

Chloe admitted to remembering strange things she couldn't place in her life.

„Is there white light in your dreams? I'm getting these flashbacks full of white light."

„Umm, no, but there's lots of black eyes and... I think I might actually have some psychic powers."

„Okay, this is nuts," Dean proclaimed.

But Sam insisted: This wasn't their life. There was something wrong. Now that they knew about the supernatural, they had an obligation to protect people from it.

„And what? Live on the road? Eat diner food and sleep in motels? How soon would we run out of money? How soon would one of us get hurt, with no health insurance might I add? No. My life is great. My life is here."

The following silence made Dean realize he had been shouting defensively.

„Well, mine's not," Chloe shrugged.

„What?"

„I don't give a rat's ass about this company. I can write from wherever I want, even on the road."

„You would actually consider this crazy idea...?"

„I'm intrigued. If you decide to go, I'm going with you."

So it was up to Dean.

The next day, when Mr. Adler told him about the chances of his promotion, Dean gave his notice.

„I just... Don't think this is who I'm meant to be."

Mr. Adler smirked victoriously and tapped him on the forehead. Suddenly, Dean wasn't Dean Smith anymore. He looked around the office and at his boss.

„Let me guess. Zero sense of humor, a self-important face, a couple of fat rolls and office clothes you haven't changed in a week. You're an angel."

„Arch, Dean, archangel. Zachariel is the name."

„Well let me tell you, Zachariel, you archangels make the worst first impressions."

„Uriel told me you were funny. But it's enough, Dean Winchester, we've had enough. This is your last chance. Hasn't this taught you all that you need to know? Accepting your destiny would happen to you with or without us. We're not forcing your role in the Apocalypse on you, it is in your nature to accept it. As you can see, you would've gravitated to it sooner or later."

Dean chuckled dryly: „Is that what this _lesson_ of yours was supposed to be about? All you managed to prove was that I was always meant to be a Hunter. Nothing more. I'm not anyone's meatsuit. Write it down, chucklehead, you guys seem to keep missing the memo."

Suddenly, Dean tumbled to the ground.

„How about this? You swear your obedience to us and we'll heal you from stage four stomach cancer. No? We can throw your daddy on top, _again_."

„No," Dean coughed blood.

„Then let's get really creative. Ever knew what it felt like to have no lungs?"

„Stop," they were both surprised to be joined by Castiel. „I beg you, stop."

„Back in line, Castiel," the archangel issued an order.

„From the position of a humble soldier who just read through all our scriptures, I beg you, Zachariel. We are supposed to be superior to them in our wisdom and grace, this is not our way."

When the torture continued, Castiel had to look away. However, it turned out he was painting something on the wall with his blood – and before Zachariel could stop him, Castiel slapped his bloody hand into the symbol and banished the archangel with an explosion of light.

„He won't be gone for long."

„Sam and Chloe," Dean gasped as soon as Castiel healed him, „they're somewhere in the building, brainwashed..."

Castiel teleported them all back. As they found out from Bobby, after being called idgits for disappearing for two days and doing terrible things to his heart, the enochian mumbo jumbo from the cupid that they used in their cars and their hotel rooms proved to be quite useless when they could be kidnapped on their way between the two. This egged Castiel to carve protective sigils right into their ribs.

„Son of a bitch!" Dean gasped at the sharp pain.

Brow already furrowed with dark thoughts, Castiel looked at him in confusion: „Excuse me?"

„Not you, Cas, not you," Dean patted his shoulder and nodded at him to communicate his gratitude.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„What have I done?" Castiel entered breakdown mode not even ten minutes later. Chloe was checking in with the Justice League, so it was just the men.

„I'm breaking out the whiskey," Bobby huffed.

„What will become of me now?" Castiel grabbed his head.

„Sit down, Cas. You'll become an angel with a drink in his hand."

„That amount won't work on me."

„Then bring whatever amount will work."

„Why?"

„It'll help you cope. Maybe."

„It'll be a distraction to say the least," Sam chimed in.

Castiel brought the contents of a whole bar and then proceeded to drink that bar. They asked him what made him rebel and he told them about the journey.

„The indoctrination didn't work this time. You see, time runs differently in Heaven; what is a year to you is just a foggy moment to us. Our existence in Heaven can be quite mind-numbing. To you, we're thousands of years old, but some of my brothers are still quite immature."

„How old are you, Castiel?" Bobby asked.

„Somewhere between five and six hundred earthly years."

„Wow. So the indoctrination...?" Sam urged him to continue.

„After I'd been to Earth, my mind was too sharp for my good. The scriptures didn't make a whole lot of sense anymore. They were supposed to be perfect but I saw holes in their claims; there were handprints on the word as if it was created by angels and not the other way around. When I saw what Uriel and Zachariel were capable of doing in the name of our Faith, I couldn't... I just couldn't..."

Soon, they changed topics. Bobby made sure Sam and Dean were drunk enough when he brought up the next one:

„To John," he raised his glass.

The brothers went stiff. They hadn't discussed his death yet.

„To John," Castiel followed the freshly learned custom.

„He was a good man. Not perfect, but damn good."

„I thought he tried to kill the Unfor – Chloe," Castiel said despite the warning eyes from Bobby.

„Yeah, but we don't wanna remember him for that," Dean uttered darkly.

„I see."

In a rare moment of emotional sharing, Sam, Dean and Bobby started remembering all the good things about John Winchester. Bobby brought up some funny stories from when the boys were staying at his or Pastor Jim Murphy's place. Castiel learned the concepts of prank jokes and irony. Overwhelmed by nostalgia, the brothers challenged each other to name their three favorite high schools, but for the lack of good memories, they changed the rules to top two. Sam's favorites were of course the ones he got to attend the longest while Dean's favorite were the ones with the hottest girls.

„You aren't turning evil," Castiel commented out of the blue. He then looked up at Sam.

„Yeah, I'm not," Sam snorted, too drunk to be polite about it.

„We were wrong about that, too," Castiel concluded.

„Yeah. How much have we told you about that message Dad left us...? He mentioned some kid, Adam, who became Chosen to Fall by default or something. Poor kid's probably turning into Lucifer's vessel right now instead of me."

„Been going through Dad's journal all over again, but there's no Adam anywhere," Dean sighed.

„Impossible... How can some other child become Chosen to Fall?"

„You don't get it yet? Dad said he was supposed to choose from his sons," Dean hated to say it out loud.

„Turns out we have a baby brother we never knew of," Sam said bitterly.

After another couple of rounds, Castiel finally became affected by the alcohol enough to make a stupid decision.

„The Garden," he suddenly stood up and lost balance for a moment.

„Huh?" It was three in the morning and the drunk Hunters were becoming very sleepy.

„Joshua, the keeper of Heaven's Garden, he's the only angel who's not a part of the system. He somehow managed to open communication with Heaven Above, so he's the only one who speaks to the Lord and he's not even a seraph. He's strictly unbiased. I have to sneak into the Garden, he's the only one who can help me... Guide me... Or at least give me some answers."

„I don't think that's a... good idea," Bobby finished the words even though Castiel was already gone.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Early in the morning, their angel returned. Exiled, betrayed, and heartbroken, he was looking for comfort, but the men were fast asleep.

„Castiel...?"

Chloe found him downing the last bottle in the hotel room. Her eyes were red from staring into the computer for seven hours straight. A workaholic, humans call it.

„He doesn't care," Castiel hickupped.

„Who?"

The angel threw his hands up and around him. „God," he explained.

Slowly, Chloe came closer.

„What happened?"

„I went to see Joshua – he speaks to the Lord. He refused to have anything to do with me. He told me God knew about the Apocalypse, about Heaven's agenda, about me, but that He won't do anything. I begged him to tell me what His will was so I could follow it, but Joshua said that... That God doesn't care. He doesn't care."

Chloe waited for as long as a slow exhale lasted. Then, she gently took his hand and led him to sit down on a couch next to her.

„Are we sure this Joshua really speaks to God?"

„You would doubt him?"

„Well, the archangels and the seraphim claim to be following God's will as well and we know that they're not."

„Joshua is neutral, why would he pretend?"

Instead of getting offended by Chloe's heresy, Castiel was eager for any theory other than that his god wouldn't mind watching them all suffer and die.

„We get people like that on Earth all the time. Some were going through an existential crisis before they convinced themselves they had a direct hotline to God. Some just decided to lie for money, or power, or fame."

„Do you have any proof that Joshua is one of these?"

„No, Castiel, I don't even know him."

„Then I can't start believing that. There's still a possibility that the message he gave me came from the Lord. What if the truth is this terrible? If it is, I wish I'd never found out! This uncertainty is ripping my soul apart..."

„Do you really have to believe things this instantly? Without a moment to make up your own mind?" Chloe frowned.

„It's a beautiful way to live... At least it was until I came to Earth. You can stand it? Not knowing the truth."

„I have no other choice. There are so many things I'll never even scrape the surface of. What happens to me after I die, for example – I've died a few times already and I still don't know; people have been trying to find out for thousands of years and none of us know."

„I don't think I can live like that, I need my answers," Castiel shook his head in denial.

Chloe sighed. She was still holding his hand in both of hers.

„My mom left me when I was eight. For twelve years I believed it was because she didn't love me, because she didn't care. Two years ago I discovered the true reason: She had the power to control my free will, she was dangerous to me just by being around, that's why she left."

„You think that might be the case? Our Father staying away so that we woud act freely, uninfluenced?"

„I don't know, Cas. I have no proof for that, but I don't think there'd be any harm if you believed that. Would you like to believe that?"

Castiel was silent for a long time.

„How did you survive when your mother left you?"

„I still had my dad. I was used to my mom's hands comforting me when I was sad, and his hands were different, bigger and not so soft, but they were still the hands of someone who cared for me. With him having my back, I dealt with it."

With an air of resignation, Castiel's body slumped, his head landing in her lap. Not sure what to do, Chloe tried to pet his hair just like her dad used to.

„I want to be strong," he said after a while. „There's a war out there, the end of the world, and if I know something it's that it would be wrong to support it based on a lie. I will fight it. I will fight with the Winchesters and you, Unforeseen One, to stop it."

„And Bobby," Chloe murmured.

Sam found them in the morning in the same position they fell asleep in.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

The following day, she finally caught up with her work for the Justice League and ISIS. Reading through the list of new ISIS members, Chloe froze.

„No, you can't be serious," she drawled sceptically. But it all fit: A boy named Adam, freshly adopted, with no father in his birth certificate. First abnormal activity appeared two weeks ago when the third seal was broken.

„Guuuuuys," she called the Hunters.

„Ouch," Dean came with a hand on his throbbing head.

„Take an aspirin," she tried not to make fun of his hangover.

„I'm a man, I can take pain," he groaned.

„Sure you can. **Take the journal**!" she yelled so that Sam would hear her.

„I hate you," Dean groaned.

„Love you too, hon."

One after another, the four men made their way to Chloe and her computer. Sam consulted John's journal to see if the boy on the screen could really be his brother.

„Yes, Dad was in Windom, Minnesota that year, in November."

„Nine months before Adam was born," Chloe did the math while studying his birth certificate. „Does John mention any Kate Milligan in there?"

„We'll never know, he ripped out the pages."

At last, Castiel joined them and solved the mystery just by one look at a picture of Adam eating from a cake with five candles.

„It's him," he announced, voice even deeper because of his drinking last night.

„How do you know?" Dean wasn't sure he wanted to ever find this boy.

„It's him, I can see the fallen angel's essence seeping into him. He's the Chosen to Fall. I should be killing him right now, slaying the one who we call the Beast, the one who shall bring forward the Dragon, the False Prophet, the Whore of Babylon, and then Lucifer himself..."

„What are you doing instead?" Sam inquired.

„Thinking."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: What do you think, getting a little too theological? Also, second-language shenanigans: I keep confusing suspenders with suspensors XP


	43. Sympathy for the Devil

**DEDICATED:** to shadowglove ( u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Supernatural, nor Smallville; not even the house I live in, so what would you wanna sue me for?

**Sympathy for the Devil**

„I love you," she whispered into Sam's ear just before she blindfolded him.

She kissed him, slowly and sweetly, and instead of being the controlled lover boy he could be, he focused on accessing Dark Sam. When his lips wanted more, he tried to take it – but she moved out of the way and his handcuffs didn't allow him to follow her.

„Ring me a bell, Sam," she said in a sultry voice, her hands smoothing down his bound arms and naked chest. He was lying on a bed and she was straddling him; he was only in his boxers while she still had her T-shirt and underwear on. „You've got twenty objects to choose from, ring a bell on any of them and I'll do whatever you want."

While he tried to focus on the exercise they prepared, her lips traveled down his chest.

„I love your body, Sam," she murmured, knowing how sexy talk and saying his name turned him on and called Dark Sam forth. She proved her appreciation by biting at his pectorals and soothing the bites with her tongue.

A rustle of clothing suggested that she was taking the T-shirt off. Then, her lips were on his abs, looking for weak spots. His tummy clenched in response when she found one. He could feel the lace of her bra as she dragged her body up and he groaned, disappointed that she didn't go in the opposite direction.

„Ring me that bell, Sam... We've got ten hours before meeting Mrs. Durant, that's all the time in the world."

She kissed his cheek and his forehead, avoiding him when he tried to capture her lips. He focused his mind and projected the idea of telekinesis into it. Come on, there were twenty things with bells on them all over the room, he helped her set them up, he knew exactly where they were, move one, move one!

Nothing. He relaxed his muscles and gasped for air.

Chloe's chest ascended on his again, this time with no bra on.

„Oh," he liked the feeling.

Slowly, her breasts stroked down his body, over his boxers.

„Let's see," she fondled his shaft through the underwear. „Would you like me to take these off?"

Sam held his breath and tried to use all his will power again. Nothing. He felt like an idiot. The game wasn't working, he wasn't giving her any results, they were going to stop before they even started. So embarrassing.

His boxers were being taken off.

„Mmm, Sam, such a big boy," she flattered him by purring, „you never cease to amaze me."

_Damn right,_ Sam thought in his dark tone. _Nobody's ever gonna fill you up like I will. _

That, he should use that!

Continuing in her sexy torture, Chloe covered his penis with innocent kisses, all just lips and no tongue.

„Would you like to give me any pointers, Sam?" she asked, her breath wafting over his twitching cock.

„Yeah, in your mouth, please..."

„That's not how Dark Sam talks."

„God, Chloe..."

Dark Sam kept coming closer and stepping back while she kissed down his shaft, massaged his balls, licked up the underside of his cock, pulled back the foreskin and sucked the head into her mouth. By the time she took off her panties and started teasing him with her lower lips, it was mostly just Dark Sam answering.

„Maybe I should ride you bareback, with no rubber between us," she murmured, pelvis going to and fro while she was sitting right over his dick which was throbbing in sync.

„Fuck yess," he hissed. The good boy Sam that preferred condoms was pushed into the back of his head.

„Oh, I'm getting wet just thinking about it," she teased him. She bent forward and brushed her clit against him repeatedly, pelvis movements quickening.

And suddenly, it wasn't that hard to ring some fucking bells anymore. Sam just flicked a thought in a direction and a bell rang, then another, until all of them were ringing. Chloe froze, but that wasn't all, Sam focused his power into his right hand, into the cuff, and broke it with ease. He didn't need to take the blindfold off, his senses told him exactly where she was, so with a precise move, he grabbed her hip and slid into her.

She gasped. His hand urged her to move. She moved and he only entered her more.

Yessss. Home. Warm. His. Ring all the bells. Move everything for her. Show her how strong he was.

She gasped again. His other hand broke through the headboard and clasped her other hip, maneuvering her into an intense, magical rhythm. She mewled. What a beautiful mewl. But he didn't want her to hurt yet, not until the very end when he would combine pain with pleasure in an orgasm that would have her remember the moment with confusion and doubts about the limits of her own sexuality. He wondered if his powers could arrange that, prevent pain for the moment...

„Oh god," she commented on something and he could feel a light breeze around them, even on his back. The bells were ringing in the rhythm of their thrusting, getting faster and faster.

Suddenly, she tore his blindfold off.

„Look," she told him.

As soon as his sight was back and he realized that they were hovering a foot above the bed, his powers spilled out from his hands.

„No," Chloe grunted when they fell back on the bed. She refused to move on top of him, halting his pleasure and making demands: „Move the bells again, connect with it again, consciously, Sam. Find the way with your eyes open."

For a second, Sam was scared for Chloe's well-being because Dark Sam got angry. But instead of aiming that anger on Chloe, he found himself accepting the challenge. There must've been some truth about Dark Sam liking Chloe enough to protect her from getting hurt.

Breathing through his teeth in intense concentration, Sam tried to activate his telekinetic powers. He memorized the position of one object and then moved it with his eyes closed – that was the best he could do.

„You did it," Chloe gave him a big happy kiss, „you did it!"

They celebrated by finishing their round and falling asleep naked in each other's arms.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Mrs. Durant didn't come to the appointment.

Mrs. Durant wasn't home.

„She's been locked up in her study room all day, must've forgotten," her husband shrugged.

„And where is she now?"

„She went to pick up Adam from kindergarten. You can wait for her here."

But they waited and Mrs. Durant wasn't coming.

Mrs. Durant also wasn't picking up her phone.

„What if something happened to them?" the husband worried.

But Sam's thoughts were going in a different direction. He convinced Mr. Durant to show them to her study room, and finding it locked, broke down the door.

„What the...?"

They found a very frantic research on the Book of Revelation and antichrists.

„Is your wife religious?" Chloe asked.

„No... But her mother was Catholic – used to take her to church on Sundays and such. She passed away last year."

Chloe read through the papers Mrs. Durant was most likely to read the last, her analytical brain looking for valuable information in a matter of seconds.

_He will make himself like the Son of God, when truly he is the son of the Other... _

_One of the human race, in whom Satan will wholly take up his residence in bodily form..._

_Beareth the Mark of the Beast as received from one of the Seven Seals... _

_Then there will be a great persecution, such as has not been before nor shall be thereafter... And the Antichrist will be slain by the power of God through Michael the Archangel, and the Lord shall consume him on His grounds with the spirit of His mouth... _

„Mr. Durant, do you have any idea where her mother's church is?"

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

The church was closed for the night but they found an open door with a broken glass tile. All they needed to do to find Mrs. Durant was stay still and listen for her sobs. She was holding her adopted son with one hand and the other was risen high, trembling, wielding some kind of a knife.

„Please don't, mommy" the child whispered. He was strangely calm, only a little scared.

„Michaela," her husband called her name. With a whole row of pews separating them, they were too far to save the situation if she decided to kill the boy. Dean very subtly reached for his gun. Chloe reached for Sam.

„I'm focusing on her," he was already on it.

„I know it's been the craziest couple of weeks, honey bee, but please, he's just a little boy..."

„He's not," Mrs. Durant whispered in terror, „he's not, Jeremy, if you saw what I saw..."

„He's not a normal boy, Mrs. Durant, but he's still just a child. Still innocent."

„He's not innocent," the woman shook her head, „he made our neighbor kill himself."

„He was a bad man, mommy-"

„**Stop calling me that!**"

„Sam!"

As the hand with the knife went down, Sam closed his eyes and put all he had into the thought of getting the woman away from the child. A crashing sound let him know that he succeeded...maybe a little too much.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„I should've seen it coming," Mr. Durant mumbled. Maybe it was just the lights from the police car and the ambulance, but he looked sick to his stomach.

The cops tried to take him and the child away, but Chloe waved some paper the Durants signed with the ISIS to give her meddling rights in all legal processes.

„Everything was ok until his fifth birthday," Mr. Durant narrated. „We adopted him four months ago, poor kid had his mom murdered in front of his eyes, probably," he lowered his voice and made sure the boy was out of earshot. „The police found her body partially eaten by some animals and the boy was in the house all this time, so we expected him to be somehow traumatized. He was very quiet and shy, but we slowly got to him, and he even started calling us Mom and Dad, occasionally. Two weeks ago, Michaela saw Adam's eyes go up into his head for a second, it really freaked her out. Said that there was a beam of white light coming out of his eyes. We took him to the doctor who found nothing. Later that day, one of our neighbors came to his birthday party and killed himself in the kitchen."

„Why?" The policewoman frowned.

„Don't know, really. But they found some nasty stuff in his garage later. We were shocked, never would've thought Mr. Perkins to be a pedofile, he was always such an upstanding citizen. He had the best lawn in the beighborhood," Mr. Durant mused. „Anyway, things went downhill from there. Michaela started having nightmares, mostly about Adam or her mother, she said. She took him to her mom's church and came back with the weirdest story. 'He doesn't speak a child,' she said. Apparently, he liked the church but didn't like the people or the activities. He chastised the priest for being a bad boy and making up stories," the surrogate father shrugged. „I don't know why she had to get so obssessed over it. The more Adam refused to accept Christianity, the more Michaela returned to it. She went to a Catholic school as a kid, you know, and suddenly, she was reading the Bible before going to bed again."

„Is that how your wife came to the idea that her adopted son is the antichrist?" the black policewoman asked, her voice making it clear that this wasn't the first homicidal mother with strange theories she had seen.

„I guess. I admit that Adam has been a little too quiet lately, he can have this creepy look sometimes, it's mostly the dark hair and blue eyes that do it, but..." He sighed: „We decided to enroll Adam into kindergarten a week ago, so that Michaela could have some time for herself. But when the teachers told her that other kids were wetting themselves around our son, it wasn't helpful at all..."

„Did something specific happen to trigger Mrs. Durant's behavior today?"

„Yeah, the dog attack. Although it could have happened differently than what she told me, I guess."

„Would you explain that," the policewoman drawled mechanically.

„She said she and Adam were standing by the pool yesterday when a huge black dog jumped over the fence and tried to attack her. She told me that she was so shocked she forgot Adam and ran into the house," Mr. Durant shook his head disapprovingly, „but the dog left and Adam came home without a single scratch. Instead of being happy, she was even more convinced that there's something wrong with him. Maybe she even left him there on purpose. Maybe she wanted to drown him in the pool...?" Mr. Durant dropped his face into his hands.

„Why didn't you do anything about her suspicious behavior, Mr. Durant?" the policewoman inquired.

„The ISIS called and said they were coming over... I thought if they wouldn't help, I'd do something then. We wanted this child so badly, I was so sure I'd be a great dad, but I wasn't even home to see that everything was falling apart..."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Michaela Durant suffered a concussion and several fractures that had half her body in plaster cast when they went to see her. A thorough mental examination and police investigation was about to follow.

Jeremy Durant was not suspected of aiding his wife in her crime. His only fault was working too much and not being very observant. A few days later, he still seemed to be partially in shock – he didn't recall seeing Sam use telekinesis and when he allowed the Hunters to interview Adam, he barely paid attention to the conversation.

„Hi, Adam, remember us?" Chloe approached the boy carefully.

Adam nodded. He was sitting at the living room table, hands neatly put in his lap, and they took seats around him to be at his eye level.

„My name is Chloe, and this is Sam and Dean. We need to talk to you about something..." Chloe paused, not sure how to start and wondering if it even was her place.

„I promise I won't tell on you," the boy reacted to the tense silence.

„Tell what?"

„That you have a superpower and that your eyes get really really dark," he answered to Sam.

Sam exhaled with great turmoil inside his head. This innocent little boy was supposed to accept Sam's horrible destiny.

„Do you remember your real – your first mom, Adam?" Dean took over – he always had more real connection with children than Sam.

Adam nodded.

„And do you remember your first dad?"

Adam shook his head: „But I got pictures. He came to all my birthday parties."

„Do you remember his name?"

Adam looked at the ceiling and tried to think real hard. He shook his head no.

„His name was John Winchester and he was our dad, too," Sam explained.

„That means you're our half-brother," Dean added.

„Wow," Adam's eyes went wide. He was kind of cute, trying to understand what was going on. „Was our dad a bad man? My new mommy said he was evil," he asked after a while.

„No, Adam, she wasn't talking about John, she thought your dad was someone else," Chloe patted his hand. „But while we're at it, we need to ask you for something very strange. If something or someone you don't know comes to you and asks for your permission for anything, to come and visit you, to borrow something from you, to stay with you in your body, say no, alright? No matter what their name is, Lucifer or another, no matter if it says it's an angel or a demon or a superhero, say no, will you, Adam?"

The five-year-old looked from her to his half-brothers in deep contemplation.

„But I can't do that, so-rry," he announced like a well behaved boy who meant it.

„Why?"

„Because I'm already here."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Dun dun duuuuun!

So clearly, the five-year-old Adam is a reference to the Omen films and the whole antichrist genre that followed Omen's popularity.

Also, the part about Sam and Chloe ditching condoms in order to connect to Sam's darkness was lita2extreme's idea – and if more of you who stayed with this story up until here (chapter bajillion and one) want to give me some input, I may use it as well!

Now as some of you may've noticed, I continually edit this fanfiction in order to prevent plotholes and fix the English, so you might find some small differences in timelines (the month Adam was conceived and born) or dialogues (Castiel not using the word antichrist because there's no Christ in heaven's Faith – I should've noticed that earlier), as well as spelling varieties and capital letters.


	44. Hope You Guessed My Name

**DEDICATED:** to shadowglove ( u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Supernatural, nor Smallville; not even the house I live in, so what would you wanna sue me for?

**Hope You Guessed My Name**

„I'm already here."

The boy's eyes peered at them, their color intense and unblemished as only a child's can be, innocent and curious, but also strangely calm and posed, and for a moment, they seemed to be thousands of years old. They should've noticed earlier, but they didn't think too much of it, instead agreeing with the surrogate father that Adam's creepiness was a combination of dark hair, pale skin and eerily blue eyes. But this child wasn't just a human child, not anymore.

„Lucifer," Sam growled the name hatefully.

Chloe decided to focus on her need to understand.

„You're out already?" _Wasn't he supposed to get out after all the seals were broken?_ „Has it been you this whole time, since the birthday party?"

Dean was checking their exits and reaching for his gun. They were sitting in a living room with the fallen angel, freaking _Lucifer_, the one demons prayed to, who was currently wearing their five-year-old half-brother, and Dean's instincts were screaming _Flight!_

„You're afraid, all of you," the antichrist could read the true reason for their reactions immediately. „Don't be, I'm just a little boy."

„That's what your new dad said in the church," Sam called him on his copying.

„But I am little. And I'm a boy. He was right," the child drawled age-appropriately.

„But that's not all you are," Chloe pointed out.

The boy shook his head.

„Sometimes I'm really really old," he admitted honestly.

„Only sometimes?"

He nodded.

„So Lucifer hasn't taken over yet. He's been slowly integrating you."

„What's that?"

„What?"

„The big word."

Oh god, why did he have to be so adorable.

„Integrating. Taking over. Stealing your body. So that he can control it like a puppet," Sam explained without scrupples.

„Ummmm, no," the boy shook his hair from side to side after a moment of hard thinking. „Me and me are me, we're not we, we're...me. And bits of me are old, and then when I have all the bits, more of me will be old, but I'll be still me, still Adam. Umm, like when you mix red play-doh and blue play-doh, did you know that when you mix'em you get purple?"

He waited for them to nod that yes, they indeed knew that red and blue makes purple.

„I'm purple," he concluded.

„So he's siphoning into you, merging with you instead of shoving you aside to take over?" Chloe suggested.

The antichrist shrugged: „Purple," he stuck to his analogy.

„And what do you want?" Sam asked the big question.

„Want?"

„What's your big plan?" Dean growled.

„Dunno. Pancakes."

„...Pancakes?"

„For lunch. **Daaad, can we have pancakes for lunch?**"

„_Never made them, sure you wanna risk it?_" A voice from the other room responded.

„**We can make them together?**" the boy naïvely offered his help.

„_Not sure you're a bigger expert on pancakes than me, buddy,_" the surrogate father sounded amused. „_How 'bout IHOP?_"

The child gasped in excitement. „**Yes please!**" he yelled politely.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose: „Can we just talk to the Lucifer part of you for a minute?"

„We _are_ talking," Adam frowned in confusion again.

„No, with the Lucifer side."

„But I _told_ you," he whined impatiently. „One me. Lucifer is Adam is Lucifer is Adam."

„And Lucifer's going to IHOP," Dean deadpanned.

„Yep," was the happy answer.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Things were happening around the five-year-old antichrist when he went out among people, Dean Winchester noticed. Dogs stopped barking and babies started crying. People blurted what they were really thinking and got into fights with their friends and family. Dean's left foot tingled. He wasn't sure the last one was Lucifer's fault, but he was going to keep a close eye on the boy. And his plate of pancakes with berries and chocolate ice cream. And that foot.

This was so awkward.

„So what's your game plan?" Dean asked as soon as Adam's surrogate father got up to repark his car.

„I can't play sports yet, mom says I'm too litte," Adam rolled his eyes.

„We mean, what are you planning to do with this whole, uhm, Lucifer business," Sam cleared his throat.

The antichrist shrugged. „Dunno." He singled out all the red berries and mashed them but just as he was about to mix them with his ice cream, he stopped and perused the red mess for a bit.

„My first mommy got eated," he murmured. „Was it because of this _Lucifer business_ thingy?"

„No, no, that was months before anyone even knew that you'd be the vessel – the uh, the one to do the the play-doh game with Lucifer," Chloe explained.

„But while we're at it, do you know who did it...?"

Chloe opened her mouth but nothing came out. Dean saw the plight in her eyes. Was it cruel to make a little boy recall the death of his mother when the boy was partially inhabited by Lucifer?

„Dunno. But I can know now," the boy fell silent and just ate for a while. Then, suddenly, his hand shot out and dipped into Sam's jacket pocket, his index finger touching something there for a split of a second.

„Hey!"

Adam jumped at the sharp voice and actually looked like a scolded kid.

„Ghouls," he piped up.

„Ghouls did it? How do you know?" Dean asked.

„It's in there," he pointed with his mouth full.

„Dad's journal," Sam pulled out what was in the pocket.

„What, you read it just by touching it?" Dean scoffed.

„I can only read A, E, I, O, U, and B, and M, and W," Adam reported on his reading skills immediately.

„So how did you find out about ghouls?" Dean was losing his patience.

„It was in there. The truth. I just took it," Adam shrugged.

„Aren't you supposed to be the Prince of Lies?" Sam brought up one of Lucifer's titles.

For the first time, Adam's blue eyes went cold and angry and intimidating. Well, as intimidating as a five-year-old with a bit of chocolate ice cream stuck on his chin can be.

„I'm _not_ a liar," he said slowly, frowning. They heard growling coming from a German Shepherd that was tied to a pole outside of the shop. It was aimed at them.

„Ok, ok, touchy subject," Dean murmured.

„Could you tell us anything else that happened before your last birthday party? Anything that didn't happen to Adam? Anything that happened to Lucifer?" Chloe tried another approach.

The boy wiggled in his chair uncomfortably.

„I remember just a bit," he admitted. „I wasn't allowed to come out. I was alone for very very very very very long..."

„In hell? In the cage?"

The boy shrugged: „I think I was grounded. They said I was lying and they punished me. But I wasn't."

„What did you do over those years? It must've been what, over 2500 Earth years times over a hundred to get hell time..."

„I went to sleep a lot," the boy recalled sadly. „A long time ago, I was upset because it wasn't fair. I didn't deserve it. _They_ were liars. I was really angry..." He zoned out, eyes searching the distance for memories.

„But now you're not angry anymore?" Sam asked and held his breath.

„Things went funny in my head when I was there. I was sooo alone," Lucifer didn't answer directly. „I was sad when I was awake, and I was tired of sleeping, but when I didn't sleep, things went funny in my head... I was there forever," he shrugged again, unable to give them any more intelligible information.

„So what are you going to do now that you're out?" Chloe asked the big question.

„Why do you ask me that all the time? I don't know. I know that I don't wanna be astronaut or cowboy like other boys, but I don't know what I wanna be. I'm just five, you know," his human side emerged again with childish frustration.

„We're asking because the angels think that you're going to..." Dean hesitated. He didn't want to be the one who gave Lucifer the idea to end the world. „To be a bad boy, to hurt people," he tried for generic kid talk.

At first, there was surprise in the boy's eyes; then it changed to disappointment: „They're lying again," he sighed – not theatrically like a kid that copies his parents, but honestly. It was a strange sight.

Adam returned to his pancakes while the Hunters exchanged a confused look. They all felt like he was telling the truth – have they just witnessed the legandary Prince of Lies at work?

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Sam and Dean sat down and watched Chloe's nervous pacing as she called the JLA.

„No, I don't think there's anything you can do, well, except making Clark our bodyguard twenty-four seven which, I know, can't happen because Lex is keeping him busy...I just...I wanted you to know, in case something went wrong, who we were dealing with..."

They heard a slight tremor in her voice and they could only agree. They were afraid, too.

„Without Castiel we couldn't tell what he really was or what he could become."

The group of heroes on the other end said something and she sighed.

„We have to give him some plausible deniability. If he's telling the truth, he could be our strongest ally. He could stop the whole Apocalypse..."

Sam and Dean shared her dilemma. By trusting Lucifer they would either help save the world or help destroy it.

Chloe hung up and Dean invited her to sit in his lap. She squeezed herself into the small bit of armchair that was between his legs and leaned back against his chest. Her eyes locked with Sam's.

„I just hope we won't look back to this day and wish we'd put a bullet in his brain the moment we met him," she sighed again.

„Exactly," Sam nodded.

„We'll know more once Cas gets his ass over here," Dean mumbled. He rubbed her shoulders and kissed the back of her neck. Her body relaxed.

Sam got up from the bed and kneeled in front of her: „If it's of any consolation, we're scared, too."

„You are?" her eyes went wide and drank in his features while her hand cupped his face. „Why are you hiding it, then?"

„Male pride," Dean drawled into her ear.

„I'd like it better if I wasn't the only one panicking right now," she whispered.

„I don't know about you, Dean, but I _am_ panicking," Sam said and with his palms on her knees pushing them apart, he raised up and kissed her. Chloe's hand on his cheek encouraged him closer whereas Dean froze only for a second and then kept kissing her neck, sending his hands to roam over her front.

In a brief moment when Chloe's eyes fluttered open, she caught sight of another man standing in the room.

„Jesus!" she shrieked and jumped, hitting Dean in the mouth with her shoulder. He hissed and held his lips.

„How long have you been standing there, Cas?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

„Oh, sorry," Chloe turned around and raised her fingers to Dean's bottom lip in an apology. He planted a quick kiss on her as a way of saying he was ok.

„About a minute," the angel stated. „I was trying to remember what sound humans make in a situation like this."

„Anything would've worked, really," Sam answered.

„No, there was a specific sound..."

„You mean _ehm_?" Chloe cleared her throat.

„Ha! Yes! That."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Even after they were joined by Castiel, their deliberations were taking them nowhere. Each believed Lucifer's side of the story as much as they doubted it. Was he playing them? Or could he possibly be this innocent? He, the honorary king of hell and the supposed bringer of the Apocalypse?

„I need to see him with my own eyes," Castiel decided, so they tracked down the boy again, this time to a playground full of children who subconsciously kept a five-foot-radius distance from him.

„Mr. Durant, this is Mr. Engels, ISIS's child psychologist," they lied again.

„Adam, come her for a bit," the father said tiredly, with dark circles under his eyes finishing the impression.

Once the boy took notice of the angel, he shielded his eyes as if he was facing the sun and made a step back.

„I'm not here to hurt you," Castiel announced in his monotone voice. „I need you to touch me," he offered a hand.

„Oh my god," Dean groaned and facepalmed.

„What?"

„We just brought a guy in a trenchcoat to a playground and then he asked a kid to touch him."

„Oops," Chloe and Sam cringed.

The angel in a vessel and the antichrist reached out their index fingers and briefly touched with their fingertips, then jumped away from each other gingerly.

„You really won't hurt me," the child marveled at the truth he gained from the touch.

„You truly did fuse with a human soul," Castiel's eyes went wide, too. „How can you ever become fully Lucifer when you have a partially human soul?"

„I won't," Adam answered. „I'll always be purple. Just...more red and less blue."

„Pardon?"

„It's a color mixing reference," Sam said and then explained the analogy.

„So even when the final seal breaks, he'll never stop being Chosen to Fall, the Beast, the...antichrist," Castiel listed the names from various prophecies. Then, he frowned and looked around as if someone just whispered his name.

„What's wrong?"

„The boy's energy signature is not the only strange one in here. Someone supernatural is watching us."

Adam's eyes went straight to an older kid next to the slides. Dean noticed.

„Check it out, Wednesday Addams at nine o'clock," he warned the others.

There was a twelve-year-old, maybe thirteen-year-old girl in all black clothes, not playing, just standing and watching them. She wasn't even trying to hide her penetrating stare. The creepy levels were off the roof with this one, even more so than with Adam.

„Something took her as a vessel," Castiel could tell immediately.

„A demon?" Sam asked.

„I can't tell," the angel winced, straining his mind to figure her out.

„She watches me a lot. She stands outside our house, too," Adam told them.

With everyone looking back at her, the girl certainly knew she was being talked about, but instead of looking away or running off, she stared on, eyes never blinking, and she slowly lifted a hand to give them a slug-paced horror-like wave. Then her eyes went matt white, not black like a demon's, but not beaming white like an angel's either.

Castiel gasped.

„What?"

„It's Lilith."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

**Author's Note:** Oh dear, to think that the plan was to finish this story in summer 2012.

M.A. courses are really demanding so I didn't get to write for most of the semester, and honestly, the poor feedback rate provided little inspiration. Even though I write the story as much or maybe even more for myself than for you guys, I have to admit that the longer it gets, the harder it is to write. And whenever I don't feel like writing the next scene or chapter, feedback is what keeps me going, which is why I'd like to thank DJKM1980, lita2extreme and walkandtalk for keeping up the reader-writer dialogue and taking up the post of my main motivators. I swear that this story WILL be finished one day, just like all my fanfictions have been or will be.


	45. The Nature of My Game

**DEDICATED:** to shadowglove ( u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Supernatural, nor Smallville; not even the house I live in, so what would you wanna sue me for?

**The Nature of My Game**

„Should we be running?" Sam asked, eyes transfixed on the girl worn by Lilith.

„I suppose we should," Castiel's grave voice answered.

They rushed the Durants into their car and told them they would be sleeping in a hotel room right next to them tonight. They had to at least try to get the legendary demoness off of their trail. When they pulled out from the parking lot they could see the creepy girl in the rearview mirror, just standing there and following them with bored eyes as if they were the only thing on TV.

The silence in the car was thick with their own thoughts for a while.

„So, we have a top-of-the-hierarchy demon staking out Adam," Sam broke the ice.

„Not exactly," Cas grumbled.

„What? She's really big in hell, or not?"

„Yes, she is. Hell must've sent her to deal with the Chosen to Fall personally."

„So tell me then, why is she just watching him when she found him before us? What does she want with him?" Dean fired the questions, eyes never leaving the Durants' car in front of him.

„And what are **we** gonna do? We don't even know what we want to do with Adam ourselves," Chloe sighed.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Chloe and Sam closed and locked the door behind them. It wasn't just Dean in the room across the hallway tonight, but also Adam the antichrist and Cas the angel, so they wanted to be quiet. Adam's room was demon-proofed as well as angel-proofed and there was not much to do at the moment, so why not train Sam's skills.

While she was changing in the bathroom, he was setting up objects for testing – random things with bells on them, but also flash cards and unlit candles, just to see whether there was more variety to his power.

„Hell found Adam, we found Adam, I guess it's only a matter of time before heaven comes knocking as well," Chloe was thinking out loud.

„It must be his energy signature. You think we could find a way to conceal it?" Sam responded through the door.

Chloe came out wearing a set of black underwear that he remembered complimenting her on a couple of months ago and new thigh-high stockings.

„If not us, maybe Cas could find a way," she said.

„Huh?" Sam didn't register her words at all.

She gave him a flattered smile. Button by button, she took her time opening his shirt.

„You know, even if we do find a way to make Lucifer untraceable, the kid still needs to move."

„And maybe keep moving," Sam grumbled.

„You think his dad could keep moving him around the world? We could give him the money..." Chloe pondered. Her hands took his undershirt only so far up before he had to take over and discard it.

„Actually, I was thinking more..." He let her figure out the ellipsis by herself.

„You were thinking...Us? Taking him with us?"

„I know it sounds scary, but it's like you said: I don't want to look back and wish we killed him when we had the chance. If we decide to let him into this world, I think it's our responsibility to keep an eye on him. And if he does go apocalyptic, we'll be there; and if we won't be able to stop him, I think we'll deserve to be the first to die."

„Sam..." Chloe stared at the underestimated Winchester brother. „It does sound scary. I don't know how I feel about spending every day with the centerpiece of the Apocalypse...But you're absolutely right. We have to stay with Adam. It's...the only answer that my conscience – our conscience – can accept...We have to do this," she was slightly shocked to admit.

„Yeah, well, wait till we tell Dean or Mr. Durant."

Chloe scoffed. She was still staring at him with amazement.

„What?"

„Look at you. What destiny you were born with. What other people tried to make you. A ruthless Hunter, the leader of a demon army, the Chosen to Fall...But here you are, such a good man. And you made yourself that man, Sam, you and nobody else, you decided to be good and you worked hard to be good all your life. If you ask me, that makes you better that the most innocent of souls. And a perfect role model for Adam's struggles."

It moved him how ready she seemed to fight for him. He crossed the foot of their height difference and kissed her.

„Yeah, well, you helped me on the way," he snarked. „And I'd love to respond with a flattering analysis of _your_ personality, buuut..." His hands roamed free, devouring her curves to showcase their hunger.

„Good point," she chuckled.

They sat on the bed and made out, kisses going deeper and deeper, tongues battling, lips colliding fiercely. Chloe tore off to attack his ear and then neck while Sam focused on the area between her neck and shoulder.

„Should I tie you up, Sam...?" She whispered into his ear, knowing that her sultry voice turned him on. „Or will you...keep your hands to yourself until I allow you to touch me?"

„Whichever you want, angel," he groaned.

„Now now, that's not Dark Sam talking," she pushed his back onto the mattress and straddled him. Gleefully, she let her fingers run over his torso and appreciate his physique.

„You really needed no pushing into this roleplaying thing, huh," he noticed.

„I'm kinda enjoying it," Chloe smirked and dipped down to nibble at his pecs. „No inhibitions, no embarrassment, no self-editing..." she murmured around his nipple and caught him breathing through his nose and looking almost angry, obviously holding on to his control. „You should follow my lead, Sam. It's hard to tease you when you're always so controlled. By the time Dark Sam comes out we're so far I don't want to stop," she purred. „Tell me what to do, Sam..."

„You'd better tie me up before I flip you over and start playing my own teasing game."

„That's better," Chloe pulled out a scarf and bound him to the headboard. „Now ring me a bell, Sam. Just one."

They were learning precision. By the end, Sam was able to take off her bra with his mind. He still couldn't control his powers even half as well as whenever he was bare inside her, but Chloe's excitement about the achievement was contagious, and so they fell asleep with small smiles on their faces.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„Are you guys serious?" Dean rushed into her room the other day, a few moments after Sam left it.

„Morning. What are we talking about?"

„I just talked to Sam. You're thinking about taking Adam – by which I mean _Lucifer_ – _with us?_"

„Yeah. What do you think?"

„Well for starters, why wasn't I there when you were discussing it?"

„It just popped up while we were getting naked. I assumed you wouldn't want to be there. Did Sam manage to tell you that it might help make his energy signature unnoticeable?"

„Yeah, I get it, that's how it came up this morning. Cas is here, he told us that he knows a camouflaging sigil that he could engrave into his ribs, but still, as long as the angels were on a lookout for him, Adam needed to keep moving."

„Oh."

„But why with us?"

„Because we feel responsible for him. Don't you?"

„I thought you _didn't_ want me to feel responsible for everything. You _wanted_ me to be more selfish, so guess what – I don't want the Apocalypse magnet in my car, with the people I _love_!"

Chloe realized she had nothing to say against that. She sat down and took a big breath. Suddenly, she came up with a dirty argument, she knew it wasn't fair, but it was what she was thinking and before she could stop herself, it was out: „Maybe...Try to be selfish some other day?"

Dean looked as if he didn't want to say the following either: „Oh, you don't want me to be selfish on any other day, sugar. It might just happen that I'd become selfish about _you_."

„What do you mean?"

The train wreck was happening and none of them could jump off.

„Try to remember my _dream world_ without Hunting, Chloe. That's what it looked like when I was selfish: having you all for myself with a ring on your finger."

Their eyes went wide with shock. Neither of them could believe that he brought up the engagement ring from Zachariah's simulation.

„Look, I know that...that I like women but I don't exactly...get them like I should. Some sort of a virgin and whore complex, Cassie called it, and she blamed it on the way my Dad treated women and idealized Mom," Dean tried to talk his way out of the mess, but he ended up digging deeper and deeper. „She went all Freud on my ass and said that my women have to be either one night stands or wives. I told her she was full of shit but deep down I knew that in a way, she was right." Dean surprised himself with this confession because he never consciously arrived to it until it left his mouth just now.

„...You want to marry me?" the small voice that came out of Chloe sounded quite unlike her.

„No! Yes. No, what I'm saying is that the only reason I can do this three-side thing with you and Sam is because I'm _not_ selfish. It's because Sam's happiness and your happiness are just as important, ok, maybe more important than mine. And it's because I'm _not_ selfish that I can never force you to choose between us even though god knows I've wanted to so many times already – and why the fuck am I saying this?!"

„Sorry," a third voice piped up from behind the door. Dean had left it cracked open.

„Adam?" Chloe recognized the very young voice.

The boy peeked into the door and confessed: „People say things when they're around me sometimes, things they never wanted to say out loud..."

„What are you doing here?" Dean seethed now that he knew who to blame for his cruel and embarrasing honesty.

„Angel man sent me for Chloe and I heard you talking about me," the boy winced under his gaze. „He says he wants to paint a picture on me and he says it will hurt. He wants my Dad to be there with me but Daddy doesn't...He doesn't understand...things."

Chloe finally looked away from Dean, her face still very emotional, eyes wet, breathing heavy and voice choked up.

„Do you want me to go convince him?"

„Or maybe just you come, not Daddy. He's very tired, and he thinks he's going cuckoo, and he's scared."

„I'll tell him nobody's going to hurt his son, don't worry. He'll be there with you."

„It's not just that. I think he's scared of me, too."

Chloe gave the boy a long sad look.

„People are always scared of what they don't understand, Adam."

„Will you really take me with you?"

Dean, fists clenched and nose fuming, turned around and faced the boy. The sight succeeded to intimidate Adam.

„Would you want us to?" Chloe frowned; she expected the boy to disagree.

„It's my fault things are going funny in his head. I don't want people to lock him away like they locked away Mommy."

„Ok, I'll be there in a minute. Close the door, would you, Adam?" The antichrist did as he was told.

„Dean," she tried to start a conversation.

„I didn't mean that," he gritted through his teeth.

„Of course you did," she said softly.

He looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes. He broke on an exhale.

„I'm sorry. I was never gonna say it, it's not even what I always think, just sometimes..."

She hugged him warm and tight.

„I need you to understand, I'm _not_ unhappy, Chloe...I'd be if I was selfish, but I'm not selfish, remember?"

„I love you," was her heartfelt reply, „for making that sacrifice so that all three of us can be together. Among other things."

„Damn it, I'm not sacrificing anything, all right? I'm fine. I'm good. I'm satisfied. I'm happy with the way we are."

Chloe nodded: „And I know that if it becomes unbearable, you'll tell me. That's the deal we have, right?"

„Right, but you still think that –"

„All I think is that I love you," she said again, kissing him, and she kept going until he gave in, the contact soothing away their distress.

„Love you too," he said under his breath when she gave him a moment inbetween kisses. Then she just carried on and he let her have the lead.

„I'll have to childproof the car," he said on a deep exhale when she couldn't stand on her toes anymore so she rested her forehead against his heart instead.

„Did you and Sam need the Impala child-proofed?" she asked gently.

„No. But we weren't your average kids."

„Adam is anything but an average kid."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Castiel was never more confused than when he laid his hand on the antichrist's chest. And that's something considering what'd been happening lately. Was this amount of confusion normal for people of weak faith?

„What is it?" Chloe noticed the frown on his face.

„It's already there. The enochian sigil that hides one's soul from angels, it's already engraved in his ribs."

„How is that possible? Adam said you were the first angel he met."

Castiel sighed heavily. He had an idea, but he wasn't sure. Oh how he missed the days of absolute certainty.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„Mr. Durant?" Chloe approached the man. He looked up, eyes bloodshot, and heard all she had to say about the temporary custodianship she had in mind for Adam.

„You want me to give him up?"

„No, I want you to give ISIS a chance to help him. It'll be like sending him to a therapy camp. It's one of the more extreme steps included in your contract with ISIS, but it's there. Everything will be done legally and at the end you will have your son back," she hoped she wasn't lying about the last part. Maybe the seventh seal wouldn't break. Maybe even if it broke, the boy would still be human enough. Maybe he'd want to suppress his powers and live his old life, go to school, grow up...Maybe.

„I can't let you take him, he's my son, I'm supposed to take care of him, protect him..."

„Daddy..."

The boy put a hand on his father's knee. Suddenly, Mr. Durant's eyes went wide and the wrinkles on his forehead smoothed out.

„My wife wasn't entirely wrong...You're so much more than just a little boy...There's a reason I feel so scared...We're not crazy...I should be with Michaela..."

A dose after dose, the truth came dawning on him.

„I'm bad for you," Adam concluded sadly. „And I will be more badder."

Hearing it from the child's mouth, she realized how naive her hope was. The boy Adam was before his fifth birthday was never coming back. The Durants were probably too traumatized now to have a normal child, not to mention an antichrist. The bond they established with Adam in mere four months was admirable, but it wasn't enough to withstand this apocalyptic twist of fate.

„You promise to keep him safe?" Mr. Durant insisted. Chloe promised. To give him some time to deal, she took Adam to her room and got him something to eat. After briefly brushing his hand, she caught him studying her. She knew he was about to fire one of his big contemplative questions.

„Will you tell me to call you Mommy?"

„What? No...Just Chloe would be fine, or maybe aunt Chloe, what do you think?"

„Hmm. I thought you want to take me because before, you didn't want that bad child. Like a second try kinda thingy."

„What?" Chloe asked, the pitch in her voice betraying she knew exactly what Adam was talking about.

„The wee little thing that was here for just a bit," he laid a tiny hand against her tummy, unaware how much his truthfulness was hurting her. „It was almost a boy, a really really bad boy, badder than me. That's why I thought – maybe if I call you Mommy, will it make it all right? Do you want me to?"

Two big tears spilled down her cheeks.

„It never even crossed my mind," she sobbed.

The boy finally noticed her pain and slapped a hand over his mouth. His bulging eyes showed quilt and fear that Chloe would hate him now. Hand still over his weapon of a mouth, he ran out of the room.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

It was a Sophie's choice.

„Either the truck or the Lego castle, Adam, we can only fit one big toy in there."

„I think we're gonna have to get a roof box soon," Chloe whispered.

„Over my dead body! Adam, choose one."

„Mmmmmm..." The antichrist was having a hard time deciding.

„Five bucks on the castle," Sam murmured.

„You're on," Dean mumbled back.

„Legos," Adam decided and Dean groaned.

„Good choice, I love castles too," Sam snickered. Adam was now officially packed and ready to leave.

„Can I speak to you for a second?" Chloe took the tallest Winchester out of earshot.

„Adam knows about...about the...abortion," she forced herself to say the word.

„How?"

„From a touch."

„Jesus Christ. What if he tells Dean?"

„Well, we can ask him not to, but he's still just five, it could slip out. Maybe we should...tell Dean ourselves."

„Chloe..." Sam looked back at the way Dean was treating Adam while loading his bags. Despite being the antichrist, he was still a child and Dean had this way with kids, this special connection coupled with protective instinct that kicked in whenever he was in their presence. „You and I might've healed a little, but for Dean, this would be a constant open wound. He always secretly liked kids," Sam said.

„But if he finds out we kept it from him, he'll never forgive us."

„That's true. We need to really discuss this later, in privacy. He found out just with one touch, huh?"

„Yeah. We'd better get ready for the fact that there's absolutely nothing we can hide from this boy."

„Or we could establish a no touching policy."

Adam's first long Impala ride ended with the child almost puking all over the back seats. If Chloe hadn't noticed him hiding a green face behind his spelling book, the car would've experienced a very original baptising from the antichrist.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„You've got to be kidding me."

„What is it?"

„She's here," Chloe lifted a curtain and pointed across the street at a tween goth.

„But we just arrived! I thought demons couldn't teleport!" Dean complained.

„She _must've_ teleported," Sam shook his head. Nobody knew they were going to end up in Belt, Montana – not even them until they drove past this bed and breakfast.

„I'll try to call Cas but he said he'd be gone for a while," Dean grumbled.

„I swear I feel like just coming up to her and asking what her deal is."

„Yeah, let's not do that, Chloe."

What happened the next day was exactly the opposite, actually.

The door flew open and Lilith burst into their room.

„Hope you didn't unpack, 'cause you've gotta leave."

They all froze, looking at her. The Hunters' eyes then went to the floor. Lilith managed to step right into the demon trap they drew under the carpet.

„Wrong trap, kids. These, however..." She pointed to the angel deterrent they got from the cupid. „These sting a little. You don't feel them at all?" she asked the antichrist casually.

They needed a second to let that sink in.

„Oh my god. That's why Cas couldn't tell what you were at first..." Chloe gasped.

„You can teleport. And your eyes are basically white," Dean added.

„It was you, you carved that sigil into Adam's ribs," Sam said.

„You're an angel," Chloe concluded.

„**Ex-**angel, actually. I thought that your rogue heaven boy would've told you by now."

„Cas knows?" Dean's jaw dropped.

„'Course. Now pack up and hop into that sweet ride of yours."

No one came up with a proper reaction for that.

„Why?" Adam broke the silence.

She dropped into a crouch before him: „'Cause you've got five archangels scouring the States for your little ass, Beastie Boy, and one is in Montana. We've gotta get off main roads and then dig a hidey hole so deep we're practically in Africa. Tell your humans to move it."

„I'm sorry, I must've fallen asleep during this movie. Since when are you on our side?" Dean threw his hands in the air and let them drop.

„We'll have the exposition scene in the car if you want, handsome."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„Caaaas," Dean growled a prayer while starting the car. Lilith told them to leave her to cover their tracks. She promised to _zap in_ in a minute. „Any time now, Cas...Kind of having an emergency here..."

A person appeared in the car, but it was not the one they were hoping for.

„The first chance you get, take a left," Lilith said while making herself comfortable on the leather upholstery.

„Where are we going?"

„To a cabin in the woods, of course," she answered in a spooky voice.

„Why there?" Sam kept the questions coming.

„Because it's perfect for hiding you and your car."

„What do you care about my car?" Dean grumbled.

„Well, one, it's awesome. And two, what do you think those sigils in your ribcages are for, taking rib tattoos to a whole new level? With your souls gone incognito, the only outstanding thing about you guys is this sexy machine. If I were a heaven goomba, I'd be hovering over roads and other concrete surfaces, looking for it."

„And you _were_ one of them once. I remember reading about Lilith, the first woman before Eve who then became a queen of demons, but considering our recent discovery that the whole Judeo-Christian mythology is a rip-off of angel faith, I take it you were...the first female angel?"

„There were more of us in my generation, I was just the first and only to rebel. And calling us female is like calling you a giraffe just 'cause you're tall. Huuh," she sighed, „so much to explain..."

And then, there were six in the car. Castiel was in the back with them, right on top of Adam's hand.

„Ouch!"

„This is getting ridiculous," Chloe muttered from where she was pressed against a door.

Lilith picked the little boy up and landed him in her lap.

„Perfect! Help me here, secret angel man," she skipped all the opening pleasantries again and started demanding things from poor Castiel. „Tell us, how do angels procreate?"

„We – we usually don't. We hatch in generations, spawning in old footprints of the Lord."

„How poetic. What about sexual reproduction?"

„It's very rare. Few angels in a generation are capable of birth."

„Now tell us what you angel studs call your ladies."

„I don't understand-"

„Women. Are those angels women."

„Well, yes, and I guess no, not the kind you see on Earth. When taking a vessel, many male angels identify with female bodies and vice versa. It's hard to explain in human terms..."

„Not in this century: There are simply no genders in heaven, just sexes, and even those are complicated," Lilith jumped in. „Every single angel has the male bits but only a few can both impregnate and be impregnated, and some idiot decided to call these female."

„We don't talk about," Castiel flared up, then paused and started again: „We never talk about that. Our females are born with a holy duty and that is to bear children to male angels, copulating with another female is abominable...they said."

„Oh tell us, Mr. Male Angel. Tell us the name of that duty those _lucky girls_ were born with."

Castiel didn't seem to get how wrong what he was saying was when he opened his mouth: „We call them angels of sacred prostitution."

„Jesus," Chloe exclaimed, „that's two words I never expected to hear together."

„I bet you wouldn't believe it if you heard it from me," Lilith snarked.

„I actually read about an angel of sacred prostitution somewhere," Sam mumbled.

„Heaven needs those children. They are the keepers of our borders. We were always told that they can do things we can't, that they're keeping us all save."

„Except for the _mothers_, of course, those were far from safe. Remind me, how many angels survive giving birth up there in the cloud land?"

Castiel shifted in his seat.

„Fourty-two percent during the first birth. But after that, it often climbs up, sometimes even to eighty."

„Fourty-two? And you force them to do it over and over until they die?" Chloe covered her mouth.

„It's their destiny," Castiel shrugged.

„It's disgusting. And for over a half of your _females_, it's unnatural," Lilith snapped bitterly.

„It's that or the other option, which is even worse, as we know thanks to your rebellion," Castiel defended his world out of habit.

„Oh, this is going to be rich. Pray tell us what you mean," Lilith leered.

„When you refused to procreate for several fertility cycles, Heaven opened up beneath your feet and you fell to Earth, and even that refused to bear you, so you were swallowed by Hell."

„Really?" she deadpanned.

„They punished you," Adam whispered a piece of truth that he got from sitting in her lap. „They sent you away, put a heavy stone in your pocket, and you went down, down, down..."

„They banished me to hell, in case you didn't pick that up. The suckers thought it'd be the worst kind of death, but I survived. I _thrived _after a while, actually. That's how they knew that sending Lucifer there wouldn't be enough, that they had to make a cage."

Chloe noticed Lilith's voice becoming almost vulnerable. She was looking the five-year-old deep in the eyes, searching for the fragment of her old friend.

„I always felt guilty about that, Lu. I never forgot how you stood by me during my trial. I tried to find your cage, I did, for so many years, but they slapped some dimensioning mojo on it so that no one could. When I heard from above that you were slowly getting out, I volunteered to be the one who keeps an eye on you. Almost everybody in hell is pissing their pants, thinking you're out to start an apocalypse, but the oldest of us know better. Back when angels were spreading stories about you on Earth, me and the demon Princes decided to run with it...I myself fabricated a Lucifer myth or two," she chuckled.

The boy evidently didn't understand most of what she was saying.

„That's ok, we'll talk when you remember more. Hey, hot human chauffeur, take a right."

„It's Dean," he bit off an introduction.

„Whatever. Chances are you're gonna die before I remember your name anyway."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**


	46. A Cabin in the Woods

**DEDICATED:** to shadowglove ( u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Supernatural, nor Smallville; not even the house I live in, so what would you wanna sue me for?

**Cabin in the Woods**

„I'm so sorry," Dean felt like crying. „I want you to know, baby, that this was never my idea. I'd never do anything to hurt you. It's just for a while, I promise, you'll be free in no time. Everything's gonna be all right..."

„Is it me or are his dialogues with the Impala getting more and more disturbing?" Chloe stage-whispered to Sam. They were helping Lilith hide their car by covering it with branches and dirt.

„Why does it have to be so far from the cabin? Or why can't we find a god-damn shed here somewhere?" Dean whined.

„All those places could be checked by archangels, loverboy. The one assigned to this sector is Raphael and from what I've heard, he's a meticulous little bitch," Lilith said.

Dean swallowed his complaints and petted the Impala one last time before they had to go.

„I'll be back for you, baby. Soon. Promise."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„What've you got for us, Cas?"

„Lilith was right. Raphael is in Montana. Five archangels have descended to Earth so far."

„The remaining two being Michael and...?"

„Michael and Gabriel. It takes them a while to find a vessel. Uriel always said that they were _picky_."

„Plus, I thought Michael could only wear Dean?"

„I'm afraid he can enter anyone from his bloodline, he just won't be able to stay for long. How's the situation here?" Castiel asked, throwing a suspicious glance at Adam who was drawing with crayons while chatting with Lilith.

„Well, we're well stocked on food and water, the bedroom arrangements are shit and we're taking care of a kid we refuse to touch," Dean provided a quick summary.

„Hey, you, Maxi Pad!" Lilith suddenly yelled, „You've got five minutes to get outta here, this is a no angelic energy print zone!"

„She's right. But why is she calling me that?"

„I think it's because you have wings," Chloe rolled her eyes.

„I don't understand."

„It's a bad joke anyway," Sam clapped the angel's back.

„Come back in an hour, our super trooper strategic meeting will be ready," Lilith showed no signs of getting tired of ordering him around.

„What meeting?"

„What do you think we're drawing here, rainbows and flowers?" she deadpanned.

„No rainbows?" Adam raised his head from his current drawing guiltily.

Lilith gave him a glare. Adam countered with a puppy look.

„Rainbows are fine," she gave in.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„_This _ is your average angel," Lilith slapped a childish drawing on a table where everyone was gathered. It was a small stick figure with black scribbles coming out of its back that vaguely resembled wings. Next to it, there was a yellow-blue blob. „Earth form, heaven form," she identified the two.

„Our true form looks more like white light," Castiel provided a critique. Suddenly, a white crayon hit him in the nose. Everybody looked at the culprit, a grumpy looking Adam.

„Wanna see _you_ try draw something white on white paper," he pouted.

„Anyway, this is an angel. Age zero to about twenty-three hundred in Earth years. They come in rather numerous generations – each has its name but nobody gives a shit so we won't be going over that."

„He really captured your profile," Dean poked Castiel with an elbow.

„_This_ is an archangel," she put another piece of paper on top which looked almost the same except for the bigger blob. „Age twenty-five hundred years, a generation of seven and also the oldest kind of angel that can travel to other worlds. The names are Michael, Gabriel, Zachariel, Uriel, Raphael, Samael and Azrael. I've never met any of them."

„I have," Cas raised his hand.

„Good for you, boy scout. Do you know any of their weaknesses?"

„Ah, no. Just like us, they can only be harmed by an angel blade."

„An angel blade?" Sam asked.

The sleek dagger slipped out of Cas's sleeve in a split of a second. „Every angel has one," he explained.

„When all our seven samurai finally make an appearance here on Earth, my humble estimate is that shit's gonna hit the fan. I don't think that they're in on the whole heaven-causing-the-Apocalypse conspiracy, so they're gonna try to prevent the fifth seal from breaking. Which is...?"

The thirteen-year-old girl pointed a teacher-like look at Castiel.

„The Whore of Babylon," he blurted.

„Hm. Now I remember Babylon and I've seen my share of whores, but I have no clue what this Whore of Babylon is. All I can tell you is that it's not from hell."

„Are you sure?"

„I'm hell's ambassador, blondie. There's no one with the title or even a casual nickname of Whore of Babylon, trust me."

„It must be an Earth thing, then. We'll hit the books," Sam nodded.

„Coolio. Now back to history class. Let's skip from archangels to cherubim, honestly, the generations inbetween are the boring part of the textbook. _This_ is a cherub. The second wave of angels ever to be born, age thirty-two hundred years if they lived on Earth. This used to be me."

There was no stick figure on the paper, just a multi-colored blob that covered the whole page.

„Cherubim are too big and too strong to ever squeeze through the barrier between worlds. In order to make me pass through, they had to..._reduce_ me to the very core of my being," she dropped two drawings. One picture was a page-sized blob cut into pieces with a frowny face on the middle piece. The other was a stick figure of a girl with a smiley face but also with irregular stumps coming out of her back instead of wings and with red dots coming out of her wrists.

„What's that?" Dean pointed to the red.

„Uh, proof that I let Adam touch me and poke around in my head," Lilith made a face.

„Sooorry," Adam singsonged.

„Looks like blood to me," Chloe voiced her worry.

„All right, before you point lamp light in my face: Angels need permission to enter a host, got it? That part still applies on me. And I needed the youngest vessel possible, because creeping around playgrounds looking for a five-year-old is not that easy in a full-grown body. Lucy here is the youngest I could get to agree to my proposal and really mean it. She's a little morbid which is always nice, and a tad unstable if you get what I mean."

„She's a cutter," Sam deduced.

Lilith raised her gothic wristbands and showed the scars: „She thought they'd be perfect for her goth and/or emo image, but her hand slipped and she cut too deep. The dumb brat was lucky I came and offered her a little quid pro quo."

„You didn't wanna feel bad about stealing a kid," Adam told the truth.

„Dammit, Lu, you're ruining my cool again," she chuckled. „Anyway. _This_ is a seraph," she pulled out another sheet of paper. „Actually no, this is a seraph's foot and a snowman, for some reason."

„You said I had artastic licence," Adam mispronounced the phrase.

„So _this_ is a complete seraph," she added two more pictures covered in crayon and joined them into one big blob. The way Adam colored them was by stacking many rainbows on top of each other.

„Holy crap. That's a lot of rainbow," Dean sighed.

„The good news is that they're never gonna get off their huge asses and go anywhere except heaven. Unless they mutilate themselves beyond recognition like they did with Lu here," she patted the boy's head, „which they're never gonna do because they're a bunch of narcissistic pricks. The bad news is that finding Zep's stairway to heaven, coming up to them and trying to change their mind is suicide. We have to work from the bottom up."

„Work from the bottom up _for what_?" Sam sensed that there was a plan in her head.

„To bring the war from hell and Earth to heaven where it belongs."

„You want to cause a civil war in my world?" Cas frowned.

„Well they're not gonna stop their racist fanaticism just because we asked nicely, are they."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Sam was sitting in an old armchair and absent-mindedly examining the fireplace. He was thankful that it wasn't cold outside, otherwise they'd have to keep a fire going and everybody would have to sleep in this room.

„Adam is trying to fall asleep. Him and Lilith took one of the beds in the back and I'll be taking the other one if you guys are really ok here on the ground. I found you some blankets," Chloe whispered.

Sam nodded and stretched out a hand. She took it and he pulled her into his lap until she was folded and snuggled into his big frame.

„Where's Dean?" she murmured.

„Out on the porch, drinking our last beer and sulking about the Impala," Sam chuckled and made Chloe smile. „What do you think about all of this?" he asked her.

„I think..." Chloe was evidently making several mental steps back and evaluating their situation. „I feel strangely glad that Lilith forced her way into our team. She can bring a lot to the table, just her knowledge alone is like hitting a jackpot. And she has a plan, thank god."

„You trust her and her plan?"

„I know taking the war upstairs is a crazy mission, but she looks like the kind of girl who has enough tricks up her sleeve to pull it off. Now do I trust her to keep us safe? No. I mean, she refuses to even remember our names. I think that to her, we'd be acceptable collateral damage. Except for Adam – she likes him."

„Only because she liked Lucifer. I think she's waiting for more seals to break and more of his memories to return. The two must've had a platonic crush or something."

„Maybe. Or maybe it's just an ex-angel thing, them being the only ones in the universe and all..."

Sam hummed and then craned his neck, double-checking Dean's location.

„So, about telling Dean..." he began, lowering his voice even more than before.

Chloe sighed and snuggled closer into Sam's body. Without realizing it, she put a hand over her belly.

„I've been thinking about it and I'm ready. I'm ready for Dean to know. How do _you_ feel about it?"

Sam scoffed: „I'd keep it a secret forever if I could. But if you want to tell him..."

„I think secrets are a bad idea. All they do is pile up and create a time bomb. I want us to last longer than that."

„I like it when you talk about future," Sam nuzzled her nose.

„Yeah, I like to blatantly ignore the Apocalypse too," she snarked.

„I should be the one to tell him," Sam suddenly realized.

„Why you?"

„I was the one who said we should keep it from him. He'll want an explanation for that."

„Ok."

„Tonight."

„Yeah."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Lilith brushed Adam's forehead, making sure he was sleeping safely and peacefully with no nightmares. Then she got up, closed the door behind her and called the three Hunters plus the rogue angel.

„We should target the archangels. They could sway some of the lower angels and start a revolution up in the attic. Whether they'll have a chance to succeed is not our problem."

„So by target, you mean convert?" Castiel deduced.

„Yes, I mean kidnap, isolate, and convert. It'll be much harder than picking them out one by one and playing Terminator, trust me, we'll need power for this. The other heaven races might give us a hand, but I haven't heard of them since I was _demoted_."

„Wait, there're _other_ races in heaven aside from angels?" Dean did a double take.

„Oh, is that why you need those birthed angels to protect your borders? Against the other races?" Sam put two and two together.

„More like the other way around. Tell them about the angel holocaust, Thursday," Lilith smirked at Castiel, but this time, he knew what he'd say would be condemned by the Hunters.

„Tell them yourself," he sulked.

„Spoilsport. Angels call other heaven races unworthy of living in heaven, _for they are not the children of the Lord_," she said in a silly voice. „There was quite a variety of species back when I had my own cloud and harph, but I'm sure that's not true anymore. When I got my pink slip, we were just in the middle of wiping out kamis while receiving some beautiful damage from Valkyries, guerrilla style."

„Yes," Cas cleared his throat. „Our gate keepers have spread our borders over most of the world now, leaving little of Heaven's land for the Unworthy. There is only one enemy left nowadays, and those are Devas and Asuras."

„Oh. They survived this long because they finally joined forces, I take it?"

„No, actually, they're still at war with each other as well as with us."

Lilith burst out laughing: „Those badass mothers!"

Castiel revealed the list of killed out heaven species, which excluded only three nations: the ever resistant Devas and Asuras, Fairies who packed up and left to live in their weaker Earth forms centuries ago, and Muses who mysteriously disappeared.

„Wait, so Fairies live but Valkyries don't? I think I lost a bet I made with another Cherub back then. All right, I'll try to contact the Fae King Oberon here on Earth, but...I was kind of a part of the army that got his first wife killed, and he might still be a little miffed about that, so I wouldn't hold my breath. For more power, I'm gonna have to tap into my hell resources."

„What, like demons?"

„Yep. Henchmen, goons, minions. Don't judge it before you tried it, they're awfully convenient once you get a hang of all the logistics of it."

„No thank you, we don't need any more Azazels running around," Dean growled.

Lilith almost jumped when the name was spoken.

„Azazel. Did not. Represent. Hell. In any way. Azazel...was a terrorist." She took a deep breath and put on the smile of a professional tour guide to say: „Everything you needed to know about Azazel was in his name. It means Scapegoat, which is what he started as; his yellow eyes made him the easy target. It can also mean Outcast, which is what he then willingly became. When we created the myth of Lucifer as the Seventh Prince of Hell, we thought we were providing demons with harmless fairy tales. When extremists popped up, we always suppressed them, but just like his eye color, Azazel was _special_. His movement lasted for over a millenium on our side, that's almost a hundred Earth years, and as you personally noticed, it leaked into this world. Nevertheless, he was a terrorist and he never reflected any hell policies."

„Hell policies. Hell has policies," Dean tried to say the words to see how they feel.

„Of course, Mr. Mechanophiliac. Time runs faster in hell, hasn't your papa told you? Since I fell, we've had aeons to develop from a land of primeval chaos into something more. We had nothing but shit and pain to work with, but we found a way – I guess you've already heard of our little soul business," she shrugged a shoulder without a shadow of guilt. „We still have the Six Princes, but the one with the _real_ power is the Crossroads Magistrate, Crowley. He's kind of like our shōgun. He's the one I as an embassador contact if I need something."

„Well, we still don't feel good about bringing demons up here."

„Not to mention we could lose the support of other Hunters, or maybe even those Fairies..." Chloe agreed with Sam.

Dean's scoff expressed his feelings more than enough.

Lilith sighed. Then, she improvized and adapted as always.

„Ok, if – and that's a big _if_ – the Fae decide to give us backup, I'll just ask Crowley for this temporary spell thingy that gives me access to unlimited Crossroads wishes. So it'll be no other demons, just me, except a Megazord me. How's that?"

Yes. Her military briefing ended on a Power Rangers reference.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

The second Sam followed him out of the cabin and said he needed to tell him something, Dean got a strange feeling in his gut that this was going to be bad.

„There's something I didn't tell you about the day Artemis died. About what we talked about in the river..." His brother continued with a well thought out monologue.

Dean didn't interrupt him the whole time. He wished he wouldn't have downed that last beer an hour ago He wondered, was there any of his emergency whiskey left?

When Sam arrived at the end of his speech, Dean had no questions or comments. Sam had imagined there would be quite a few, so when there was only silence, he started answering the ones he prepared for: how Artemis justified choosing Sam over Dean when sharing the secret, how the embryo was not even four weeks old and it already clung to Chloe's organs like a parasite, how Chloe reacted when she woke up after her short coma, why Sam didn't want Dean to know. The older Hunter was still silent.

„Dean, say something."

„_Because we couldn't afford to risk our team's integrity when the Apocalypse was about to start_," Dean repeated what he had just heard from his brother and then finally looked him in the eye. „You thought I couldn't take it."

„No! I thought, I was worried you'd..."

„I'd what, Sam. What did you think I would do."

„I was worried you'd disagree with the decision I made in that river. That you'd blame me; or Chloe for getting into that situation; or yourself like you somehow always manage to do. I was wrong to leave you out of it, and I'm sorry. It was because I don't want us three to split..."

„And you consider me the weak link. You thought I'd sabotage us," Dean's voice wasn't angry, it was cold and emotionless. „But guess what. I may have voted red a few times in my life, but I don't give a shit about that thing that wasn't even a fetus yet. It was going to hurt Chloe. It had to die. Woopty doo. This whole drama you cooked up in your head was completely pointless. Now if you're done insulting me, get off my porch."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Naturally, Dean was lying. But he'd rather take a kick in the balls than let Sam know that. He was so angry. His pride took a huge hit when he found out how much Sam hesitated before telling him. A bitter part of him wondered if maybe Sam wanted to keep him in the dark in order to have a tighter bond with Chloe. _Bullshit, since when is this a competition!_ How is Chloe anyway? Because Dean sure wasn't there for her when she needed him – _Because I didn't know!_

He also felt conflicted about the abortion.

Not that much about Doomsday's spawn, he realized, but about the fact that Chloe was pregnant, and then somehow Artemis terminated the pregnancy. (Did she damage anything? He heard that old-school abortions used to mess up some shit inside women so they couldn't have children anymore. Not that he wanted to knock her up or anything! What children, who brought it up? Dean imagined a boy eerily similar to Adam but with lighter hair and Chloe's green eyes.)

And after that, Chloe thanked Sam for making that decision. Aren't mothers supposed to be irrationally protective about anything that's growing inside of them? Does this mean Chloe has no maternal instinct or whatever? Dean knew jack shit about those things but he knew that he wanted to know Chloe's opinion on all of it.

He should probably wait till the anger goes away before he asks her, though. God, how would he even phrase those questions? He hated talking about touchy shit!

With his faithful whiskey in hand, he was trying to sort this all out before he had to go inside for the night. Suddenly, the bedroom window opened and Lilith's head poked out.

„You waiting for Santa or something? Get your cute butt inside, there's no need for night watch," she whispered.

Dean just huffed and took another swig.

Lilith climbed out of the window and sat down next to him.

„Is there a problem?" She seemed to be concerned for her plans.

„It's a human thing. An abortion thing," Dean found it surprisingly easy to tell someone who didn't care.

„Oh. You grieving for the baby?"

Dean flinched at the word _baby_. Ouch.

„More like grieving for my pride...Love and trust don't mix well with betrayal if you want to keep your dignity..."

„You think?" she chuckled.

He gave her an ugly look.

„Sorry. I guess I'm too old to give humans advice. To be honest, your problems seem like nothing to me."

„Oh, I'm sure you've had it tough after that one incident with angels, Miss Hell Ambassador."

Instead of snapping back, Lilith gave him a nonchalant smile.

„Do you know what the Six Princes did to me when I came to hell? They tortured me. For years. First they flayed me daily because they thought I was a spy sent from above; then they they switched to cutting me open simply out of curiosity about my anatomy; and then they kept me around as a court pet, stringing me up and using the most imaginative tools on my flesh because that was their idea of _fun_."

Dean noticed that with more honesty coming out of her mouth there were fewer and fewer funny words or pop-cultural references.

„Fast forward a couple of centuries and I'm working for them, I'm proud to work for them, and they trust me completely, we're _friends_. I come up to them and ask them to help me transition from an angel to more of a demon, to cut into me and cause me all that pain again."

„How did you do that?"

„The transition? Think of it as a sex change surgery."

„No. The pride thing."

„Well...A few decades, maybe a hundred years of contemplation always helps; and then you just adapt."

„Thanks, I'll do that," Dean said sarcastically.

„Told you I was too old to help. Anyway, it wasn't exactly easy for me to join you Winchesters either."

„Because we're human?"

„No, because you're..." Lilith hesitated. „Because you're Hunters. _The_ Hunters. Believe it or not, those monsters you kill have friends and families." She hesitated again. „Like me, for example."

„You have _family_ in hell?" Dean gaped.

Her eyes narrowed, just like when she was defending hell during their briefing session.

„You thought that in thousands of years, I'd never have a child? I did, and not by accident. I calculated the odds, I picked the perfect father, I fornicated with the asshole just for the sake of having that baby, I went through a disgusting pregnancy and labor that made my torture look like acupuncture treatment...And I gave birth to un unlucky, unhappy child. He was different, and instead of being glad that there were now two uf us who were different in hell, he hated me for creating him. No matter how many times I told him he was beautiful, he hated me for making him a freak, he hated me for giving him those yellow eyes..."

Dean dropped the empty whiskey bottle.

_Everything you needed to know about Azazel was in his name._

„Jesus Christ on a stick. _Azazel_ ends with an angelic _–el_."

_That son of a bitch was your son. We killed your only son._

„This time however, I didn't have a century to get over it before I had to look you in the face and offer you help."

They only killed him ten weeks ago. That was what, twenty, thirty years in hell time?

„Then how did you do it?"

„I don't know. I don't think I'm quite finished doing it, yet. I keep telling myself that he was going to die one way or another; that he'd been asking for it for so long and he'd been suffering for even longer. It doesn't matter who did it, I tell myself. What's done is done. There's only now, and maybe even tomorrow. And as of now, the Winchesters are good allies."

She got up and climbed back into her window with an unfair amount of grace. Dean picked up the cracked whiskey bottle and went to find a trash can.

What's done is done. There's only now, and maybe even tomorrow.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Dean tripped over something in the dark and blamed it on the booze because otherwise, his coordination and environment observing skills are perfect, ya hear me?

While undressing, he noticed that the body under Sam's covers would only resemble Sam after a severe diet and leg amputations. So obviously, he was sleeping next to Chloe tonight. He imagined the two agreeing to switch places because _It would be better for Dean in his current state_ or maybe even _You need to calm him down and help him deal_, _Chloe_. He almost got angry again.

That was when he realized that she was sleeping. No forced chick flick talks, then? Great! He dove into his makeshift bed, banged his knee and cursed. She woke up. Awesome.

„You all right?" she mumbled.

„Yeah," he grumbled.

_No you're not. Talk to me, Dean,_ he expected her to probe.

„Ok," she whispered and went back to sleep.

And that's what he loved about Chloe. She was a talker for sure – she discussed everything before, during, and after it happened if she could. She analyzed their partnership all the time and kept reminding them that if anyone was unhappy, they could always tweak the relationship settings or whatever. But when it came to Dean and serious emotional stuff, she knew that he needed space.

_Actually, space isn't the issue,_ he thought as he rolled over and embraced her against his chest. She smiled with her eyes closed.

_It's silence I need. I hate putting words to feelings. When others do it, it sounds cheap and fake, and when I do it, I always mess it up. I'm just not smart with words and I don't want Chloe or Sam to see me at my dumbest. Shit, drinking makes me all sappy and insecure and stuff._

He moved to press his face against her chest, nose touching about where her tattoo was. She wrapped her arms around his head and stroked through his hair. She sure knew how to comfort people. She would be such a good mom. Suddenly, he felt sad. He knew only one cure for that.

He kissed her and she could probably sense his sadness because she kissed back with all the love she had. He let her play with his lips the way she saw fit. When he was in a submissive mood, which often happened with whiskey, he loved to be at her mercy like this. The feeling of handing it all over to her, his dominance, his thinking what to do next, his responsibility for her pleasure; it was liberating.

She pressed against him, threw a thigh over his hip, and pulled at his hair to deepen the kisses, tongue teasing him until tension spread throughout both their bodies, making them hot and bothered. She ground against him. He moaned into her mouth and cupped her thigh, fingers on her soft milky skin sliding under her shorts.

She straddled him, took his shirt off, and then did what he would do when getting a woman all fired up: Took her kisses from his mouth to his ear, then neck, then nipples, then abs, then lower abdomen, then she took off his pants and kissed everywhere but where he most wanted it. She mouthed and nibbled at his inner thighs, spreading them wide, and then pointed her tongue and found his perineum. When she got to his nutsack, she licked and sucked at his balls until he was fully erect.

Suddenly, she went back up his body and tugged at his shoulders.

„Come here," she whispered and led them to lie on their sides again. „Look how wet I am," she breathed, pushing his hand down her shorts. His fingers located her lower lips, dipped inside, and found a delightful pool of warmth and wetness.

They both scrambled to remove her shorts as if the world depended on it.

Unused to getting his cock rock hard without touching it, Dean pumped it with his hand a couple of times, spreading the pre-cum at least over the head, and then entered her. The contrast took his breath away: so hot, so wet, so tight, so...home.

One of her arms went around his head and planted his cheek to her cleavage; the other arm went down to cup and carress his buttocks.

„We need to be quiet," she mumbled instructions into his ear, and then, when he started thrusting, she went: „faster," and „faster," until he was pistoning into her so quick they'd see just a blur if it wasn't so dark in there. The only thing that was heard in the room was heavy panting, the slapping of thighs against thighs and the floor creaking.

„Shit, cumming," he grunted against her shoulder surprisingly soon.

„Yes," she whispered, changing his mind about slowing down and dragging it out more.

He muffled the final groan into her skin, never leaving the craddle of her comforting arms. Dean's hands roamed Chloe's body just like always, slowly and peacefully, and she joined him this time. They took off her tank top. Then, in a wordless agreement who to relieve next, their fingers met at her entrance, hers going for the clitoris, his searching for her G-spot.

Soon, she was showing him how quiet a woman could be even during great orgasms.

„We have to clean up at some point," she whispered a few minutes later.

„Can't, wanna stay like this forever..." Dean was being post-coitally sweet again. He brushed his five o'clock shadow against her breasts as if he was nesting there, making her chuckle, and then he kissed them until her nipples pebbled.

„Night's still young," he whispered.

„We should sleep," she sighed on a smile.

„Could be our last time," he made her smile drop by commenting on their upcoming archangel mission.

„One more round?" she asked.

„Love you."

„Love you, too."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

**Author's Note:** Holy crap, 5000 words this time! And there are still scenes I had to move into the following chapter!


	47. Best-Laid Plans of Mice and Men

**DEDICATED:** to shadowglove ( u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Supernatural, nor Smallville; not even the house I live in, so what would you wanna sue me for?

**Best-Laid Plans of Mice and Men**

„I am Wayne Whittaker Jr., the messenger of Oberon, the King Consort."

„The consort – as in, not the reigning king?"

„Yes. The queen that your friend here helped _murder_ was his first wife; he remained royal consort for the following seventeen rulers, until now."

„Man! The guy must be really good at what he does," Dean's eyebrows went up.

„Yes, he is," the messenger replied proudly. „And he sent me to tell you that he wishes you to cease all contact with the Fae court."

„Oh. Well, Crap," Dean blurted.

The Fairy messenger gaped at him as if he was stupid.

„Let me repeat that: I am Wayne Whittaker Jr., the _messenger_ of Oberon, the King _Consort_. He sent me to tell you that he _wishes_ you to cease _all_ contact with the Fae court."

He smiled as if he somehow provided just the clues to explain the punchline of a joke. He looked from Hunter to Hunter expectantly.

„Third time's the charm, don't you leprechauns always say that?" Lilith suddenly spoke up from her armchair in a corner. „How about you try again and slooowly, with footnotes and all, we're running on sleep deprivation here."

„I can do that," Whittaker Jr. nodded and cleared his throat ceremoniously: „Oberon, the King _Consort_, has asked me, his personal messenger, _not the official ambassador_, to tell you that he _wishes_ you to cease all contact with the Fae court _now, before it's too late_."

Lilith smirked: „I almost forgot. Fairies. A matriarchy bound by rules, orders and promises – and yet, nothing in the world can stop their gossip."

What followed was a series of questions that danced around the messenger's duties, through which Lilith managed to get quite a lot of intel.

„So there's a meeting of the Fae court today at sunset; they'll most probably agree to work with us; and then they're going to contact us. Where would your master wish us not to be after they decide?

„Here. He wants you to pack and leave this place with no traces behind you."

„I guess we're staying right here, then. Great chat."

„'Twasn't bad. For a queen killer," the man tipped his hat and disappeared with a twinkle.

„Well these were useless," Dean looked at the shotguns they had loaded with iron.

„Thanks for leading the...interrogation," Sam mumbled to Lilith.

„The puppy eyes you made when he told us to piss off made me feel charitable," she shrugged it off.

„You still in that mood? I might have a favor to ask you," he jumped at the opportunity.

„Go on," her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

„There's this Hunter, Bobby Singer, he's practically family. He's gathered as much information about the supernatural as a man can, but he's got almost nothing on angels. I was wondering if you could share some of your knowledge with him."

„Depends. Will I like him?"

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Chloe forgot that kids got up so early in the morning. They officially met their Fairy allies late last night and now she had to force her butt out of the bed since it was her turn to make breakfast. She found Adam already in the kitchen, sitting on the countertop and sipping juice.

„Morning," she paused in the doorway, wondering how to cook that oatmeal without touching him.

„Morning," his mumble echoed in a glass that covered most his face.

„That orange juice?"

„The last bit," he murmured apologetically.

„It's ok, we can make more, got the oldschool juicer and everything."

„Can I help?" Adam asked a little too desperately. In order to avoid physical contact, the Hunters hadn't spent much time with him since they arrived into the cabin. In their defense, planning to sabotage the Apocalypse made for some real crazy three days. And now that she finally really looked at him, she realized that Adam felt that lack of contact.

„Sure you can help. Go get the box with the rest of the oranges."

He got down by the stool-and-chair system he had attached to the countertop, and ran off with a purpose.

She was still standing in front of the stove when he came back, deep in thought, still about to switch it on.

She had practically no experience with children. But she knew wrong upbringing when she saw it.

„They went bad," he showed her the box sadly, as if it was his fault. „Want the rest of my juice?" He ran to get the glass and offered it to her.

She gave him a smile. She touched his fingers when she accepted the glass. She finished the orange juice.

„Thank you," she hugged him and kissed his cheek. He hugged back. He started to sob. She wondered what terrible secret his knowing touch uncovered now.

„I'm so sorry, I don't _want_ to know, not _every_ time," he cried.

Of course he went straight to the explanation for their cold shoulder.

„Maybe you can learn to control it with time," she whispered.

„You think so?"

„Sam is doing the same, why not you?"

„But you help him. Who will help me, Aunt Chloe?"

„Us," she promised.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„I was shot with rock salt into the ribs once," Bobby wheezed painfully, „but this is worse."

„Sorry," Castiel said for the fourth time since burning the protective sigil into Bobby's ribcage.

„Should've let me do it, I bet I have a _gentler touch_," Lilith snickered.

„I'm sorry, lady, but you haven't even bought me a drink yet," Bobby retorted.

„I haven't bought you a drink either," Castiel frowned in his typical uncomprehending manner.

„Sure you did, you idgit. That night you went on a bender and wiped out a whole bar."

„Ah," the angel remembered.

„So, when's the showdown?" Bobby turned to the Hunters.

„Some time tomorrow, we hope. We wanna catch them as soon as the last archangel arrives, before he gets comfortable. Lilith just got the power of unlimited Crossroads wishes and we have a thirty-hour window until it wears out."

„Check this out," the thirteen-year-old threw her head back and closed her eyes for a second, but nothing seemed to happen.

„What was that?" Dean chuckled.

„I just fixed that clunking noise in your passenger side suspension."

„In the Impala?"

„Yeah. I remember it was bugging me."

„T-thanks," Dean forced the word out. „But hands off next time."

„So you kids zap me here but you don't want my help tomorrow? I'm not here for an in-case-we-die talk, am I?" Bobby addressed the elephant in the room.

„Of course not. We've got it all planned out. Nobody's dying tomorrow," Sam assured him.

„Or maybe you're fibbing fibbing fibbing!" Lilith sang under her breath.

„I'm not hard on hearing, little lady. What was that about? Isn't it _your_ plan?" Bobby paid attention to the creepy tween again. He still had to be introduced to the Lucifer boy, but hell, nobody could blame him for taking it one ancient ex-angel at a time, right?

„It's mine all right. And I'm the first to admit it's not perfect," she leaned towards him casually. „Everything could go wrong, and at least one thing usually does. Our weakest spot is credibility in their eyes. If Lucifer tells them the truth, they won't believe him. If Fairies tell them the truth, they won't believe them. The same goes for demons, angels who betrayed Heaven, or the Hunters who took in the antichrist."

„You need a third party, someone neutral and uninvolved. But is there _anything_ in hell, heaven, or Earth uninvolved with the Apocalypse?" Bobby followed her thoughts like a pro that he was.

„That's the question," Lilith nodded.

„Let's just zap them back in time and show them what happened like Cas did with me!" Dean held up a finger victoriously.

The way Lilith looked at him reminded him of the contemptuous Fairy messenger. He really hated being that one guy who misses the mark. One of the reasons he liked having Castiel around.

Then, her eyes moved to Castiel and gave him a scolding look.

„You fooled them with the time travel trick and then you never told them? Shame on you, I thought you were friends."

Castiel looked positively guilty. „Angels can't time travel," he was forced to admit, „nobody and nothing can time travel. It was just an illusion, like what Zachariel did to you. All we did was manipulate your brain and the room around you."

„Son of a-"

„Wow," Sam said while Dean was cursing. „The almighty angels ripping off Loki's illusions. Real classy."

„At least I don't have to worry about the time travel paradox anymore," Chloe sighed.

„I love you," Sam's inner nerd reacted instinctively.

Castiel slumped and looked at his feet.

Then suddenly, Lilith jumped up from her chair.

„Holy fucking macaroni! Pagan gods! Why didn't I think of that?!"

„Don't angels hate other religions? That's not exactly the perfect candidate, considering the bias..."

„Angels are biased against everybody, that's why I couldn't think of anyone. But we're not gonna give them the truth out of a trustworthy source, nu-uh. We're going to pull it out of_ them_."

Lilith seemed about ready to teleport out of the cabin.

„Wait, what about Bobby's book on angels? Do you, uh, like him? Should he stay and wait?" Sam asked carefully.

Lilith smirked: „He calls people idgits – of course I like him. Come on, Grumpy, this'll only take a couple of seconds," she took several empty notebooks from a shelf and went to sit in front of the fireplace.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„Sam...Dean...Wake up."

The floor next to the fireplace creaked as the brothers shifted around.

„What is it?"

„Cas came by. Gabriel and Michael have just descended to Earth. The seven are complete and Lilith isn't back yet."

„It's still your watch? What time is it?"

„4 a.m.; Adam's getting dressed."

She went to look out the window while they were getting ready. Without Lilith or Castiel on their side, they were a sitting duck. Her hand instinctively found the pager on her belt. But not only could Clark not help; he was another worry on her mind because he apparently went AWOL after a mysterious visit from Kara and wasn't responding to anyone. Chloe's chest felt heavy with anxiety. This wasn't the best way to start what they were already calling mission impossible.

Sam hugged her from behind.

„We're in way over our heads, aren't we. But this is our one chance to stop it before people start dying," she whispered.

Sam hummed in agreement.

She wanted to continue with some mental preparation for a worst-case scenario: _And we're going to go through with this, and even if one of us dies, the others will have to lock that away for a moment and get this done until the world is safe again_. But at the same time, she was asking herself: _Are we willing to put our lives on the line today, though? Is there really no other way? It's been such a long time since I've followed a plan that wasn't mine. Do Sam and Dean feel like this every time I'm in charge?_

„I love you both," she whispered.

Dean came closer and cleared his throat, probably because his verbal response got stuck there.

Sam decided to respond with a loving kiss to her neck.

She turned in his arms and pulled him down to her level for a real kiss.

„I do. I love you so much..." She reached out to Dean who immediately kissed her palm and then her lips. „This is not the end. It can't be," she decided.

„Definitely not," Sam grumbled and Dean gave him an agreeing nod.

For a minute, they communicated in stares and kisses only.

Until Adam joined them with his T-shirt on backwards.

And then, they waited.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

As they shared breakfast in an expensive cafe, the pudgy businessman with thinning hair and the tall black woman in a power suit didn't look like they had much in common. But they did – two things as a matter of fact. One, they both loved order and punctuality. Two, they were both archangels.

Suddenly, a sound of wings flapping could be heard and their seats were empty. That was when Zachariel and Raphael received Michael's calling. At last, their big brother had found a vessel on Earth and was ready to get their plans off the ground. They teleported into an abandoned warehouse with an inexplicable layer of white fog on the floor. Was this a side effect of Michael entering a host? Zachariel wouldn't be surprised; he had always been the special one.

Raphael looked around when he sensed another archangel coming. It was Uriel. The higher angels recently asked Raphael to use his keen observation skills and report whether Uriel's motivations were up to par after he was given clearance to information even Raphael didn't know about. Unlike Zachariel's motivation which was easy to guess (he always had something to prove to himself, to his brothers, to his superiors, but somehow not to the Lord), Uriel seemed more complicated. He was a bureaucrat with a sick sense of humor, so he did enjoy his job, yet again, Raphael had his suspicions that Uriel was loyal for all the wrong reasons, not for the sake of the Lord. He did to not mention his ponderings in the report, though. He never did – the seven brothers had not been able to work as a well-oiled machine for years now but Raphael never threw anyone under the bus. Besides, Zachariel and Uriel were still the more loyal of the archangels. Speaking of...

Samael joined them in the body of a young, not very tall but toned and handsome Asian man.

„You back to your old wild self?" Uriel asked his brother straight out. When visiting the Earth was still allowed, Samael was known as the destroyer of men and seducer of women. He seemed to have lost purpose for a while after the ban was implemented, but eventually he learnt his place and made himself useful. Him and Uriel even got to bond over their sense of humor which apparently no other archangels possessed.

„Of course not. You know me, I love rules and orders."

„Oh really? I don't remember seeing you ever since we descended."

„I was looking for the Winchesters, of course. Had a feeling they'd be hiding in a bar or a strip club somewhere in Vegas. Went through hundreds of them, it was a terrible amount of work," he smirked.

Uriel chuckled: „Just don't overdo it, brother. We can't afford to fail this mission. Oh, Azrael is here. Come, let me show you what kind of pranks are allowed. I've been waiting for someone to appreciate my latest one."

Samael burst out laughing the second he saw poor Azrael, the timid brother and also the usual butt of their jokes.

„Who the hell are you wearing?"

Azrael looked around his brothers and asked: „What? It was Uriel's idea."

Zachariel and Raphael shrugged. He'd been like this for several days and they didn't find him funny in any way. Was it a human culture thing? Because they did not care about that.

„You're wearing Christopher Walken," Samael wheezed inbetween his laughs.

„Ahah. I don't get it," Azrael said, already used to the humiliation but still a little sad.

Samael felt bad for him, because unlike Uriel, he truly loved their pushover of a brother, even though he made fun of him all the time.

„It's ok, man," he threw an arm around Azrael's neck. „At least you can say: Archangels. Kicking ass since 500 BC. With style."

He clearly didn't get the joke, but he smiled nonetheless.

Then, they were joined by a freshly descended Gabriel.

Everybody craned their heads as they inspected the vessel Gabriel took so long to find.

„Is that...A man or a woman?" Azrael dared to ask.

„That's the point, silly," Gabriel sent him a wink.

Azrael nodded in semi-understanding. Out of the brothers, him and Gabriel probably talked the most, and Azrael could imagine his inner turmoil when he was choosing a vessel, you know, considering...

And then finally, Michael appeared among them.

„Hello, brothers," he said ceremoniously.

They hummed their hellos, and then Uriel went: „That's not Dean Winchester."

Michael looked down his new body.

„Christian Campbell. He's from the bloodline." He raised a hand and made a fist with a dissatisfied face. „He's a temp."

Gabriel noticed that the human vessel was already taking damage and wondered how long it would last before it died. Michael had always been the greatest of the seven, and as such, he needed a very special host. One that required a cupid to descend to Earth beforehand and arrange breeding between two exceptionally strong bloodlines.

Michael's eyes were cold as they measured his brothers. For centuries now, the higher angels had been emphasizing Michael's responsibility to stop the Apocalypse one day, until Michael became one with this responsibility. Now, the great trial was coming and Michael was anxious. The Prophecy was on his side and he truly believed that he would win; but what will happen after that? Who will the great archangel Michael be without the Apocalypse looming ahead?

„Why have you called us here, Michael?" Azrael asked.

Samael couldn't contain another burst of chuckles when he heard Christopher Walken's voice: „I can't. I can't take you seriously like this..."

„I haven't," Michael proclaimed.

„Could you just go and quickly change?" Samael stage-whispered.

Azrael closed his eyes and tried to teleport. „I can't," he exclaimed.

„What kind of place have you brought us to?" Raphael complained.

„_I haven't._ We've all walked into a trap," Michael announced.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

While attempting to escape, they found a living writing on a wall.

**Hello**, it said in bright blue.

They ignored it and kept trying to find or make an exit. No luck. They noticed the writing expanding.

**Hello. You will be free to leave if you answer one question, **it said now.

„Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?" Michael hollered.

Another wall lit up with words: **Yes. Archangels. Welcome to Earth, by the way**.

„Thank you," Gabriel folded his arms over his androgynous chest. „How about you ask your question and we'll decide whether to answer it?"

„Silence," Michael ordered. „We're not playing anyone's games."

But no matter how hard they tried, they weren't going anywhere.

„The fog. Breathing it must be what's limited our powers," Raphael deduced.

„That reminds me of something..."

„Fairy magic," Michael interrupted Gabriel and ground his teeth. Their enemies trapped them, the magnificent archangels, in a dirty warehouse with a set of chatty walls and a piece of magical dry ice somewhere in a bucket.

The second wall suddenly rewrote itself: **Is that Christopher Walken?**

Azrael sighed.

The graffiti kept growing:** Is that Christopher Walken?** **Dude, you better return him without a scratch. That guy's awesome.**

„Whoever you are, your humor will not go unpunished," Michael snapped at the sign. „Now why have you tricked us into coming here?"

The wall promptly rewrote itself: **Leave me alone, I'm the fun wall. Go talk to the serious wall.**

The serious wall did not answer to Michael's demands or attacks, it simply waited. Then, in a moment of desperate silence, it wrote:

**You will be free to leave if you answer one question: What do you remember from Lucifer's trial? **

Raphael scoffed: „That's it? You're asking how Lucifer fell? Don't even humans know that? He failed the - - And so, he was sentenced for siding with - - ah, and he promised to bring the Apo – the Ap..." Unable to finish a single sentence, Raphael grasped at his throat and threw a confused stare around the room.

**Beware that this place was blessed by Veritas, the demigod of truth. You can only answer truthfully. Now: what do you remember from Lucifer's trial? **

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Michael knew the truth. He remembered it happening exactly as their scriptures described. Yet every time he opened his mouth, most of his words were strangled into a humiliating croak. The truth spell was a lie – he tried to assure his brothers of that, but nothing came out of his mouth. Michael was furious. He maintained a controlled demeanor while his brothers began a chaotic reconstruction of Lucifer's trial, but on the inside, he was roaring. This was Lucifer's doing. He was clearly trying to poison them with doubt and his brothers seemed to be game, but Michael knew better.

The archangels put together their memories and found out that since ambushing Lucifer and arresting him as commanded by the other seraphim, who were very specific about putting an enochian muzzle seal over his lips, there wasn't a single moment when he would be unwatched by at least one of the brothers. They were with him from the beginning to the end when they carried his cage down to Hell and he never had any opportunity to open his mouth and swear vengeance, not to mention promising the Apocalypse as it was detailed in the scriptures.

„We were so young, almost freshly born, surely our memory - -" the truth spell forbade Raphael from continuing.

But this was not the only inconsistency they found. Even when he was at his strongest, Lucifer couldn't break the seals on his cage, that's how strong the seraphim made them. So who broke them after they stripped him of most his powers and a huge part of his soul and sent him to Hell? Especially since the seals were enochian? (Nobody.) And how could he ever become the King of Hell when he had been locked up and gagged until now? (He couldn't.)

Being able to think clearly while on Earth combined with the truth spell that separated true memories from the ones drilled into them by their teachings and allowed the archangels to finally ask these questions.

But that was not the way Michael saw it. In his eyes, they were slowly getting contaminated by the satanic seed of infidelity, perhaps through the means of the power-blocking fog. He had to stop this now, he had to save his brothers before it was too late, before they injured their Faith beyond the limits of forgiveness.

„Can you hear our doubt? You have what you wanted, now show yourselves! If you ever want us to talk, show yourselves now!"

„Patience, Michael."

The seven archangels jumped and turned to face a thirteen-year-old girl that appeared in front of the fun wall.

„We have one last thing to show you. One last blank to fill in order to find out the truth about Lucifer's trial."

„Who are you?" Gabriel asked.

„Wait, let me test this: Telling you my name now would make the seven of you even more close-minded," she said it slowly, waiting to be stopped by an invisible force, but nothing came. „Yep, the truth spell confirms it – so no names on the first date, boys."

„What's that last thing we need to see?" Gabriel asked, eager to finally get the answers, to find out for himself.

In her mind, Lilith was dancing a little victory dance. It worked. Their crazy mission was working at least on one out of seven. In reality, she said coolly: „The antichrist. A small part of Lucifer's memory has siphoned into him already. Promise not to harm him and I will bring him forward along with Veritas who will make sure he's truthful."

It took a while, but eventually all seven vowed.

They felt something in the air and suddenly, the Unforeseen One and a pagan excuse for a god came out of the wall. And inbetween them, hiding behind the early teen's legs, was a little boy with his shirt on backwards. He looked positively frightened. As if he could sense all the hatred aimed in his direction.

„Don't let him touch the Unforeseen One," Raphael barked. „She could be able to cancel out the spell."

The boy reluctantly dropped the blonde's hand.

„Adam. That part of you that is very very old spent most of his time being punished. What were you being punished for? What was your crime?" the young girl asked.

The five-year-old antichrist gulped and stuttered: „I wanted to tell."

„What were you going to say?"

„The truth."

„What was the truth?"

Adam looked up as if the ceiling could help him, but in the end he just shrugged his small shoulders and said: „I don't remember."

"But they didn't want you to tell other angels."

Adam shook his head no.

„There must've been more to - -" Gabriel's sentence wasn't deemed truthful so he had to rephrase it: „Was there any other reason why you were banished from Heaven?"

Adam shook his head again: „They said that I was naughty for wanting to tell on my brothers. Evil, they said. But they lied, not me. I wanted to say the truth so that some angels could stop hurting. But before I could..." Adam touched his jaws where Lucifer's muzzle used to be.

Zachariel shook his head in denial.

Gabriel's breath caught.

Uriel scoffed.

Samael's brow furrowed in confusion.

Raphael's eyes narrowed.

Azrael covered his mouth to hide a sob.

Michael simply looked at the antichrist, unmoved, tranquil, even. Like the calm before the storm. He approached the three strangers. Her instinct to protect the antichrist had Lilith standing in his way before she knew it.

„Don't worry, I promised not to hurt him tonight," he told her soothingly. „Thank you for opening my eyes. We've always wondered about the Unforeseen One and her role in the Apocalypse. But it is clear now. _For the Beast_," he looked at Adam and started quoting the scriptures, „_shall bring forward the Dragon_," he stared at the Unforeseen One, „_the False Prophet,_" he pointed his eyes at Veritas, „_the Whore of Babylon,_" he looked at the young girl in front of him, „_and then Lucifer himself_."

Raphael, Zachariel and Uriel fidgeted and oohed or aahed as if everything finally started making sense.

The thirteen-year-old sighed: „Don't be so quick to judge, you don't even know-"

That was when Michael's blade slipped out of his sleeve and plunged into her heart.

„I know exactly who you are, Lilith," he hissed through his teeth.

Lilith gaped in silent shock, but she wasn't dead; she even seemed willing to continue the discussion once she caught her breath. She put a calming hand on top of his.

„I studied the Prophecies for years and I prepared for every possibility, every theory, including how to kill you, the defiled angel with Lucifer's knife," his other hand fumbled around her jacket and belt and found the sheath he was looking for.

Fear flashed through her eyes. She tried to stop him but her arms were too weak.

Azrael may have screamed no, Gabriel may have tried to stop him only to be held back by his faithful brothers, and two Hunters and a rogue angel may have appeared out of their strategic hideouts to protect their allies. Fairies may have burst out of the walls and fled the scene; but none of it made any difference.

„I had a feeling the Whore of Babylon would be you. Now you can never break the fifth seal!" Michael stabbed Lilith's own blade into her ribs, reaching the heart from a side this time.

The combination of demon-killing and angel-killing deathblows was her undoing.

She didn't even get to rasp out a last word. She just dropped dead to the ground.

Adam cried and covered his eyes as they lit up in white. All angels that were present braced themselves as if the Earth just moved beneath their feet.

„No, no..." Azrael mumbled.

„Michael, you broke a seal. They were right, _we're_ doing this!" Gabriel exclaimed.

„Raphael, Uriel, seize him before he does something he will regret forever!" Michael pointed at Gabriel.

„NO!" of all angels, the pushover Azrael screamed and bathed everything in a white explosion.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Again, sorry it took so long. But there is something you can do to speed up my writing process: commenting. Every time I get a review, especially a longer review, or even better – constructive criticism – I feel like writing the next chapter right that moment. I can see in my stats that the story has readers and yet comments have been really sparse lately; and that realization is quite an inspiration drainer, let me tell ya.


	48. Crazy Seventeen

**DEDICATED:** to shadowglove ( u/827845/ ).

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Supernatural, nor Smallville; not even the house I live in, so what would you wanna sue me for?

**Crazy Seventeen**

„NO!" Azrael screamed and bathed everything in a white explosion.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Chloe woke up with a headache. With a headache in a padded cell.

Her first thought was: _At last, the time has come for my nightmare to become reality. I finally lost my mind._

She didn't remember how she got there – did she slip into a catatonic state like her mother? Did she snap and hurt one or both of her men? She inspected her wrists for bruises from restraints and found a hospital bracelet that said: _Chloe Sullivan._ _St. Fillan's Mental Health Facility for Children and Youth_.

Wait, her men? What men?

Surely, she meant her boys, Clark and Pete.

Her best friends were seventeen, just like her, and as much as she respected them, she hadn't started calling them men yet.

She sighed and sat up. She didn't expect this to happen so quickly. She only found out about her mother's mental illness a couple of weeks ago. Did her fear that it might be hereditary trigger something in her head? Did she subconsciously do this to herself? If yes, couldn't her id wait at least until graduation?

A warden came up to her door.

„Morning, Chloe. Are you taking your breakfast in the cafeteria or would you like me to bring it for you?"

She opted for the cafeteria.

But how come she didn't recognize a single teenage face there? The warden sounded like she'd been there for a while.

A boy her age lifted his eyebrows at her and nodded his head. Did he know her?

He let her put her tray on his table with a welcoming smile. The boy next to him was hunched over a book, arms folded around his face to shield him from light and the loony bin in general, sleeping while pretending to read.

„Sorry, are we friends? I've woken up a little disoriented today."

„Never seen ya, but I'd sure like to meet ya," he gave her a flirtatious smile.

Chloe blinked a couple of times. This must be some sort of a misunderstanding. The guy was hot. Like, really, blatantly, annoyingly hot. Hot boys never went for her.

„I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam," he pointed a thumb at the sleeping patient.

„Chloe," she reached out a hand.

Instead of shaking it, he gave it a seductive kiss and said: „I love to make new friends. Especially in broom closets where you can _talk_ in privacy. What do ya say?"

„Umm, no thank you?"

„No pressure, sweetheart, my offer has no time limit," he gave her a wink, but then he registered a young nurse giving him the eye. „'Xcuse me," he left the table.

_Wow, so hot but such a sleazebag_, she thought. _Not my type in the slightest_.

Dean's brother began to wake up with a painful groan.

„Are you ok?" she asked.

„What happened?" he moaned with his eyes barely open. „Chloe? Thank god you're all right," he hugged her from where he was sitting. „Where's Dean?"

„Wait, you know me?"

Sam finally looked around and became even more confused when his eyes landed on her.

„You look different," he mumbled. „Different hair, more tanned...younger? You look like from your high school pictures."

„I _am_ a high schooler – a senior. You're not? You look about my age."

Sam snorted: „Chloe, I'm twenty-five and you're twenty-two, what the hell-"

„Sammy boy!" a voice interrupted them. One look at his teenage brother coming towards them must've done something to Sam because suddenly, he went all still and silent.

„You were saying?" Chloe's curiosity was killing her.

„Huh? Nothing. Hi, I'm Sam. I think I'm new here."

Chloe frowned. Her radar detected strong levels of _weird_.

She decided to first latch onto the part that matched her own situation.

„You don't remember how you got here? Me neither."

„Where are we anyway?" Sam looked around.

„St. Fillan's," Chloe pointed to their bracelets. „I've never heard of it, I don't even think it's in Kansas."

„Oh hey, we're from Kansas, too," Dean joined them.

„This is a state institution, not a private one, you can tell from the warden and nurse outfits," Chloe used her inductive skills. „Now judging from the long corridors and the fact that the youth have a separate cafeteria, I'd say it's a big building. But look around, there are not many patients in here. So I'd say we're in one of the smaller, less populated states, and this is their only facility of its kind."

„Great thinking," Sam was impressed. „Also, if you look out the window, it's way too cold outside for Kansas this time of year."

„What time of year is it, anyway?" Chloe realized she had no idea.

„September," Sam pointed to a calendar on a wall.

She gave him an impressed smile of her own: „So what do you think, Maine?"

„Nah, Alaska," Dean surprised them with a contribution.

„How do you know?"

„I finaly realized why the nurses have that weird accent," he smirked.

„So what now? Obviously, something weird's going on with our memory. Especially yours," she nodded towards Sam.

„Why mine?"

„Um, a minute ago you knew me and now you don't. Also, you said I was twenty-two and you were twenty-five...?"

„No I didn't."

„Sammy – eight years older than me? You wish," Dean laughed.

„Wait, what? You're not seventeen. _I'm_ seventeen," Sam reacted.

„Course I am," Dean shrugged.

„Dude, we can't be both seventeen. You're four years older than me!"

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

With Dean refusing to cooperate, it was up to her and Sam to investigate. After helping themselves to a building directory from a cleaner's cart, they located the office wing and set out to steal a peek at the patient files.

„I don't know what's wrong with him, he's usually a real sharp Hunter – I mean, he's got good instincts from hunting game with our Dad and he can always tell when there's something fishy going on."

„Maybe it's the St. Fillan drugs making him mellow," Chloe said. „We're here. It's kinda busy. Let's find a place to hide and wait for the lunch break."

They hid inside a broom closet. Sam looked around and swiped a few thin metal tools.

„For lock picking," he explained.

„Nice thinking."

„So uh...How much do you remember about yourself before you got here? We need to know more about each other, you know, for investigative purposes."

„I agree," she played the game with him, „maybe it'll help us solve the case."

However, because none of them wanted to sound crazy, they skipped all the monsters and meteor freaks and ended up whispering to each other about their family members, college and career ambitions, movies and literature.

Suddenly, they heard two janitors approaching while talking. One of them grabbed the door handle and Chloe (as always) improvized – she grabbed Sam's face and planted a kiss on him.

For three long seconds, there were no teenagers in the room, not really. If you were to ask them, there was a young woman kissing a young man who responded with no surprise, pulling his girfriend closer and responding just the way she liked it.

Then, someone shouted: „Stupid hormonal kids! Is that the young Winchester boy? I find your brother in one of these every other day, but you?!"

Sam jumped away from the kiss with shame coloring his cheeks. The janitors let them go with a friendly warning.

„No change of plans, right? We're still waiting for lunch break to start. Chloe?" Sam found his partner deep in thought.

„You're seventeen again, aren't you."

„What do you mean?"

„You were right. We're older and we know each other. You can't see the difference between me then and me now, can you?"

„You look the same," Sam shook his head.

„Must be a part of the spell. The main part is memory manipulation, of course. When I woke up today, I was normal for a minute, just like you. But then I was seventeen and I didn't remember it. You can't either, can you?"

„Can't what?"

„Remember the moment you woke up in the cafeteria and that kiss right now."

„Well yeah, I blanked out, but...My guess so far is that they're testing drugs on patients that cause memory loss. No offense, but yours is a real wild theory, Chloe."

„And what about you and Dean being the same age? Come on, Sam, you're a Hunter, you've seen weirder. Even at seventeen, you've encountered countless supernatural phenomena."

„How do you know that...?"

„We Hunt together."

Sam's jaw dropped.

„Ok, let's say I believe you. What do you suggest, time travel?"

„No no no, time travel's impossible, that's one thing our nerdy brains can put to rest."

„We're trapped in teenage bodies, then?"

Another stray patient was slowly walking by, so they kept their voices down.

„Not really, when I look at myself, I see my twenty-two-year-old body. It's more like..."

„What?"

„The whole thing's an illusion. An angel illusion. Dean was always susceptible to those, like all humans should be, but you have your darkness inside you and my head was altered by Brainiac – that's why we had those dreams during Zachariel's illusion – we were breakig through and now we're doing it again."

Sam wanted to scoff when she mentioned angels. But then his blood ran cold.

„The...the darkness...inside me?"

She covered her mouth, she felt like she should slap herself. She hurried to say: „It's ok, Sam, it's there but..." She cupped his face with both hands to make him see her honesty. „Trust me, you're one of the best people I've ever met, and I've met many people with powerful gifts. There's nothing wrong with you. I do think you should get this haircut back, though, 'cause it's absolutely adorable."

He gave a highly confused chuckle and then fell silent. Raw emotions were battling in his eyes.

„So, angels?"

„Yeah, angels. Archangels, to be specific." The second she said that, her eyes went wide: „Sam, I remember what happened."

„YOU!" the stray patient suddenly screamed. It was a heavy teenage girl with crazy hair and evidently crazy everything. „You're not supposed to be here! You wolves! Aliens!"

„Shit, we can't afford this right now!" Chloe whimpered. She looked around and there were no wardens in sight, but that could change in a matter of seconds.

Fortunately, the patient stopped screaming. She chose to attack them instead. She lashed out at them, swinging her sharp nails like claws. Sam instinctively got in front of Chloe and blocked the attacks. Three swings passed. He didn't counterattack. Chloe realized his great disadvantage – he wouldn't hit a human girl.

The patient used her weight against his lean seventeen-year-old body and threw herself at him, knocking him over. Just as she went down to scratch at Sam's face, Chloe got behind her and put her in a choke hold.

„Get...off...my...boyfriend," she grunted out. The patient attempted to shake her off, but she slowly slipped into unconsciousness and fell to the ground, right on top of Chloe's upper body, smothering her in exchange.

Chloe tried to get her off, but she was too heavy for her, too. It reminded her of the time she was helplessly buried alive and for a second, she panicked. When Sam helped her, she didn't remember anything that happened after their kiss in the broom closet. She was seventeen again.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Sam was strangely quiet after he explained to Chloe what she missed. Lunch break started, they sneaked into the head office and borrowed a whole stash of newcomer patients' files, then picked a lock of an unused office to have somewhere to read. All this time, Sam seemed distracted – distracted by secretly staring at Chloe.

„I can feel your eyes on me," she finally informed him.

„Sorry," he blushed.

„What is it?"

Sam hesitated.

„Tell me."

„You also said you were my girlfriend," he mumbled.

Her eyes went wide. Three streams of thought emerged inside her head at the same time:

_Me and Sam? Oh yes I can see that happening. I wish I could remember our whole kiss. I wonder how making out with him feels, and...I wonder...have we had sex?_

_Me dating Sam? But he said he was on the road with his father and brother. How can I date him when by the age of twenty-two, I'm living in Metropolis and working at the Daily Planet? Did he change his life for me? Or is it a long-distance relationship?_

_Me dating Sam? But I'm in love with...I see. Clark never came around, did he. I wonder how many years I waited until I realized he never would_.

All the while, Sam was anxiously waiting for her reaction.

„Does it weird you out?" she finally asked.

„No, no, I mean...you?"

„It does, I guess. I'm usually not that lucky with boys," she said with a raised eyebrow and he laughed.

„Here you are, Sam and Dean Winchester. Admitted last week, September 1. It says you're suffering from hallucinations – yep, both of you," Chloe read from the files.

Sam looked through his half, hoping to find Chloe in exchange, but instead he found a little boy who was admitted on the same day with the same symptoms. His name was Adam Durant and his picture made Sam stop everything else.

„What is it?" Chloe asked.

„Adam is here, too," Sam answered, his voice suddenly steady and a little deeper.

„Who?"

„Adam, my half-brother, the antichrist. This illusion must be Azrael's doing, but is it supposed to trap us or protect us?"

„Ok, somebody's not seventeen anymore."

„Sorry, yeah. Let me explain what lead up to this."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„So, uh...How old was I when we started dating?" Chloe asked once she heard enough about the biblical Apocalypse to last her a lifetime.

„Well, twenty-two; it was about half a year ago."

„I guess it's weird to ask, but...Do you know anything about my relationships before that?"

„Yeah. You were married, shortly."

„Married?! To...I mean, to whom?"

„...Not Clark, if that's what you're asking," he answered softly.

A flash of pain and embarrassment ran over her features.

„Of course not, why would you even..." she mumbled bitterly.

Sam sighed. He crouched in front of the little armchair where she was sitting.

„I hate what he did to you, Chloe. You forgave him, but I don't think I ever will."

„Clark? But he didn't do anything!" she jumped to her best friend's defense.

„Exactly. He treated you like you were never an option. What he did to your confidence..."

„Is not his fault, I'm sure," she exclaimed. „Nobody else develops my insecurities but me. I shouldn't let it hurt me like this, I should..."

He put his giant palm over her bare knee in a loving gesture that disrupted her monologue.

„I just wish we'd met earlier," he sighed. „So that I could fall head over heels for you like I'm sure I would, and make you see how gorgeous you are. I wish your first love was mutual, and real, and deep. I wish it was me," he finished his little speech by kissing the inner side of the knee he was holding.

Chloe froze and stared at him. She had that look on her face, he was sure he wore the same one when Jules Mikalski finally seduced him back in college. He knew he didn't love her, but he didn't stop her, either. Chloe's eyes went to his lips, then to her knee, then traveled up, underneath her hospital gown. She was waiting for him to continue.

„We'd probably meet on a Hunt," he started fantasizing on a murmur, „and become friends rightaway. We'd be two geeks among all jocks after all..."

He placed the second kiss where her inner thigh began.

„I guess the age difference would be a little awkward at first, but you'd outsmart me and toss those three years out of the window right away, wouldn't you?"

He smiled and gave her thigh another kiss.

„We'd both be so grateful to have found love without secrets. To have found love at all..."

His chain of kisses arrived at the edge of her hospital gown. She let him hike the skirt up to her waist with an excited gasp.

„Lunch break ends in twenty minutes, we have to be gone by then...But right now, this whole side of the floor is empty..."

His next kiss went as far up her inner thigh as her semi-opened legs let him, making his intent very clear. She just watched him with wide eyes and a heaving chest.

„I'm going to need at least a nod, honey bite," he asked just to make sure.

She gave him a shaky nod.

He tugged her thighs closer to his face. He pulled her panties down her legs. There was trepidation on her breath. He covered her mound with his long fingers to make her feel less exposed while he asked another question.

„Your first time was when you were seventeen – has it happened yet?"

She gave him that nervous nod again. _Some months ago_, she wanted to say, but she couldn't open her mouth.

Sam had no problem opening his mouth.

His fingers spread her folds and the flesh that covered her clitoris, providing full access for his lips and tongue while his thumb teased the opening below.

She gasped and bucked.

„Oh, sorry," she moaned anxiously.

He looked up at her with an amused twinkle in his eye. He wrapped his free arm around her thigh as his mouth continued to tease the pink nub. She felt waves of heat travel from her toes up. He established a tempo with his tongue, sparking a climb inside her own body that made her whine and lust for more. It felt amazing.

A few minutes in, her muscles tensed in anticipation and stayed like that for another few until the climb inside her tipped over and her inner muscles started spasming like crazy. The second he noticed that, he quickened the tempo to prolong her orgasm as much as he could.

„Go~d!" she yelled as her biggest climax yet shook her like an earthquake. At one point, she could swear she saw stars, and her primal self wished Sam was buried deep inside her so that he could feel the spasms, too. When she came down from the high, he switched from his tongue to his wet thumb, drawing slow gentle circles that caused throbbing echoes within her.

Chloe felt like crying. The one time she experienced oral before, Lex used it for foreplay, stopping before she came to make her more eager. And now this boy/man she barely knew gave her an orgasm, a really intense one, one she could probably never top on her own.

„You ok?" he asked when he heard a sob escape her.

She bent down, grabbed his face and kissed his lips with the passion of a woman he deserved.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

„Hey," adult Chloe greeted adult Sam with a smile when the kiss was over. Sam automatically responded with a smile of his own.

„Hey. Here we are again, both awoken. Kissing seems to be the key," he remarked.

„Then we should keep doing it every few minutes, just to make sure," she smirked and pulled him in for another smooch.

„We need to return the files and get out of here," Sam said when their lips finally separated.

„Um-hmm. And find Adam."

„And try to awaken Dean. Maybe a kiss could do the job."

„Sounds like a plan."

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

Trying to bring Dean out of the angel illusion turned out to do more damage than good. For a brief second, it seemed to work, but then, teenage Dean simply wiggled his eyebrows, grabbed Chloe and wanted to make out some more. What was worse, that moment reminded Sam so much of other times when girls passed him over for his older and hotter brother, it made him a seventeen-year-old again. An insecure seventeen-year-old who was very confused by the sight and who refused to get kissed by Chloe in order to get fixed.

At least he agreed to leave Dean where he was and go after Adam.

They found him in the playroom of the children's section, fingerpainting.

„Hi," he said as if he expected them.

„Hey, Adam – you know who we are?"

„Um-hmm. Aunt Chloe and big brother Sam."

„Adam...What're you painting?"

„Lilith before she _fell _and banged her soul," he assessed his multi-colored blob. „Naughty angels broke five seals now. So I remember her more. We were friends. It's really, really sad."

„What is?"

„That she died," he answered bluntly.

Right.

Oh god.

How could she forget that.

She had trouble recalling the last seconds before the blast of white, but now she knew – Lilith was killed, murdered in cold blood by Michael.

„Who's Lilith?" Sam asked.

„Missus Yeung is comming, go hide!" Adam suddenly warned them.

They hid in the nap room. They realized how lucky they were to find Adam unsupervised in the first place, because nurse Yeung didn't seem to be going anywhere.

„You really only kissed him to jog his memory, right? You said that you were dating _me_...You don't like Dean, do you?" Sam mumbled self-consciously.

Chloe's eyes went wide. So there used to be a time when Sam felt threatened by his brother, so much so that he became separatist about girls: _Either you like me or him. (Because if you like us both, I don't stand a chance_.)

How would she even begin to explain her current relationship to this version of him?

„I don't like your teenage brother, no," she opted for a half-truth.

„Because you like me."

„Because I _love_ you, Sam."

Sam was quiet for a while.

„You love me."

„What's not to love?" She came closer. „You've always been the best man you could be, even at seventeen. You're strong and brave, you're smart and sweet, you communicate and you respect your partner...You're a little dark on the inside but the way you've dealt with it – I'm never gonna stop admiring that. I love every bit of you, including those few drops of darkness."

„I can't believe it," Sam shook his head and released a big breath. „I was gonna leave Dad and Dean, I was gonna leave Hunting because I thought I could never have it all. You know, a home, a family that actually functions and that's always gonna be there, safe and sound, and someone I love who loves me back, who I don't have to lie to or leave behind all the time..."

Chloe frowned.

„What?"

„You didn't exactly get it all, Sam. You're still a Hunter – we live on the road, we drive the Impala...We sleep at better hotels and the normal Hunts are a bit safer now that I'm with you, but there's still danger and uncertainty. I thought you were happy; you said you were happy; but now I'm not so sure."

Sam didn't know what to say. She looked genuinely concerned.

„I think I'm ready for that kiss now," he whispered.

But they didn't get to exchange a single peck, because something inside them quaked, a layer of magic on top of everything in the hospital seemed to shatter and they looked normal again.

„And who are you, little boy?" They heard nurse Yeung ask.

They burst out of the nap room, grabbed Adam and rushed to the youth's cafeteria where a nurse was freaking out about finding an adult man among teenagers. They were out of the hospital in a matter of minutes.

„What the hell happened?!" Dean asked.

„So sad. Now Azrael is dead, too," Adam sniffled. Then his eyes went white and he trembled as another seal was broken.

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

**«´¨'•.¸¸.•'¨`»**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I think I'll be going for 50 chapters total, including the epilogue. The end is near, folks!


End file.
